Lente et Régulière
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction: Cela fait cinq ans qu'Edward a quitté Bella dans la forêt. Elle s'est presque complètement remise de cette nuit-là, mais quelqu'un revient dans sa vie de manière inattendue. Est-ce que les souvenirs vont affluer, causant de la douleur ou vont-ils l'aider à passer à autre chose une fois pour toute ? Jasper et Bella. UA/OOC
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **L'histoire comprend 42 chapitres, elle est classée M pour le sexe, la violence et le langage, en clair : elle est interdite aux – 18 ans.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 _À lieu après le départ d'Edward. Bella n'a jamais sauté de la falaise, elle n'a jamais fréquenté Jacob non plus. Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'Edward l'a quittée. Bella a obtenu son diplôme et s'apprête à déménager pour vivre seule. Elle passe un dernier été dans la maison de Charlie à Forks._

 **Chapitre un**

 **POV Bella**

Cela me fait toujours mal d'être dans cette pièce, même après tout ce temps. Je ferme les yeux et je vois encore mon Edward assis sur le lit, m'enlaçant, m'embrassant, me disant qu'il m'aimera pour l'éternité. Cela me fait toujours mal, mais à présent, c'est plus comme une douleur sourde, elle l'était devenue depuis un bon moment. Parfois je pense, non, je sais que cette douleur sera pour toujours en moi.

J'ai regardé les boîtes empilées autour de moi dans la chambre, me rendant compte que j'avais encore beaucoup d'emballages à faire. C'était la fin de mon dernier été avec Charlie. J'étais diplômée de l'Université de Washington depuis deux mois, avec une spécialisation en littérature Anglaise. J'étais une adulte à part entière désormais, prête à prendre mon envol et à vivre par moi-même. J'ai souri en me souvenant à quel point Charlie avait été fier de moi ce jour-là. Je savais qu'il se vantait secrètement auprès de tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre que sa fille avait reçu son diplôme avec mention très bien, même s'il ne me l'avouerait jamais. Nous avions toujours notre relation stoïque et tranquille. Il était la seule relation constante que j'avais eue dans ma vie depuis que j'avais déménagé dans cette petite ville l'année de ma première. Il allait terriblement me manquer.

J'avais reçu une magnifique offre d'emploi d'une maison d'édition de Boston. Le salaire n'était pas mirifique, mais c'était un travail de débutant et une bonne occasion de voir la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Il avait également l'avantage de m'éloigner du nord-ouest du Pacifique. J'ai réalisé à quel point j'étais prête à vivre ma vie. Même si la douleur serait toujours là, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne dirigeait plus ma vie, ne m'imposait plus ce que j'étais. Je n'étais pas la même Isabella qu'il y avait cinq ans. Quand je repensais à elle, je n'étais pas vraiment certaine de savoir si je reconnaîtrais encore cette fille.

Primo, j'étais plus désabusée à présent. Un amour perdu pouvait faire cela à quelqu'un. J'étais plus avisée aujourd'hui et je réfléchissais avant de sauter. Je ne suis plus aussi naïve que je l'étais autrefois ou aussi facilement contrôlée. Quand je pensais à toutes les fois où j'ai laissé Edward me diriger ou me dire quoi faire, je me mettais en colère. Pas vraiment contre lui, mais davantage contre moi. Je n'avais pas confiance en moi et Edward m'avait réellement fait croire que j'étais une créature fragile et faible. Il m'a fallu des années pour prendre conscience que je n'étais aucune de ces choses. J'avais survécu à son départ pendant les cinq dernières années, ce qui me rendait plus forte que lui ou moi-même ne l'avions pensé.

J'avais eu des amis à l'université, on m'avait même fait la cour, mais cela n'avait jamais duré plus longtemps que quelques mois d'affilée. Les garçons étaient beaucoup trop immatures et encore en train de se chercher. Je n'étais pas intellectuellement défiée par eux, ils étaient trop désireux de me plaire. J'avais compris que c'était de cette façon que m'avait vu Edward cinq ans plus tôt. J'étais tellement désireuse de lui plaire, même quand il me contrôlait, même quand il était sur le point d'être obsessionnel, que j'ai mis de côté la raison. Au lieu de reconnaître que je savais que la combinaison des deux n'aidait pas à poser les bases d'une relation saine, je l'avais tout simplement ignoré, décidant que notre amour triompherait de tout puisque c'était ce que l'amour vrai se devait d'être. Comme j'étais naïve.

Les cris de Charlie venant d'en bas m'ont sorti de mes pensées. '' - Bella ! Le dîner est prêt ! ''

Le début d'un sourire a commencé à apparaître sur mon visage. J'étais toujours étonnée de savoir que pendant que j'étais à l'université, Charlie avait appris à faire la cuisine. '' - J'arrive tout de suite ! ''

J'ai fait une dernière fois le tour de la pièce du regard. Dans trois jours, je serais partie. Dans trois jours, Bella Swan quitterait Forks Washington en espérant ne jamais y revenir.

J'ai passé les trois jours suivants à dire au revoir à toutes les personnes que je connaissais. Mike Newton était de retour en ville, il déménageait bientôt en Caroline du Sud. Angela était encore à Forks. Elle était à présent fiancée à Ben. Ils avaient prévu de se marier au printemps. Dire au revoir était triste, mais pas très difficile, vu que nous nous étions naturellement éloignés les uns des autres les quatre dernières années alors que nous étions dans des universités différentes. Avec la promesse de garder le contact, Angela et Mike sont retournés à leur propre vie.

Cela allait être beaucoup plus difficile pour moi de dire au revoir à la personne suivante. Jacob Black avait été mon roc, mon soleil pendant les cinq dernières années. Il était celui qui m'avait sortie du néant. J'étais la personne qui connaissait tous ses secrets et il était celui qui connaissait tous les miens. Nous étions de la famille l'un pour l'autre. À une certaine époque, j'avais pensé que nous pourrions éventuellement sortir ensemble, Jacob et moi. Cela s'était passé l'été après l'obtention de mon diplôme. J'avais conclu qu'Edward ne reviendrait jamais et que j'avais besoin de passer à autre chose. Qui d'autre que Jacob pourrait éventuellement tenir la comparaison avec Edward ? Qui d'autre pourrait m'aimer aussi complètement, aussi honnêtement et de tout son cœur ? Je savais que Jacob voulait plus que de l'amitié, qu'il avait besoin de plus que de l'amitié.

Je me suis souvenu du jour où Jacob et moi nous étions finalement embrassés. C'était sur la plage au coucher du soleil. Étonnamment, cela avait été une journée ensoleillée à La Push et le temps était chaud et attrayant. Le jour baissait rapidement et ma tête reposait confortablement sur l'épaule de Jacob comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant. Je savais à cet instant que je pourrais être satisfaite et heureuse avec lui. Ce ne serait peut-être pas un amour dévorant comme avec Edward, mais tout de même satisfaisant et complet. Avec cette pensée, j'avais rassemblé mon courage pour regarder Jacob dans les yeux et je m'étais penchée pour l'embrasser. Le baiser avait été doux, mais rempli d'autant d'amour que je pouvais donner à l'époque. Jacob s'était reculé quelques instants après que le baiser avait commencé.

'' - Ouah. Bella. Tu... as donc finalement décidé que tu voulais être avec moi ? '' De surprise, il avait plissé ses yeux, il y avait la trace de quelque chose d'autre, mais je n'étais pas arrivé à mettre le doigt dessus à cet instant-là.

J'avais souri. C'était un agréable baiser et cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé de le faire à nouveau. '' - Je sais qu'il m'a fallu un certain temps pour en arriver là, Jacob. J'apprécie réellement tout le temps que tu m'as laissé pour prendre ma décision... ''

C'est à ce moment-là que Jacob avait placé son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. C'est alors que j'avais compris ce qu'était l'autre chose sur son visage, de la tristesse mêlée d'angoisse. '' - Bella, je me suis imprégné. Il y a seulement quelques jours. Je voulais te l'apprendre ce soir... '' Jacob avait continué à divaguer, mais à ce stade, j'avais cessé de l'écouter.

Et cela avait été la fin. Avec ces paroles, l'avenir que j'avais eu l'intention d'avoir avec Jacob n'existait plus. Je savais ce que cela signifiait de s'imprégner et je savais que je n'allais rien pouvoir y faire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'avais décidé que j'avais besoin d'aller à l'université et de commencer à m'éloigner de la vie que j'avais eue à Forks. Même si notre vie n'avait plus rien de romantique, Jacob et moi étions tout de même restés des amis proches. J'aimais réellement Audrey, la compagne de Jacob et les voir tous les deux ensemble était comme regarder deux pièces d'un puzzle. Cela semblait tout simplement juste.

Jacob avait pleuré quand je lui avais dit adieu. Je lui ai rappelé qu'il pouvait me joindre avec un simple appel téléphonique et qu'il pouvait me rendre visite à Boston à tout moment, quand il le voudrait. Je savais que c'était plus difficile pour lui que cela ne l'était même pour Charlie.

Après avoir fait mes adieux à tout le monde, il ne me restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Alors que j'arrivais à la fin de la longue allée sinueuse, j'ai hésité un moment avant de garer mon camion. J'avais besoin de cela. Même si la maison était vide, j'avais besoin de dire adieu une fois pour toute à Edward Cullen.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre deux**

 **POV Bella**

Alors que je remontais lentement l'allée, les souvenirs ont inondé mon esprit. Ils le faisaient toujours lorsque j'essayais de faire cela. Habituellement, je devais faire demi-tour une fois que j'avais vu la maison, mes émotions me submergeant. Mais pas cette fois, cette fois allait être différente. D'une part, cela faisait trois ans que je n'avais pas essayé de venir ici et je savais que j'étais beaucoup plus forte à présent. D'autre part, cette fois je ne m'y rendais pas pour essayer de me rappeler Edward, je m'y rendais pour me remémorer mon passé encore une fois avant de tout laisser derrière moi pour toujours.

J'ai commencé à prendre le virage et la grande maison blanche, qui avait l'habitude d'être occupée par la famille qui signifiait beaucoup pour moi, s'est dressée devant moi. Rien n'avait réellement changé en cinq ans, il y avait évidemment une prolifération de la végétation, mais quelqu'un y passait une fois ou deux pour entretenir la maison chaque année. J'ai noté que mon chagrin habituel était de retour, mais à mon grand soulagement, alors que le chagrin d'amour était bien présent, il n'était pas écrasant. Il était là, en arrière-plan, mais j'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur pour exhorter mon camion à aller de l'avant.

J'ai garé le camion et je suis sortie. Tout semblait d'un calme sinistre et étrangement inquiétant pour moi. J'ai essayé de regarder à travers les fenêtres du premier étage. Je désirais tellement m'introduire par effraction dans la maison et traverser les pièces encore une fois pour m'immerger dans mes souvenirs, me forçant à me souvenir puis de tout oublier en même temps.

J'ai marché jusqu'au garage et je me suis figée. Quelqu'un était ici. La voiture était une jolie Lexus et je me suis souvenue pour avoir lu un magazine automobile que Jacob avait laissé traîner un jour, que c'était un modèle des plus récents. Ce n'était pas la voiture d'Edward, mais là encore, je savais que ce modèle était trop vieux pour lui et qu'il aurait donc probablement quelque chose de plus récent que sa Volvo.

La panique m'a frappée pendant un bref instant. Je me suis relaxée et j'ai décidé que cela devrait être suffisant avant d'être découverte.

C'est alors qu'une voix familière a retenti derrière moi. je me suis arrêtée, figée sur place.

'' - Bonjour, Bella. ''

La voix m'a donné envie de rire et de pleurer tout à la fois. J'ai débattu avec moi-même sur l'opportunité de faire demi-tour, puis je me suis retournée lentement. J'ai regardé le visage de marbre en face de moi. Il était exactement comme je me souvenais de lui, non pas que je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait beaucoup changé.

Je me suis délibérément dirigée vers lui avec lenteur, ne voulant pas paraître impatiente. '' - Bonjour Jasper. ''

'' - Il est bon de te revoir. '' Il m'a regardé et brusquement l'anxiété que je ressentais, due à la conséquence de revoir un Cullen après toutes ces années, a fondu. Elle a été remplacée par du calme et je savais que c'était le vampire en face de moi qui était responsable de cela.

J'ai hoché la tête en réponse à son commentaire. '' - Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? ''

Il m'a regardé et je savais qu'il avait remarqué le fait que je ne lui avais délibérément pas répondu qu'il était bon pour moi de le revoir moi aussi. '' - Je ne suis ici que depuis quelques jours. J'espérais te revoir Bella. Je ne savais pas que ce serait aussi tôt, mais je suis heureux que tu sois là. '' Il s'est arrêté un instant, me regardant. '' - Souhaites-tu entrer ? ''

Je me suis arrêtée. Est-ce que ce serait réellement sain pour moi d'entrer dans la maison et de parler avec Jasper ? Cela n'inverserait-il pas tout le travail que j'avais fait pour aller de l'avant ? Lorsque je partirais, est-ce que je serais revenue directement à l'état où j'étais après mon dix-huitième anniversaire ? Je ne savais pas si c'était ce que je voulais réellement, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas et que je ne dirais pas non. J'avais eu envie d'entrer dans cette maison pendant de nombreuses années. '' - Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup. ''

C'était l'un des échanges les plus longs que je n'avais jamais eus avec Jasper Cullen. En règle générale, Edward profitait de chaque occasion pour m'éloigner de lui le plus souvent possible, surtout s'il y avait une chance que nous puissions être seuls. Les autres Cullen étaient préoccupés par Jasper et de la possibilité qu'il décide de goûter à la marchandise, en quelque sorte. Il avait été un « végétarien » pendant des années, mais il était également le seul Cullen qui avait vécu comme un vrai vampire et l'avait fait pendant bien plus d'un siècle avant que la culpabilité ne s'empare de lui, puis Alice l'avait trouvé.

Jasper m'a conduit par le garage dans la maison. J'ai décidé d'avoir une conversation polie. '' - Alors... Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ? ''

Je pense avoir remarqué que Jasper a fait une pause pendant un bref instant avant de répondre. '' - J'irais bien. ''

J'ai remarqué le futur dans sa réponse. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi il n'allait pas bien actuellement, mais avant que je ne puisse le lui demander, il m'a conduit dans la salle de séjour. Je me suis arrêtée pour regarder autour de moi. Je me suis souvenue qu'Edward et moi venions ici tellement souvent pour jouer, rire et parler. Les souvenirs se sont précipités sur moi encore une fois comme un barrage explosant brusquement. C'était trop. J'avais l'impression d'être de nouveau cette jeune adolescente et la panique a commencé à m'envelopper alors que je me rappelais la douleur qu'Edward avait déclenchée en moi quand il m'avait quittée.

Je commençais à me sentir submergée par le vertige, lorsque j'ai senti une main froide toucher mon épaule et la panique a commencé à se calmer. Je me suis retournée et j'ai regardé Jasper, l'inquiétude marquant son visage. Je pouvais voir que Jasper, encore une fois, essayait de m'aider à surmonter cela. Il m'a guidé vers le canapé au milieu de la pièce et m'a invité à m'asseoir.

Quand j'ai été assise, il s'est également assis, remarquant qu'il est resté assez proche pour m'aider avec mes émotions qui étaient déchaînées à cet instant.

'' - C'est vraiment très difficile pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? '' A-t-il demandé. J'ai ensuite remarqué qu'il avait une pointe d'accent du sud.

'' - Oui. Je ne suis pas venue ici depuis des années pour me permettre d'avancer et d'oublier. Je ne suis pas entrée dans la maison depuis plusieurs années quand tout le monde vivait ici et je crains que les souvenirs aient été trop puissants. ''

'' - Alors pourquoi venir maintenant ? Pas que je ne suis pas heureux de te voir, bien entendu. '' A-t-il ajouté rapidement. Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux et j'ai vu qu'il était réellement heureux de me voir.

'' - Je m'en vais. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas quitter Forks pour toujours sans voir cette partie de ma vie une dernière fois. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête et, de façon inattendue, a saisi une de mes mains et l'a placée dans la sienne juste un moment. Cela m'a rappelé la main d'Edward, froide au toucher, mais l'emprise de Jasper était, d'une certaine manière, plus ferme que celle d'Edward. Il m'a regardé dans les yeux. '' - Où vas-tu Bella ? ''

'' - Boston. J'ai trouvé un emploi dans une maison d'édition là-bas. J'ai cherché en ligne et j'ai trouvé ce joli petit appartement à l'extérieur de la ville d'Andover. D'après ce que mon nouveau patron m'a dit, je vais devoir faire un grand trajet, mais l'appartement était tout simplement parfait et je n'ai pas pu résister. Le charme de la Nouvelle-Angleterre et tout le toutim. '' J'ai souri à Jasper. C'était plus facile que ce soit lui qui soit seul ici plutôt qu'un des autres puisqu'il pouvait m'aider à contrôler les montagnes russes émotionnelles que je traversais.

Jasper a souri. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que nous allons peut-être nous voir l'un l'autre alors. ''

Je l'ai regardé d'un air interrogateur, puis la panique est revenue à l'idée que les Cullen résidaient en Nouvelle-Angleterre, qu'Edward était en Nouvelle-Angleterre.

Jasper a détecté ma panique et a levé la main comme pour me dire d'arrêter. '' - Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Les Cullen ne sont pas là, Edward n'est PAS là. Je vis dans le sud du Maine. Ce n'est vraiment pas très loin d'Andover. ''

La confusion était désormais la principale émotion que je ressentais à l'heure actuelle. '' - Seulement toi ? Pourquoi seulement toi ? Pourquoi le sud du Maine ? ''

Jasper m'a adressé un sourire qui ne pouvait seulement être considéré que comme un sourire triste. '' - J'espérais être en mesure d'en discuter avec toi pendant que j'étais ici. Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis plus avec les Cullen. ''

'' - Quoi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? ''

La tristesse de Jasper a atteint ses yeux. '' - Je suis ici pour me souvenir, moi aussi. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trois**

 **POV Jasper**

Je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur Bella de cette façon. J'avais pensé que Bella devait probablement rester aussi loin que possible de la maison des Cullen afin d'éviter le rappel brutal de ce que mon frère lui avait fait en l'abandonnant alors qu'il aurait dû rester avec elle pour l'aimer et la protéger. Edward avait toujours eu une vision déformée du bien et du mal. Bella semblait différente de la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Auparavant, elle avait été une jeune fille de dix-huit ans qui commençait à peine à s'affirmer. Les cinq dernières années l'avaient énormément changée.

J'ai vu qu'elle avait à présent confiance en elle et que son innocence avait disparu pour être remplacée par du désenchantement. J'ai remarqué que son apparence physique avait également changé, Bella avait à présent vingt-trois ans, l'âge que j'avais lorsque j'avais été transformé par Maria. Son corps était plus plantureux, ses muscles plus définis qu'ils ne l'étaient autrefois. Il était évident que Bella fréquentait les salles de sports depuis quelque temps. Ses cheveux étaient coupés pour arriver au niveau de son menton, dans une coupe plus moderne et j'ai remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à porter du maquillage, quelque chose dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour commencer. Je me demande ce qu'Edward en penserait s'il ne voyait jamais les changements en elle. Bella était une femme à présent.

La tristesse de Bella était le reflet de la mienne, ce qui a augmenté du double ma tristesse. J'ai immédiatement su que nous étions tous les deux ici pour la même raison. Nous voulions tous les deux nous souvenir et en même temps, oublier. C'était agréable de lui parler à nouveau, même si elle ne le savait pas, elle était la seule personne que je connaissais qui comprendrait.

La question de Bella « Quoi ? Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? » m'a fait sortir de mes pensées pour me faire revenir au présent. Je lui ai rapidement jeté un coup d'œil, sachant que mon visage affichait la myriade d'émotions que je ressentais. Ma capacité rendait parfois très difficile pour moi de cacher ce que je ressentais, en particulier quand la personne avec qui j'étais ressentait la même chose. Même si je considérais généralement mon don comme une bénédiction, à des instants comme celui-ci, je le considérais comme une malédiction.

'' - Je suis ici pour me souvenir, moi aussi. '' Je me suis arrêté un instant et j'ai de nouveau pris les mains de Bella dans les miennes. Elle était tellement chaude, tellement vivante. Je pouvais sentir son sang pulser sous mes mains. Il y a cinq ans, il m'aurait fallu toute ma retenue pour résister au monstre en moi qui aurait hurlé pour le doux sang humain enfermé dans son corps. Depuis le dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella cependant, j'avais travaillé très dur pour contrôler ma soif de sang et construire ma retenue. J'étais le responsable des souffrances de Bella pendant les cinq dernières années et je m'étais promis à moi-même après cette nuit-là que je ne permettrais jamais que cela se reproduise. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, je me suis retrouvé à prendre de profondes respirations. J'ai rassemblé tout le calme que je pouvais réunir et je me suis concentré sur lui avant de poursuivre. Bella avait déjà traversé tellement d'épreuves. Mes prochaines paroles sont sorties de ma bouche à peine plus fortes qu'un murmure. '' - Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, je vais donc me contenter de le dire. Alice est morte. ''

J'ai senti que Bella commençait à devenir hystérique. Je savais que le calme que je lui envoyais allait l'empêcher d'avoir une crise de nerfs, mais une part de moi attendait encore qu'elle commence à faire de l'hyperventilation. Je savais qu'elle voulait tout savoir, qu'elle avait besoin de tout savoir. Alice avait été une de ses amies les plus proches et ce sentiment n'avait pas diminué même si cinq années s'étaient écoulées.

J'ai continué d'une façon aussi détachée que je pouvais éventuellement essayer de faire. Même si c'était impossible pour un empathe, je ne voulais pas ressentir plus de douleur. '' - Ce jour-là, j'étais dans la forêt avec Emmett pour chasser. Alice a eu une vision, un groupe de vampires allaient envahir la ville dans laquelle nous vivions désormais. Il allait y avoir de nombreuses vies innocentes de perdues. Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis en voyage pour rendre visite à nos amis à Denali. Il n'y avait seulement qu'Alice et Rosalie de présentes quand Alice a eu sa vision. Elles n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre notre retour à Emmett et à moi. Ils étaient seulement beaucoup trop nombreux pour elles deux. Alice et Rosalie se sont occupées de la majorité d'entre eux, mais finalement le groupe les a submergées. Rosalie a à peine eu la vive sauve. Alice... '' J'ai eu du mal à continuer. '' - Alice n'a pas été aussi chanceuse. Je ne sais pas si elle avait vu venir sa mort ou non ou si elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de continuer à se battre quoiqu'il en coûte pour protéger ces innocents. Quand Emmett et moi sommes revenus, il était trop tard. Alice avait disparu. Nous avons eu de la chance que Rosalie soit encore vivante. ''

La voix de Bella s'est brisée quand elle a posé ses questions suivantes. '' - Quand ? Quand Alice... '' J'ai vu que Bella ne pouvait même pas dire les mots. Elle a donc reformulé sa phrase. '' - Quand est-ce arrivé ? ''

Mes yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Bella. J'étais certains que ma tristesse était assortie à la sienne. '' - Il y un peu plus d'un an. J'ai passé la dernière année à partager mon temps entre le Sud du Maine et les endroits différents qu'Alice et moi avions visités où nous avions vécu. J'y vais pour me rappeler les bons moments que nous avons eus. Je peux parfois encore sentir son parfum sur un vêtement qu'elle a laissé derrière elle ou sur quelque chose qu'elle a touché. Cela me permet d'avoir l'impression qu'une partie d'elle est toujours là avec moi, pour me guider et m'aider en me donnant un bref aperçu d'elle pour un court instant. C'est le dernier endroit que je vais visiter. Alice et moi avons vécu nos plus beaux souvenirs ici. Elle était plus heureuse ici, surtout après avoir rencontré une amie comme toi. C'est ma façon de lui dire un dernier adieu. ''

Bella rayonnait de compassion. Ses yeux étaient remplis de compréhension. Elle m'a serré la main. '' - Je suis ici pour la même raison. Pour dire au revoir à Edward avant de passer au prochain chapitre de ma vie. Je suis tellement désolée, Jasper. J'aimais Alice. J'aurais aimé... '' Elle s'est interrompue.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de lui serrer la main. '' - Je sais. Alice parlait toujours de revenir. Elle détestait la façon dont nous t'avions laissée. Elle t'aimait comme une sœur et n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est que tu rejoignes notre famille. Nous le faisions tous, mais Edward est notre frère et il nous a prié de rester à l'écart comme il le voulait, pour que tu nous oublies. Tu ne l'as jamais fait cependant, pas vrai ? ''

Bella a secoué la tête. '' - Non, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Le départ d'Edward m'a tourmenté pendant des années. Je m'en suis finalement sorti avec l'aide de mon ami Jacob, mais il m'a fallu longtemps. Après quelques temps, après être allée à l'Université et avoir vécu par moi-même, j'ai finalement grandi et j'ai surmonté son départ. Je sais qu'il voulait que je continue comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, mais ce serait comme si tu faisais semblant qu'Alice n'ait jamais existé. Ce serait faire injure à tous ce que vous avez partagé tous les deux tout comme ce serait faire injure à tout ce qu'Edward et moi avons partagé. '' Bella s'est arrêtée, des larmes dans les yeux. '' - J'aurais aimé être en mesure de voir à nouveau Alice. Elle était ma sœur dans tous les sens du terme. Oh, Jasper, comme j'aurais aimé qu'elle soit ici. ''

Je me suis penché et j'ai enveloppé Bella dans une étreinte. Les sanglots ont bientôt commencé à torturer son petit gabarit. Si j'avais eu la capacité de pleurer, je me serais joint à elle. Ma seule réponse a été : '' - Moi aussi, Bella, moi aussi. ''

Après un long moment, lorsqu'elle a été prête, elle s'est dégagée de l'étreinte. Bella s'est frotté les yeux, révélant leurs bords rougis et s'est levée. '' - Alors, pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett ? '' J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait spécifiquement exclu Edward. Elle demanderait lorsqu'elle serait prête.

J'ai haussé les épaules. '' - J'avais besoin de temps seul pour guérir. La souffrance qu'ils ressentaient tous entre la mort d'Alice et le départ d'Edward... '' J'ai laissé mes paroles en suspens. Quand elle ne m'a pas interrompu, j'ai continué. '' - Hé bien, leur chagrin intensifiait le mien et c'est finalement devenu trop dur. Et autant ils se sentaient affligés, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que je vivais. Leurs compagnons étaient toujours là. Ils étaient encore... ''

Bella est intervenue. '' - Entier. Ils étaient toujours ensemble. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, mon sourire triste apparaissant de nouveau. '' - Je savais que tu serais la seule qui comprendrait cela. Alors, j'ai dû partir. Je leur parle toujours. Je vais les revoir finalement, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps avant de pouvoir être en leur présence. Ils savaient que je viendrais finalement ici un jour, mais ils ne savent pas que j'y suis actuellement. ''

'' - Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? ''

'' - Seulement quelques jours de plus, ensuite je vais rentrer en Nouvelle-Angleterre. '' J'ai regardé Bella. '' - Et toi ? ''

'' - Je pars demain matin pour prendre un avion à l'aéroport de Logan. ''

Je lui ai lancé un regard, sachant qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour traiter davantage de chose dans la maison. '' - Bella, je sais que tu veux certainement visiter la chambre d'Edward. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu fasses cela seule pour te permettre de surmonter ton chagrin sans qu'une autre personne n'interfère. Je vais aller à la chasse, alors n'hésite pas à prendre ton temps. '' Je me suis dirigé vers la porte de derrière, prêt à sortir dans l'immense forêt. Je me suis arrêté. '' - Cela a réellement été un plaisir de te revoir, Bella. Je... Tu m'as manqué. '' Je me suis retourné.

'' - Jasper ? '' La voix de Bella semblait un peu frénétique.

Je me suis retourné et je l'ai regardée. Un petit sourire est apparu sur son visage. '' - Peut-être... Puisque je vais vivre près de Boston et puisque tu seras si proche de toute façon, j'espérais... Je veux dire, je ne connais personne là-bas... ''

Pour la première fois depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité, un sourire sincère est apparu sur mon visage. '' - J'aimerais beaucoup. Je te contacterais. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Sur ce, j'ai couru dans la forêt, donnant à Bella l'intimité dont elle avait besoin pour avancer et, espérons-le, laisser partir mon frère une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Après que Jasper soit parti en courant à travers les arbres, je me suis assise sur le canapé en mettant ma tête entre mes jambes. Je me sentais étourdie. Tout cela était trop à prendre. La maison, les souvenirs d'Edward et Alice. Alice que, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je considérais toujours comme ma meilleure amie, avait disparu. L'idée ne s'était pas encore ancrée en moi et ne le serait probablement pas avant un certain temps. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire à quel point son amitié comptait pour moi et combien elle m'avait manqué ces dernières années. Je n'avais jamais pu lui dire au revoir. Edward m'avait également pris cela. ''

Mes pensées ont dérivé sur Jasper. Mon cœur s'était brisé pour lui quand il m'avait annoncé les nouvelles. Alice avait toujours été son rocher et son plus grand soutien. Elle était celle qui lui avait fait découvrir ce mode de vie et qui l'avait encouragé lorsque le chemin lui semblait difficile. Elle l'avait sauvé. Je me souviens que les autres le traitaient toujours comme s'il allait s'effondrer à chaque seconde, comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment fort pour résister. En un sens, Jasper et moi étions très semblables. Les Cullen avaient toujours semblé nous sous-estimer tous les deux.

Quand il m'avait révélé les nouvelles, il semblait être calme. Pour le commun des mortels, il aurait paru gérer très bien sa perte, mais quand je l'ai regardé, il avait l'air tourmenté. Ses yeux semblaient être deux abîmes de tristesse infinie. Son regard me rappelait ma première année sans Edward. C'était le parcours du combattant tous les jours pour essayer de traverser cela. Je savais que cela lui avait pris tout son courage pour ne pas s'effondrer et rester calme auprès de moi. J'étais heureuse qu'il soit ici et j'étais contente qu'il allait habiter dans la même zone géographique que moi. Ce serait agréable d'avoir quelqu'un que je connaissais dans la région. Quelqu'un qui me comprenait et qui connaissait les événements qui avaient joué un rôle profond dans ce chapitre important de ma vie. Ce chapitre qui m'avait permis de définir qui j'étais aujourd'hui.

J'ai regardé la cage d'escalier et j'ai soupiré. Je savais que mes réflexions ne faisaient que retarder tout simplement l'inévitable. J'ai mis de côté mes pensées sur Alice et Jasper et je me suis dirigée vers l'escalier. J'ai posé ma main sur la rampe et j'ai monté chaque marche lentement et posément. À présent que j'étais là, au bord du gouffre, prête à entrer dans sa chambre, ma main sur la poignée de la porte, je n'étais pas particulièrement pressée. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais terrifiée. J'ai regardé les différentes pièces dans le couloir et j'ai envisagé de me rendre dans le bureau de Carlisle ou la chambre d'Emmett. N'importe quelle pièce, autre que celle d'Edward.

J'ai secoué la tête devant mon comportement. C'était quelque chose que j'avais voulu faire pendant cinq longues années et je n'allais pas me dégonfler maintenant. Mes yeux se sont concentrés sur la porte et je l'ai ouverte. J'ai fait un rapide inventaire de sa chambre. La pièce était toujours essentiellement la même, comme tout le reste de la maison. Le canapé sur lequel nous nous étions assis et avions parlé tant de fois était toujours là, sur le côté de la pièce. Je me suis dirigée vers les étagères qui prenaient un mur entier de la pièce et qui contenaient ses livres et ses albums de musique. Avec tendresse, mes doigts les ont légèrement effleurés, comme s'il s'agissait d'Edward lui-même. Son amour de la musique classique était évident. Je parie que si sa vie humaine ne lui avait pas été enlevée par la maladie à dix-sept ans, il aurait été un maître au piano et peut-être même fait une carrière dans la musique.

J'ai fait quelques pas et j'ai ouvert la porte du placard. Certains de ses vêtements étaient toujours là. Cela m'a fait légèrement sourire. Même si cela faisait cinq ans, s'il avait porté la plupart de ces vêtements aujourd'hui, il serait encore considéré comme étant élégant. Je pensais toujours à Edward comme quelqu'un de classique et d'intemporel. Ses vêtements traduisaient naturellement cela eux aussi. J'ai pris un de ses chandails gris sur l'étagère et je l'ai porté à mon visage. J'ai inhalé profondément. À ma plus grande stupéfaction, le chandail sentait même toujours comme lui. J'ai pratiquement pu sentir la douceur du souffle d'Edward sur moi à cet instant-là.

Je me suis installée sur le canapé et j'ai regardé la forêt par la fenêtre. Je me demandais ce que faisait exactement Edward en ce moment, que dirait-il s'il savait que j'étais revenue dans sa chambre et que je fouillais dans ses affaires ? Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas demandé ce que faisait Edward Cullen. J'ai laissé mon esprit imaginer différents scénarios de sa vie actuelle. Il vivait peut-être seul de sa propre initiative ? Il m'avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de son amour des voyages et de l'Europe. Où peut-être vivait-il actuellement avec les Cullen ? Il m'a semblé qu'il ne vivait pas avec eux avant le décès d'Alice. J'avais voulu poser la question à Jasper, mais je n'étais pas prête. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, comment il gérait sa vie après « nous ». Un jour peut-être, lorsque je verrais Jasper en Nouvelle-Angleterre, je lui demanderais, peut-être, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire actuellement. Pas encore.

Avant que je ne m'en aperçoive, le jour a décliné, se transformant en crépuscule et la chambre a commencé à s'assombrir. Étais-je réellement restée assise aussi longtemps pour simplement penser à Edward ? J'ai touché mon visage, sentant les larmes que je ne savais même pas que j'avais versées. J'ai essuyé mes yeux avec le chandail d'Edward et je l'ai rangé sur l'étagère dans le placard. J'ai refermé la porte et j'ai regardé le mur en face de moi.

Le mur était encore émaillé de photos des Cullen. Il y en avait une à laquelle j'ai porté une attention particulière. C'était une photo d'Emmett, Rosalie, Edward et moi. Emmett et Rosalie se tenaient enlacés dans une étreinte serrée et Edward et moi étions en train de rire, sa main était enlacée avec la mienne et son visage était tourné vers l'objectif. C'était un moment de bonheur total. Mon doigt a suivi doucement le contour de son visage parfait. J'ai regardé attentivement ses yeux, ses cheveux couleur bronze et son teint d'un blanc pâle.

Il était heureux. J'étais heureuse. Nous étions tous les deux heureux. Il avait affirmé qu'il m'aimait, qu'il se souciait de moi et qu'il me voulait jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il m'avait quitté dans ces bois, m'avait laissée seule et effondrée pour être exacte, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide d'une personne. Il m'avait fallu des années pour apprendre à m'aimer de nouveau, pour apprendre que j'étais digne d'être aimée, me faisant devenir la Bella Swan que j'étais aujourd'hui.

J'ai saisi la poignée de la porte et je l'ai ouverte pour sortir. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas besoin de lui. Je ne voulais même pas de lui. Je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour avoir son autorisation ou son approbation. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être dans sa chambre à regarder ses affaires et à me prélasser dans mes souvenirs, c'était fini. Regarder ces affaires m'avait ramené des souvenirs, mais c'était tout. J'ai pleuré pour mes années perdues, mais je ne voudrais pas changer le passé aujourd'hui, même si je le pouvais.

J'ai relâché la poignée de la porte, je me suis retournée et je me suis éloignée pour toujours. Edward ne détenait plus aucun pouvoir sur moi désormais. J'étais libre une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai étiré mes bras et mes jambes et je suis descendue de l'avion pour me rendre dans le terminal de l'aéroport. Cela avait été un LONG voyage. Il y avait eu des turbulences pratiquement dès le départ et j'étais un voyageur nerveux pour commencer. Avec chaque secousse, chaque cahot, je comptais les minutes jusqu'à ce que mes pieds puissent de nouveau sentir le béton. Lorsque l'avion avait finalement touché le sol, se posant sur la piste d'atterrissage, j'avais pensé que j'allais applaudir. Cela devait être le pire vol sur lequel je n'avais jamais été.

J'ai rapidement localisé la zone de récupération des bagages et j'ai attrapé mes deux valises. Je suis sortie et l'humidité m'a immédiatement frappé comme un mur. Il devait faire environ trente degrés et le soleil frappait de plein fouet. Jasper avait décidé de vivre ici ? Si c'était comme cela tout le temps, comment allait-il jamais pouvoir sortir ? Edward m'avait parlé du passé de Jasper dans le sud et pourquoi les vampires vivant là-bas avaient tendance à ne sortir que la nuit. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer Jasper vouloir revenir à ce mode de vie, cependant. J'ai rapidement trouvé un homme chauve en costume et portant une pancarte qui disait « Bella Swan ». C'était le chauffeur de la camionnette qui allait me conduire à ma nouvelle demeure.

Le vertige et la nervosité se sont battus pour prendre le dessus en moi. Le vertige l'a emporté. Je ne pouvais pas contenir mon sourire alors que je me laissais rapidement imprégner par les rayons du soleil avant de me réfugier dans la camionnette. J'étais heureuse d'être finalement ici. Ma nouvelle carrière dans l'édition m'attendait et j'allais enfin vivre seule, sans colocataires ni parents. J'étais une adulte, prête à conquérir le monde. Plus de soucis au sujet du couvre-feu, plus de parents bouleversés, de colocataires d'Université délirantes ou de dissertations. J'allais être complètement autonome. Attention Boston, voici Bella Swan.

Lorsque la camionnette s'est finalement arrêtée devant ma nouvelle maison, ma patronne avait eu raison quand elle m'avait prévenu que cela allait être un trajet horriblement long jusqu'à Boston, j'ai débordé d'enthousiasme. J'ai fait un signe au chauffeur et j'ai saisi mes bagages. De l'extérieur, l'appartement était exactement comme je m'y attendais. C'était un appartement au-dessus d'un garage qui ressemblait presque à une ancienne grange rénovée, la maison attenante ressemblait exactement à ce qu'une maison bostonienne convenable devait ressembler. Ma nouvelle propriétaire était manifestement passionnée par le jardinage, il y avait des fleurs sauvages aussi loin que l'œil pouvait voir. J'ai noté avec satisfaction que le garage était détaché et qu'il était assez éloigné de la maison. Ma propriétaire m'avait dit que je pouvais utiliser ce garage pour moi-même, puisque ni elle ni son mari ne l'utilisait jamais. Je n'étais même pas encore entrée à l'intérieur que j'étais déjà amoureuse de l'endroit. Que le long trajet aille au diable.

La propriétaire m'avait informée qu'elle serait à Cape Cod la semaine de mon arrivée. Elle avait pris des dispositions pour que la clé soit placée à l'extérieur de la porte de l'appartement, le matin de mon arrivée. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai été sidérée. L'endroit était charmant et confortable. L'un des avantages de cet endroit était qu'il était loué déjà meublé. La mère avait dû être placée en maison de retraite et la propriétaire n'était pas prête à se séparer de toutes les affaires lui appartenant. Et j'étais l'heureuse bénéficiaire de tout cela. La salle de séjour était rattachée à la cuisine. Les deux pièces étaient petites, mais elles s'adaptaient parfaitement à mes besoins. Il y avait un canapé dans la salle de séjour et je savais qu'il serait parfait le jour où je voudrais m'y pelotonner avec un bon livre. La salle de bain était simple, mais elle possédait une grande baignoire. J'avais déjà des projets concernant cette baignoire plus tard dans la soirée. Je suis entrée dans la chambre à coucher. La pièce était grande et possédait un lit de bonne taille en fer forgé. Peut-être que ma partie préférée de tout l'appartement était le porche qui était rattaché à la chambre à coucher. Je suis sortie sur le porche et j'ai été accueillie par un autre charmant jardin. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais avoir plus de chance.

J'ai descendu les escaliers pour me rendre au garage. J'avais acheté une voiture, à l'aveugle, via Internet. Ma seule exigence étant pour les anciens propriétaires de venir me la déposer. J'avais pris un énorme risque, mais malheureusement, cela avait été nécessaire. Je commençais mon travail lundi, ce qui me laissait cinq jours à compter d'aujourd'hui. J'ai ouvert le garage. Le 4x4 d'occasion que j'avais acheté semblait être en bon état vu de l'extérieur, sa carrosserie noire semblait exempte de tout dommage à part une griffure ou deux. J'ai ouvert la portière, l'intérieur était propre et la clé était suspendue au contact. Le test de vérité. J'ai tourné la clé, faisant silencieusement une prière pour que la voiture démarre. Le moteur a rugi, revenant à la vie. J'ai décidé de faire rapidement le tour du quartier pour m'assurer que la voiture était en parfait état de fonctionnement.

La voiture roulait parfaitement. À l'exception de mon vol mouvementé, cette journée était en passe de devenir la journée idéale. Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand je suis rentrée après avoir fait le tour du quartier et je suis de nouveau retournée dans la cuisine. J'ai remarqué un bouquet de fleurs posé sur la table de cuisine que je n'avais pas remarqué la dernière fois que j'étais entré dans l'appartement. Le bouquet était composé d'une variété étonnante d'hibiscus rose vif mélangé à des magnolias blancs. Sur la carte qui y était attaché, on pouvait lire simplement :

 _Bienvenue à la maison._

 _Jasper Whitlock._

J'ai souri devant la carte. Hé bien, cela avait été rapide. Même si je ne doutais pas de la capacité de Jasper à me localiser à Andover, je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pouvait le faire aussi rapidement. Le bouquet était époustouflant. Je l'ai aimé, les magnolias étaient mes fleurs préférées. Elles me rappelaient Jasper et son héritage du sud. J'ai remarqué que Jasper avait repris l'utilisation de son nom de famille humain et avait laissé de côté toute référence à celui de Cullen. Alice m'avait dit son nom de famille lors d'une conversation, des années auparavant, et j'avais admis à l'époque que le nom de Whitlock était meilleur que celui de Cullen. Du moins, il semblait plus approprié pour Jasper. J'ai retourné la carte sans y penser alors que j'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs et j'ai constaté que le verso de la carte avait également plusieurs numéros d'inscrit. Cela devait être son numéro de téléphone portable.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone et j'ai composé le numéro. La voix qui a répondu avait ce riche velouté familier et cette pointe d'accent du sud que je me rappelais avoir aimé dès l'instant où je l'avais entendue, il y avait si longtemps.

'' - Bonjour, Bella. ''

'' - Merci pour les fleurs. Elles sont magnifiques. Alors ? Comment as-tu fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ? J'étais encore à Forks il n'y a même pas vingt-quatre heures. ''

Je savais que Jasper souriait, même à travers le téléphone. '' - Cela a été plus facile que tu ne le crois. Tu avais déjà fait transmettre ton courrier à ta nouvelle adresse, Bella. ''

Quelle conne. '' - Alors, quand vas-tu revenir par ici ? ''

Jasper est resté silencieux pendant un moment et j'ai pu sentir qu'il luttait légèrement pour arriver à sortir les mots suivants. '' - Je serais prêt à partir demain. ''

J'ai froncé mes sourcils avec inquiétude. Mes questions suivantes ont été circonspectes. Je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites de notre nouvelle amitié. '' - Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment te sens-tu en étant là ? ''

'' - Je vais bien. C'est plus difficile que je l'avais pensé d'être là. Le souvenir d'Alice est partout ici. Elle me manque. ''

Les larmes ont jailli de mes yeux. Sa voix était tellement sincère et il semblait tellement perdu. Je lui ai dit la seule chose que je savais être vrai. '' - Cela va aller mieux, Jasper. Je te le promets. Cela deviendra plus facile. ''

'' - Je sais. ''

'' - Écoute, lorsque tu reviendras en Nouvelle-Angleterre, viens me rendre visite. Je commence à travailler lundi. Je sais que je vais avoir besoin d'un ami. '' Ce que je n'avais pas dit, c'était : _Il semblerait que tu pourrais en avoir besoin d'un également._

'' - J'aimerais bien. Je suis heureux que tu aimes les fleurs, Bella. ''

'' - Je les aime, Jasper. Je vais te revoir bientôt, d'accord ? Prends soin de toi en attendant. ''

'' - Toi aussi, salut. ''

'' - Au revoir. '' J'ai refermé mon téléphone portable. Je ressentais tellement de chagrin pour Jasper. Je voulais être là pour lui et je voulais l'aider à traverser sa souffrance. J'ai regardé le bouquet rose vif et blanc à nouveau. Jasper était réellement très attentionné et prévenant. Malgré sa souffrance, il avait tout de même trouvé un moment pour penser à moi, Bella Swan. La jeune fille qui, d'une certaine façon, était responsable de la séparation de sa famille, ce qui avait conduit aux événements ayant entraîné la mort d'Alice, même si ce n'était pas directement. Il savait que cela allait me faire me sentir chez moi. Le simple fait qu'il ait même pensé à acheter des fleurs pour me donner l'impression d'être la bienvenue chez moi alors qu'il traversait personnellement l'enfer n'était rien moins qu'incroyable et témoignait à quel point Jasper Cullen était une personne merveilleuse. Non, c'était _Jasper Whitlock._

Pas étonnant qu'Alice l'ait tant aimé.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre six**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai franchi la porte en soupirant et j'ai posé les clefs sur la table. J'aurais voulu pouvoir dire qu'il était bon d'être à la maison, mais je ne savais plus réellement où était la maison. Ce n'était pas à Forks, ce n'était pas avec les Cullen et je n'étais pas encore certain que ce soit ici. Auparavant la maison était là où était Alice, mais Alice n'était plus là. J'ai survolé le courrier qui était arrivé au cours des dernières semaines. Il n'y avait rien de réellement important. J'ai fait le tour de la maison, passant d'une pièce à l'autre. Rien n'a réellement retenu mon attention et je me suis rendu compte que mes pensées dérivaient fréquemment sur mon Alice. Réalisant que j'avais passé une heure à simplement errer sans but ou intention réelle, j'ai décidé que j'avais besoin d'une distraction.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone portable. La seule bonne chose qui était sortie de mon voyage à Forks était que j'avais été en mesure de renouer à nouveau avec Bella. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire à quel point elle avait changé, à quel point elle était devenue adulte. Cela avait été agréable de la voir et encore plus de savoir qu'elle était dans la région. Cela serait agréable de ne plus être seul dès maintenant. J'avais vécu en ermite pendant la dernière année et chaque jour avait été une lutte. J'ai regardé dans l'historique de mes appels sur mon téléphone portable et j'ai composé son numéro.

'' - Allo ? '' A répondu la voix douce.

'' - Salut, Bella. C'est ton sympathique voisin vampire à l'appareil. ''

'' - Jasper ! Salut ! Tu es revenu ? '' D'après sa voix, Bella semblait sincèrement heureuse de m'entendre.

'' - Je suis rentré depuis un moment. Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? ''

'' - Pas grand-chose. Je suis simplement toujours en train de me familiariser avec la disposition de mon appartement. ''

Je savais que je devais probablement la déranger et d'être sur le point d'être grossier, mais j'étais impatient et j'avais besoin de sortir de la maison où je venais tout juste d'arriver. '' - Veux-tu un peu de compagnie ? ''

'' - Ce serait merveilleux. Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques jours que je suis ici, mais je me sens un peu solitaire. J'aimerais voir un visage familier. ''

J'ai souri. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule personne qui se sentait seule en ce moment. '' - Parfait. Est-ce que je peux t'apporter quelque chose ? ''

Elle a refusé mon offre et j'ai noté son adresse. J'ai pensé que je pourrais probablement y arriver en une trentaine de minutes, vu la façon dont je conduisais. Je me suis rendu dans le garage. Il était un peu plus de trois l'heure de l'après-midi et le ciel était couvert, aucun signe n'indiquait que le soleil ferait une apparition. Cela me semblait être la journée idéale pour prendre la Ducati pour faire le trajet. J'ai sauté sur ma moto et j'ai laissé le moteur vrombir au-dessous de moi. Cette moto était un cadeau que je m'étais fait après la disparition d'Alice. Alice aimait les véhicules rapides comme les Porches, les Lamborghini et les Ferrari. N'importe quoi, du moment que cela pouvait aller à plus de trois-cents vingt kilomètres à l'heure, elle voulait la conduire. Mais quand il s'agissait de motos, Alice refusait même d'en toucher une, j'empruntais donc celle d'Emmett quand Alice était à la chasse avec Rosalie et n'était pas là pour me voir. Bien sûr, elle savait toujours quand je l'avais conduite et me le faisait payer plus tard.

J'ai sillonné les rues désertes du Maine et du New Hampshire. Quand j'étais arrivé dans le nord avec Peter et Charlotte, nous avions fait une escale en Nouvelle-Angleterre pendant l'automne. La beauté des paysages était restée en moi malgré toutes ces années. J'étais impatient de voir les feuilles changer de couleur et de rouler à moto à travers les White Mountain pendant la haute saison pour le feuillage. Je savais que Bella n'avait jamais vraiment été nulle part en dehors de Washington et de Phœnix, elle voudrait peut-être me tenir compagnie pendant ce voyage. J'ai fait une note mentale de le lui demander et j'ai pris l'autoroute.

Je fus bientôt à Andover et j'ai trouvé le panneau indiquant Marken Way. C'était là. Suivant les instructions de Bella, je me suis garé devant la troisième maison sur la gauche. J'ai sauté de la moto et j'ai regardé ma montre en souriant intérieurement. Trente minutes chrono.

J'ai bondi dans les escaliers jusqu'à l'appartement de Bella. Avant que je ne puisse frapper, une familière brunette m'a ouvert la porte. Elle m'a souri, m'évaluant du regard. En moins de vingt secondes, elle m'a enveloppé dans une étreinte.

'' - C'est un plaisir de te revoir, Jasper. '' A-t-elle déclaré quand elle s'est dégagée. '' - Ce que je veux dire c'est que je sais que cela ne fait que quelques jours, mais cela a duré tellement longtemps avant cela. '' Elle a posé son regard sur la moto derrière moi. J'ai senti Bella se remplir d'admiration. '' - C'est la tienne ? Tu possèdes une Ducati ? ''

Bella est passée devant moi comme si je n'existais pas et elle a dévalé les escaliers pour courir vers la moto. J'ai souri quand Bella a passé les doigts avec amour sur le siège en cuir avant de s'asseoir sur la Ducati en plaçant ses mains sur les poignées. '' - Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les motos, Bella. ''

Elle était positivement rayonnante. '' - J'ai commencé à faire de la moto au milieu de mon année de Terminale. Mon ami Jacob m'a aidé à monter sur ma première moto. J'ai découvert que j'aimais la vitesse et le frisson de la course. J'ai dû laisser ma moto à Forks. C'est une belle moto. Je veux dire qu'elle est vraiment magnifique. Peut-on aller faire un tour ? ''

J'ai ri pour la première fois depuis une éternité. '' - Tu ressembles à un enfant le matin de Noël. Comment pourrais-je dire non ? ''

Bella a applaudi de plaisir et a sauté de la moto pour me permettre d'y monter. '' - Où allons-nous ? ''

J'ai rapidement enfourché la moto et je lui ai fait signe de monter derrière moi. '' - Allons vers l'Océan. Tu n'as pas encore vu l'Atlantique. '' J'ai senti Bella se mettre derrière moi, son corps pressé étroitement contre le mien. L'excitation traversait tout le corps de Bella. J'ai réellement apprécié de faire connaissance avec ce côté d'elle. J'ai souri intérieurement en pensant à mon frère s'il voyait Bella sur une moto. Je pensais que s'il était humain, il aurait une crise cardiaque à la seule pensée de sa Bella chevauchant un engin aussi dangereux. Dieu nous vienne en aide, Edward n'avait jamais traité Bella autrement que comme une fleur délicate.

J'ai fait vrombir l'engin et j'ai senti Bella soupirer de bonheur derrière moi. Elle était dans son élément. J'ai dévalé la rue sans doute un peu plus vite que je ne l'aurais dû avec Bella derrière moi. Ses doigts se sont enfoncés dans ma taille et j'ai senti battre son cœur. Nous avons parcouru les vingt-sept kilomètres de côtes du New Hampshire. Il y avait plusieurs magnifiques panoramas sur la route. Le bonheur qui enveloppait Bella était une sensation merveilleuse et j'ai tout absorbé en moi, la chérissant.

Je voulais continuer à faire de la moto et savourer les sentiments que Bella émettait, mais il commençait à faire sombre. Quand nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement de Bella, la déception a commencé à s'infiltrer dans son humeur, mais il y avait également de la satisfaction.

Nous sommes descendus à contrecœur de la moto. Je me suis appuyé contre la Ducati. '' - Tu as donc aimé la façon dont elle se comporte ? ''

'' - Jasper, si jamais tu ne fais même que penser à te débarrasser de cette belle machine, je vais te faire du mal. '' Bella m'a surpris en me donnant un rapide baiser sur la joue. '' - Merci. Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi amusant. ''

'' - Moi aussi. '' Ai-je répondu. '' - Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Nous devrions le faire à nouveau. ''

Elle a souri d'une oreille à l'autre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait devenir plus grand. '' - Je vais te prendre au mot. Elle a gravi les escaliers et s'est arrêtée à la porte. '' - Veux-tu entrer visiter l'endroit ? ''

Elle s'est éloignée de la porte et je suis entré dans son appartement. Il était tout petit, mais je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Bella l'aimait, ce qui lui manquait en espace, il le gagnait en charme. J'ai vu mon bouquet de fleurs sur la table de la cuisine. L'odeur familière de magnolia et d'hibiscus flottait dans le logement. '' - Est-ce qu'il te plaît ? '' ai-je demandé. Je connaissais déjà la réponse.

Elle a rayonné positivement pour la dixième fois de la journée. '' - Je l'aime. C'est tellement accueillant. Qu'en penses-tu ? Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, son enthousiasme était contagieux. J'ai souri. '' - Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Il te convient. ''

Elle m'a alors invité à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Nous nous sommes assis et nous avons parlé pendant ce qui nous a semblé être des heures. Nous avons évoqué des souvenirs de Charlie, de Forks et de certains des adolescents avec qui nous avions été au lycée. Les émotions que je recevais de Bella étaient tellement rafraîchissantes. J'avais l'impression de renaître comme la vie au printemps et de m'abreuver directement à la source. Pour ce qui m'a semblé être la vingtième fois en trois jours, je me suis retrouvé à sourire sincèrement à Bella. Bella n'éprouvait aucune pitié, aucune compassion, simplement un véritable plaisir d'être en ma compagnie. J'ai ensuite entendu Bella mentionner Alice.

Mon visage a immédiatement trahi mes émotions et je me suis retrouvé enveloppé dans ma douleur personnelle désormais familière.

Bella ressentait manifestement de l'inquiétude. '' - Jasper ? '' Elle a posé sa main sur mon épaule. '' - Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû mentionner son nom. ''

J'ai souri avec tristesse à Bella. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. Cela arrive parfois. Je commence à me sentir normal pendant un bref instant, puis je pense à son nom ou un souvenir me revient et c'est... c'est vraiment extrêmement difficile. ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Encore une fois, elle avait compris. Il y a cinq ans, elle était dans le même bateau, mais pour elle, cela devait probablement lui sembler avoir eu lieu hier. Bella s'est rapprochée de moi sur le canapé. Sans jamais me quitter des yeux, elle a mis sa petite main sous mon menton pour me faire lever les yeux sur elle. Son regard était doux et attentionné, mais également inquisiteur. Que recherchait-elle ? Je ne pouvais pas en être certain. Bella m'a donné de nouveau ce petit sourire. '' - Tu as traversé tellement d'épreuves cette année, Jasper. Je sais que tu portes en toi tellement de souffrance. Je ne suis pas une empathe comme toi, mais je peux le sentir. Je l'ai senti il y a quelques jours, je l'ai senti hier au téléphone et je le sens à présent. Tu es resté complètement seul, sans que quiconque ne soit présent pour te soutenir en tant qu'ami, pour être présent et t'aider avec ta souffrance. Finalement, elle va te ronger vivant. Je le sais. ''

Les yeux de Bella n'ont pas quitté les miens, mais elle a laissé tomber sa main sur ses genoux et sa voix s'est adoucie. '' - Je serais ravie si tu voulais bien t'ouvrir à moi, si tu me laissais être ton amie. Tu sais que j'ai une idée particulièrement affûtée de ce que tu traverses. Nous avons tous les deux perdu un membre de la famille Cullen que nous aimions tendrement. Laisses-moi essayer de t'aider. ''

Je me suis retrouvé à commencer à m'ouvrir à Bella. Mon chagrin est sorti par vagues de mon corps quand les vannes se sont ouvertes. '' - L'ampleur du drame pour l'année écoulée a été vraiment très difficile, Bella. Forks a été la dernière étape de mon « Tour d'Alice » comme j'en suis arrivé à l'appeler. Après cela, je n'ai plus d'endroit à visiter, plus de lieu pour me souvenir d'elle. Plus aucun souvenirs à me rappeler et à revivre. Me préparer à quitter Forks hier a été particulièrement difficile. Revenir ici, dans ma maison, dans le Maine signifie que j'en ai définitivement terminé. Pour moi, ces visites me donnaient une raison de continuer jour après jour. Il y avait toujours un autre voyage à planifier, un autre endroit à visiter. La réalité est qu'Alice a disparu et qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. D'une certaine façon, je remercie le ciel que ce ne soit pas ce que tu as vécu avec Edward. Au moins, j'ai pu clore ce chapitre de ma vie, le tien a toujours eu un avenir incertain et je pense que cela a dû être beaucoup plus atroce. ''

Je l'ai regardée pour voir si j'avais été trop loin en mentionnant Edward. Bella a simplement hoché la tête, m'encourageant à continuer, c'est donc ce que j'ai fait. '' - Jamais plus je ne verrais son sourire entendu ou ce faux regard d'étonnement lorsque je tentais de la surprendre avec un cadeau. Alice était mon univers et la seule chose qui reste sont des pièces brisées, des fragments du monde que je connaissais. Pendant la dernière année, je me suis convaincu que si je me rendais dans tous les endroits où nous étions allés et où nous avions vécu pendant de longues périodes, lorsque au bout du compte j'en aurais terminé avec tout cela, je serais guéri et je serais rétabli, que son souvenir serait toujours avec moi, mais que je serais capable d'avancer dans la vie, peut-être même retourner avec ma famille. Je ne crois pas que cela soit possible en ce moment, pas dans l'état dans lequel je me trouve actuellement. '' J'ai fait une pause. '' - Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir être un bon ami, Bella. ''

Les yeux de Bella étaient pleins de larmes. Elle a détourné le regard et m'a attiré dans une nouvelle étreinte. Cela a été réconfortant. Après quelques instants, elle m'a libéré et m'a fait face. '' - Hé bien, Jasper Whitlock, bon ami ou pas, tu te retrouves coincé avec moi. Tu es la seule personne que je connaisse ici et j'ai besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de moi. Alice était une personne merveilleuse et lorsque l'on est en deuil, la douleur n'est pas simplement quelque chose que l'on peut activer ou désactiver en appuyant sur un interrupteur. Toi, plus que quiconque devrait le savoir. Tu donnes l'impression de vouloir oublier Alice. Tu ne dois pas l'oublier, tu dois saisir à bras le corps la vie qu'elle menait et nous allons être tous les deux très reconnaissant pour avoir eu, pendant quelques temps, la chance d'être auprès d'elle sur cette terre. ''

Nous sommes restés tous les deux silencieux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'elle me laissait absorber cette dernière déclaration. Elle s'est adossée sur le canapé et elle a posé sa tête sur ma poitrine. Doucement, elle a demandé. '' - Raconte-moi une histoire à propos d'Alice. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre sept**

 **POV Bella**

Pendant deux mois, cela a continué comme cela. Tous les jours, je voyais Jasper et chaque fois je lui faisais la même demande. '' - Jasper, raconte-moi une histoire à propos d'Alice. '' Ensuite je jaugeais son comportement pour voir comment il réagissait. Je n'avais peut-être pas sa capacité à lire les émotions, mais j'avais toujours raison en le lisant. Au début, j'avais su que c'était difficile pour lui de penser à Alice, mais il avait toujours une histoire à me raconter à son sujet.

Après quelques temps, toutefois, j'ai découvert qu'il était impatient de me raconter une nouvelle histoire sur eux deux. Quelquefois, ces histoires étaient drôles, comme la fois où Alice avait « accidentellement » détruit la voiture d'Emmett tellement elle en détestait la couleur simplement pour constater dès le lendemain qu'Emmett avait acheté la même voiture avec exactement la même couleur par simple caprice, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas pu le voir. Quelquefois, les histoires étaient tendres, comme la fois où Alice et lui se trouvaient sur une plage isolée en Oregon et s'étaient déclarés leur amour l'un à l'autre. Avec chaque histoire, je découvrais une autre pièce du puzzle qu'étaient Alice et Jasper et à chaque histoire, je sentais que le chagrin de Jasper semblait se dissiper un peu plus.

Les mois d'été ont disparu rapidement et nous étions à présent à la mi-octobre. Il était tôt, un vendredi matin et j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait du givre présent sur la fenêtre de ma cuisine. Il était rare que je demande une journée de congé dans la semaine, mais mon patron a été plus qu'heureux de satisfaire ma demande. Regarder les petites particules de glace sur cette vitre m'a fait commencer à me demander si je n'aurais pas dû aller simplement travailler dans mon bureau chauffé à vingt-trois degrés.

La raison pour laquelle je voulais ma journée était parce que Jasper avait insisté pour que nous partions faire une dernière balade à moto avant de ranger la Ducati pour l'hiver. Il voulait se rendre dans le nord et voyager pendant un week-end. J'avais été heureuse à l'idée d'y aller, mais je commençais à penser que je risquais de geler sur la moto. De plus, je n'avais jamais vu Jasper aussi heureux et je ne voulais pas être celle qui allait lui saper le moral.

J'ai entendu le bruit familier de la moto se garant dans l'allée et une minute plus tard, j'ai entendu un coup à ma porte. _Il est de bonne heure_. Me suis-je dit alors que j'allais d'un pas traînant, en pyjama et avec mes pantoufles vers la porte. Je l'ai ouverte pour trouver un Jasper souriant portant un café et des beignets. _Comment diable a-t-il fait pour porter cela sur sa moto ?_ Cependant, l'arôme du café m'a sorti de mes pensées et c'est avec plaisir que j'ai pris la tasse qu'il m'offrait.

'' - Bonjour. Es-tu prête ? ''

Je pouvais pratiquement sentir l'excitation de Jasper. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel, mais je lui ai souri, l'amusement clairement visible dans mon regard. '' - Euh... Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être prête ? '' Ai-je demandé en montrant de la main le pyjama et les pantoufles que je portais. '' - Tu es arrivé une heure plus tôt, Jasper. Je me préparais à aller m'habiller. Sauf évidemment si tu veux que ton compagnon de route reste en pantoufles de fourrure synthétique en forme de lapin. ''

Il s'est mis à rire. J'adorais cela quand il riait vraiment de bon cœur. Les premiers temps qu'il venait ici, c'était un fait rarissime, mais à présent, cela lui arrivait plus fréquemment. '' - Va t'habiller. As-tu préparé tout le reste pour le week-end ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête et je suis entrée dans la chambre. J'ai fouillé dans le placard pour essayer de trouver ce qu'il fallait que je porte pour la journée. La météo avait indiqué que nous allions avoir dans les dix-huit degrés environ ce week-end, mais je ne le pensais pas. Je me suis finalement décidé pour un caleçon long sous un jean sombre et un chandail violine. Ma veste d'hiver en cuir devrait me garder suffisamment au chaud. J'ai ensuite mis mes chaussures de sport et je me suis dirigée vers le salon. J'ai trouvé Jasper qui regardait par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Je lui ai tapoté légèrement l'épaule. '' - À quoi penses-tu ? ''

Il a baissé les yeux. Je m'attendais à la tristesse habituelle qu'il portait lorsqu'il était pensif, mais j'ai été surprise de constater qu'il avait l'air heureux. '' - Je pensais seulement à notre voyage. Je crois que tu vas l'aimer. J'ai quelques surprises en réserve. Ne viens pas te plaindre. ''

J'ai gémi. Quel était le problème avec la famille Cullen et leur amour pour les surprises ? '' - Très bien. Je promets que je ne vais pas me plaindre au sujet des surprises. ''

Jasper m'a embrassé sur le dessus de la tête et a répondu : '' - Je te reconnais bien là. À présent, fini ton café, mange un beignet et sortons d'ici. ''

J'ai rapidement englouti mon petit déjeuner. Nous avons quitté l'appartement et avons sauté sur la moto. Je me suis installée à ma place, désormais familière, derrière Jasper et j'ai entendu le moteur rugir à la vie, nous sommes partis vers un endroit plus agréable. Je me sentais tellement bien en étant sur la moto, mes cheveux volant dans le vent et en compagnie de Jasper. Ces deux derniers mois, nous étions allés partout sur ce véhicule, nous nous étions rapprochés et étions devenus de bons amis, faisant de longues excursions sur les côtes du Maine et du Massachusetts. J'étais triste en pensant qu'il allait falloir la ranger pour l'hiver. Jasper a senti cette émotion.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' A-t-il demandé quand nous nous sommes arrêtés à un feu.

J'ai serré sa taille avec mes mains. '' - Ouais. Je pensais simplement à quel point ces voyages allaient me manquer. ''

Il a tourné la tête sur le côté pour me regarder. '' - Je sais. À moi aussi. Mais il y a toujours le printemps prochain et s'il y a une très belle journée en novembre, nous pourrions peut-être également sortir alors. ''

Le feu est passé au vert et nous sommes repartis sur la route. Plus nous allions vers le nord, plus tout se modifiait autour de nous. Finalement, après deux heures et demi de route, Jasper s'est garé sur un parking en terre. Il donnait sur une bonne partie de Présidential Range¹ dans les White Mountains. Aussi loin dans le nord, les arbres étaient habillés de couleurs vives. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose de semblable. Au lieu du jaune et du brun habituels auxquels j'avais été confronté pendant l'automne en grandissant, les feuilles avaient de brillantes nuances de rouge, d'orange et même de violet dans certains endroits. Je suis resté ébahie. Je suis descendue de la moto à ce stade et je suis simplement restée regarder le panorama devant nous. '' - Ouaaah. ''

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que Jasper s'était déplacé à côté de moi. Il a parlé doucement. '' - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu ici il y a des années, à cet endroit avec Peter et Charlotte. Ils ne pouvaient pas apprécier la beauté de la chose, sa sérénité. Je suppose que ma capacité me rend plus sensible à ce genre de chose. Cela a été la seule fois avant de rencontrer Alice que je me suis senti entier... sans tache. J'ai toujours eu envie de revenir à cet endroit. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers Jasper et mon cœur a eu un battement supplémentaire. Il avait l'air tellement en paix en cet instant. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient décoiffés avec le vent, mais il réussissait tout de même à avoir l'air de sortir d'une séance photos pour un magazine. Son visage avait la perfection normale dont j'avais pris l'habitude pour un vampire. La plus belle partie de celui-ci était ses yeux. Son regard ne donnait plus l'impression qu'il portait le poids du monde sur les épaules et je ne pensais pas m'être rendue compte jusqu'à cet instant que ses yeux étaient encore plus captivants même que ceux d'Edward.

Inconsciemment, j'ai tendu la main vers la sienne, voulant simplement partager ce moment avec lui. Sa main a serré la mienne fermement et je l'ai serrée en retour. J'ai réalisé que j'aimais la sensation de sa main dans la mienne, je ne savais pas quoi penser de cela pour l'instant, je l'ai donc placée à l'arrière de mon esprit pour y réfléchir à tête reposée dès que j'aurais un moment de tranquillité.

'' - Merci, Bella. '' Il n'a jamais cessé de regarder vers la forêt.

'' - Pour quoi ? ''

'' - Tu m'as sorti du gouffre. Tu m'as fait comprendre que même si Alice n'est pas physiquement présente, elle est là. '' Il a levé son autre main et a touché son cœur. Alice n'est jamais venue avec moi visiter la Nouvelle-Angleterre en automne. D'une certaine manière, j'en suis heureux. À présent, je peux avoir ce souvenir avec toi, ma nouvelle meilleure amie. Tu as fait de cet endroit mon chez moi. ''

Jasper savait toujours ce qu'il fallait me dire pour que je me sente appréciée et responsable. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante de son amitié. Je me suis alors tournée vers lui. '' - C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. Je ne pensais pas que je ne pourrais jamais avoir la chance d'avoir un autre ami qui serait au même niveau que mon ami Jacob à Forks. Même si j'ai eu des amis à l'université avec qui je me suis amusée, ils n'ont jamais réellement compris qui j'étais. Cela a été injuste de ma part de trop attendre d'eux. Ils ne connaissaient pas cette partie de ma vie et, avec un peu de chance, ils resteront toujours bienheureusement ignorants du monde des vampires. Cependant, j'avais l'impression que je reniais une part de moi lorsque j'étais avec eux. À présent, je ne me sens plus comme cela. ''

Jasper s'est alors tourné vers moi. Son sourire transformait tout son visage. Il m'a serré la main un peu plus longtemps. '' - Tu es différente, Bella. Es-tu certaine de ne pas être une empathe ? ''

'' - Certaine. '' Ai-je répondu.

Après quelques instants, Jasper a lâché ma main. Quand il s'est installé sur la moto, il a ajouté que nous avions besoin de trouver quelque chose pour que je puisse manger. J'ai faiblement protesté, je savais qu'il avait raison. Il m'a informé que nous allions nous arrêter seulement à l'endroit qu'il avait réservé pour la nuit et que je déciderais ensuite si je voulais manger là ou sortir.

Nous sommes arrivés à une jolie auberge. Nous nous sommes garés devant le bâtiment principal. Jasper a été chercher les clés de notre gîte de séjour pendant que je restais sur la moto. Nous avons ensuite roulé sur une petite route. Un chalet en bois de deux étages s'est dressé devant nous, mais il n'était pas trop grand. Nous sommes descendus de la moto et il a attrapé les petites affaires que nous avions apportées avec nous. Dès l'entrée, je suis tombée amoureuse de l'endroit. La salle de séjour était la première pièce dans laquelle on entrait. Un haut plafond cathédrale aux poutres apparentes nous a accueillis, ainsi qu'une grande cheminée et une télévision à écran plat. La cuisine était immense. J'ai ouvert le réfrigérateur et j'ai vu que les propriétaires avaient pris soin de fournir les produits de première nécessité, probablement à la demande de Jasper.

Mon estomac a grondé, mais j'ai tout de même décidé de monter les escaliers menant à la chambre. Le lit double était dans un coin de la chambre avec une autre télévision à écran plat. Je suis entrée dans la salle de bain et j'y ai vu la plus grande baignoire et jacuzzi de l'histoire de l'humanité. À l'instant où je me disais qu'il était impossible de faire mieux, j'ai vu un autre jacuzzi sur le porche extérieur. Je me suis réprimandée mentalement pour ne pas avoir apporté de maillot de bain.

J'ai entendu Jasper monter les escaliers derrière moi alors que j'étais assise en regardant avec envie le Jacuzzi. Comme s'il lisait dans mon esprit, il a déclaré. '' - Il y a un maillot pendu dans le placard. J'ai deviné ta taille quand j'ai dit au gardien ce que je voulais. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. Je te l'aurais bien dit, mais je voulais que cela reste une surprise. ''

'' - C'est magnifique. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que c'est beaucoup trop cher, mais c'est parfait. Ce sera un grand week-end. ''

'' - Alors, veux-tu manger ici où au restaurant ? ''

Je lui ai dit la vérité. '' - Après avoir été sur la moto toute la matinée, je suis impatiente de faire une pause. Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas quelque chose ici ? '' Ma main s'est posée sur son bras. '' - As-tu besoin d'aller chasser ? '' Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois.

'' - Pas encore, je compte y aller ce soir, quand tu seras au lit. ''

J'ai préparé mon déjeuner et nous avons passé le début de l'après-midi à simplement lézarder dans le chalet. Aux alentours de quatorze heures, nous avons décidé d'aller visiter un peu les environs et de profiter du beau temps. La météo ne s'était pas trompée. Éclaircies, mais températures douces. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la route panoramique Kagamangous et nous sommes arrêtés le long d'un petit sentier, nous l'avons suivi pendant deux ou trois kilomètres dans la forêt.

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé, mais je voyais bien que Jasper appréciait la ballade autant que moi. C'était agréable de se promener simplement en silence et d'écouter les bruits de la nature sans bavardages ineptes. Nous sommes retournés au chalet au coucher du soleil. J'ai décidé que je voulais tout simplement me détendre à nouveau dans le chalet. J'ai ouvert une bouteille de vin tandis que Jasper allumait un feu dans la cheminée. C'était chaleureux et confortable.

Après avoir fini de manger, j'ai remarqué que Jasper s'était pelotonné devant la cheminée avec un livre sur la Guerre Civile. Aussi intéressant que cela semblait être, la première chose que je voulais faire était de plonger dans le jacuzzi. J'ai monté les escaliers et j'ai laissé la baignoire se remplir jusqu'au bord. J'ai remarqué un assortiment de sels de bains et j'en ai versé dans la baignoire, ils sentaient le jasmin. Je me suis doucement immergée dans le bain pour laisser mon corps s'adapter à la chaleur.

J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder pour revenir au premier arrêt que nous avions fait devant le magnifique paysage de montagnes. C'est alors que j'ai commencé à repenser au fait d'avoir tenu la main de Jasper. Lui et moi ne nous étions jamais tenu la main auparavant, jamais. La sensation de sa main dans la mienne semblait tellement naturelle, tellement désirable. J'avais été déçue quand il l'avait lâchée. Mon esprit a alors commencé à réfléchir à diverses choses dont je ne m'étais pas consciemment rendu compte avant cette révélation. Le sentiment que je ressentais lorsque j'étais près de lui était un soulagement complet et total. Je me penchais inconsciemment vers lui à chaque fois que nous étions en moto à présent. J'appréciais sa compagnie et sa conversation, j'attendais avec impatience les journées où je pouvais rester avec Jasper.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Était-il possible que je sois en train de développer des sentiments pour lui ? Le problème étant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi, qu'il ne voulait pas de moi de cette façon, même si c'était vraiment ce qui se passait pour moi. Il avait besoin de moi pour être son amie, pour l'aider à surmonter son chagrin après la perte d'Alice et c'était ce que j'allais faire. Avec une toute nouvelle détermination, je suis sortie de la baignoire et je me suis habillée avec un bas de pyjama et un haut bleu serré. J'ai séché mes cheveux, je les ai brossé et je suis descendue.

J'ai vu Jasper toujours plongé dans son livre. J'ai pris un instant pour le regarder de haut en bas. Pendant tous ces mois où nous avions été amis, je n'avais jamais réellement regardé Jasper. Il était là, couché sur le sol en face de la cheminée. Le jean bleu en denim qu'il portait était sombre et bien coupé, comme d'habitude. Il portait une chemise à col blanche sous son chandail gris. Je pouvais voir que sous son chandail, il avait un joli corps. Lorsque Jessica et sa clique parlaient habituellement des Cullen, c'était toujours au sujet du physique parfait d'Edward et du corps d'Emmett, mais maintenant que je le regardais vraiment, j'ai réalisé que sous ses vêtements, il avait probablement le corps le plus sculpté.

Emmett était massif et réellement très fort. Il me rappelait un gros nounours. Edward, hé bien, il avait un physique mince et ferme. Je me suis rendue compte que Jasper était une combinaison de ces deux qualités physiques. Ses bras étaient définitivement plus définis que ceux d'Edward, alors que je repensais à toutes les fois où Jasper et moi nous étions étreints. Je voyais que ses biceps et ses pectoraux tendaient légèrement son chandail. Et ses mains... Je me suis souvenue à ce moment-là que j'étais en présence d'un empathe. _Tu es une idiote, Bella_. J'ai senti mes joues rougir et Jasper a levé les yeux en sentant de toute évidence l'embarras que je ressentais à ce moment-là.

'' - Hé, Bella, tu veux venir te joindre à moi ? '' Il m'a jeté un regard inquiet, manifestement à cause des sentiments qui venaient de me submerger et qui m'ont frappé comme un mur de brique. La confusion, la surprise, et il avait probablement également senti le désir.

J'ai hoché la tête. Moins je penserais à lui, mieux je me porterais. _Il a besoin que tu sois son amie et c'est exactement ce que tu vas être Bella Swan. En outre, tomber amoureuse d'un vampire n'est-ce pas largement suffisant pour toute une vie ?_ J'ai saisi un livre sur l'étagère et je me suis laissée tomber à côté de lui, j'étais déterminée à laisser cette pensée au placard. Le livre était légèrement amusant et je me suis laissée absorber par l'histoire. Quelques heures plus tard, j'ai senti Jasper se déplacer plus près de moi. J'ai levé les yeux pour le voir me regarder.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' Ai-je demandé.

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu étais tellement captivée par l'histoire que tu lisais. ''

J'ai souri et Jasper a souri en retour. '' - C'est vraiment une bonne histoire. Écoute, je sais que le week-end n'est pas terminé, mais je tenais à te dire merci pour tout. Tu as été un ami vraiment incroyable. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a quelques années je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu es génial. ''

La réponse de Jasper a été de mettre un bras autour de mes épaules et de leur donner une petite pression. '' - Ce week-end a été ma façon de te remercier d'être mon amie. '' Il a tourné mon corps de façon à ce que je sois pressée contre lui, mon dos appuyant contre son estomac et il a passé fermement ses bras autour de moi. Il a murmuré. '' - Continue ta lecture. ''

Cela a été difficile de contenir mes émotions afin que Jasper ne sente pas ce que je ressentais à cet instant. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'est qu'il sache le chaos qui faisait brusquement rage dans ma tête et qu'il découvre mes récentes pensées. Toutefois, je me suis sentie fondre à son contact et je me suis détendue. Jasper était mon ami avant tout et je voulais trouver quelque chose que je pourrais faire pour lui et qui soit aussi beau que ce week-end l'était pour moi.

J'ai posé mon livre. Il n'y avait pas moyen que je sois capable de lire à présent. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur les flammes qui dansaient en face de moi. '' - Jasper, raconte-moi une histoire, mais cette fois, raconte-moi une histoire sur ta vie en tant qu'être humain. ''

Jasper a tout d'abord levé les yeux, apparemment surpris, mais il a souri et a eu l'obligeance accepter. J'ai senti mes yeux s'alourdir alors qu'il me racontait d'une voix douce ce dont il se souvenait de sa jeunesse alors qu'il grandissait dans le sud. Sa voix donnait l'impression d'être lointaine alors qu'il décrivait la vie au Texas dans les années 1850. Je pouvais dire que sa vie humaine avait été heureuse et que ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir été transformé que le cauchemar avait commencé. Entre le feu, l'étreinte confortable et les vagues de détente que je savais que Jasper m'envoyait, je me suis endormie dans ses bras, plus heureuse que je ne l'avais été depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **1\. Presidential Range est un chaînon des White Mountains dans le New Hampshire aux États-Unis. Les sommets du chaînon sont tous nommés d'après les présidents américains à l'instar de son point culminant le mont Washington. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre huit**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - À quoi penses-tu ? ''

Bella m'a sorti de la stupeur dans laquelle j'étais plongé. Toute la matinée, mes pensées avaient dérivé sur la vision du visage de Bella quand elle allait voir ce que j'avais en magasin pour elle ce week-end. Elle avait besoin d'un long week-end, son travail l'avait tenu extrêmement occupée et elle était restée de longues heures à Boston pour essayer de respecter certains délais pour son patron. J'ai été très heureux quand son patron lui avait donné le feu vert pour prendre tout son vendredi de congé. J'espérais qu'elle allait profiter du chalet que j'avais loué ainsi que des quelques surprises que j'avais en magasin pour samedi.

'' - Je pensais seulement à notre voyage. Je crois que tu vas l'aimer. J'ai quelques surprises en réserve. '' J'ai rapidement ajouté. '' - Ne viens pas te plaindre. ''

Bella a immédiatement gémi à l'idée d'une _quelconque_ surprise. Cela n'aidait pas que notre famille, y compris Edward et Alice, aimait la submerger de cadeaux. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'un faire un moi-même. Je n'avais jamais réussi à surprendre Alice, jamais.

Après qu'elle ait accepté de ne pas se plaindre, je l'ai embrassée légèrement sur la tête, elle a terminé son petit-déjeuner et nous sommes partis. Bella s'est appuyée contre moi, mais lorsque nous avons traversé la ville, bien que je sentais que son corps semblait détendu, j'ai senti des vagues de mélancolie venant d'elle. Au feu rouge, je me suis retourné et je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien.

Elle m'a répondu qu'elle était triste que nos promenades touchaient à leur fin. J'ai parfaitement compris. Rouler en Ducati était devenu la tradition de Jasper et Bella. Nous étions allés partout avec cette moto ces deux derniers mois. Nos excursions sur la côte allaient me manquer. Nous avions tout visité, de Bar Harbor dans le Maine à Newport dans le Rhode Island sur cette moto. Je rêvais déjà aux premiers jours de printemps quand je pourrais la monter de nouveau avec Bella. Je pourrais rouler avec au plus fort de l'hiver sans elle, mais ce ne serait pas la même chose et donc, à la fin de ce voyage, la moto serait rangée au garage jusqu'au premier dégel.

Je suis arrivé sur l'autoroute et lorsque j'ai vu que les feuilles avaient changé, j'ai su que nous approchions de notre destination. Je suis sorti de l'autoroute pour rouler sur une route secondaire et je me suis garé sur un parking en terre. Il était exactement comme je m'en souvenais. C'était en 1947. Peter, Charlotte et moi étions allés en Nouvelle-Écosse pendant les mois d'été et nous redescendions vers New York. C'était mon premier séjour dans le nord, même si cela n'allait pas être mon dernier. Nous roulions en voiture à travers la Nouvelle-Angleterre. Peter avait crevé un pneu et s'était garé sur le côté de la route.

 _''- Merde. Merde. Merde ! ''_ _A murmuré Peter dans sa barbe. '' - Véhicule de merde. ''_

 _Charlotte a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Je te l'ai dit, Peter, ce serait plus rapide de courir à ce stade. Cette voiture n'est pas conçue pour être conduite comme tu le fais. Jasper, calme-le. ''_

 _J'avais également levé les yeux au ciel devant ces deux-là. C'était le troisième pneu qu'il avait fait exploser au cours du dernier mois. Ce serait peut-être plus rapide de courir. J'ai haussé les épaules et je me suis tourné afin de ne pas être obligé de leur faire face à tous les deux alors qu'ils se chamaillaient parce que Peter n'avait pas acheté de roue de secours depuis la dernière crevaison. Je savais que finalement Peter devrait courir pour trouver un garage ouvert et obtenir un nouveau pneu. Ce serait une longue attente, du moins pour les normes de vampires._

 _Quand je me suis tourné toutefois, la scène devant moi était tellement belle que toute l'irritation que j'avais dans mes pensées a disparu. Une chaîne de montagnes se dressait devant moi, les arbres explosaient de couleurs vives et éclatantes. Ce n'était pas simplement la vue, c'était toute la scène devant moi. J'ai fermé les yeux, m'imaginant faire de la randonnée à travers les bois, entendre le craquement des feuilles, sentir l'odeur des érables et des pins tout autour de moi. Pour la première fois, j'ai senti ma soif de sang s'estomper et commencer à se dissiper. Je me suis presque senti humain à nouveau, ne désirant rien de plus à cet instant-là que simplement admirer la vue et profiter de l'instant présent. Je suis resté assis là pour ce qui m'a semblé être des heures alors qu'en réalité cela avait probablement duré moins de cinquante minutes._

 _Quand Peter et Charlotte ont été prêts à partir, j'ai failli leur demander de partir sans moi. J'avais l'impression qu'ici je pourrais oublier ma soif de sang, oublier la douleur, l'agonie, la souffrance que mes victimes ressentaient pour satisfaire mes propres besoins. Presque. Au lieu de cela, je me suis docilement retourné et j'ai rejoint mes compagnons. Je ne voulais pas être seul._

J'ai entendu Bella murmurer.'' - Ouaaah '' J'étais tellement perdu dans mes propres pensées que j'avais à peine remarqué qu'elle avait sauté de la moto. Je me suis approché d'elle. Le panorama n'avait pas changé depuis soixante ans.

'' - C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis venu ici il y a des années, à cet endroit avec Peter et Charlotte. Ils ne pouvaient pas apprécier la beauté de la chose, sa sérénité. Je suppose que ma capacité me rend plus sensible à ce genre de chose. Cela a été la seule fois avant de rencontrer Alice que je me suis senti entier... sans tache. J'ai toujours eu envie de revenir à cet endroit. '' Je voulais que Bella comprenne pourquoi cet endroit était si important pour moi. À quel point cet endroit m'avait profondément marqué lorsque j'étais tombé dessus. Il m'a donné l'espoir que je pourrais retrouver un peu de mon humanité, que je n'étais pas totalement un monstre.

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella avait attrapé ma main. J'ai pris sa main avec plaisir, la serrant fermement. Mon cœur est monté en flèche. Bella avait compris. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir pour quelle raison cela signifiait autant pour moi en cet instant, pourquoi j'avais besoin qu'elle me comprenne aussi désespérément. Se pourrait-il que je veuille qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas seulement un monstre, mais un homme également ?

Alors qu'elle gardait sa main dans la mienne, j'ai commencé à réaliser à quel point je ne voulais pas qu'elle la lâche. Nous sommes restés là en silence et j'ai apprécié ce moment de tendresse sans me méprendre sur ce qu'il était. Cette fois, j'étais là et je n'étais pas seul. J'avais Bella avec moi et j'ai réalisé que c'était plus que suffisant.

Bella est moi nous sommes remerciés l'un l'autre pour notre amitié. J'aurais pu rester assis à cet endroit pendant des jours, juste en tenant sa main dans la mienne et être complètement satisfait, mais j'ai entendu le léger grondement de l'estomac de Bella et j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas eu réellement quelque chose à manger à part un beignet plus tôt ce matin. J'ai laissé à regret tomber sa main, la sensation de celle-ci me manquant immédiatement dès qu'elle a quitté la mienne.

Nous sommes montés à nouveau sur la moto une fois qu'elle a admis qu'elle était humaine finalement et qu'elle avait besoin de consommer des calories pour survivre. C'était comme si sa main m'avait réveillé. J'étais désormais extrêmement conscient de Bella sur la moto derrière moi. Ses mains étaient serrées autour de ma taille et même si je n'allais pas suffisamment vite pour le justifier, Bella était tout de même penchée contre moi, sa poitrine contre mon dos, l'intérieur de ses cuisses touchant l'extérieur des miennes. Je me suis retrouvé avec des débuts de sensations que je croyais mortes depuis longtemps, depuis qu'Alice avait disparu un an et demi plus tôt, et que je ne pensais jamais voir se réveiller de nouveau.

Nous avons passé l'après-midi à explorer le chalet que j'avais loué pour le week-end. Bella semblait heureuse avec mon choix, même si je voyais bien qu'elle pensait que j'avais dépensé trop d'argent. _Hé bien, ne t'inquiète pas, Bella. Je ne vais pas avoir besoin de me soucier d'argent pendant une très très longue période de temps. Alice et ses prédictions se sont occupées de cela._ Nous sommes allés faire une promenade à travers la forêt. J'ai souri lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais réussi à vivre le rêve dont j'avais eu le fantasme il y avait une soixantaine d'années et qu'il répondait complètement à mon attente.

J'avais été dans des forêts, des millions de fois auparavant pour chasser, mais je faisais cette promenade simplement pour le plaisir, pour la beauté des bois et la nature si incroyable. Nous sommes restés silencieux pendant presque toute la randonnée, mais c'était le silence le plus réconfortant que je pensais n'avoir jamais eu. Bella semblait intuitivement savoir ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Je n'étais pas habitué à être avec quelqu'un sachant ce dont j'avais besoin. C'était habituellement mon travail envers tous ceux qui m'entouraient.

Nous avons fait demi-tour pour revenir sur le chemin et prendre la moto pour revenir au chalet. Bella a ouvert une bouteille de vin et a fait elle-même son dîner avant de finalement battre en retraite vers le jacuzzi, j'étais certain qu'elle y avait pensé pendant notre randonnée. Quand j'ai entendu la porte de la salle de bain se fermer, j'ai posé le livre que j'avais essayé de lire et j'ai fixé le plafond, mon esprit se tournant vers Bella pour ce qui me semblait être la centième fois aujourd'hui.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser de tout cela. Bella était mon amie avant toute chose. À l'idée de Bella et moi étant davantage que des amis, la culpabilité m'a submergé rien qu'à cette seule pensée. Bella avait aimé Edward pendant tellement longtemps et mon frère l'aimait toujours énormément. Il avait été stupide de la laisser lui glisser entre les doigts, même si ses intentions, aussi peu judicieuses qu'elles aient été, étaient pures.

À la pensée d'être avec Bella... j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder dans cette direction quelques instants, imaginant à quoi cela pourrait ressembler de la toucher réellement, de l'embrasser, qu'elle ne soit rien qu'à moi... hé bien, je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir agir sur ses pensées. Edward... Il était toujours là et il l'aimait de tout son être. Comment pourrais-je lui faire cela ? Lui causer autant de misère et de souffrances ? D'un autre côté, je savais qu'Alice voudrait que je sois heureux et qu'elle voudrait que je tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Que dirait-elle à présent si elle savait que ce quelqu'un d'autre n'était nul autre que notre Bella ? Approuverait-elle ? Ou me mépriserait-elle parce que j'envisageais de prendre le véritable amour d'Edward ?

La voix dans ma tête a commencé à argumenter. _Mais tu sais qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Edward, même si elle le pouvait. Et si c'est toi qu'elle voulait ?_ Et si Bella me montrait réellement de l'intérêt, serais-je suffisamment fort pour résister ? Voudrais-je résister ? Ces pensées accablaient mon esprit pendant que Bella était à l'étage. J'ai mentalement secoué toutes mes pensées au sujet de Bella pour me concentrer sur le livre posé en face de moi. C'était un livre sur la Guerre Civile que Carlisle m'avait offert à Noël dernier, mais avec tout ce qui était arrivé avec Alice, je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le lire.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, j'étais plongé dans le livre. La plupart des faits relatés par cet auteur étaient exacts et ces observations militaires étaient fascinantes. Carlisle avait réellement bon goût quand il s'agissait de littérature. Brusquement, j'ai senti la présence émotionnelle de Bella avant de sentir sa présence physique. Habituellement, Bella était vraiment stable quand il s'agissait de ses émotions, mais aujourd'hui elle n'était pas dans son assiette. Bella ressentait de la confusion, de l'étonnement et de la détermination, ce qui était une étrange combinaison. _Je me demande ce qui a provoqué cela ?_ J'ai poursuivi ma lecture.

Je savais à quel point les émotions étaient personnelles et je ne voulais pas que Bella pense que j'essayais de lire effectivement ses émotions en cet instant. Mon corps s'est raidi quand j'ai senti son émotion suivante. _Du désir ?_ J'ai levé la tête et j'ai vu Bella me regarder. _Hé bien, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible._ Et puis j'ai senti une vague d'embarras la traverser. Cinq émotions très fortes en moins d'une minute. _Bella, à quoi penses-tu ?_

Je l'ai regardée avec inquiétude. Pendant les deux mois où nous avions appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre, les émotions de Bella avaient été habituellement très contrôlées et cohérentes. C'était déconcertant de les voir fluctuer de la sorte. Ses joues avaient déjà rougi à cause de ses pensées précédentes et en me regardant, elles ont rougi encore plus. J'ai essayé d'agir comme si je n'avais pas senti sa multitude d'émotions avec un '' - Hé, Bella, tu veux venir te joindre à moi ? '' décontracté.

Elle a simplement hoché la tête. Elle a prit un livre dans la bibliothèque de la pièce et s'est laissée tomber à côté de moi en face de la cheminée. Sans le faire délibérément, j'ai découvert que je portais plus d'attention aux émotions de Bella qu'au livre que je lisais. Au bout de quinze minutes, j'ai senti Bella se détendre complètement. Elle appréciait manifestement le roman qu'elle avait choisi. Mon esprit cependant, ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur les batailles et sur un passé depuis longtemps révolus.

Au lieu de cela, j'ai commencé à réfléchir aux émotions que Bella ressentait dans les escaliers, mon esprit restant particulièrement axé sur l'une d'elles : le désir. Je me suis demandé envers qui elle pouvait bien ressentir cela. Le désir était pour moi ? Je ne pouvais pas être certain de cela. Mais ensuite il y avait eu cette vague d'embarras quand je l'avais surprise en train de me regarder et que je devais prendre en considération. _Elle était probablement embarrassée de savoir que tu avais senti cette émotion. Cela n'a probablement rien à voir avec toi._ Mais si c'était le cas ? Et si Bella commençait à ressentir pour moi ce que je commençais à ressentir pour elle ? Cela expliquerait assurément les émotions.

Puis la graine du doute a commencé à se former dans mon esprit. Et si elle n'en avait pas terminé avec Edward ? Et si le désir était pour lui ? Qu'allais-je faire si elle voulait toujours être avec le vampire qui la considérait comme sa chanteuse. Le sang de Bella était doux et incroyablement désirable pour moi, mais il ne m'attirait pas comme il le faisait pour Edward. Que faire si après toutes ces années elle désirait toujours être avec lui ? Encore une fois, mon esprit a répété le même mantra qu'il avait murmuré un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui. _Mais tu sais qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Edward, même si elle le pouvait._ Le savais-je ? En étais-je réellement certain ?

J'ai regardé Bella par-dessus mon livre. Elle a soupiré de bonheur en tournant une page. J'ai fermé les yeux un instant. J'ai réalisé que ce que j'adorais au sujet de Bella, c'est qu'elle n'essayait pas d'être belle, elle l'était tout simplement. Les humains étaient tellement empêtrés dans leur propre vanité et, si je voulais être vraiment honnête, la plupart des vampires l'étaient également, mais Bella acceptait simplement qui elle était.

J'ai appuyé l'arrière de ma tête contre le canapé. Mon esprit a dérivé de nouveau vers le vif du sujet. Si je faisais un mouvement, je n'étais même pas certain qu'il allait être bien reçu. Edward n'avait été rien d'autre qu'un bon frère, digne de ce nom. J'étais tourmenté à l'idée de lui causer tellement de douleur quand il apprendrait la trahison de son frère. Alice avait été une femme merveilleuse et je détestais de ne pas savoir avec certitude que j'avais sa bénédiction si je devais essayer d'amorcer quelque chose. Quant à Bella... hé bien Bella n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une amie des plus sincères ces deux derniers mois et je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre cela pour quelque chose dont je ne savais même pas si je ne l'avais pas imaginé venant d'elle.

Pendant mes méditations, je n'avais pas réalisé que je m'étais tout naturellement rapproché de Bella et que je regardais à présent fixement son visage. Avant même que je n'envisage de me détourner, Bella m'a regardé de nouveau avec les yeux pleins de sollicitude.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' A-t-elle demandé. Il y avait encore une légère rougeur sur son visage. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point je m'étais rapproché d'elle.

J'ai hoché la tête pour acquiescer. Les réponses simples étaient les meilleures. '' - Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu étais tellement captivée par l'histoire que tu lisais. '' J'espérais qu'elle n'allait pas me demander à quoi je pensais. Je ne voulais pas mentir, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui dire ce que je pensais ou ressentais réellement.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu besoin de le faire. Son visage s'est éclairé d'un sourire que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui retourner immédiatement. Elle a répondu en me disant que l'histoire était bonne et elle m'a remercié d'avoir été un _ami_ génial.

J'ai répondu en enveloppant mon bras autour de ses petites épaules. Quand je leur ai donné une petite pression, j'ai senti le bonheur venir de Bella. _Elle est peut-être aussi confuse que moi. Peut-être veut-elle de moi ou qu'elle commence à vouloir de moi. Oh, putain._ '' - Ce week-end a été ma façon de te remercier d'être mon amie. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai enroulé mes mains autour de sa taille et je l'ai tirée contre moi à l'endroit où j'étais assis. Je me suis assuré de coller son dos contre ma poitrine, je voulais sentir sa chaleur et je voulais qu'elle sente ma fraîcheur. J'ai mis mes bras autour d'elle solidement tout en respirant son parfum. Il y avait les notes normales de freesia, mais elles étaient à présent également mêlées avec du jasmin. C'était agréable et en même temps enivrant. J'ai laissé mes lèvres s'attarder près de son oreille droite alors que je murmurais : '' - Continue ta lecture. ''

J'ai vu Bella placer le livre en face de son visage. Elle semblait distraite. _Avais-je causé cette distraction ?_ J'espérais que la réponse était oui. Quelques instants plus tard, elle a posé le livre et a regardé béatement les flammes dans la cheminée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de laisser mes pensées vagabonder. _Si jamais Edward découvre que j'ai été dans cette position avec Bella..._ Avant que je ne puisse suivre beaucoup plus loin cette ligne de pensée, la voix de Bella a doucement résonné dans l'air. '' - Jasper, raconte-moi une histoire. ''

La dernière chose que je voulais faire à cet instant était de lui raconter une histoire sur Alice et moi. Même si je ne pouvais pas agir pleinement sur mes sentiments, cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais pas prétendre pendant une soirée que Bella et moi étions quelque chose de plus que de simples amis. Ensuite, elle a continué à parler. '' - Mais cette fois, raconte-moi une histoire sur ta vie en tant qu'être humain. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur elle avec surprise. Elle m'avait toujours demandé de lui parler d'Alice. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureux et honoré qu'elle veuille entendre parler de ma vie. Même si mon existence humaine n'était qu'un vague souvenir, j'avais quelques souvenirs que je chérissais. J'ai commencé à peindre à Bella le tableau de mon adolescence au Texas. J'ai parlé de mes premiers baisers, de la vie scolaire, des bals publics, de ma mère et de mon père. Alors que je parlais, Bella semblait prendre doucement plaisir à l'histoire.

Habituellement, avec les histoires sur Alice, elle participait activement et posait des questions. Avec mon histoire, elle est restée tranquille comme si elle voulait s'imprégner de tout. J'ai envoyé à Bella des vagues de calme pour la détendre encore plus. Même si je ne pensais pas cela possible, elle a ensuite glissé plus près de moi, ne laissant aucun espace entre nous. Peu de temps après, je l'ai sentie tomber dans un sommeil profond et régulier. Je suis resté là pendant une heure, à tenir Bella et profiter de sa chaleur. Finalement, je suis sorti de derrière elle sur le canapé et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. J'ai monté les escaliers vers la chambre à coucher, je l'ai posée dans le lit et je l'ai bordée.

'' - Bonne nuit, ma Bella. ''

J'ai entendu Bella marmonner en retour. '' - Bonne nuit, mon Jasper. '' Avant de soupirer et de se retourner dans son sommeil.

J'ai souri. J'étais tellement reconnaissant d'avoir cette femme dans ma vie. Je me suis tourné vers la fenêtre, prêt pour aller chasser. Demain, nous allions avoir une journée bien remplie.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre neuf**

 **POV Bella**

Mes yeux se sont ouverts lentement, s'adaptant à la lumière du jour. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'endroit où je me trouvais, mais où que ce soit, c'était _confortable_. J'ai étiré mes jambes et mes bras en me retournant. Puis cela m'est revenu. J'étais dans un chalet dans le New Hampshire. Jasper avait dû m'amener jusqu'ici parce que la dernière chose dont je me souvenais de la nuit dernière, c'était que je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. J'ai soupiré à ce dernier souvenir, le savourant juste pour un instant.

L'odeur du bacon a flotté dans la maison et mon estomac a gargouillé, me rappelant une nouvelle fois que j'étais toujours humaine. Je suis sortie du lit en posant délicatement mes pieds sur le sol. Je suis sortie de la chambre et je suis resté en haut des escaliers. De là, j'avais une vue parfaite de Jasper versant des œufs brouillés d'une poêle à frire sur une assiette. J'ai soupiré de nouveau. Jasper a levé les yeux et a souri.

'' - Bonjour, marmotte. ''

'' - Bonjour. '' Ai-je répondu en réprimant un bâillement. J'ai descendu les escaliers et j'ai rejoint Jasper à la table. Il avait mis le paquet. Du bacon, des œufs, des pommes de terre rissolées et des brioches à la cannelle. '' - C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai rapidement terminé ma chasse la nuit dernière, j'ai donc pensé à te surprendre avec un petit déjeuner de champion. ''

Je me suis assise. '' - Merci ! Cela semble merveilleux. '' Je me suis ruée dessus avec impatience. Pour quelqu'un qui ne pouvait pas manger, Jasper savait cuisiner. Après avoir englouti ma troisième bouchée d'œufs brouillés, j'ai ralenti et j'ai décidé de faire la conversation plutôt que de manger comme un porc. '' - Alors, comment a été la chasse la nuit dernière ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules. '' - Elle était bonne. J'ai trouvé un élan. ''

J'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Cela ne me semble pas très excitant. ''

'' - Bella, as-tu déjà vu un élan charger ? Ces choses sont violentes. ''

'' - Je ne peux pas dire que je l'ai vu. '' J'ai mangé lentement une brioche à la cannelle et je me suis levée pour mettre mon assiette dans l'évier. '' - Alors, qu'est-ce que nous avons prévu pour aujourd'hui ? ''

Jasper a sauté du comptoir sur lequel il était assis pour me regarder manger et s'est tenu directement en face de moi, ses yeux dorés pénétrant droit dans les miens. '' - Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. '' J'ai laissé échapper un petit soupir alors qu'il diminuait la distance entre nous. Nous étions tellement proches, seulement à quelques centimètres de distance. Il a ensuite souri. '' - Mais cela ne va pas tarder. '' Il a attrapé ma main et m'a tiré vers le haut des escaliers. '' - Tu as besoin de t'habiller. La seule chose que je peux te dire, c'est de porter un jean et des baskets. ''

Hé bien, c'était facile. C'était essentiellement la seule chose que j'avais apportée. Après lui avoir doucement claqué la porte au nez, j'ai pris une douche. J'ai passé plus de temps sous la douche en pensant de nouveau à Jasper. J'ai repensé à la nuit dernière, à ses bras autour de moi, à ses lèvres qui s'étaient attardées à mon oreille et à la sensation de son corps contre le mien. J'ai réalisé que j'avais shampouiné mes cheveux trois fois déjà. Il me rendait vraiment très distraite. Seulement des amis, je n'arrêtais pas de faire tourner cette phrase en boucle, comme un mantra.

Je me suis habillée et je suis descendue. J'ai trouvé Jasper à l'extérieur, près de la moto. Nous nous sommes installés à nos places habituelles sur la moto et nous sommes partis. Je me suis préparée pour ce qu'il avait en réserve, quoi que ce soit.

'' - Nous y sommes. Surprise numéro un. ''

Nous avons remonté l'allée d'un centre équestre. '' - Une promenade à cheval ? '' J'ai soupiré de soulagement, je pouvais gérer cela.

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - J'ai pensé que tu aimerais probablement cela. En as-tu déjà fait ? ''

'' - À Phœnix. Toutefois, je ne suis pas une cavalière très expérimentée. ''

'' - Hé bien, j'ai choisi un cheval docile pour que tu puisses le monter. ''

J'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Et toi ? ''

'' - J'ai choisi un cheval plus difficile à monter. '' Jasper est entré dans le bâtiment pour parler à la femme à la réception. La femme n'a même pas eu la moindre chance. Jasper lui a donné son sourire charmeur et elle a été rapidement obséquieuse envers lui. Elle l'a dirigé vers les écuries après l'avoir informé que les chevaux y étaient. Il m'a fait signe de le suivre.

Je me suis dirigée vers un bâtiment rouge, quelques pas derrière Jasper. Il m'a attendu à la porte de l'écurie. L'odeur du foin et du fumier a agressé mes sens et mes yeux se sont ajustés à l'obscurité qui régnait dans l'écurie.

Les chevaux avaient commencé à hennir quand Jasper était entré. C'est à cet instant que je me suis souvenue que les animaux n'avaient pas beaucoup d'affection pour les vampires. Jasper s'est notamment dirigé vers un magnifique cheval noir qui semblait particulièrement affecté. Jasper a tenu la tête de la jument entre ses mains a commencé à lui caresser affectueusement la tête tout en murmurant doucement. '' - C'est bien. Je te promets que je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu seras bien. Soit une bonne fille. '' Je pouvais sentir les vagues de calme que Jasper dégageait. La jument s'est immédiatement calmée et s'est blottie contre Jasper alors qu'il lui offrait un morceau de sucre. '' - Ça c'est une bonne fille. Quel brave cheval. ''

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre alors que je regardais la scène se dérouler devant moi. Jasper était tellement doux avec le cheval, si affectueux. Je pouvais dire à cet instant à quel point il se souciait de l'animal en face de lui. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il a dit calmement : '' - J'ai grandi avec des chevaux toute ma vie humaine. Mon père m'avait appris à les dompter pour les former correctement. Les chevaux sont de magnifiques créatures, mais leurs instincts les informent, à juste titre, que je suis dangereux pour eux. Je dois les calmer pour qu'ils me fassent confiance. Heureusement que ma capacité me le permet. Je n'ai pas souvent le luxe de pouvoir monter un cheval. Alice et les autres n'auraient jamais pu venir avec moi, les chevaux seraient littéralement morts de peur. ''

'' - Ouah... '' J'ai laissé ses commentaires s'attarder un peu dans l'air. '' - Alors, lequel est mon cheval ? '' Jasper s'est dirigé vers les deux stalles dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient. Encore une fois, il a commencé à apaiser le cheval pour le calmer. Une fois que Jasper a eu la confiance du cheval, il m'a remis les rênes. '' - Celui-ci est le tien. Son nom est Buttercup. Quand j'ai fait des arrangements pour la promenade, la femme m'a dit que Buttercup était le plus doux de tous ses chevaux. ''

'' - Et quel est le nom de ton cheval ? ''

'' - Blackjack. '' Elle a été la plus récente a avoir été domptée, elle est plus fougueuse. ''

Jasper m'a ensuite aidé à poser la selle sur le cheval car je ne me souvenais pas comment effectuer cette tâche correctement. Après avoir mené les chevaux à l'extérieur, nous avons discuté pour savoir où nous allions pouvoir monter les bêtes. Jasper m'a informé qu'il y avait une piste qui faisait le tour de la propriété, il y avait une clairière sur le parcours qui nous offrirait de belles vues sur les montagnes une fois que nous l'aurions atteinte. La propriétaire lui avait fourni une carte.

'' - Tu es prête ? '' A-t-il demandé.

'' - Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. '' Il a souri. J'ai vu que Jasper était arrivé brusquement derrière moi. Ses mains se sont posées doucement autour de ma taille et comme ma chemise était remontée, sa peau fraîche est entrée en contact avec la mienne. J'ai senti un choc électrique qui s'est ajouté aux papillons qui étaient déjà dans mon estomac. Instinctivement, je me suis appuyée contre lui, en voulant plus. Il s'est arrêté et pendant un bref instant, j'ai senti son pouce caresser ma taille. Il a ensuite serré les mains pour me hisser en selle. J'ai lâché le souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de tenir. En tout, la scène n'avait pas duré plus de quinze secondes, mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait duré une éternité.

J'ai regardé Jasper qui était déjà près de sa jument. Il s'est hissé sur la selle sans effort. Ces sentiments que j'avais récemment découverts étaient réellement très difficile à tenir en échec. J'imaginais à présent des choses qui n'existaient même pas encore avec Jasper.

Nos chevaux sont partis au petit trot vers le sentier dans la forêt. Pendant les toutes premières minutes, nous sommes restés calmes, mais nous avons repris notre conversation une fois que l'écurie a été hors de vue. '' - As-tu bien dormi la nuit dernière, Bella ? ''

'' - Oui, ce lit était très confortable. Je suis désolée que tu aies dû me porter à l'étage. Je ne voulais pas m'endormir pendant ton histoire. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas grave. Elle était plutôt verbeuse. ''

'' - Non ! Elle était magnifique. Je sais que tu as dit que tes souvenirs s'étaient estompés, mais j'avais l'impression d'être là, de la partager avec toi. '' J'ai approché mon cheval près du sien. '' - J'avais l'impression d'être une partie de celle-ci. '' Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je lui étais reconnaissante d'avoir partagé cela avec moi.

'' - Merci Bella. ''

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Merci Bella. '' Je n'avais jamais rien voulu de plus à cet instant-là que sentir ses lèvres pressées contre les miennes, mais elle ne ressentait pas de désir en ce moment, mais de la gratitude. À moins d'être certain que Bella Swan était intéressée, j'avais décidé ce matin que je ne pouvais pas, que je n'allais pas faire un geste. Mais si elle me faisait part de son intérêt pour moi, je ferais en sorte de lui faire connaître mes sentiments et lui rendre la pareille. Je ferais face aux conséquences et à ma famille plus tard.

Bella m'a demandé de lui raconter une autre histoire. J'ai commencé à lui raconter des histoires impliquant Emmett et de quelle façon il avait décidé il y avait quelques années qu'il ferait un excellent acteur. '' - Alors Emmett a décidé qu'il allait auditionner pour un spectacle dans le genre de Broadway à Seattle. Rosalie était résolument contre, mais Emmett l'a supplié et comme Rosalie ne pourrait jamais réellement lui refuser quoi que se soit, elle a alors décidé d'aller avec lui à l'audition.

'' - Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? '' Bella avait hâte d'entendre la suite. '' - Ce que je veux dire, Emmett n'est pas un acteur de renommée mondiale donc quelque chose a dû très mal se passer. ''

'' - Tu as raison bien sûr. Les producteurs l'ont détesté, ils ont déclaré qui ne pourrait leur servir à rien du tout. Le seul producteur qui avait quelque chose de gentil à dire à son sujet était la seule femme du groupe. Et c'était plus dans le sens d'une invitation pour une « audition privée » si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ''

Bella avait des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le visage tellement elle riait. '' - Je vois, cela n'a pas dû rendre heureuse Rosalie. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Non, c'est certain. Surtout qu'Emmett n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce que sous-entendait la proposition et avait décidé de se rendre à l'audition privée ! ''

'' - Oh, non ! ''

'' - Quand ils sont rentrés de Seattle, Emmett m'a supplié de lui faire plaisir et de calmer Rosalie. Je pense qu'il croyait réellement que c'était la fin. ''

'' - Pauvre Emmett ! Alors, qu'est-il arrivé ? ''

'' - Imagine donc Emmett d'un côté de la salle de séjour, Rosalie de l'autre et ils se lançaient des regards furieux l'un à l'autre. Emmett était comme un cerf aveuglé par des phares. J'avais l'impression que Rosalie lui lançait des fléchettes empoisonnées d'après les regards qu'elle lui jetait. Je suis resté le plus possible à l'écart, il n'y avait pas moyen que je m'implique dans leur querelle, mais alors Edwar... '' Je me suis arrêté au milieu de ma phrase. Je ne voulais pas l'évoquer. Je l'avais à peine fait durant les deux mois où nous avions traîné ensemble. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. ''

Bella est restée réellement calme. Je ne sentais rien venant d'elle pour l'instant. '' - Tu peux dire son nom, tu sais. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me briser. ''

Je ne voulais pas avoir cette conversation, mais je savais qu'elle devait se produire. '' - Puis-je ? Bella, tu n'as pas dit son nom depuis pratiquement deux mois. En fait, tu as évité de toutes les façons possibles d'aborder le sujet d'Edward. ''

Elle a approché son cheval du mien. '' - J'en ai terminé avec lui, Jasper. Je trouve inutile de dire son nom. ''

Je l'ai regardée. Hé bien, il n'y avait plus moyen de revenir en arrière maintenant. '' - Non. '' J'ai touché sa main. '' - Tu ne veux pas dire son nom. Il y a une différence. ''

Elle a retiré sa main de la mienne, la contrariété traversant son corps. '' - Jasper, j'en ai terminé avec lui. Point final. ''

'' - Non, Bella. Tu n'as même rien demandé du tout à son sujet. Depuis l'instant où toi et moi avons renoué, j'attends le jour où tu vas me demander où il est et comment il va. Je te connais, je sais que tu es une personne trop compatissante pour ne pas le demander. ''

J'ai senti la colère commencer à bouillir en Bella. C'était la première fois que j'étais directement visé par une fureur aussi concentrée. '' - Écoute-moi, Jasper, et écoute-moi bien. Edward m'a abandonnée. Il m'a quitté. En plus de cinq ans, il n'a pas une seule fois essayé de me contacter, il n'a jamais envoyé quelqu'un pour voir comment j'allais ni quoi que ce soit. Alors pourquoi ne devrais-je pas lui rendre la pareille ? Pourquoi devrais-je me soucier de ce qu'il fait de sa vie après la mort de toute façon ? Qu'il aille se faire foutre, Jasper ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre et toi aussi pour penser, comme l'a fait Edward, que je suis une personne fragile qui va s'effondrer à la simple mention de son nom. J'ai survécu toutes ces années sans lui et ma vie s'est avérée sacrément belle, si je puis me permettre. Je suis heureuse. '' Des larmes de fureur ont alors commencé à tomber des yeux de Bella.

J'ai choisi mes mots avec soin. Même si je savais que les actions peu judicieuses d'Edward partaient de bonnes intentions, je n'allais pas essayer de faire des excuses à sa place ou de lui expliquer le pourquoi de ses actions. Bella méritait plus que cela. '' - Bella, regarde-moi. '' Elle avait tourné la tête vers la forêt, m'ignorant. J'ai sauté de mon cheval et me suis dirigé vers elle. Quand elle n'a pas réagi, je l'ai soulevée de son cheval et je l'ai tenue dans mes bras. Elle a frappé mes bras avec ses poings en signe de protestation. Je lui ai parlé plus fermement. '' - Bella, _écoute-moi_. ''

Je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme et elle m'a jeté un regard de reproche, mais elle a murmuré. '' - Très bien. ''

Je l'ai alors placée sur le sol pour qu'elle puisse me regarder. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, même bordés de rouge comme ils l'étaient en ce moment. Je pourrais incontestablement me perdre dans son regard. Je commençais à devenir distrait. '' - Bella. Avant tout, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ou insinuer que tu étais fragile ou que tu avais besoin de protection en aucune façon. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Edward. La seconde chose, c'est que tu as raison. Tu es heureuse et il ne doit pas attendre à ce que tu te soucies de lui ou que tu l'attendes. Je sais que tu es plus forte que cela. Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. La seule chose que je peux dire, c'est que je suis vraiment réellement désolé. '' J'ai passé mes bras autour d'elle pour lui faire un gros câlin. Je ne voulais pas que nous nous disputions, spécialement au sujet de mon frère, ou à cause de lui.

J'ai senti Bella me rendre avec empressement mon étreinte. Elle a reniflé contre ma poitrine. '' - Moi aussi je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire de foutre le camp. Je ne le pensais pas, Jasper. ''

Je lui ai dit doucement. '' - Si, tu le pensais, mais cela va aller. Je le méritais un peu. '' J'ai pressé mes lèvres sur le dessus de ses cheveux, les laissant là un peu plus longtemps que je n'aurais dû. J'ai senti son parfum à nouveau et j'ai apprécié cet instant. '' - Alors... Tout va bien ? ''

Bella s'est légèrement reculée et a levé la tête. '' - Oui, tout va bien. En vérité, je suis curieuse au sujet d'Edward, mais je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire. ''

'' - Je comprends. Veux-tu savoir ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - À quelle distance sommes-nous de la clairière qui a de belles vues ? ''

'' - Très près, je pense. ''

'' - Hé bien, pourquoi ne reprendrions-nous pas les chevaux, je vais déjeuner quand nous arriverons à la clairière et ensuite nous pourrons parler. ''

Nous avons repris les chevaux et nous sommes retournés sur le sentier dans un silence relatif. Je souhaitais lui dire tout ce que je savais si elle le voulait, même si l'information datait de plus d'un an. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la clairière, j'ai sorti une couverture et des sandwichs pour Bella. Nous avons attaché les chevaux et ensuite nous nous sommes assis.

Après que Bella ait pris quelques bouchées de son déjeuner, elle m'a regardé dans l'expectative. Il n'y avait pas d'anxiété ou d'inquiétude venant d'elle, seulement de l'anticipation. Je me suis assis en face d'elle. '' - Alors ? Que veux-tu savoir en premier ? ''

Bella a réfléchi un instant. '' - Je suppose que nous allons commencer par ce qu'il fait maintenant ? Est-il heureux ? ''

J'ai pincé mes lèvres. '' - Je vais commencer par la première question. Je ne peux évidemment que te donner des réponses dont les plus récentes datent d'un an. La dernière fois que nous avons entendu parler de lui, il était en Europe, en Angleterre pour être précis. Il était à l'université d'Oxford et étudiait la création musicale. Il semblait content. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à utiliser le mot heureux. ''

Elle a froncé les sourcils. '' - Il ne l'est pas ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non. '' J'ai attrapé sa main de l'autre côté de la couverture. À présent, mes prochaines paroles allaient être très difficiles à dire pour moi, mais elle méritait la vérité. '' - Il n'est pas heureux parce qu'il ne s'est jamais remis de t'avoir quittée, Bella. Il t'aime toujours autant que le premier jour, quand il t'a rencontrée. ''

Elle a écarquillé les yeux. Cela ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle était étonnée. '' - Vraiment ? En cinq ans, il ne m'a pas oubliée ? Mais il m'a quittée. ''

'' - Oui. Il t'a quittée, mais seulement parce qu'il pensait que tu serais plus en sécurité sans nous. Il pensait que tu étais constamment menacée avec nous dans ton entourage. '' J'ai ajouté. '' - Avec moi dans les parages. ''

Sa voix était atone à son commentaire suivant. '' - Donc, il m'a menti. Il m'a dit qu'il partait parce qu'il ne m'aimait plus et que je ne pouvais pas être ce dont il avait besoin. ''

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre mon frère parfois. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit la vérité ? C'est ce qu'il semblerait apparemment. '' - Edward est... comment pourrais-je dire cela ? Un imbécile ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Oui. Un imbécile de première. ''

Je l'ai regardée avec inquiétude. Ses émotions étaient en échec pour l'essentiel, mais j'étais tout de même inquiet. '' - As-tu d'autres questions ? ''

'' - J'en ai, mais je ne vais rien te demander et je ne veux pas connaître les réponses. Cela ne va pas changer quoi que ce soit. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit heureux à présent. J'espère qu'il va trouver quelqu'un qu'il considérera comme son égal, quelqu'un dont il ne ressentira pas le besoin de le protéger en permanence. ''

'' - Il lui a fallu cent ans pour te trouver. ''

'' - Hé bien, j'espère que cela ne lui prendra pas autant de temps pour trouver sa prochaine Bella. Je ne vais pas revenir à lui. Je ne veux pas revenir à lui. ''

C'était à mon tour de poser une question. '' - L'aimes-tu toujours ? ''

Elle est restée silencieuse pendant quelques instants. '' - Une part de moi va toujours l'aimer, comme une part de moi va toujours le regretter. Suis-je amoureuse de lui est probablement une meilleure question et la réponse est non. Non, je ne suis certainement plus amoureuse de lui. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Une part de moi va toujours l'aimer, comme une part de moi va toujours le regretter. Suis-je amoureuse de lui est probablement une meilleure question et la réponse est non. Non, je ne suis certainement plus amoureuse de lui. '' J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai regardé des brins d'herbe. Je n'ai pas dit ce que je voulais ajouter à la fin de cette déclaration. _Mais je crois que je commence à avoir des sentiments pour toi._

Comment dire cela à quelqu'un ? Comment pourrais-je même éclaircir ces sentiments en moi ? J'avais l'impression que pendant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, c'était la seule chose à laquelle j'avais pensé. À présent que mes sentiments pour Jasper avaient finalement été mis en lumière, ils donnaient comme l'impression d'être devenus plus forts et de prendre de l'ampleur avec chaque instant qui passait. _Allons, Bella !_ _Tu as sûrement mieux à faire que de rêvasser sur un certain vampire !_ Je me suis mentalement secouée pour me réveiller.

J'ai ensuite levé les yeux sur Jasper et j'ai souri. '' - Alors... ceci était la surprise numéro un. Je dois dire que je suis agréablement surprise. ''

J'ai été soulagée de voir que son sourire était revenu et j'ai compris que la conversation tournant autour d'Edward était terminée, pour l'instant du moins. Même si j'étais curieuse, je ne voulais pas particulièrement entendre parler de ses allées et venues ni de ce qu'il avait fait directement après m'avoir quittée. Peut-être qu'un jour, je serais prête à devenir amie avec lui, mais pas actuellement et je ne voulais définitivement pas gérer qu'il puisse, d'une certaine manière, être un frein à cette journée. Le soleil cependant, avait d'autres idées... Jasper et moi avons levé les yeux quand nous avons remarqué que le soleil essayait désespérément de faire une apparition.

'' - Hé bien, Bella, il semblerait que nous allons devoir couper court à notre promenade à cheval. '' Son sourire narquois s'est transformé en un froncement de sourcils. Je voyais bien qu'il pensait que ses plans étaient gâchés. Toutefois, ma bonne humeur était revenue et j'étais déterminée à ne pas laisser un peu de soleil gâcher ma journée.

'' - Et alors ? Nous pouvons revenir au chalet. Il y a là-bas un bain à remous qui m'appelle après tout. ''

Jasper a pris mes mains et m'a soulevée. Nous avons rapidement emballé mon pique-nique improvisé avant de monter sur nos chevaux à nouveau. Buttercup trottinait à faible allure sur le chemin du retour alors que Jasper prenait de l'avance, faisant faire à sa jument plus qu'une ballade au petit trot. Après une dizaine de minutes, il est revenu en arrière et son cheval est revenu au petit trot près du mien. Bientôt, l'écurie est apparue à l'horizon. '' - Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas de rentrer ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non. L'intérêt de ce week-end n'était pas de faire du tourisme où d'avoir des surprises. Pour moi, son intérêt était de passer du temps avec mon meilleur ami. Combien de fois vais-je avoir besoin de te le dire ? '' Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le taquiner un peu.

La propriétaire était là pour nous accueillir et prendre soin des chevaux. Nous l'avons remerciée avec effusion et, après un dernier regard sur le soleil qui continuait de se renforcer, nous sommes partis sur la moto. Quand nous sommes rentrés, il a placé les clés sur la table alors que je le dirigeais immédiatement vers ma chambre.

'' - Où vas-tu ? '' A demandé Jasper.

'' - Chambre. Me changer. Bikini. Jacuzzi. Tu te souviens ? Tu veux me rejoindre ? '' Si je ne l'avais pas mieux connu, j'aurais juré que j'avais entendu gémir Jasper. J'ai pris le maillot que le gardien avait choisi. Ce n'était pas le bikini le plus ridiculement petit que je n'avais jamais vu, mais il ne laissait pas grand-chose à l'imagination non plus. J'étais simplement heureuse de m'être rasée avant de partir en ballade ce week-end. J'ai pris une serviette et je suis sortie sur la terrasse où j'ai remarqué que Jasper était déjà là et en short de bain. Mes rêveries précédentes au sujet du corps de Jasper m'ont prouvée que j'avais tapé dans le mille. Il était très bien construit sous ses vêtements et il avait des abdos parfaits. Un corps sculpté comme une statue de marbre. À quoi est-ce que je m'attendais ? J'ai dégluti, me sentant brusquement très consciente de mon corps dans mon bikini. J'ai rapidement mis de côté mes sentiments d'insuffisance et je me suis dirigée vers le jacuzzi.

'' - Tu viens ? '' A demandé Jasper, presque timidement. Avant d'avoir eu une chance de lui répondre, il a saisi mon corps et a tendu les bras au-dessus du jacuzzi.

'' - Ahhhh ! '' Ai-je crié. '' - Jasper, si tu penses même... ''

Avec un grand soupir, il a répondu : '' - Si je pense quoi ? À faire cela ? '' Ensuite il m'a lâchée, me faisant tomber dans le jacuzzi et l'eau a volé partout.

Je suis rapidement remontée à la surface. En postillonnant, j'ai répondu : '' - Oh, tu es un homme mort ! ''

Un autre sourire a traversé le visage de Jasper alors qu'il entrait facilement dans le jacuzzi. '' - Oui, c'est ce que je suis. Observatrice, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. Il a continué. '' - Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher. Je savais que le regard sur ton visage serait trop drôle. De plus, je n'ai jamais réussi à surprendre Alice de cette façon. '' Sa voix s'était adoucie sur la dernière phrase.

Dans l'eau, j'ai serré sa main. '' - Je sais que cela va te sembler probablement banal, mais je veux que tu saches à quel point j'admire la force que tu as pour réussir à surmonter sa perte. Je sais à quel point elle comptait pour toi et je sais ce que tu signifiais pour elle. Je ne peux seulement qu'espérer être un jour capable d'aimer quelqu'un comme cela. ''

Il m'a tiré de nouveau contre lui comme la nuit dernière et il m'a serrée dans ses bras. '' - Un jour, quelqu'un va t'aimer de tout son cœur, il va t'emmener loin de moi et je serais de nouveau brisé. ''

Je me suis approchée de lui, appréciant son étreinte réconfortante. '' - Personne ne pourra m'emmener loin de toi. Tu es trop important pour moi. '' _Si seulement il savait à quel point_.

Nous sommes restés ensuite assis en silence. Avec la chaleur du jacuzzi, sa température me semblait presque normale. Je me suis offert le luxe de faire semblant que son étreinte signifiait plus que ce qu'elle était réellement et rêver que nous étions plus que des amis.

Après quelques temps, Jasper a frotté doucement ses mains sur mes bras. Sans le vouloir, j'ai laissé échapper un petit gémissement à ce contact. Je pouvais sentir mon sang affluer sur toute la longueur de mon corps et je savais que Jasper avait senti cette vague d'embarras. Il n'a pas fait de commentaire à ce sujet, cependant, il a simplement dit : '' - Bella, ton corps est en surchauffe. Nous devrions sortir de là. Nous pouvons continuer à lire un peu nos livres, ensuite, tu vas devoir te préparer pour ce soir. J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas, mais je me suis assuré que tu aies une tenue pour ce soir. ''

J'ai froncé les sourcils et j'ai marmonné. '' - Nous sommes obligés d'y aller ? '' Lorsque la réponse de Jasper a été de me sortir du jacuzzi, j'ai changé de sujet. '' - Ce soir ? Alors... Qu'allons-nous faire ? ''

'' - Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait deux surprises ce week-end. Le maître mot étant surprise. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre onze**

 **POV Bella**

Après que Jasper et moi nous sommes changés, nous avons passé les deux heures suivantes à lire en face de la cheminée. Hé bien, il a probablement passé les deux dernières heures à lire. Je les ai passées à réfléchir sur les deux derniers mois, à analyser le temps que nous avions passé ensemble et voir s'il était possible qu'il puisse éventuellement ressentir la même chose que moi. Je pensais particulièrement aux dernières quarante-huit heures. Depuis quelques jours, nous avions développé une nouvelle intimité.

Que ce soit consciemment ou inconsciemment, j'avais constaté que nous trouvions toujours le moyen d'être proche de l'autre, soit en nous tenant les mains, soit en étreignant l'autre de manière réconfortante. Celles-ci avaient indubitablement augmenté et je savais que ce n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Même à présent, ma tête était appuyée sur son épaule alors que je tournais une page de façon aléatoire pour donner l'impression que je lisais, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas être sure que Jasper ressentait la même chose que moi et jusqu'à ce que j'en sois certaine, je ne bougerais pas.

J'ai regardé l'horloge et j'ai remarqué qu'il était cinq heures. J'ai pensé que je devrais probablement me préparer pour la nouvelle aventure, quelle qu'elle soit, que Jasper nous avait concocté. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, Jasper a commencé à se lever.

'' - Il va être temps d'y aller, Bella. Je peux préparer ton dîner pendant que tu te prépares si tu le souhaites. Malheureusement, les jeans ne feront pas l'affaire ce soir, de sorte que la tenue que le gardien t'a choisie est dans le placard. Prend ton temps pour te préparer. ''

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis dirigée vers l'étage. J'ai pris une douche assez rapidement. J'ai enroulé une serviette autour de mes cheveux et une autre autour de mon corps. J'ai décidé de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'armoire. Cela allait peut-être me donner une idée de ce que nous allions faire ce soir et comment je devais me préparer. J'ai donc regardé et j'ai finalement vu une robe noire. Ce gardien aimait les tenues féminines d'après le bikini et la robe.

La robe me semblait assez habillée au premier coup d'œil, j'ai donc pensé que je devais coiffer mes cheveux et me maquiller pour l'occasion. J'ai immédiatement séché mes cheveux et j'ai étalé un léger fond de teint. J'ai appliqué de l'ombre à paupières violette, un large trait d'eye-liner et du mascara noir pour avoir un regard charbonneux puis enfin, pour la touche finale, un rouge à lèvres mauve qui a rendu mes lèvres plus pulpeuses. J'ai sorti la robe et me suis glissée dedans avant de mettre les escarpins à talon aiguille qui se trouvaient avec. Je me suis dit que j'allais devoir faire un effort herculéen pour pouvoir me déplacer avec ses chaussures.

Quand je me suis regardée dans le miroir, j'ai été stupéfaite. J'ai pensé qu'Alice aurait été fière de moi. La robe avait un léger décolleté en V sur le devant et sa coupe mettait en valeur toutes les courbes. Je devais l'admettre, je me sentais très féminine dans cette robe et, entre la tenue, les escarpins et le maquillage, j'avais l'air presque belle.

Jasper mettait ce qui ressemblait à deux billets dans la poche avant de sa chemise à boutons quand il m'a vue. '' - Bella. '' Il s'est arrêté un instant. '' - Tu es magnifique. Rappelle-moi de donner un pourboire au gardien. ''

J'ai ri en frappant son bras avec amusement. Mes sourcils se sont légèrement levés alors que ma curiosité prenait le dessus. '' - Des billets ? Pour quoi ? ''

Jasper a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne peux pas encore te le dire. C'est la surprise numéro deux. La surprise numéro un était autant pour toi que pour moi. Mais la surprise numéro deux, hé bien, elle est spécialement pour toi. J'espère que cela ne va pas te déranger, mais j'ai appelé un taxi pour nous conduire à notre destination. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles monter sur une moto dans cette robe et avec des talons. ''

Jasper avait posé tout mon dîner sur la table et j'ai grignoté ici et là pendant que nous attendions notre taxi en bavardant de tout et de rien.

Le taxi est arrivé peu de temps après. Mes tentatives pour découvrir ce que Jasper avait en réserve ont été repoussées par un simple : '' - Nous allons y arriver dans quelques minutes, Bella. Patience ! ''

Nous sommes arrivés devant un bâtiment blanc plutôt imposant vu de l'extérieur. Jasper m'a ouvert la portière du taxi et m'a dirigée vers l'entrée. À l'intérieur, il y avait un grand hall. Il y avait de l'effervescence dans l'air, des hommes en costumes et des femmes portant des robes se pressaient pour rencontrer diverses connaissances et contacts.

Jasper m'a conduit en silence vers le pied d'un escalier, loin de la foule, où un homme en veston noir nous a accueillis. '' - Bonsoir ! '' A-t-il dit d'une voix tonitruante. '' - Puis-je voir vos billets ? ''

Jasper les a tendus à l'homme qui les a brièvement regardés. '' - Ah... passez deux séries de doubles portes, prenez la porte au bout sur la gauche, c'est là que se trouve votre balcon privé. Merci pour votre soutien au théâtre de North Woods. J'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle ! '' Avant de passer au couple suivant, il m'a remis un programme.

Encore une fois, j'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Un balcon ? Un balcon privé ? ''

Il a haussé les épaules et a dit doucement. '' - C'est plus facile pour moi que de m'asseoir au milieu de tous les autres êtres humains. C'est un peu plus supportable. ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec compréhension. Sa retenue était déjà extraordinaire et il n'avait pas besoin de la tester davantage. Nous sommes allés jusqu'à notre porte qu'il m'a gracieusement ouverte. Il n'y avait que deux sièges dans notre loge. J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait huit balcons privés en tout, quatre de chaque côté de la salle. Les chaises étaient confortables et d'un rouge vif. Notre loge bénéficiait également d'une vue imprenable sur la scène. Après avoir regardé les gens en dessous de moi discuter pendant quelques instants, j'ai décidé de m'asseoir à côté de Jasper qui me regardait avec un regard amusé. C'est alors que j'ai baissé les yeux sur le programme. « Soirée concert : la musique de Stephen Sondheim. »

Je suis resté abasourdie. J'ai bredouillé : '' - Comment... comment as-tu su ? Je veux dire, vraiment ? Je n'en ai jamais parlé à Edward ni à Alice, ni même à quiconque de la famille Cullen. ''

Mes souvenirs sont remontés à la surface. Chaque année, je passais mes vacances d'hiver avec mon grand-père maternel. J'aimais Papy. C'était un homme bon et il me divertissait avec des millions d'histoires sur le fait d'avoir grandi dans les années trente. Mais en plus de cela, sa passion était le théâtre, notamment les comédies musicales. À chaque vacances, il nous obtenait des billets pour des spectacles créés à Broadway et qui étaient joués par une troupe de théâtre local. Lorsque nous n'étions pas au théâtre, il mettait les comédies musicales à succès en fond sonore pendant que nous jouions au Rami ou au Scrabble. Stephen Sondheim était son favori et également le mien. Quand il est subitement mort d'une crise cardiaque quand j'avais treize ans, cela m'avait presque détruite. La seule consolation que j'avais eue pendant des années avait été de jouer la musique de Sondheim sur mon lecteur de CD. La musique me faisait penser à lui.

'' - Honnêtement ? Dans ta chambre, tu as des billets pour des spectacles de Sondheim. Une fois, je t'ai vu les regarder et j'ai été submergé par le sentiment de bonheur qui te traversait. J'ai deviné que cela devait être important pour toi et donc, quand j'ai vu qu'il allait être joué ce week-end à North Woods, hé bien, je n'ai pas pu laisser passer cette occasion. ''

'' - Cela a beaucoup d'importance. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela signifie pour moi. '' Je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. '' - Mon grand-père voulait tout dire pour moi. Les comédies musicales, en particulier Sondheim, hé bien, cela faisait partie de notre lien particulier. ''

Juste à cet instant, les lumières ont commencé à baisser et les personnes restantes qui n'étaient pas encore sortie du hall se sont rapidement déplacées pour prendre leurs places. Le rideau s'est levé.

Un homme seul était éclairé par un projecteur d'un blanc éclatant.

'' - Bienvenue au théâtre de North Woods. Ce soir nous allons vous présenter une soirée concert : La musique de Stephen Sondheim. Comme la plupart d'entre vous le savent, Monsieur Sondheim a travaillé toute sa vie à Broadway et il est aimé partout dans le monde. Vous allez entendre quelques-unes de ses partitions les plus célèbres dont « le forum en folie, A little Night Music, Sweeney Todd : le diabolique barbier de Fleet Street. Un dimanche dans le parc avec George et Into the Woods » ¹ Il a également écrit les paroles de West Side Story et de Gypsy.² Pour votre plaisir, nous allons jouer plusieurs morceaux de toutes ces comédies musicales. Certains qui seront interprétés seulement par notre orchestre, mais un certain nombre seront interprétés par divers chanteurs parmi les vocalistes les plus talentueux de North Woods. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous apprécierez leurs performances pendant cette soirée, qui célèbre Monsieur Stephen Sondheim et l'ensemble de son œuvre. À présent, sans perdre plus de temps, nous allons commencer par « A little Night Music. »

L'orchestre a commencé à jouer le mélodieux « Send in The Clowns » J'ai fermé les yeux. Alors que la musique affluait en moi, je pouvais presque sentir l'odeur du tabac qui était restée accrochée sur les vêtements de mon grand-père après qu'il ait filé en douce pour aller fumer un cigare avec ses copains ou presque entendre sa voix me racontant ses journées quand il vivait réellement dans la ville de New York et qu'il voyait les spectacles à l'affiche en direct. _'' - Bella ! ''_ Disait-il avec enthousiasme. _'' - Un jour, je vais t'emmener voir un spectacle à New York ! Alors tu pourras être enveloppée par sa magie comme je l'ai été. ''_

Quelque part entre « No one Alone » d'Into the woods et « Sunday » d'un dimanche dans le parc avec George, j'ai remarqué que j'avais enveloppé mon bras avec celui de Jasper et que j'étais penchée sur lui. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

'' - Tu vas bien ? '' A-t-il murmuré. '' - Est-ce trop difficile ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête de gauche à droite. J'ai enlevé mon bras du sien pour prendre sa main dans la mienne. '' - Non, je vais bien. C'est une des plus belles choses que nul n'ait jamais faite pour moi. Tu m'as rendu mon grand-père, même si c'est seulement pour une nuit. ''

Il a souri doucement. Le spectacle a duré près de deux heures, même s'il m'a semblé ne durer que quelques minutes. Une nouvelle fois la scène s'est assombrie et l'homme seul est de nouveau apparu sous un projecteur.

'' - J'espère que vous avez tous apprécié la représentation de ce soir. Avant de conclure cette soirée, nous avons une dernière représentation pour vous. Cette chanson est Somewhere et elle est tirée de West Side Story. Elle sera chanté par la remarquable Rachel Lee Evans et Ryan Belser. ''

Un homme et une femme se sont dirigés vers le centre de la scène où un banc avait été placé et sur lequel ils se sont assis. Puis l'orchestre a été faiblement éclairé derrière eux. La jeune fille a tenu sa main et s'est penché contre lui sur le banc. Je me suis rendue compte que j'étais actuellement dans la même position avec Jasper. Lentement, l'homme s'est tourné vers elle en la regardant dans les yeux comme s'il regardait directement dans son âme.

 _Il y a un endroit pour nous,_

 _Quelque part, un endroit pour nous,_

 _Tranquille et silencieux et à l'air libre,_

 _Qui nous attend quelque part._

Mes yeux sont restés captivés par la scène. Elle était tellement pure, tellement belle et j'y croyais vraiment, ils avaient tellement l'air de ressentir un amour dévorant l'un pour l'autre. La jeune fille a commencé à répondre à son soupirant.

 _Il y aura un temps pour nous,_

 _Un jour un temps pour nous,_

 _Du temps ensemble avec du temps libre,_

 _Du temps pour apprendre, du temps pour se soucier,_

 _Un jour !_

Le couple sur la scène s'est ensuite levé, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre et regardant le public alors qu'ils chantaient ensemble le refrain.

 _Quelque part,_

 _Nous trouverons une nouvelle manière de vivre,_

 _Nous trouverons une manière de pardonner,_

 _Quelque part..._

J'ai senti son haleine fraîche contre mon cou et quand la strophe suivante a commencé, la voix veloutée que je connaissais si bien a résonné doucement pour que je puisse l'entendre chanter. Il chantait en parfaite harmonie avec le couple sur la scène.

 _Il y a un endroit pour nous,_

J'ai retenu mon souffle.

 _Un temps et un endroit pour nous._

Sa voix était belle et j'avais l'impression à cet instant qu'il ne chantait pas avec la musique, mais directement pour moi. Mon pouls s'est accéléré.

 _Tiens ma main et nous y serons à moitié rendus,_

J'ai fermé mes yeux, pour une raison quelconque, j'avais peur de le regarder, j'avais peur de découvrir qu'il ressentait vraiment la même chose que moi. J'avais encore plus peur de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas.

 _Tiens ma main et je t'y amènerais._

J'ai agrippé sa main fermement.

 _D'une manière où d'une autre._

Ma détermination a faibli.

 _Un jour._

Je voulais lui parler de ces sentiments que j'avais découverts.

 _Quelque part !_

La dernière ligne a été à peine murmurée alors que l'homme et la femme chantaient en chœur les dernières notes. J'ai senti son souffle quitter mon cou et j'ai su qu'il était revenu à son ancienne position sur son siège.

J'étais paralysée. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir les yeux et à me lever pour applaudir et faire une ovation aux chanteurs toujours sur la scène. Une fois les applaudissements terminés, je me suis tournée vers le vampire près de moi. _Mon Dieu, par pitié, faite qu'il ne soit pas en train de rire de ma réaction envers lui. Par pitié._

Il ne l'était pas. Au lieu de cela, il me regardait intensément. Ses yeux d'ambre recherchaient les miens. Il a déplacé une mèche de cheveux qui était tombée devant mon visage, la ramassant derrière mon oreille, ses doigts ont effleuré doucement ma joue en le faisant. Mon pouls a commencé à accélérer de nouveau alors qu'il effectuait cette simple action. Jasper s'est arrêté une seconde, laissant ses doigts s'attarder à cet endroit. Timidement, ses doigts ont ensuite lentement descendu le long de ma mâchoire, caressant la longueur de mon cou. Ils se sont arrêtés à ma clavicule. J'ai pris une grande respiration. Sans jamais quitter mes yeux du regard, il a ensuite passé sa main pour l'enrouler à l'arrière de mon cou tandis que son autre main serpentait autour de ma taille.

J'ai levé ma main gauche et je l'ai posée sur son visage. Il était si froid, si rigide et pourtant, le toucher me semblait tellement juste, comme si sa joue avait été faite simplement pour que je la touche.

Il a appliqué une pression des plus légères sur mon dos, encourageant mon corps de se rapprocher du sien. J'ai accepté volontiers, mon corps désormais dangereusement proche du sien et je me suis rendue compte que maintenant, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres entre ses lèvres et les miennes.

J'ai humecté mes lèvres, les écartant légèrement en anticipant son toucher. J'ai commencé à me pencher un tant soit peu vers lui.

'' - Bella. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - Jasper. '' J'étais impatiente. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était ses lèvres sur les miennes, son corps contre le oreilles ont commencé à bourdonner.

Une seconde. Ce n'était pas mes oreilles. C'était mon téléphone portable. _Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas maintenant ! Pas à cet instant parfait._ Mais c'était trop tard. Jasper l'avait également entendu et avait reculé, s'écartant de moi. Je savais que la frustration jaillissait hors de moi en cet instant et qu'elle avait dû frapper Jasper comme une brique.

J'ai tâtonné dans mon sac à main et j'ai saisi mon téléphone. C'était Jacob. Putain de Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? _Bella, reste calme._

'' - Allo ? '' Ma voix ruisselait d'irritation.

Malheureusement, la sienne aussi _._ '' - Bells ! Tu étais où, putain ? Tu ne sais pas comment décrocher ton putain de téléphone quand quelqu'un t'appelle ? '' Jacob était furieux, mais il y avait également une pointe d'anxiété et de soulagement dans sa voix.

'' - Jacob, je suis dans un théâtre. Je n'ai pas entendu mon téléphone. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ''

'' - Bells, je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, je vais donc aller droit au but et te le dire. '' Sa voix s'est adoucie. '' - Bella, ton père a été abattu. ''

J'ai immédiatement senti mes genoux fléchir et je me suis assise dans mon siège. Trente secondes se sont écoulées, puis Jacob a continué. '' - Il va s'en sortir, mais il a été touché à l'épaule par un quelconque pourri et il est à présent à l'hôpital. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang. ''

Une colère comme je n'en avais jamais ressentie auparavant m'a submergée. '' - Jacob ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il aurait été foutrement plus agréable de commencer par la seconde phrase au lieu de me déclarer de prime abord que Charlie avait été abattu ? J'ai vraiment pensé que mon père était mort ! Espèce de connard ! ''

J'ai senti la main de Jasper se poser sur mon épaule et une vague de calme m'a enveloppée. '' - Jacob, est-ce qu'il va réellement bien ? Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? '' Je ne savais pas ce que je ferais si Charlie mourait.

'' - Cela va aller, Bells, je te le promets. Mais il voudrait tout de même te voir. ''

Des larmes coulaient sur mon visage malgré le calme que je ressentais. '' - Je vais prendre le prochain vol disponible.

* * *

 **1\. A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum = Le forum en folie : 1962. A little Night Music d'après Sourires d'une nuit d'été d'Ingmar Bergman 1973. Sweeney Todd : The démon barber of Fleet Street 1979 = Le diabolique barbier of Fleet Street : Tim Burton 2007. Sunday in the park with George : Despérates Housewives 21ème épisode saison 1 : 2005. Into the wood 1986 adaptation Disney = Raiponce 2014.**

 **2\. West Side Story : 1957. Gypsy : 1959.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre douze**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai regardé Bella. Des larmes coulaient presque silencieusement de ses yeux et elle m'a regardé avec un sourire timide. Elle a saisi ma main et l'a légèrement serrée. Elle était tellement belle en cet instant, si pure. Elle était la femme que j'avais appris à connaître au cours des deux derniers mois, ma Bella.

Un couple est alors apparu sur scène et l'orchestre a commencé à jouer en même temps les notes d'une de mes chansons préférées. Cette nuit était peut-être entièrement pour le bénéfice de Bella, mais je savais apprécier une belle mélodie quand j'en entendais une. J'ai écouté les paroles et j'ai pensé à quel point elles semblaient s'appliquer à Bella et à moi.

Je voulais savoir si elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, au moins je le saurais et cela vaudrait mieux que d'être dans l'état où je me trouvais en ce moment, quoi qu'il en soit. Une minute, j'avais l'impression que notre amitié était normale, la suivante, j'avais l'impression que mon cœur mort depuis longtemps allait éclater si je ne lui disais pas ce que je ressentais.

Je me suis retrouvé penché vers Bella, mon souffle sur son cou. Elle s'est légèrement raidie. Je devais savoir. Ma voix a susurré les paroles de la chanson que j'ai tranquillement chanté à son oreille le plus sincèrement que je pouvais.

 _Il y a un endroit pour nous,_

J'ai remarqué qu'elle a repris son souffle en sentant ma présence, en entendant ma voix.

 _Un temps et un endroit pour nous._

J'ai chanté juste pour elle, à propos de nous, à propos de mes sentiments. J'ai senti son sang m'appeler alors que son pouls accélérait.

 _Tiens ma main et nous y serons à moitié rendus,_

Bella a fermé les yeux et elle a exsudé le désir.

 _Tiens ma main et je t'y amènerais._

Elle serrait plus fermement ma main à présent.

 _D'une manière où d'une autre._

J'ai finalement su qu'elle me désirait.

 _Un jour._

Tout comme je la voulais

 _Quelque part !_

La musique s'est terminée et je me suis éloigné. Je voulais voir comment elle réagissait à cela, à ce que nous étions, à ce que nous pourrions réellement être. Elle est restée décontenancée pendant un moment et n'a pas bougé. Finalement, lorsqu'elle l'a fait, cela a été pour faire une ovation aux acteurs, en se levant et en tremblant légèrement alors qu'elle applaudissait. Je me suis joint à elle et lorsque cela a été fini, elle s'est tournée vers moi.

J'ai regardé dans ses yeux bruns, ses merveilleux yeux chocolat, pour voir et m'assurer que l'envie et le désir étaient toujours présents. Je sais que je devais avoir l'air sérieux pour elle en cet instant et je mentirais si je disais que je ne l'étais pas.

Une mèche de cheveux rebelle tombait devant ses yeux. Ma main s'est levée pour la déplacer et j'ai effleuré sa joue en le faisant. Sa joue était chaude, le sang s'accumulant en eux quand je l'ai touchée. Je me suis arrêté. Oserais-je ? Pouvais-je continuer ? C'était le moment le plus intime que Bella et moi n'avions jamais partagé.

Mes doigts ont ensuite suivi la ligne de sa mâchoire avant de descendre lentement vers son décolleté sans que mes yeux ne quittent jamais les siens. Son sang s'est précipité dans ses veines et je me suis arrêté au creux de son cou. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais. Je voulais lui dire à quelle vitesse j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle, à présent que je m'étais de nouveau ouvert pour ressentir _ces_ émotions. J'ai déplacé ma main à l'arrière de son cou tout en continuant légèrement mes caresses.

Elle a posé sa main sur ma joue si gentiment, avec tant de douceur. C'était comme si nous disions tout à l'autre sans utiliser le moindre mot.

Mon autre main s'est posée dans le bas de son dos, l'attirant doucement vers moi. Je voulais la tenir tout contre mon corps afin de pouvoir sentir chaque centimètre de son petit corps, mais je me suis souvenu de l'endroit où nous étions et nous savions tous les deux que c'était ni le lieu ni l'heure, particulièrement pour cela.

Mais je voulais lui voler un baiser.

Bella avait inconsciemment humidifié ses lèvres avec son adorable petite langue en prévision de ce qui allait arriver. Ses lèvres se sont légèrement entrouvertes pour répondre aux miennes.

Je voulais trouver les paroles pour lui dire ce que je ressentais, lui faire savoir que j'étais un gentilhomme et que j'allais la traiter comme elle aurait toujours dû être traitée. Je voulais lui dire que je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal, jamais l'abandonner et que je voudrais être à elle pour aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. Au lieu de cela, la seule chose que j'ai pu dire a été un simple : '' - Bella. ''

'' - Jasper. '' Quand elle a répondu, ce mot a été murmuré avec tant de désir que je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Alors que j'étais sur le point de me pencher pour capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes, j'ai entendu la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable. Pas n'importe quel téléphone portable.

Celui de Bella.

La bête en moi a rugi, voulant réclamer ce qui était à lui. Au lieu de cela, j'ai pris du recul, sachant que l'instant avait été brisé et avait disparu. Ma frustration a été amplifiée par celle de Bella. Au moins la bête avait de quoi méditer quelque peu devant la confirmation qu'elle voulait cela tout autant que moi.

 _Bientôt Bella_. Lui ai-je promis en silence. _Bientôt nous serons ensemble et heureux._

Bella a pris son téléphone. '' - Allô ? ''

J'ai entendu Jacob sur l'autre ligne lui crier dessus pour ne pas avoir décroché son téléphone. Comment avais-je fait pour ne pas entendre son portable pendant le concert s'il était en mode vibreur ? Je devais vraiment être concentré sur Bella. Mentalement, je me suis châtié pour m'être laissé tellement distraire que je n'avais pas entendu quelque chose comme la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable.

Bella a directement remis Jacob à sa place et j'ai eu un sourire narquois. Le tempérament du clébard était bien connu et si je n'avais pas su qu'il l'avait traitée mieux que n'importe quelle personne que je n'avais jamais rencontrée et que Bella l'aimait toujours comme un frère, il aurait senti ma colère.

Le corps de Bella a été alors submergé d'une douleur extrême et de désespoir. Je savais que ses jambes étaient sur le point de céder, au lieu de cela, elle s'est laissée retomber sur son siège. Que diable se passait-il ? J'ai alors entendu Jacob mentionner quelque chose au sujet de son père s'étant fait tirer dessus mais allant bien, quoiqu'il ait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Une colère semblable à celle dont j'avais fait l'objet un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais amplifiée par cent, a rayonné de la femme en face de moi. Dire qu'elle a hurlé sur Jacob serait un euphémisme. Elle était furieuse qu'il l'ait induite en erreur en lui faisant penser que son père avait disparu. J'ai mis ma main sur son épaule et je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme pour l'aider. Même s'il semblait que Jacob l'avait peut-être, par inadvertance, induite en erreur, il ne méritait pas la fureur que je pouvais sentir qu'elle lâchait sur lui.

Sa colère s'est dissipée à mon contact et Bella a terminé rapidement la conversation avec la promesse de prendre le premier avion en partance et de l'appeler pour lui fournir les informations pour qu'il puisse venir la prendre.

J'ai levé Bella de sa chaise et je l'ai enveloppée dans une étreinte serrée. Ce qui restait de sa colère a complètement disparu alors que le chagrin se déployait en son sein. De grosses larmes coulaient de son petit corps et je l'ai consolée tout en lui murmurant des « chut », la laissent ressentir et absorber le choc de tout cela.

'' - Tout va bien se passer Bella. Je te le promets. Jacob a déclaré qu'il allait bien. Le jeune homme ne sait peut-être pas annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles, mais d'après ce que tu as toujours dit sur Jacob Black, il ne te mentirait jamais pour te réconforter. Il dit toujours la vérité. Tu dois donc lui faire confiance quand il dit que ton père _ira_ bien. Allez viens, le taxi doit nous attendre. D'accord ? '' J'ai levé son menton avec mon index et elle a acquiescé, les yeux gonflés de larmes.

Je l'ai laissée appuyer son poids contre mon corps pendant que nous descendions rapidement la cage d'escalier en silence puis nous sommes sortis tranquillement du hall d'accueil dans l'air de la nuit. Comme prévu, le taxi nous attendait et Bella est montée sur la banquette arrière. Elle a immédiatement enveloppé ses bras autour de moi, appuyant sa tête sur mes épaules.

Une fois en sécurité à l'intérieur du taxi, elle s'est mise à sangloter. Je l'ai calmée en passant doucement ma main dans ses cheveux, la laissant sortir les larmes qu'elle n'avait pas encore versées. Après quelques minutes, ses pleurs se sont calmés et elle est restée contre moi, sa tête reposant sur ma poitrine. Je pouvais voir que toutes les émotions de cette soirée commençaient à se faire sentir sur elle.

Malheureusement, je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas se reposer pour l'instant. Nous avions besoin de partir et de la ramener à la maison. '' - Quand nous serons de retour au chalet, il va falloir que tu te changes pour mettre quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaud pour que nous retournions immédiatement à ton appartement. Pendant que tu iras te changer, je pourrais prendre des dispositions pour que tu puisses prendre le premier vol disponible. '' Je me suis arrêté un instant. '' - Veux-tu que je vienne avec toi ? ''

J'ai vu que Bella y a réfléchi pendant un moment avant de me regarder. Avec circonspection, elle a déclaré : '' - Même si j'aimerais que tu viennes, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure des idées. Je vais surtout prendre soin de Charlie et lorsque je ne serais pas avec lui, j'aimerais passer du temps avec Jacob... même si c'est un imbécile. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cette dernière déclaration.

'' - Tu n'es pas contrarié à cause de cela, n'est-ce pas ?' L'inquiétude l'a brusquement submergée à nouveau.

'' - Contrarié ? '' J'ai souri. '' - Non, Bella. Pourquoi diable devrait-je être contrarié ? ''

'' - Je pensais seulement que... '' Elle s'est interrompue, puis a retrouvé sa voix. '' - Hé bien... Oh, je ne sais pas. ''

'' - Non, tu vas être extrêmement occupée pendant que tu seras là-bas. J'irais sans hésiter une seconde si tu pensais que cela t'aiderait à traverser tout cela, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pourrais être réellement autour de toi la plupart du temps. En outre, je peux me garder occupé. Promets-moi que tu vas m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, d'accord ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête et nous avons passé le reste du trajet en taxi en silence.

Dès l'instant où Bella avait décidé qu'elle allait se rendre seule à Forks pour s'occuper de son père, j'ai su ce qu'allait être ma prochaine étape. J'allais devoir faire face à ma propre famille. Il y avait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Carlisle et les autres.

J'ai embrassé Bella sur la tête alors que le taxi nous conduisait d'une manière atrocement lente vers notre destination.

Oui, il était temps que nous rentrions tous les deux à la maison.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre treize**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai laissé échapper un profond soupir en appuyant mon cou contre l'appui-tête. J'ai regardé par le hublot de l'avion le soleil apparaître à l'horizon, faisant naître un jour nouveau. Étais-je réellement restée debout toute la nuit ? J'ai immédiatement bâillé, preuve que je l'avais réellement fait. Quelles quarante-huit heures de folie frénétique cela avait été pour moi, les huit dernières heures étant vraiment à elles seules tout un programme. Comme promis, Jasper avait volé jusqu'à la maison sur sa Ducati, me faisant gagner un temps incroyable.

Il s'était arrangé pour que je sois sur le vol de six heures en partance de Logan, ce qui ne me laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour me préparer et emballer mes affaires. Il a conduit mon 4x4 pour moi jusqu'à l'aéroport et m'a aidé à porter mes bagages. Pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Boston, je suis restée silencieuse en pensant à mon père. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu réellement mon billet en mains je pense, que cela m'a frappé, Jasper n'allait réellement pas venir avec moi. À cet instant, j'ai eu l'impression que nous n'avions pas passé plus que quelques jours éloignés l'un de l'autre depuis que je l'avais retrouvé à Forks. J'ai laissé mon esprit revenir sur cet instant-là.

 _Je me suis retournée du comptoir où j'avais pris mon billet pour regarder Jasper. Je me souciais tellement de lui que c'en était incroyable et même si je savais qu'il était préférable que je fasse cela toute seule, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer qu'il ne vienne pas avec moi. Une voix a alors retenti venant des les haut-parleurs._

 _'' - Vol United 828, embarquement immédiat. ''_

 _Il m'a regardée. '' - Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. C'est ton vol. ''_

 _'' - Tu vas tellement me manquer. ''_

 _'' - Tu vas également me manquer, Bella. ''_

 _Mon cœur s'est serré à l'idée d'être séparée de lui. Nous étions tellement proches de ce que nous voulions être, de ce que nous étions réellement. Je voulais lui dire tout ce que je ressentais pour lui, à quel point son amitié et sa compagnie étaient importantes pour moi, à quel point je voulais qu'il soit avec moi et seulement moi. Mais ce n'était pas le moment._

 _'' - Pourrais-je t'appeler ? ''_

 _Puis Jasper a enroulé ses bras fermement autour de moi dans une étreinte féroce. '' - À tout instant, Bella. Quand tu veux. Je vais attendre avec impatience d'entendre ta voix. Ne laisse pas ces gens de Forks te garder éloignée de moi trop longtemps. '' Il a murmuré les paroles suivantes si doucement dans mes cheveux que j'ai presque failli ne pas l'entendre. '' - Reviens-moi. ''_

 _Les larmes se sont mises à couler doucement sur mes joues. '' - Je vais revenir. Je te le promets. ''_

 _Il a placé un long baiser sur le haut de ma tête alors que nous sommes restés là pendant ce qui m'a semblé durer une éternité, nous tenant l'un l'autre, nous faisant tacitement la promesse de tout ce qui allait se produire quand je rentrerais._

 _Et avec cela, il m'a laissée partir et je me suis retournée pour monter à bord de mon vol._

Il me manquait déjà et cela ne faisait même pas une demie-heure. L'avion a pris son envol et le panneau de sécurité « attachez votre ceinture » s'est finalement éteint. J'ai sorti mon ordinateur portable. Dieu merci, nous avions la Wi-Fi dans les avions à présent. Je savais que si je ne me tenais pas occupée, j'allais penser à Charlie et je ne voulais pas le faire. J'ai donc continué de penser à Jasper. Il avait été tellement formidable ce week-end. C'était le fait qu'il y avait si mûrement réfléchi qui le rendait si spécial pour moi. Cela avait été génial. Cela avait été gentil sans être trop exagéré. Il avait réellement pensé à ce que j'aimerais. Je savais que j'allais lui rendre la pareille et lui montrer à quel point je me souciais de lui.

J'ai gardé cette pensée à l'esprit pour les trois prochaines heures afin de garder mon inspiration pour trouver d'éventuelles idées sur ce que je pourrais faire pour que ce soit réellement spécial pour lui. Cela devrait être charmant, réfléchi et complètement Jasper. Finalement, après deux heures de recherches, je suis tombée sur quelque chose de tellement parfait pour lui que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela. Cela me ferait un peu de travail au cours des deux prochaines semaines pour en venir à bout, mais cela me distrairait beaucoup quand je commencerais à me sentir seule ou si je commençais à déprimer à cause de ce qui était arrivé à mon père alors que j'étais à Washington. Pour la première fois de la soirée, depuis que nous avions failli nous embrasser, j'ai senti de l'excitation me traverser. Curieusement, cela m'a également donné l'impression que tout allait bien se passer avec mon père.

Avant de m'en rendre compte, le steward m'a conseillé de ranger mon ordinateur et d'attacher ma ceinture. J'ai mis de côté mes idées pour l'instant, mais je savais que j'y reviendrais bientôt. J'ai débarqué de l'avion et j'ai passé le terminal pour voir mon ami dont les deux mètres dix dominaient tout le monde. Aussi furieuse que j'avais été contre lui quelques heures plus tôt, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sourire et de courir vers lui, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais. '' - Jake, tu m'as manqué ! ''

J'ai senti Jake me rendre mon étreinte avec la même ferveur. '' - Euh... Bells, pas que ce ne soit pas génial, mais je croyais que tu étais furieuse contre moi ? ''

Je me suis éloignée en souriant. '' - Hé bien, tu es un parfait crétin, mais tu m'as trop manqué pour que je te tienne rancune pendant longtemps. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, tu sais. C'était vraiment une chose idiote à dire. '' Il a regardé la petite jeune fille à côté de lui. '' - Crois-moi, Audrey m'a rappelé une cinquantaine de fois les huit dernières heures à quel point j'étais idiot. ''

La petite jeune fille l'a frappé à nouveau. '' - Hé bien, tu en es un ! Vraiment, Bella, tu le laisses s'en tirer trop facilement. ''

Je lui ai donné une énorme étreinte. J'aimais réellement Audrey et elle savait comment remettre Jacob à sa place. '' - C'est pourquoi tu es là. Vous m'avez tellement manqué tous les deux. ''

Elle m'a regardé d'un air critique. '' - Bella, tu as l'air vraiment en forme. Boston doit réellement être bon pour toi. Tu donnes l'impression d'être éclairée de l'intérieur. ''

Jacob a hoché la tête. '' - C'est comme si finalement tu étais de nouveau entière. ''

J'ai souri. Je savais qu'une partie de cela était due à un certain vampire blond qui m'attendait à Boston. '' - Je me sens de nouveau entière. Les copains, même si j'aimerais réellement continuer cette réunion, je suis _réellement_ impatiente de voir Charlie. Comment va-t-il ? ''

Jacob a souri alors que nous marchions vers la zone de récupération des bagages. '' - Il est encore un peu groggy, mais il est réveillé. Il va être vraiment très bien, Bella. Je suis réellement désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide. ''

'' - Je sais. Je suis simplement impatiente de le voir, c'est tout. ''

Nous n'avons pas perdu de temps pour récupérer rapidement mes bagages et nous sommes partis directement à l'hôpital. Avec la promesse qu'ils allaient rester dans les environs jusqu'à ce que je sois prête à partir, je me suis dirigée avec nervosité vers la chambre dans laquelle je savais qu'il était. Je n'étais pas certaine de savoir pourquoi j'étais aussi nerveuse, après tout, les hôpitaux et moi étions presque des mots synonymes pendant mon adolescence. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'y avais pratiquement ma propre chambre de réservée.

Quand je suis entrée dans la pièce, j'ai su pourquoi. Il y avait mon père endormi dans un lit avec une perfusion et un goutte-à-goutte de morphine branché en lui. Je me suis précipitée à ses côtés, les larmes jaillissant pour la millionième fois depuis le dernier jour et je suis restée debout près de lui. Il avait l'air si fragile, si mortel. Penser que j'aurais pu le perdre m'a terrifié. J'ai vu les yeux de Charlie commencer à papilloter en s'ouvrant. Il a souri faiblement. '' - Bella ? ''

'' - Oui, papa. Je suis là. Jacob m'a dit ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pris le premier vol. Comment vas-tu ? ''

'' - J'ai la pêche. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner. '' - Non, sérieusement papa. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Il n'y a rien qu'un peu de temps ne résoudra pas. Je ne vais pas être en mesure de pêcher pendant un certain temps. '' Il a fait une légère grimace à cette idée. '' - Mais je vais être en forme de nouveau avant même que tu ne le saches. ''

'' - Hé bien, papa, c'est tout de même une mesure un peu extrême pour prendre des vacances et avoir une visite de ta fille. ''

Nous avons bavardé au ralenti mais je voyais bien que la morphine faisait de l'effet à nouveau. Quand il a commencé à dériver vers le sommeil, je lui ai promis de revenir dans la soirée et je suis allée retrouver Jacob dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital.

'' - Prête ? '' A-t-il demandé.

Après le lui avoir confirmé, je l'ai informé que je voulais simplement revenir à la maison. Il était à présent un peu plus de quatorze heures passées et mon manque de sommeil commençait rapidement à me rattraper. Quand nous sommes arrivés dans l'allée, il a déclaré qu'il allait traîner par ici pendant les prochains jours puisque j'étais de retour et jusqu'à ce que Charlie revienne à la maison. J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée et nous avons posé directement mes bagages à l'intérieur.

Jacob a reniflé l'air. '' - Je sens quelque chose de parfumé. ''

Nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine et j'ai souri. Exactement comme le premier jour à mon appartement un bouquet d'hibiscus rose vif mêlés de magnolia blanc était posé sur la table de la cuisine. Je savais ce que j'allais voir quand j'ouvrirais la carte et je n'ai pas pu cacher mon bonheur. Jasper m'avait étonné à plusieurs reprises avec sa prévenance. J'ai tendu la main pour prendre la carte, mais malheureusement, Jacob était plus grand et a été plus rapide. Putains de réflexes de loup-garou. _Merde_. Il a lu la carte.

 _Bella,_

 _Ces fleurs sont pour te rappeler la maison. Je sais que tu vas bien prendre soin de ton père et que je vais te revoir bientôt. Souviens-toi que je ne suis seulement qu'à un coup de fil._

 _Jasper_

'' - Bells a un admirateur ! Jasper... Pourquoi est-ce que ce nom me semble tellement familier ? Jasper... '' Ses yeux se sont levés brusquement quand il s'est souvenu et ensuite ils se sont assombris. '' - Bella, Edward n'avait pas un frère nommé Jasper ? ''

Je n'ai pu que murmurer. '' - Oui. '' Je savais que mon visage me trahissait.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

Je commençais à me sentir indignée. '' - Rien ne se passe ! En outre, qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ? ''

'' - Je suis un loup-garou. Je suis tenu de te protéger contre cette engeance. Pourquoi traînes-tu avec les Cullen à nouveau ? Les as-tu suivi là-bas ? '' Ses yeux se sont encore plus obscurcis. '' - Est-ce que ce salaud d'Edward est là ? ''

'' - Non, les Cullen ne sont pas en Nouvelle-Angleterre, et NON, Edward n'est certainement pas là-bas. La seule personne qui est là-bas et que j'ai rencontrée, c'est Jasper. Il n'a même pas parlé à quelqu'un de sa famille depuis plus d'un an. ''

'' - J'ai du mal à croire cela. Et qu'en est-il d'Alice, sa petite amie ? ''

J'ai baissé les yeux sur le sol de la cuisine. '' - Elle a disparu. Elle est morte il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. J'ai rencontré Jasper juste avant que je ne quitte Forks l'été dernier. Il était venu visiter la vieille maison pour se souvenir d'Alice. Il vit actuellement à quarante minutes de l'endroit où j'habite. '' Le sol avait réellement besoin d'être nettoyé. Je lui ai dit doucement. '' - Il est mon ami. ''

Jacob était contrarié, mais il m'a tout de même pris dans ses bras. '' - Ce sont des conneries, Bells. J'ai vu ton visage quand tu as vu ces fleurs. J'ai reconnu ce regard. ''

'' - Quel regard ? ''

'' - Tu sais quel regard. Tu es amoureuse de cette putain de sangsue. ''

Je me suis éloignée rudement. '' - Quoi ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Jasper. ''

Il a tenu bon. '' - Je suis prêt à parier ma vie là-dessus. Tu es 1) soit amoureuse de lui, 2) soit en passe de tomber amoureuse de lui. ''

Il y avait beaucoup plus de choses qui seraient dites sur ce sujet entre Jacob et moi et je savais qu'il le ferait, mais pour l'instant, je suis restée là, abasourdie, incapable de dire un mot. Il avait raison.

J'étais tombée amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock.

Je me suis brusquement rendu compte que c'était comme si une avalanche s'était écrasée sur moi, prenant de l'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle consume tout sur son passage, roulant de plus en plus vite. Je tombais complètement amoureuse et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire à ce sujet, mais j'espérais que je n'allais pas être écrasée sous le poids de tout cela.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatorze**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai regardé mon billet d'avion. Je ne l'avais pas dit à Bella, mais je comptais aller voir les Cullen. Elle avait déjà suffisamment de soucis et alors qu'elle faisait ses valises à l'étage, je m'étais arrangé pour avoir un vol plus tard dans l'après-midi, pour Prince Rupert, en Colombie-Britannique. Pour dire la vérité, je me réjouissais de voir à nouveau Carlisle, Esmé, Emmett et Rosalie. Cela faisait plus d'an que je ne les avais pas vus, ma famille m'avait manqué et j'avais envie de les revoir. Je me réjouissais de retrouver le comportement rationnel de Carlisle, l'affection maternelle d'Esmé, la franchise d'Emmett et même la prétention de Rosalie.

J'avais pris des dispositions pour qu'une voiture m'attende à l'aéroport à mon arrivée au Canada. Sans surprise, une Honda CR-V noire m'attendait et je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter du soleil puisqu'il faisait nuit lorsque je suis finalement arrivé. J'ai traversé les rues familières de Prince Rupert, le village de pêcheurs était calme à cette heure de la nuit. Cependant, quand je suis arrivé dans l'allée sinueuse des Cullen, à la fin d'une route perdue, je n'ai pas été surpris de voir la maison éclairée.

Je me suis garé lentement, me préparant pour toutes les émotions avec lesquelles j'allais être frappé. J'étais parti assez brusquement il y avait un peu plus d'un an et je m'attendais à être frappé avec de la déception, de la colère et même de la tristesse. C'était ce que je méritais.

Au lieu de cela, la première chose que j'ai vue, c'est Emmett sortir en courant de la maison. Emmett s'est précipité vers la voiture, il a presque arraché la portière en l'ouvrant en grand tout en appelant Rosalie à grands cris. Il m'a arraché du siège pour me prendre dans une étreinte virile. Rosalie est juste arrivée à ses côtés à cet instant, suivie de près par Carlisle et Esmé. Rosalie a poussé son mari hors de son chemin en lui jetant un regard furieux au passage et m'a étreint avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Quand elle a fini, Carlisle m'a serré la main avec plaisir et ensuite, lorsque j'ai vu Esmé, j'ai passé mes bras fermement autour d'elle, sachant que mon départ l'avait le plus touché. '' - Je suis désolé. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Elle m'a souri. '' - Cela va aller. Tu es là à présent. C'est la seule chose qui compte. ''

Je n'arrivais pas à croire aux émotions que je ressentais. Il n'y avait pas de colère ou de ressentiment, seulement un véritable bonheur à mon retour. Je sentais un amour familial et complet rayonner de ma famille. Que c'était bon d'être à la maison. J'ai passé le reste de la nuit à me rattraper sur leurs allées et venues. Comme d'habitude, Carlisle travaillait à l'hôpital local et il appréciait de travailler avec le personnel de l'hôpital, même s'il n'était pas très fréquenté. Esmé avait décidé qu'elle voulait une occupation et avait ouvert son propre cabinet de décoratrice d'intérieur. Elle se rendait très souvent jusqu'à Vancouver pour visiter sa clientèle. Rosalie gérait les finances et, comme je m'y attendais, elle était une gestionnaire avisée. Emmett avait décidé de s'inscrire au lycée local et de prendre des cours de littérature pour s'occuper. Dans l'ensemble, ils étaient heureux et satisfaits

Lorsqu'ils m'ont interrogé sur moi et ma vie, la plupart du temps, je leur ai dit la vérité. Je leur ai dit que j'avais déménagé dans le Maine, mais que je l'avais quitté pour faire mon deuil en visitant les endroits où Alice et moi étions allés. Je me suis de nouveau excusé pour être parti aussi brusquement. Je leur ai expliqué à quel point il avait été difficile de faire face à mon propre chagrin à ce moment-là, sans parler des quatre autres personnes rayonnant le même niveau de chagrin que j'avais. Je leur ai expliqué qu'au fil du temps, j'avais été capable de guérir et de me souvenir d'Alice, combien elle était spéciale et de quelle façon elle m'avait rendu à nouveau un peu de mon humanité perdue.

Carlisle a été le premier à faire un commentaire quand j'ai terminé de leur donner mon bref historique. '' - Nous avons tous été très inquiets pour toi, Jasper. Nous aimions tous énormément Alice et il était presque impossible pour nous de cacher notre propre chagrin. Nous ne t'en avons jamais voulu d'être parti, en fait, nous avons parfaitement compris pourquoi tu as dû le faire. La façon dont tu es parti un matin a été un peu brusque, mais je pense que je parle pour tout le monde en disant que nous nous attendions à ce que cela arrive. Je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé la paix intérieure que tu recherchais. ''

Il y a eu une pause momentanée dans la conversation, j'ai alors posé la question que j'avais eu envie de poser depuis mon arrivée. '' - Comment va Edward ? Où est-il ? ''

Esmé a été la première à répondre. '' - Edward est égal à lui-même. Peu de choses ont changé depuis que tu es parti il y a un peu plus d'an. Il s'est complètement immergé dans sa musique comme un dérivatif à Bella et, alors qu'il semble content, il n'est pas heureux. Il revient dans un mois et demi, pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'espère que le fait d'être avec la famille va lui remonter un peu le moral. Ce sera la première fois que nous le verrons depuis... '' Elle s'est arrêtée.

'' - C'est bien. '' Je savais ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle allait finir par « depuis la cérémonie que nous avions organisée à la mémoire d'Alice ». Le décès d'Alice avait plongé Edward dans une tristesse encore plus profonde, Alice était le membre de la famille le plus proche de lui en dehors de Carlisle. Il m'avait été impossible à l'époque d'être autour d'Edward pendant plus de quelques minutes par-ci par-là. Les sentiments d'Edward étaient environ cinq fois plus mauvais que ceux de n'importe quel autre membre de la famille et ils avaient plongé mon propre désespoir à de plus grandes profondeurs.

À l'époque, j'avais essayé de soulager une partie des bagages émotionnels d'Edward, mais j'avais découvert qu'il m'était impossible de trouver cette paix intérieure que j'avais désespérément cherchée et que je n'avais pu trouver que très récemment. C'est-à-dire jusqu' à ce que je rencontre à nouveau Bella.

Cette pensée m'a ramené à la raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu. J'ai entendu Emmett mentionner qu'il voulait chasser et il voulait savoir si nous pouvions y aller en famille. Je détestais le décevoir, mais la chasse allait devoir attendre.

'' - En fait, Emmett, il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais parler avec Carlisle, en privé. Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas tous ensemble ? Je vous promets que je vais rester là pendant quelques jours, nous pourrons donc aller chasser quelques grizzlys. ''

'' - Bien sûr, frangin. Tout ce que tu veux. '' A répondu Emmett. À l'exception de Carlisle, les autres m'ont regardé d'un air interrogateur, mais ils ont passé la porte en direction de l'immense forêt sans une autre parole.

Une fois que nous avons été seuls et que les autres ne pouvaient plus nous entendre, Carlisle s'est installé à côté de moi sur le canapé. J'avais toujours eu énormément de respect et d'amour pour lui depuis le jour où je l'avais rencontré. Alice et les autres l'avaient toujours considéré comme un père, mais j'avais toujours vu Carlisle plus dans le rôle d'un ami. J'étais le plus vieux après lui, mon histoire sordide et mes compétences m'avaient conduit à être plus sérieux et plus mature que les autres à l'exclusion d'Esmé. Je n'avais pas besoin de la figure paternelle à laquelle les autres s'accrochaient. J'étais certain que Carlisle le savais et, de son côté, il a toujours agi de façon équitable et m'a traité comme si j'étais sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, ce dont je lui étais très reconnaissant.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe, Jasper ? ''

Je suis allé droit au but. '' - C'est compliqué Carlisle. C'est au sujet d'Edward. '' Cela n'allait pas être une conversation aisée. Edward était de nous tous, celui qui était le plus proche de Carlisle et leur amour l'un pour l'autre était immense. Je savais que Carlisle était celui qui connaissait le mieux Edward, mais il pourrait néanmoins étudier la situation avec l'objectivité dont j'avais besoin.

J'ai continué. '' - Le dernier endroit où je me suis rendu pour faire mon deuil d'Alice a été Forks. Pendant que j'y étais, j'ai rencontré Bella. ''

Carlisle a froncé les sourcils en pensant à l'amour perdu de son fils. '' - Continue. ''

'' - Elle se préparait à quitter Forks et elle avait décidé de visiter notre vieille maison une dernière fois. Imagine ma surprise quand je l'ai vue là-bas. J'avais pensé qu'elle allait rester à l'écart. Bella et moi avons parlé et je l'ai laissée entrer dans la maison. Elle était là pour la même raison que moi. Pour avancer dans la vie. ''

'' - Comment va-t-elle ? ''

'' - Elle va bien. C'est pourquoi je suis venu vous voir tous. Carlisle, je pense qu'il est important de noter que Bella n'est pas la même personne que la Bella dont Edward est tombé amoureux. Il est tombé amoureux d'une adolescente jeune, naïve et innocente. La Bella d'aujourd'hui est blasée, forte, indépendante et plus important, heureuse. Il lui a fallu des années pour oublier Edward, mais elle l'a fait. Elle ne l'aime plus, et ce, depuis un moment. Cette connexion a disparu et je sais que cela va dévaster Edward quand il va l'apprendre. ''

J'ai vu qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles que je venais de lui dire. Je savais également que je contournais actuellement le sujet dont je voulais parler en venant ici. Apparemment, Carlisle l'avait également compris parce qu'il a simplement répondu avec un : '' - Il y a plus. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Bella s'apprêtait à s'installer en Nouvelle-Angleterre pour travailler à Boston dans une maison d'édition quand elle est venue à la maison. Elle devait partir dans les trois jours. ''

J'ai remarqué que Carlisle commençait à relier les points. '' - Tu as dit que tu vivais à présent dans le Maine, ce n'est pas si loin. ''

'' - Précisément. Quand j'ai mentionné en passant que je vivais près de chez elle, elle m'a demandé si nous pouvions être amis. À ce moment-là, j'étais encore rempli de tristesse, mais je voulais avoir une relation avec quelqu'un, n'importe qui. La famille était tellement pleine de chagrin et de pitié que je ne pouvais pas rester ici et je ne me faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour rendre visite à Peter et Charlotte. Bella était simplement là. Bien qu'elle ait été attristée par la disparition d'Alice, dans l'ensemble, elle était heureuse et son amitié m'a fourni une distraction indispensable pour faire sainement le deuil d'Alice. Et donc quand je suis rentré dans le Maine quelques jours plus tard, nous nous sommes liés d'amitié. ''

J'ai de nouveau fait une pause. Carlisle semblait circonspect et ses émotions ne reflétaient rien. '' - Nous sommes amis depuis plus de deux mois et demi maintenant. La raison pour laquelle je suis ici est parce que j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour elle sont beaucoup plus profonds que ceux de l'amitié, Carlisle. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'ils se développeraient comme cela, surtout après Alice. C'est une femme extraordinaire. ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête et a demandé doucement : '' - Et aujourd'hui, que ressent-elle pour toi ? ''

'' - Bien que je ne lui aie pas dévoilé mes sentiments, je suis pratiquement certain qu'elle ressent la même chose pour moi. Et c'est là que réside le problème. J'aime Edward comme un frère, Carlisle. Je sais que cela va l'écraser et qu'il ne va pas comprendre que Bella est différente. Il va être convaincu que, d'une certaine manière, j'ai manipulé ses émotions pour qu'elle ressente quelque chose pour moi. Bien que je ne veuille pas faire souffrir Edward de cette façon, je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir tout simplement rester à l'écart et ne pas montrer mes sentiments. Je comprendrais si je dois rester à l'écart de la famille à partir de maintenant. Je demande simplement que tu me donnes quelques jours pour faire mes adieux. ''

Je me suis arrêté après cela, laissant l'énormité de ce que je venais de dire le traverser. Carlisle a levé les yeux et a passé une main dans ses cheveux et, même si je ne pensais pas que cela soit possible, il a eu l'air fatigué. '' - Tu as raison, Jasper, cela va l'écraser. Cela va le ronger vivant. '' Il s'est de nouveau arrêté. '' - Mais tu ne vas pas dire adieu à cette famille. Même si tu es le dernier arrivé, tu n'en es pas moins important et nous avons déjà subi une perte, je n'en supporterais pas une autre. Il semblerait que Bella était destinée à être dans cette famille d'une façon ou d'une autre. ''

Carlisle s'est levé et a regardé par la fenêtre. '' - La seule façon pour qu'Edward se remette de cela sera d'être d'une honnêteté brutale avec lui. Au premier abord, cela va le détruire, mais il se rendra finalement compte qu'il aime suffisamment Bella pour la laisser être heureuse. Cela ne sera pas facile ni pour toi ni pour elle, j'en ai bien peur. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas en colère ou même déçu ? '' J'étais stupéfait. Il n'y avait que de l'acceptation.

'' - Jasper, s'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise au cours de quatre cents ans d'existence c'est que le cœur prend ce que le cœur désire. Il n'y a pas moyen de l'arrêter si deux personnes ressentent la même chose l'une envers l'autre. Je suppose que je me suis toujours imaginé qu'Edward allait retrouver ses esprits et retourner à Bella, mais nous savions tous que lorsqu'il l'a quittée il avait dû faire des dégâts peut-être irréversibles quand il reviendrait finalement à la raison. ''

Il s'est tourné vers moi avant de poursuivre. '' - Notre famille ne se détournera jamais de toi ni de Bella. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici. Lorsque tu décideras de lui annoncer enfin tes sentiments et si elle te les retourne comme tu penses qu'elle le fera, je ne te demande seulement que de le faire savoir à Edward le plus tôt possible. Ce ne sera que justice envers lui et il aura besoin de savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu vas essayer de lui cacher. Jusque-là, je vais essayer de dissimuler cela à Edward du mieux que je pourrais pour le bien de tous. ''

Je me suis approché de Carlisle pour le serrer dans mes bras, réalisant qu'il était comme un père pour moi, beaucoup plus que je ne l'avais réalisé.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quinze**

 **POV Bella**

Trois jourss'étaient écoulés depuis mon arrivée à la maison. Je me sentais tellement chanceuse que ma patronne ait été aussi compréhensive et m'avait permis de prendre un congé pour prendre soin de mon père après seulement deux mois de travail chez elle. J'avais assuré à ma patronne que cela ne prendrait seulement que deux semaines, mais elle m'avait dit de prendre le temps dont j'avais besoin. Charlie allait beaucoup mieux. Je lui avais rendu visite tous les jours à l'hôpital et on lui avait finalement retiré la morphine, ce qui le rendait beaucoup plus alerte. Le médecin avait dit que je devrais être capable de le ramener chez lui à compter de demain si tous ses derniers examens étaient bons.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être d'excellente humeur quand Jacob est passé me voir. '' - Salut, Bells ! Papa m'a raconté la nouvelle. Alors Charlie va avoir probablement le feu vert pour rentrer à la maison ? ''

J'ai joyeusement hoché la tête. '' - Ouais ! Bien qu'étant quelqu'un ayant eu l'habitude de fréquenter les hôpitaux plus souvent que la moyenne, je suis extrêmement soulagée de savoir qu'il va bientôt sortir de là. ''

Jacob a regardé partout dans la cuisine. Je pouvais voir qu'il était stupéfait par la quantité de nourriture que j'avais achetée à l'épicerie ce matin. '' - Tu as une meute ? ''

En souriant, je l'ai frappé sur le bras. '' - Très drôle. Non, comme je ne suis là seulement que pour une quinzaine de jours, j'ai décidé de préparer un grand nombre de repas que Charlie n'aura plus qu'à réchauffer. Il n'aura pas l'usage de son bras pendant un certain temps et je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. ''

'' - Tu es vraiment une bonne fille. Alors... tu m'as demandé de venir ici et donc me voici. Que puis-je bien faire pour t'être utile ? '' J'ai mis Jacob au travail pour couper les légumes pour la soupe que je préparais pour mon père pendant que je cuisinais du poulet. Cela faisait trois jours que Jacob et moi n'avions pas parlé en tête à tête, il était parti peu de temps après avoir vu les fleurs et avait réalisé de qui elles venaient. Cela faisait trois jours que j'avais réalisé que je commençais à tomber éperdument amoureuse de Jasper Whitlock.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le premier jour de congé de Jacob depuis que je l'avais vu ce week-end et il allait rester avec moi toute la journée, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissante. Cependant, je savais que j'allais devoir aborder le sujet d'un certain vampire très bientôt ou ce serait lui qui le ferait.

Nous avons bavardé de tout et de rien pendant quelques temps, Jacob a finalement posé son couteau en me regardant avec exaspération. '' - Très bien, Bells. J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas laisser passer cela. Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et ce vampire ? ''

J'ai gémi alors que je posais également mon couteau. '' - Je savais que je ne pourrais pas te tenir à l'écart bien longtemps. Jacob, il ne se passe rien pour l'instant entre Jasper et moi. Bien que ce ne soit en aucun cas tes affaires, je sais que tu ne laisseras pas tomber cela, je vais donc le dire. Non, je n'ai plus de sentiments pour Edward comme tu le sais foutrement bien. Et oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Jasper. '' Les yeux de Jacob se sont exorbités et ont donné l'impression qu'ils allaient jaillir de ses orbites, j'ai senti qu'il s'exhortait lui-même au calme.

J'ai mis ma main sur son bras dans un geste apaisant. '' - Écoute, je sais que tu es simplement inquiet pour moi et ma sécurité. S'il te plaît, fais confiance à mon jugement quand je dis que je suis certaine qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal. Je pense qu'il ressent la même chose pour moi que ce que je ressens pour lui, en fait, je suis pratiquement certaine de cela. ''

Jacob a pris une profonde inspiration et a recommencé à couper les légumes à un rythme rapide. Après quelques minutes, il a parlé de nouveau, cette fois plus calmement.

'' - Mais, Bells, comment sais-tu qu'il ne va pas te faire de mal ? Et je ne parle pas seulement de l'aspect physique dû au fait qu'il soit un suceur de sang. C'est un Cullen. Sa sangsue de frère t'a laissée seule dans les bois après t'avoir brisé le cœur. Aucun membre de cette famille, Jasper inclus, n'est resté dans le coin pour voir si tu allais bien à l'époque. Qu'est-ce qui le rend meilleur que les autres ? ''

Je pouvais voir la préoccupation qui marquait son visage. J'ai voulu tranquilliser son esprit. '' - Que dirais-tu de commencer par le côté physique ? '' J'ai vu Jacob hocher la tête pour acquiescer. '' - Jasper a maintenant un contrôle stupéfiant sur sa soif de sang. C'est un peu comme la façon dont je sais que tu peux te contrôler lorsque tu t'énerves et que tu as besoin de te calmer. Emily a été blessée par Sam parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention. Mais je savais dès la première fois où tu t'es changé en loup-garou que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal, que tu ne perdrais jamais le contrôle. Mon instinct me le disait pour toi tout comme mon instinct me le dit pour Jasper à présent. Je lui fais implicitement confiance. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? ''

À contrecœur, Jacob a hoché la tête. J'ai continué à parler. '' - Quand à ton autre préoccupation, oui, Edward me quittant a été une catastrophe. Oui, tu as dû m'aider à recoller les morceaux, ce pour quoi je ne pourrais jamais suffisamment te remercier. Non, Jasper n'est pas resté dans les parages pour voir si j'allais bien. Cependant, le seul détail qui te manque, c'est que Jasper et les autres ont pensé qu'Edward m'avait dit la vérité au sujet de son départ. Edward m'a quitté parce qu'il craignait de ne pas pouvoir me protéger et parce qu'il pensait que lui, sa famille et les vampires en général étaient un danger pour moi. ''

Jacob a marmonné dans sa barbe. '' - Hé bien, au moins le salaud avait raison pour quelque chose. ''

Après lui avoir jeté un regard extrêmement glacial, il a murmuré un très approprié : '' - Je suis désolé. '' et j'ai continué.

'' - Comme je le disais... Au lieu de cela, cet imbécile d'Edward a décidé de me dire qu'il ne m'aimait pas, ce qui a rendu la séparation un million de fois pire à l'époque. Jacob... Jasper me comprend. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec quelqu'un, que ce soit intellectuellement ou émotionnellement. Je sais que Jasper ne fera jamais ce qu'Edward m'a fait. Je te demande en tant qu'amie de ne pas sortir de tes gonds et de me soutenir pour tout ce que je ferais en ce qui concerne ces sentiments. S'il te plaît ? '' Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux suppliants.

Jacob a levé les yeux au ciel, mais m'a enveloppé dans une étreinte. '' - Bells, je ne l'aime toujours pas et si tu commences à le fréquenter, je vais faire des vérifications en te téléphonant tout le temps pour m'assurer que tu vas bien. Mais si jamais, jamais, JAMAIS tu as besoin de moi, je vais faire traverser le pays à la meute tellement vite que le vampire ne saura pas ce qui lui arrive. Est-ce que cela te semble correct ? ''

J'ai souri, je savais que c'était la façon de céder de Jacob. Cela avait été plus facile que je ne l'avais pensé. '' - C'est plus que correct. Je t'aime Jake. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bells. ''

Nous avons continué à cuisiner pendant une heure quand une idée m'a frappé. '' - Jacob... '' Ai-je dit d'une voix chantante.

Il a gémi. '' - Je connais cette voix. Quoi que ce soit, cela ne peut pas être bon. Que veux-tu ? ''

Je l'ai regardé d'un air innocent. '' - Que veux-tu dire ? Je ne veux rien. ''

'' - Je le dis à nouveau, Bella, ce sont des conneries. Je te connais depuis trop longtemps. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Je me suis interrompue, savourant le supplice de Jacob face à l'inconnu. Pour lui, qui croyait déjà que cela allait être quelque chose de complètement atroce, cela ne pourrait que s'aggraver quand cela lui serait confirmé. '' - Donc... j'ai trouvé cette idée et je pourrais avoir besoin de ton aide... ''

Après lui avoir expliqué l'idée que j'avais eue dans l'avion pour Jasper et de quelle façon il pourrait m'aider, il a reculé horrifié. '' - Oh, non, Bells. Non ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi. Je traverserais le feu, je traverserais un désert interminable si cela signifiait te venir en aide. Mais pas cela. ''

'' - Aller, Jacob ! Je ne vais être ici que pendant deux semaines ! Comment cela pourrait-il être mauvais ? Vraiment ? ''

'' - Non, Bells. C'est mon dernier mot. ''

'' - Dois-je sortir mon joker ? ''

Jacob m'a regardé avec lassitude. '' - Quel joker ? ''

C'était déloyal et je le savais, mais je l'ai tout de même fait. '' - Tu m'as fait croire que mon père était mort au téléphone. Je pense que cela mérite un petit coup de pouce de ta part. ''

Il a gémi. Je savais que je l'avais frappé là où cela faisait mal. '' - Tu seras ici pendant seulement deux semaines, pas vrai ? Si je fais cela, tu ne pourras plus jamais mentionner à quel point j'ai merdé cet appel téléphonique à nouveau, c'est compris ? Ne plus jamais le mettre sur la table. Je me sens réellement mal à ce sujet. ''

Je me sentais un peu coupable, parce que je savais qu'il était vraiment sincère. J'ai tendu la main. '' - Je suis désolée, Jake. Je te promets que je ne parlerais plus jamais de cela à nouveau , même si tu ne fais pas cela pour moi. Tu me la serres ? ''

Il m'a serré la main et je l'ai entendu gémir bruyamment à nouveau. '' - Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ? ''

Je lui ai tapoté le dos. '' - Allons, Jake... Ce n'est pas _aussi_ terrible que cela. ''

* * *

 **Vous avez sûrement noté que je n'ai pas posté la semaine dernière, je tenais ainsi à vous faire remarquer que je fais des efforts en postant chaque semaine, alors laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît pour que cela continue. Cathy**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre seize**

 **POV Jasper**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais revenu dans la famille. Emmett et moi allions partir pour notre chasse aux grizzlys dans les prochaines heures, comme promis. J'étais impatient de passer un peu de temps seul avec lui. Avec Emmett, je pouvais être moi-même, il l'accepterait et passerait à autre chose. Si cela n'avait pas été pour le fait qu'il était le plus mauvais pour dissimuler ses pensées à Edward, j'aurais aimé avoir une conversation avec lui au sujet de Bella. Emmett donnait toujours de très bons conseils, quelque chose que je pourrais utiliser directement dès maintenant.

Je me trouvais dans la cuisine avec Rosalie à parler simplement de l'entreprise de conception lorsque j'ai senti le bourdonnement dans ma poche. Le téléphone vibrait doucement et je l'ai brièvement regardé pour sauver les apparences. Je savais, sans même le regarder, qu'il s'agissait de Bella.

Bien que j'avais envie de répondre au téléphone, Rosalie se tenait dans la cuisine avec moi et je savais que Bella était la dernière personne à qui elle s'attendrait que je parle. Les sourcils de Rosalie se sont haussés au maximum alors que je remettais négligemment le téléphone dans ma poche.

'' - Qui était-ce ? ''

J'ai contourné la question. '' - Ce n'était rien d'important. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé, Jasper. '' Je pouvais sentir à présent pointer sa curiosité. Elle savait que je cachais quelque chose.

'' - Je sais. '' Et je l'ai laissée méditer là-dessus.

Rosalie, étant typiquement Rosalie, n'a pas été heureuse de cette réponse. '' - Que caches-tu, Jasper ? D'abord, tu veux parler à Carlisle en privé après t'être présenté sans prévenir au bout d'un an. À présent, tu me caches tes appels téléphoniques ? ''

'' - C'est tout simplement privé, Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas respecter cela ? '' Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, j'ai soupiré bruyamment. Je n'étais pas prêt à informer le reste de la famille. S'ils l'apprenaient et qu'Edward rentrait plus tôt, ils devraient lui cacher leurs pensées, ce qui rendrait immédiatement Edward soupçonneux. Cela lui a donné à réfléchir, si ce n'est que pour un instant. Elle a ensuite déclaré avec irritation : '' - Très bien. Ne me dit rien. ''

Emmett est ensuite entré dans la pièce. Rose s'est précipitée vers lui et lui a saisi la main. '' - Viens, Emmett. Je dois sortir d'ici. '' Emmett a levé les yeux au ciel, il était habitué à ses façons mélodramatiques alors qu'elle sortait par la porte. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait. J'aimais Rose comme une sœur, mais parfois, elle était trop exigeante. Elle avait de la chance qu'Emmett soit quelqu'un d'aussi décontracté. Elle est sortie du garage et j'ai entendu sa voiture dévaler l'allée à toute vitesse.

Carlisle et Esmé étaient partis pour la journée, ce qui me laissait seul à la maison. Je me sentais mal de lui avoir caché qui m'appelait, mais Rose ne comprendrait pas. Rose avait déjà du ressentiment envers Bella pour les possibilités qu'elle avait en tant qu'être humain et n'avait jamais compris la volonté de Bella de vouloir être changée aussi facilement en vampire. _Voudrait-elle même être changée en vampire pour moi ? Elle avait une vie et une carrière à présent. Donnerait-elle tout cela pour moi ?_ J'ai décidé qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour aller dans cette direction particulière. À ce stade, je serais heureux simplement en la tenant dans mes bras.

J'ai sorti mon téléphone de ma poche et j'ai composé le numéro de Bella.

'' - Allo ? '' A-t-elle répondu d'une voix douce et pleine d'espoir.

'' - Salut, Bella. ''

'' - Jasper ! '' J'ai souri devant l'enthousiasme que j'entendais dans sa voix. Cette voix m'avait manqué. '' - Comment vas-tu ? ''

'' - À merveille à présent que je te parle. Alors, comment cela se passe là-bas ? Comment va ton père ? ''

'' - Charlie va beaucoup mieux ! Je vais aller le chercher en début d'après-midi et je vais le soigner à la maison. ''

'' - Bella, ce sont de merveilleuses nouvelles. Quand penses-tu être de retour ? ''

'' - Hé bien, dans environ une semaine et demie, je vais rester ici pour m'assurer que mon père est bien remis avant de partir. Comment vas-tu ? Comment est la Nouvelle-Angleterre ? ''

Je me suis interrompu un instant. À cause du départ précipité de Bella, je n'avais pas eu le temps de mentionner que j'allais rendre visite à Carlisle et aux autres. J'ai débattu intérieurement pendant un moment sur l'opportunité de lui laisser croire que j'étais en Nouvelle-Angleterre ou de lui dire la vérité. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle commette l'erreur de croire que je lui préférais les Cullen. J'ai rapidement décidé de lui dire la vérité, je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait de secrets entre Bella et moi et j'ai eu honte d'avoir pensé à la tromper, même pendant un instant.

'' - En fait, je ne suis actuellement pas en Nouvelle-Angleterre, Bella. J'ai décidé d'aller voir les Cullen. J'ai pensé que je pourrais aller leur rendre visite pendant que tu étais à Forks... Carlisle, Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett sont là. '' Je sentais que j'avais besoin de lui assurer qu'Edward n'était pas là.

L'autre bout du téléphone est resté silencieux à l'exception de la respiration constante de Bella. Après une minute, elle a demandé. '' - Comment vont-ils ? ''

'' - Ils vont bien. '' Je l'ai informée de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la vie, à quel point j'ai trouvé facile d'être de nouveau autour d'eux et pourquoi ce n'était plus une lutte constante comme il y en avait eu après Alice. Je dois avoir parlé pendant plus d'une demi-heure au moins, heureux d'entendre Bella répondre occasionnellement par un « vraiment ? » ou un « hum hum. » Sachant qu'elle était juste à l'autre bout du téléphone mon cœur a réalisé qu'il voulait être près d'elle.

Lorsque j'ai terminé de la mettre à jour sur la famille, elle a demandé. '' - Est-ce qu'ils savent que tu m'as vu ? ''

'' - Carlisle le sait, les autres non. Est-ce que c'est bien ? ''

'' - Jasper, si tu penses que notre... '' Une pause. '' - Notre... '' Une autre pause. '' - Notre amitié... doit rester secrète pour l'instant, c'est bien. Je fais complètement confiance à ton instinct et si tu penses que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le leur dire, je comprends. Puis-je tout de même te poser une question ? '' Bella semblait incertaine avec la dernière phrase.

'' - Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi . ''

'' - À présent que tu leur as rendu visite et que tu n'as plus à lutter émotionnellement avec eux, envisages-tu de rester avec eux ? ''

Bella semblait tellement perdue en cet instant. Je voulais la rassurer, lui faire savoir que la maison était à l'endroit où elle était. '' - Bella, je ne vais nulle part. J'aime rendre visite aux Cullen et je le ferais plus souvent, mais je veux rester en Nouvelle-Angleterre. ''

Le soulagement était évident dans sa voix. '' - Je me sens très égoïste en disant que j'en suis heureuse. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu avais décidé de rester avec eux. J'aurais compris, mais... '' Elle a laissé cette dernière phrase inachevée.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de finir sa dernière phrase. J'ai simplement répondu par un '' - Je sais. '' Nous sommes restés au téléphone dans un silence confortable. Après un moment j'ai continué. '' - Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas ce que tu as fait ? ''

Bella a commencé à me mettre à jour au sujet de Charlie, elle m'a raconté qu'elle s'était rendue à l'hôpital tous les jours pour y rester pendant des heures à jouer aux cartes avec lui, regarder des films ou parler. Cela donnait l'impression qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés et que leur relation était devenue plus forte. Elle a également mentionné Jacob et sa petite amie Audrey qu'elle avait également vus pendant son séjour. Elle avait l'air heureuse et satisfaite.

J'ai regardé la pendule sur le mur et j'ai su que Rosalie allait bientôt revenir avec Emmett. '' - Bella, je ne voudrais rien faire de plus que continuer à te parler, mais je dois y aller. Emmett peut rentrer à tout instant et je lui ai promis que nous irions chasser quelques grizzlys pendant les prochains jours ''

Même si je ne pouvais pas la voir, je pouvais sentir son sourire à la pensée d'Emmett et moi faisant quelques rapprochements fraternels. '' - Des grizzlys, hein ? Hé bien je ferais mieux de ne pas te retarder. Je vais être occupée avec mon père pendant les prochains jours de toute façon. Et j'ai l'impression que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée que je t'appelle à n'importe quelle heure pendant que tu seras là-bas. J'ai réservé un vol pour rentrer le dimanche après celui-ci. Pourquoi ne t'appellerais-je pas quand je serais rentrée ? ''

Je détestais l'idée de ne pas entendre sa voix pendant plus d'une semaine et demie, mais c'était probablement pour le mieux. J'allais m'assurer d'être revenu à la maison pour alors enfin de la voir le soir même. '' - Comme tu veux, Bella. ''

'' - Bon... je te verrais plus tard, alors. Et Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Tu me manques. ''

'' - Tu me manques aussi, Bella. ''

Avec cela, nous avons raccroché. J'ai alors entendu le bruit de la voiture de Rose remonter l'allée. Un chronométrage parfait.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-sept**

 **POV Bella**

Je suis entrée dans la chambre d'hôpital de Charlie, reconnaissante que ce soit la dernière fois que j'avais besoin d'y entrer. Charlie était assis sur le bord du lit, essayant maladroitement de fermer les boutons de sa chemise. Je me suis dirigée vers lui en souriant. '' - Salut papa. Besoin d'un peu d'aide ? ''

Il a grogné. '' - Salut, Bella. Non, je peux le faire. '' Il a tâtonné, faisant quelques tentatives de plus pour finalement arriver à fermer un autre bouton, mais il a abandonné pour les deux derniers.

'' - C'est bon, papa. Laisse-moi faire cela. '' Je me suis placée devant lui et j'ai fermé les deux derniers boutons. J'ai ensuite lissé sa chemise. Tu es prêt à sortir d'ici ? ''

Charlie a souri largement à cela. '' - Oh, Bella. Tu n'as _pas_ idée à quel point ! ''

'' - Hé bien, nous allons simplement attendre tes papiers de sortie ensuite nous pourrons partir. J'ai une surprise pour toi quand nous rentrerons à la maison, papa. ''

Il a grogné. Il détestait les surprises encore plus que moi. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

Je l'ai regardé avec des yeux écarquillés. '' - Tu veux que moi je gâche la surprise ? ''

'' - Bella. Je suis ton père. Je peux encore te punir. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais bon, je vais te le dire de toute façon. Billy, Jacob, Audrey et les Clearwater viennent ce soir pour un barbecue. Il y a un match plus tard et je me suis dit que tu aimerais le regarder sur l'écran plat avec Billy. ''

Charlie m'a regardé avec gratitude. '' - Je pense que je vais aimer cela. ''

Le docteur est ensuite entré avec les papiers que Charlie avait besoin de signer afin que nous puissions partir. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de quitter une chambre d'hôpital de toute ma vie. Le trajet du retour a été relativement calme, Charlie regardant défiler le vert des arbres par la fenêtre. Il semblait être en pleine réflexion interne, ce qui était normal pour lui, mais je savais qu'il avait beaucoup de choses à digérer depuis la semaine dernière. Quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, j'ai installé Charlie dans son fauteuil préféré et je me suis mise à préparer le déjeuner pour lui. Je me suis assise avec lui après l'avoir servi. Pendant que nous mangions il me regardait avant de baisser les yeux. Finalement, j'ai posé mon sandwich sur la table du salon. '' - Très bien, papa. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? ''

Il a eu l'air gêné. '' - Il n'y a rien qui me préoccupe. ''

'' - Hé bien alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme cela ? ''

Il a souri doucement. '' - C'est simplement que tu as l'air bien. Tu as l'air vraiment heureuse. Tu n'as pas eu l'air aussi heureuse depuis très très longtemps. Tu es complètement détendue. Tu dois réellement être bien à Boston. ''

'' - Tout le monde n'arrête pas de dire cela.''

'' - Hé bien, c'est sans doute parce que cela doit être vrai. '' Charlie s'est de nouveau arrêté, l'air embarrassé.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé, exaspéré cette fois.

''- Y aurait-il un jeune homme qui contribuerait à ton bien-être à Boston ? ''

'' - Papa ! '' Mais intérieurement, j'ai souri. _Pas si jeune que cela._ J'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité, en quelque sorte. '' - Il y a quelqu'un, mais rien ne s'est encore produit, je ne vais pas en parler pour ne pas me porter la poisse. Je te le promets, papa, si cela devient sérieux, je te le ferais savoir. ''

'' - Hé bien, informe cet homme que ton père est le chef de la police. ''

'' - Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Il le sait déjà. Fais-moi confiance. '' Nous avons tous les deux souri.

Charlie a continué à me regarder pendant tout le long du repas. Finalement, il a posé son sandwich. '' - Tu sais, m'être fait tirer dessus m'a fait remettre les choses en perspective d'une certaine manière, Bella. ''

'' - J'en suis certaine. '' Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir exactement où il voulait en venir.

'' - Cela m'a fait commencer à réfléchir à ce qui va se passer lorsque j'aurai disparu. Je veux que tu saches à quel point j'ai été heureux quand tu as décidé de venir vivre avec moi il y a quelques années, que tu m'aies donné l'occasion de faire partie de ta vie et que tu m'aies permis de t'aider à grandir. Tu n'as aucune idée du bonheur total que tu as été dans ma vie. Tu as été une fille merveilleuse et je me considère comme le plus chanceux des pères. ''

'' - Pa... ''

Charlie a levé la main et je me suis arrêtée de parler. '' - Tu as été une fille merveilleuse. '' A-t-il répété. '' - Et même si tu as vingt-trois ans et que techniquement tu es adulte, je m'inquiéterais toujours pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que tu es la seule bénéficiaire de mon testament. Tu auras ma retraite et la maison. Tu n'auras plus alors à te soucier de rien. ''

'' - Pa... ''

Il m'a de nouveau arrêtée. '' - Et si par chance ce jeune homme tenait également à toi lui aussi, j'aimerais le rencontrer. Je peux déjà voir qu'il est bon pour toi. Tu es positivement rayonnante et tu ressembles à mon ancienne Bella. Même Jacob n'a pas réussi à faire cela pour toi et il est ton meilleur ami. Je t'aime, Bella. ''

J'ai simplement hoché la tête, les larmes aux yeux, quand il a terminé. Mon père n'était pas le genre d'homme à étaler ses sentiments. Sa blessure par balle avait dû faire réellement peur à Charlie. Je me suis dirigée vers lui et je l'ai serré fermement dans mes bras en veillant à ne pas toucher son bras blessé. '' - Je t'aime aussi, papa. ''

Nous avons fini notre déjeuner en silence alors que je réfléchissais à ce qui se passerait si cela devenait sérieux entre Jasper et moi, quelque chose que je croyais qu'il allait se produire. Je savais que mon père voudrait le rencontrer, mais comment pourrais-je permettre à mon père de savoir ? Mon père avait gardé beaucoup d'animosité envers la famille Cullen pour la façon dont ils m'avaient quitté. Je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'en aurais eu également. Il examinerait sérieusement le fait que mon nouveau petit ami soit le frère de celui qui m'avait brisé le cœur. De plus, si les choses progressaient de la façon dont je l'espérais avec Jasper, que se passerait-il si je décidais d'être transformée ? Cela détruirait mon père. Ensuite une petite voix a demandé dans ma tête. _Est-ce que Jasper voudrait même me transformer ou serait-il comme Edward et insisterait pour que je reste humaine ?_

J'ai passé l'après-midi à préparer le barbecue pour tout le monde. J'ai décidé que, comme petit extra, j'allais leur faire mon fameux mille-feuille au chocolat qui était le gâteau préféré de mon père. J'étais tellement détendue d'être de retour à la maison, dans cette cuisine. Pourtant, alors que j'aimais être ici, je me surprenais à penser continuellement à mon appartement, à Jasper et à ma conversation avec mon père.

Pendant que le gâteau cuisait dans le four, je suis allée dans le jardin pour profiter d'une des rares journées ensoleillées à Forks. J'ai frotté mes mains sur mes bras pour essayer de les réchauffer. Bien que les rayons du soleil tombaient sur moi, il y avait une légère brise qui soulignait la fraîcheur de l'air. J'ai fermé les yeux, me permettant de penser à ce que cela pourrait être d'avoir une relation physique avec Jasper. J'avais la nette impression que Jasper ne se retiendrait pas comme Edward l'avait fait et je souhaitais que mon instinct ne me trompait pas. Alors qu'une relation chaste me convenait très bien lorsque je n'étais qu'une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, la femme que j'étais désirait une relation physique qui irait au-delà des limites du simple baiser. Je voulais Jasper, je n'avais aucun doute à ce sujet. J'étais très attirée par lui et je voulais le lui dire et le lui montrer de toutes les façons physiques possibles lorsque le moment serait venu. J'espérais seulement qu'il me laisserait faire.

Juste alors que je commençais à rêver que j'enlevais la chemise de Jasper, bouton après bouton, pour révéler son abdomen bien défini, mes pensées ont été interrompues par le cri de mon père me demandant si je pouvais lui apporter les médicaments qui lui avaient été prescris. J'ai flâné pour rentrer, repoussant mes pensées salaces, sachant qu'elles auraient facilement progressé en quelque chose que j'avais lu dans les romans Harlequin. Au lieu de cela, je suis revenue à la réalité. J'ai regardé l'ordonnance pour voir quelles pilules mon père devait prendre maintenant. J'ai pris le Vicodin et les autres pilules dont je ne pouvais pas prononcer le nom et je les ai données à mon père avec un verre d'eau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le minuteur a annoncé la fin de la cuisson du gâteau. J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à le préparer et vers dix-sept heures environ, les amis de Charlie ont commencé à arriver. J'ai souri quand l'humeur de Charlie s'est manifestement améliorée à l'arrivée de ses amis. J'ai chargé Jacob d'allumer le feu dans le barbecue à l'arrière de la maison et de s'occuper des grillades. Audrey et moi sommes restées dans la cuisine pour préparer une salade. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'elle rebondissait pratiquement sur place.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - Tu as l'air particulièrement heureuse ce soir, Audrey. Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Audrey a regardé autour d'elle pour voir si quelqu'un d'autre était dans la pièce. Puis elle s'est penchée. '' - Je pense que Jake va bientôt faire sa demande en mariage. ''

Mon sourire s'est élargi. '' - C'est merveilleux ! Je l'ai serrée étroitement. '' - Quand penses-tu qu'il va le faire ? ''

Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas précisément quand, mais il n'arrêtait pas de faire de petits commentaires, comme s'il essayait de trouver la taille pour sa bague. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour elle. Je trouvais toujours étonnant qu'à un moment donné j'avais pensé que j'allais finir avec Jacob alors que ces deux-là allaient tellement bien ensemble. Savoir que mon ami et sa copine étaient sur le point de passer à la phase suivante de la vie m'a rendu incroyablement heureuse pour eux. Mon cœur s'est serré un peu, j'espérais vivre ce genre d'amour très bientôt avec Jasper.

La nourriture a été prête quelques minutes plus tard et nous avons tous rempli nos assiettes avant de nous asseoir autour du feu crépitant. Bientôt Billy Black et Sue Clearwater ont commencé à mettre Charlie sur le grill en nous régalant avec des histoires sur ses jeunes années et certaines des choses stupides qu'ils avaient faites. Nous avons tous ri, appréciant les histoires. J'ai regardé Jacob, dont le bras était serré autour d'Audrey. Il m'a donné un de ses fameux sourires et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui retourner. En cet instant, j'étais parfaitement heureuse. La seule chose qui aurait pu me rendre encore plus heureuse aurait été si une certaine personne avait été ici avec moi.

À cet instant, j'ai entendu mon téléphone vibrer. Il m'indiquait que j'avais un message. Je l'ai ouvert pour pouvoir lire le message.

 _Emmett a déjà empoché son premier grizzly. Tu me manques. J_

J'ai souri en lisant le texte. Il était ici avec moi finalement.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre dix-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Emmett avait empoché le premier grizzly de notre voyage immédiatement à notre arrivée. Pendant qu'il courait pour venir me retrouver à l'endroit où j'étais, je sentais qu'il était ravi, mais je sentais également une petite pointe de déception. Emmett prenait toujours tout comme un défi, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Rosalie et lui travaillaient si bien ensemble. Emmett est arrivé juste alors que je finissais d'envoyer un texto à Bella pour lui faire savoir que je pensais à elle et j'ai rangé mon téléphone avant qu'il ne puisse le remarquer.

'' - C'était trop facile, Em. '' J'ai souri.

Il a contracté ses muscles avec fierté. '' - Je suis peut-être bon pour faire ça. ''

'' - Je dirais plutôt que tu as eu de la chance, ce qui n'est pas la même chose. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais m'attraper, moi ou qui que ce soit. '' Puis je l'ai poussé pour plaisanter avant de partir en courant dans les bois, sachant qu'il était à ma poursuite, juste derrière moi. Cela m'avait manqué de faire cela avec Emmett. Lui et moi avions toujours eu les rapports les plus simples dans la maison et c'est avec lui que je préférais aller chasser. En règle générale, nous passions trois jours à chasser et à jouer. C'était vraiment relaxant.

J'ai facilement zigzagué à travers la forêt, les arbres n'étant rien de plus que de la verdure brouillée. J'ai évité les rochers et les rebords instables, parfois de justesse, en essayant de semer Emmett toujours sur ma piste. J'ai sauté par-dessus une rivière et j'ai fait rapidement un virage à gauche vers une prairie. Sentant Emmett arriver derrière moi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mes repères et je me suis donc dirigé vers le côté gauche de la prairie. Malheureusement, quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu Emmett qui volait vers moi de la cime d'un arbre et il m'a cloué au sol.

'' - Andouille ! ''

'' - Je te tiens ! '' Il se mit à rire.

'' - Je manque d'entraînement. Tu ne me tiens pas encore. '' Ai-je marmonné, mais avec de l'affection dans la voix.

'' - Si je te tiens. ''

J'ai roulé pour sortir d'en dessous de lui et je me suis assis pour brosser les feuilles et les poussières qui étaient sur moi. J'ai souri en regardant mon frère. '' - Tu es devenu plus rapide. ''

'' - Nan, j'ai toujours été plus rapide que toi. J'ai simplement amélioré ma capacité de suivi au cours de la dernière année. Cela a toujours été mon problème avec Edward et toi. Vous êtes tous les deux furtifs. Avec Edward et toi absents, j'ai dû trouver quelque chose à faire quand j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps loin de Rosie lorsqu'elle était furieuse contre moi. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Tu dois avoir _beaucoup_ pratiqué. ''

Il a souri. Emmett savait que c'était la vérité, mais son tempérament était ce qu'il aimait chez elle. '' - Si tu savais, frangin. Mais au moins aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas moi qui faisait les frais de sa fureur. Mec, tu l'as mise en rogne, quelque chose de bien. ''

J'ai fait la grimace. '' - J'avais cru le comprendre vu la façon dont elle a dévalé l'allée. ''

'' - Elle a parlé sans discontinuer sur la façon dont tu cachais quelque chose à la famille et à quel point ce n'était pas normal. Elle a continué en disant qu'elle allait voler ton portable pour voir ce que tu caches. Je lui ai dit que si elle le faisait, j'allais suspendre nos _rapports_ pendant un mois. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à cela. Emmett menaçant de suspendre les rapports sexuels ? C'était comme s'il disait que le ciel était vert. '' - Et comment l'a pris Rose ? ''

'' - Euh... pas trop bien. Il y a un trou dans la porte du garage à présent. Esmé ne va pas être contente quand elle va rentrer à la maison ce soir. ''

'' - Oui, la dernière chose que je voudrais, c'est de me mettre Esmé à dos. '' J'ai pensé à l'engueulade que Rose allait recevoir ce soir pour cela. '' - Mais je te remercie de respecter ma vie privée et de l'avoir arrêtée. ''

Nous sommes restés assis pendant quelques instants pour profiter de la paix et du calme de la forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes, Emmett m'a regardé. '' - Mais sérieusement Jasper, s'il y a quelque chose et que tu as besoin de me parler... ''

Je mis ma main sur l'épaule d'Emmett. '' - Quand le moment sera venu, Emmett, je vais en parler à toute la famille. Pour l'instant, j'ai simplement besoin de trier les choses par moi-même. Je ne cache rien de malveillant. C'est seulement quelque chose dont je ne peux pas discuter, du moins pas encore... ''

Emmett a hoché la tête. '' - Je comprends, frangin. Lorsque tu seras prêt, je serais là. ''

'' - Merci, Em. Cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. '' J'ai décidé de parler d'autre chose avec Emmett. '' - Alors, tu as décidé de t'inscrire à nouveau à la fac pour étudier la littérature Anglaise ? Pourquoi la littérature ? '' Même si je ne sous-estimais pas l'intelligence d'Emmett, je ne le considérais pas comme un rat de bibliothèque comme Edward et moi.

Emmett a haussé les épaules. '' - Je n'en sais rien pour être honnête. Dans le passé, je me suis spécialisé dans des choses comme le droit des affaires ou la thérapie sportive. Cela correspondait à mes centres d'intérêt. Mais quelque chose me taraudait pour que je me diversifie. J'aime lire... simplement je ne le fais pas souvent. Habituellement, je lis lorsque Rose et moi partons pour une de nos nombreuses lunes de miel. Je crois que j'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois ou nous nous sommes mariés à ce stade... Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Rose a décidé qu'elle se contenterait plutôt de rester ici avec Carlisle et Esmé, j'ai décidé que j'allais m'inscrire dans les cours locaux. C'est très différent de ceux auxquels nous avons assisté dans les Universités dans le passé. ''

C'était agréable de voir une autre facette d'Emmett. '' - Alors, que lis-tu actuellement ? ''

'' - En fait, je viens juste de terminer la lecture d'un livre intitulé « Et se sont les violents qui l'emportent » de Flannery O'Connor.¹ ''

J'avais vaguement entendu parler de ce livre, mais je ne l'avais jamais lu. '' - Il parle de quoi ? ''

'' - Le personnage principal porte le nom de Tarwater. Dans le livre il essaye d'accomplir son destin qui consiste à baptiser son cousin, Bishop. Pour moi, il y a deux grands thèmes dans le livre. Le premier, qui semble être le thème le plus évident du livre est la notion que le destin et la religion vont l'emporter sur le profane. L'autre thème, que je trouve très répandu, est l'idée que tout ce qui détruit crée également, ce qui est parfaitement évident dans le roman. Pratiquement tous les personnages et les symboles dans le livre éloignent Tarwater de sa destinée mais le poussent également à y revenir. C'est un bon roman. J'ai vraiment apprécié le symbolisme du livre, il remet en question ton intelligence. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai regardé Emmett avec stupéfaction. Je ne l'aurais jamais catalogué comme étant du genre analytique.

Après un moment, Emmett m'a regardé. '' - Quoi ? Tu me jettes le même regard que Rose m'a lancé quand je lui ai décrit le livre. Bon sang, mec, un vampire ne peut pas avoir plusieurs cordes à son arc ? ''

* * *

Trois jours plus tard, Emmett et moi nous sommes dirigés vers la maison. Emmett avait empoché trois grizzlys au total alors que j'avais décroché un puma et plusieurs élans. Cela avait été une chasse satisfaisante. Le Maine n'offrait pas la même variété que le Colombie-Britannique en matière de grands carnivores.

J'étais un peu inquiet au sujet de Rose alors que nous nous approchions plus près de la maison. Emmett m'a informé que se serait probablement mieux si je restais à l'écart jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu la chance de lui parler. J'ai accepté sans réserve.

Esmé a été la première à arriver à la porte, nous embrassant tous les deux sur la joue alors que nous franchissions l'entrée. '' - Avez-vous passé un agréable moment ? ''

'' - Cela a été vraiment reposant, Esmé. La prochaine fois, tu devrais venir avec nous. '' Elle a rayonné à l'emploi du mot _prochaine_.

'' - Et quand tu reviendras nous rendre visite, j'en serais également plus qu'heureuse, Jasper. En parlant de cela, quand penses-tu partir ? ''

J'étais là depuis plus d'une semaine et je savais que j'allais devoir les quitter dans les prochains jours. '' - Très bientôt, Esmé. Probablement dans quatre jours. '' J'ai pu sentir la déception monter en elle. Je l'ai prise par les épaules et je lui ai dit : '' - Ne t'inquiète pas, je te promets que je ne vais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour faire une autre visite. Je vais peut-être essayer de le faire lorsque Edward sera ici. ''

Cette dernière phrase a semblé lui remonter le moral, même si cela m'a rendu inquiet. La prochaine fois que j'allais voir Edward, je tiendrais la promesse que j'avais faite à Carlisle et je parlerais de Bella et moi à Edward. Je détestais l'idée de ruiner la réunion de famille, mais Carlisle avait raison, il méritait de savoir le plus rapidement possible. Pendant que j'étais à la chasse avec Emmett, j'avais pris la décision d'éviter de passer Noël avec les Cullen et de laisser passer les fêtes de fin d'année, mais de le lui dire peu de temps après alors qu'il serait toujours en vacances.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela cependant, c'était le moment de profiter d'être avec ma famille. Pendant les jours suivants, j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps à profiter de la compagnie de tout le monde. Même Rose était finalement redevenue elle-même et bien que la curiosité s'infiltrait encore en elle par moments, sa colère et sa frustration avaient considérablement diminué. Quand il a été temps de rentrer, c'est avec des sentiments mitigés que je suis parti. Cette fois, cela a été considérablement plus difficile de partir que la fois précédente. J'ai répété à maintes reprises ma promesse de venir leur rendre visite à tous dès que possible, mais malgré le fait qu'ils allaient me manquer, j'avais hâte d'être à bord de mon avion.

Ma Bella n'arriverait que quelques heures après moi. J'étais impatient de reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés.

* * *

 **1\. The Violent Bear It Away ( Roman paru en 1960 ) by Mary Flannery O'Connor née le 25 mars 1925 à Savannah en Géorgie, décédé le 3 août 1964 à Milledgeville en Géorgie. ( Wikipédia )**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

 **Chapitre dix-neuf**

* * *

 **POV Bella**

J'ai contrôlé mes bagages une fois de plus avant de les fermer, pour être certaine d'avoir tout pris avec moi. J'ai jeté un regard de côté à Charlie.

'' - À présent, papa, tu es sûr que tu seras bien ? '' Les deux dernières semaines avaient filé à toute vitesse et aussi désireuse que j'étais de rentrer à la maison, je m'inquiétais pour Charlie.

Charlie a soupiré et m'a regardé avec exaspération. '' - Bella, combien de fois vais-je devoir te dire que je serais bien ? Sue Clearwater a promis de venir m'aider et Dieu sait que tu m'as fait suffisamment de repas pour me faire tenir jusqu'à l'an prochain. Tu dois revenir à ta propre vie, tu le sais. ''

J'ai entendu Jacob klaxonner pour la deuxième fois à l'extérieur, m'indiquant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ne pouvait-il pas simplement venir me le dire, bordel de merde ? Je me suis penchée pour embrasser mon père une dernière fois. '' - Je vais revenir bientôt te voir, papa. Je ne sais pas quand, mais dès que j'aurai reçu le feu vert, je vais revenir. Je t'aime. ''

'' - Je t'aime aussi, Bells. ''

Au troisième coup de klaxon, j'ai levé les yeux au ciel de façon spectaculaire et j'ai pris mes valises et mes bagages à main. Je suis sortie par la porte et me suis dirigée vers la voiture en marchant lentement délibérément pour foutre en rogne Jacob Black. Quand je me suis finalement installée dans la voiture, Jacob m'a regardé. '' - Salut, Bella ! ''

Je ne l'ai même pas salué en retour. '' - Sans blaguer ? Cela voulait dire quoi ces coups de klaxon ? ''

'' - Tu as apprécié ? '' Je lui ai jeté un regard furieux et il a souri avant de poursuivre. '' - C'est simplement que si ton vol part à l'heure, je veux m'assurer que tu ne le rates pas. J'ai pensé que si je t'ennuyais avec mes coups de klaxon, tu sortirais de la maison plus rapidement. Tu as déjà quelques minutes de retard. ''

Ceci dit, Jacob est arrivé à l'aéroport en un temps-record. Il a conduit presque aussi vite que Jasper. Presque. J'avais pensé qu'il allait simplement me déposer, mais il a décidé de me suivre. Nous avons discuté de généralités sur Audrey et lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour moi d'aller enregistrer mes bagages. Regardant partir mes valises, je lui ai dit. '' - Hé bien, je suppose que c'est un au revoir. ''

Jacob s'est retourné pour me donner une autre de ses étreintes écrasantes. '' - Je ne peux pas... respirer... Jake ! ''

Jake m'a relâché. Son visage portait une expression de gravité et de tristesse. '' - Tu vas me manquer. Tu ne pourrais pas rester ici à Forks ? ''

J'ai saisi sa main et je l'ai regardé affectueusement. '' - Ma vie est à présent à Boston, Jake. Du moins pour l'instant. Tu sais que tu peux venir me rendre visite avec Audrey à tout moment. ''

Jacob a simplement hoché la tête. C'était la même requête qu'il m'avait faite avant mon départ quelques mois plus tôt et j'étais certaine qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse différente de ma part. Il m'a regardé attentivement. '' - Bella... souviens-toi de ce dont nous avons parlé dans la cuisine l'autre jour. Je serais _toujours_ là si tu as besoin de moi. Si tu ne te sens pas en sécurité avec cette sangsue. ''

'' - Jasper. '' L'ai-je corrigé.

'' - Mais oui, bien sûr, Jasper. Plus sérieusement, si jamais quelque chose se produit, tu m'appelles. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je t'ai déjà promis que je le ferais, mais crois-moi quand je te dis que cela ne sera pas nécessaire. ''

'' - Je veux le rencontrer par la suite. Tu sais que je ne pense pas que quiconque, et en particulier son espèce, peut être assez bien pour toi, mais je suis suffisamment mature pour réaliser qu'il ne s'agit pas de ma vie et que tu dois vivre la tienne. Je t'aime, Bells. ''

Je me suis levée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. '' - Et je t'aime aussi Jake. Prends soin d'Audrey et garde un œil sur mon père pour moi. ''

'' - Tu sais que je vais le faire. '' Et sur ce, j'ai franchi la porte. Je me suis retournée pour voir mon ami s'éloigner en slalomant à travers la foule. J'ai soupiré, sachant qu'il allait me manquer, comme d'habitude, mais l'excitation m'a brusquement submergée. Je serais à la maison dans seulement quelques petites heures et je verrais de nouveau Jasper.

Mon vol s'est déroulé une fois de plus sans incident, même si j'ai eu l'hôtesse de l'air la plus garce que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Sans blaguer, c'était si difficile que cela de me faire un café ? Pendant le vol, je suis devenue de plus en plus nerveuse. J'ai joué tous les scénarios qui pourraient se produire entre Jasper et moi. Tout d'abord, le plus merveilleux, nous tombions tous les deux follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ensuite il y a eu le terrifiant, je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas et finalement, celui que je craignais le plus, je t'aime, mais je pense que ce serait mieux si nous restions amis parce que je suis un dangereux vampire. Au moment où l'avion a atterri, j'étais devenue une véritable boule de nerfs.

Je n'avais jamais été aussi soulagé qu'à cet instant pour avoir décidé d'utiliser les services d'un taxi plutôt que de dire à Jasper de venir directement me chercher. J'avais besoin de me calmer avant de le voir. Ces sentiments étaient irrationnels dans le meilleur des cas. Ce qui devait arriver, arriverait. Je ne pourrais rien faire pour le changer. De plus, j'étais pratiquement certaine qu'il ressentait la même chose. Quand le taxi s'est arrêté devant mon appartement, j'étais beaucoup plus calme.

J'ai remarqué que Jasper n'était pas encore arrivé. Je suis entrée dans mon appartement, j'ai allumé les lumières et j'ai laissé ma valise dans l'entrée. J'ai regardé l'horloge du four et j'ai noté qu'il était déjà dix-neuf heures trente. J'avais parlé à ma patronne vendredi pour lui confirmer que je venais lundi. Elle m'avait informé qu'il y avait beaucoup de travail et que j'allais être très occupée cette semaine à cause d'une date butoir. Je savais que ce soir serait ma seule occasion de voir Jasper avant le week-end prochain.

Après avoir feuilleté nerveusement un magazine pendant quelques minutes et j'ai mit quelques vêtements que j'avais rapportés de Forks dans le lave-linge, j'ai entendu une voiture s'arrêter. J'ai regardé par la fenêtre et j'ai vu Jasper sortir de la voiture. Mon cœur s'est mis à battre rapidement à sa vue. Il était parfait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés de cette façon un peu désordonnée qui était normale pour lui, sa chemise et son pantalon étaient parfaitement repassés comme à son habitude. Son visage était parfait comme toujours, puisqu'il n'allait jamais changer ni paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était maintenant. _Oh, mon Dieu. Je suis réellement tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui._ J'ai pris une profonde inspiration pour pousser mon cœur à ralentir. _Respire, Bella. Respire simplement._

Pendant qu'il montait les escaliers, j'ai volé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Je savais que mon visage devait ressembler à celui du chat du Cheshire, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Je l'ai regardé, il m'avait tellement manqué. Il avait un grand sourire qui embellissait son visage. Je me suis jetée sur lui, l'enveloppant dans une énorme étreinte. '' - Jasper ! '' Ai-je murmuré contre son épaule.

'' - Bella. '' Il a dit mon nom si doucement que j'ai failli ne pas l'entendre. Il m'a serrée étroitement contre lui et je l'ai enlacé avec la même ferveur. J'ai pressé mon visage contre sa poitrine, respirant son odeur lentement et délibérément, mon corps et mes nerfs se sont instantanément détendus. Je savais que c'était là qu'était ma place, dans ses bras, comme cela. Rien ne m'avait jamais semblé aussi juste que cet instant-là.

Nous nous sommes légèrement écartés, des sourires toujours sur nos visages. Ses mains caressaient doucement mes bras. Avec tendresse, il a demandé : '' - Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Comment va ton père ? ''

Nous avons marché jusqu'au canapé où nous nous sommes assis, chacun de son côté. Je n'arrivais pas à le quitter des yeux, j'ai résisté à l'envie que j'avais de le séduire. J'ai ri à cette pensée... L'idée de Bella Swan séduisant quelqu'un était risible. Je pouvais la jouer faussement timide et même mignonne, mais séductrice et sexy, je n'étais pas.

Je me suis donc lancée sur la façon dont mes deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Je lui ai parlé du rétablissement de Charlie, des fiançailles probables de Jacob et d'autres banalités qui me semblaient plutôt triviales à présent que Jasper était là, en face de moi. Jasper était tranquillement assis et assimilait tout cela en m'écoutant attentivement.

Jasper s'est approché de moi pendant la conversation et il a pris ma main dans la sienne. Je serais incapable de dire si c'était la fraîcheur de sa main qui m'a envoyé des frissons dans le dos ou le simple contact de sa peau quand il a placé sa main sur la mienne. Ses orbes d'or étaient intensément rivées sur mes yeux bruns pendant toute la durée de mon bavardage interminable sur ma visite. J'ai trouvé très difficile de me concentrer.

J'ai secoué la tête avec nervosité. '' - Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas cessé de parler de moi. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser. J'aime t'entendre parler, Bella. '' Il m'a tiré contre lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de soupirer doucement. L'étreinte était réconfortante. J'ai regardé la pendule et j'ai vu qu'il était presque vingt-deux heures. Il était tard et j'allais avoir une longue journée demain, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à aller au lit. Cela faisait deux semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de le renvoyer chez lui.

'' - Assez parlé de moi, et toi ? '' Alors que je voulais seulement me blottir contre lui, je devais avouer que j'étais très curieuse au sujet de sa visite à Carlisle et aux autres. Je voulais savoir comment ils allaient tous. Jasper m'a caressé tendrement les cheveux et en chuchotant doucement, il m'a pratiquement tout dit sur Carlisle et les autres. Comme d'habitude, son récit était merveilleux et j'avais l'impression de leur avoir rendu visite avec lui.

De temps à autre, je levais les yeux pour le regarder pendant qu'il me racontait l'histoire, il m'embrassait alors doucement sur le dessus de la tête avant de continuer. Bientôt, j'ai senti mes yeux commencer à se fermer. Minuit.

'' - Bella ? '' Jasper m'a appelé doucement. Je sais que j'ai murmuré une réponse incohérente. Je me suis blottie un peu plus profondément contre sa poitrine et j'ai enroulé mes bras autour de son cou. Même si j'étais à moitié assoupie, j'ai pu sentir Jasper se détendre. Jasper respirait l'odeur de mes cheveux et frottait doucement mon dos. J'ai soupiré de bonheur. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, je ne voulais pas aller au lit.

Même si j'étais épuisée, je me suis brusquement souvenue de ma surprise pour Jasper. Je me suis forcée à ouvrir mes yeux qui ont papilloté. '' - Jasper ? ''

Jasper a continué à me caresser doucement le dos. '' - Oui, ma Bella ? '' Mon cœur s'est mis à faire des cabrioles à la mention de _ma Bella_. Avait-il la moindre idée de ce que ces paroles me faisaient ?

En essayant de réprimer un bâillement, je lui ai dit doucement : '' - J'espère que tu vas accepter, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi la semaine prochaine. Notre week-end il y a deux semaines a été tellement merveilleux que je voudrais te rendre la pareille. ''

'' - Je pense que je vais pouvoir gérer cela. Puis-je te demander ce que nous allons faire ? ''

J'ai répondu avec un grand bâillement. '' - Je veux te faire la surprise. ''

'' - Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. '' Il a de nouveau embrassé le dessus de ma tête. Je suis ensuite tombée dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Jasper, rêvant de moments que j'espérais voir arriver.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt**

 **POV Jasper**

Bella dormait profondément contre ma poitrine. Elle ronflait doucement, murmurant de temps en temps un mot ou une phrase et parfois, j'étais récompensé par un « Jasper » tombant de ses lèvres. Je n'avais pas bougé depuis des heures et j'ai regardé la pendule, sachant que j'aurai besoin de partir avant que l'aube ne fasse son arrivée flamboyante.

J'ai enveloppé ses bras étroitement autour de moi et je l'ai tenue doucement pour la porter au lit. Même avec ma grâce vampirique, elle s'est tout de même agitée dans son sommeil et ses yeux se sont ouverts en papillotant. Je savais que j'aurai dû lui envoyer une vague de calme pour l'endormir immédiatement à nouveau, mais j'étais égoïste, je voulais entendre sa voix puisque je ne serais pas en mesure de la voir en personne pendant presque une semaine.

'' - Jasper ? Où allons-nous ? '' A demandé Bella alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage plus profondément dans ma poitrine.

'' - Je t'amène au lit. C'est presque l'aube. ''

'' - Ne pars pas. Reste. ''

J'ai embrassé ses cheveux quand nous sommes entrés dans sa chambre. '' - Il n'y a rien de plus que je voudrais faire, mais la météo prévoit un ciel dégagé aujourd'hui. '' Je l'ai posée doucement sur le lit et j'ai tiré les couvertures sur elle. Elle a légèrement résisté, mais a rapidement abandonné. '' - Appelle-moi ce soir, quand tu seras rentrée, d'accord ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête. Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai appuyé mes lèvres sur son front. '' - Génial ! '' Je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme avant de partir. À la porte de sa chambre, je me suis tourné vers elle une fois de plus et même si je savais qu'elle était profondément endormie, j'ai chuchoté : '' - Je t'aime, Bella. ''

* * *

Lorsque le vendredi soir est arrivé, j'ai sauté dans la voiture et je me suis dirigé vers l'appartement de Bella. Je devais l'admettre, j'étais extrêmement curieux de savoir quelle surprise elle avait en réserve pour nous ce week-end. Bella avait eu raison, elle avait travaillé de longues heures à son bureau cette semaine. D'après les brèves conversations que nous avions eu chaque soir, elle partait à six heures du matin et rentrait à la maison après vingt-deux heures. Ce vendredi soir n'allait pas faire exception, mais Bella m'avait demandé hier soir au téléphone de l'attendre chez elle pour être prêt à partir quand elle arriverait. Les seuls indices qu'elle m'avait donnés étaient d'apporter des vêtements de rechange pour quelques jours, de chasser abondamment avant de partir ce soir et de faire le plein d'essence.

Il était vingt et une heure trente quand je suis arrivé chez elle et Bella n'était toujours pas là. Elle m'avait donné un trousseau de clés deux mois plus tôt, je suis donc tranquillement entré chez elle. J'ai remarqué que Bella avait également sa valise déjà prête dans le salon. Je me suis assis sur le canapé et j'ai allumé la télévision où je suis tombé sur « Vacance Romaine » avec Audrey Hepburn. À vingt-deux heures précises, j'ai entendu le 4x4 remonter la rue et se garer dans l'allée.

Elle a monté les escaliers et m'a donné une étreinte rapide. Bella avait des cernes sous les yeux, elle était manifestement fatiguée par sa semaine de travail. Mais ses yeux eux brillaient d'excitation. '' - Prêt ? '' A-t-elle demandé. '' - Nous avons un long voyage devant nous. ''

'' - Alors, où allons-nous ? '' Ai-je demandé, saisissant sa valise pendant que nous marchions vers la porte qu'elle a fermée derrière elle.

'' - Je vais te dire _où_ nous allons une fois que nous serons sur la route, mais pas ce que nous allons faire. '' Elle a bâillé avant de monter dans la voiture.

'' - Fatiguée ? ''

'' - Très. Je vais probablement te parler un peu, mais ensuite je vais dormir, si cela ne te dérange pas. ''

'' - Pas du tout. Tu as eu une semaine difficile d'après ce que je vois. ''

Elle a bâillé pendant que je sortais de l'allée. '' - C'est mauvais, hein ? '' Elle a saisi mon GPS et a tapé une adresse. Elle m'a tendu le GPS. '' - Et voici notre destination. ''

J'ai regardé le GPS et j'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Charleston, la Caroline du Sud ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Ouais. Une virée en voiture ! D'après Map Quest¹, nous pouvons y arriver en quinze heures. Avec ta façon de conduire, facilement douze, si tu conduis toute la nuit, nous devrions arriver avant onze heures au plus tard. ''

J'ai souri. J'avais passé un peu de temps à Charleston auparavant, mais je n'y étais jamais retourné. '' - Cela me semble à peu près juste. Donc... si je me souviens bien, Charleston est un endroit assez ensoleillé. Qu'allons-nous faire à ce sujet ?

'' - Hé bien... '' Un sourire est apparu sur son visage. '' - La météo a dit qu'il va vraiment beaucoup bruiner la plupart du week-end là-bas. Bien sûr, je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais l'endroit où nous allons rester dispose d'un parking couvert juste à côté afin que nous puissions te faire entrer dans l'hôtel sans t'exposer au soleil s'il y en a. ''

M'engageant sur la route, je me suis tourné vers elle. '' - Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir me dire ce que nous allons faire ?

'' - Absolument. Je travaille sur ce projet depuis trois semaines maintenant. Mes lèvres sont scellées, Jasper Whitlock. ''

Je pouvais sentir sa détermination, j'ai donc tenté de changer de sujet. '' - Comment cela s'est passé au travail ? ''

Elle a soupiré. '' - Cela a été épouvantable. Nous sommes en retard sur notre échéancier et l'éditeur n'est pas trop content à ce sujet. Donc chacun de nous dans le département de relecture a dû travailler avec des horaires de folie cette semaine pour terminer le projet. Heureusement, notre département devrait en avoir fini avec lui au début de la semaine prochaine, ensuite je pourrais de nouveau revenir à des horaires normaux. ''

'' - Trouves-tu ce travail gratifiant ? ''

Bella m'a regardé, réfléchissant avant de répondre. '' - J'aime le monde de l'édition, mais d'une certaine façon, je croyais que c'était plus glamour que cela ne l'est réellement. Je suis un peu déçue par tout cela maintenant que je l'ai vu de l'intérieur. '' Elle a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que j'ai tout simplement eu une semaine difficile, tu comprends ? La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je suis prête à me détendre ce week-end. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir le passer avec toi. Nous avons toujours été ensemble et pendant les trois dernières semaines, je t'ai à peine vu. '' Elle a attrapé ma main et l'a serrée pour me remercier.

Je l'ai serrée doucement en retour. '' - Je suis heureux également. Quel que soit ce que tu as prévu, je suis certain que nous allons passer un bon moment. J'ai l'impression que tu me connais presque mieux que quiconque. ''

Elle a regardé droit devant elle, en prêtant attention aux phares de l'autre côté de la route. '' - À part Alice, tu veux dire. ''

'' - D'une certaine façon, tu me connais mieux qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait. Avec son don, Alice a eu du temps pour apprendre à me connaître au fil des ans, pour apprendre ce que chacun de nous aimait ou pas. Mais Alice ne le savait pas intuitivement. Elle a dû apprendre. Autant j'aimais Alice, elle et moi étions des personnes très différentes. Nous nous complétions l'un l'autre, mais pendant une longue période, elle n'a pas connu mes centres d'intérêt et je n'ai pas su quels étaient les siens. Cela a été un processus d'apprentissage amusant. Mais avec toi, nous n'étions pas proches lorsque tu étais avec Edward. Nous n'avons réellement appris à nous connaître l'un l'autre qu'au début du mois d'août, nous sommes maintenant en novembre. Mais en dépit de tout cela, j'ai l'impression que tu me comprends. Tu sais instinctivement qui je suis, pourquoi je suis comme je suis et ce qui fait de moi Jasper. Je suppose donc que ce que je veux dire, c'est que tandis qu'Alice et moi nous complétions l'un l'autre tout en étant diamétralement opposés, tu es ma compagne, celle qui me ressemble le plus et donc, par voie de conséquence, qui peut comprendre en quelques courtes semaines les choses qu'Alice a mis des années à comprendre. ''

À la lueur des phares de la circulation venant en sens inverse, j'ai pu voir les larmes contenues de Bella. Un petit sourire ornait son visage. '' - Je te remercie. C'est la plus belle chose que quiconque ne m'ait jamais dite. Je voudrais pouvoir dire la même chose pour Edward et moi. Mais Edward et moi... hé bien il était le protecteur et j'étais celle qui avait besoin de protection. Fin de l'histoire. Quand j'y repense à présent, j'ai beau me creuser les méninges, Jasper, je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui m'a finalement attiré en lui. Je me souviens être tombée raide dingue amoureuse de lui, mais en prenant vraiment du recul, nous n'avions rien en commun, pas de terrain d'entente pour commencer. Je croyais comme toi que les contraires s'attiraient. Je veux dire qu'Alice et toi, c'est ce que vous étiez, vous étiez même la preuve vivante de cela. Je pensais qu'Edward et moi l'étions également. Mais alors qu'Alice et toi vouliez apprendre et progresser ensemble, Edward ne l'a jamais réellement voulu. Il estimait qu'il savait ce qui était le mieux pour moi et que je devrais toujours le suivre. Où étaient les concessions mutuelles ? Où se trouvait l'égalité dans tout cela ? Mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu, que nous sommes des âmes sœurs et que le destin a trouvé un moyen pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître l'un l'autre, même si nous sommes nés à cent cinquante ans d'intervalle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous n'avons jamais été proches il y a quelques années. Mais je radote. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tu me connais mieux qu'Edward ne l'a jamais fait et ne le fera jamais. ''

Nous avons ensuite roulé en silence, aucun de nous n'avait besoin d'en dire plus, mais en même temps avait besoin de tout dire. Seulement pour moi la voiture n'était pas le bon endroit pour commencer à déclarer mes sentiments. Nous avons donc roulé, la nuit s'étendant devant nous, les paroles prononcées entre nous se rejouant dans chacun de nos esprits. Nous avons traversé plusieurs États comme cela, et aux environs d'une heure du matin, Bella s'est endormie.

Avec ma main libre, j'ai caressé son visage avec amour. Bella avait raison. J'avais appris il y avait bien longtemps avec Alice que le destin jouait un plus grand rôle que je ne voulais l'admettre. Et le destin m'avait conduit à cette femme assise dans la voiture à côté de moi.

* * *

 **1\. Map Quest , l'équivalent de Google Map.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt et un**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai ouvert les yeux alors que l'obscurité cédait la place à la lumière du jour. J'ai regardé l'heure, six heures quinze. Une station de radio country jouait doucement. J'ai étiré complètement mes bras tout en bâillant largement. J'ai regardé passer le paysage par la fenêtre puis j'ai regardé Jasper qui tapotait le volant au rythme de la musique. Il m'a regardé, un large sourire ornant ses lèvres. Je lui ai facilement donné un des miens en retour. '' - Bonjour. Où sommes-nous ? ''

'' - Bonjour à toi aussi. Nous sommes en Virginie pour l'instant, mais nous nous préparons à entrer en Caroline du Nord. ''

'' - Ouah. Déjà ? ''

'' - Je suis peut-être allé un peu plus vite que la limite de vitesse pendant que tu dormais. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Peut-être ? À quelle vitesse ? Non, attends. Je préfère ne pas savoir. ''

'' - Tu ne veux vraiment pas ? ''

J'ai vu une sortie indiquant une aire de repos avec restaurant et sanitaires. '' - Pouvons-nous prendre la prochaine sortie ? J'ai besoin de nourriture, d'un café et... d'un moment humain. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre. ''

Il a pris la sortie suivante et s'est garé devant le Starbuck qui n'était même pas à un kilomètre de la route. J'ai sauté de la voiture, saisissant un petit sac à dos que j'avais apporté avec moi en plus de ma valise. J'ai terminé mon moment humain et je me suis changée, mettant un jean propre et un sweater avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Mon mascara avait bavé et mes cheveux étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Pas la meilleure apparence à avoir devant la personne que j'essayais d'impressionner, mais j'imagine que cela aurait pu être bien pire. Je me suis brossé les dents et j'ai rapidement lavé mon visage. J'ai refait mon léger maquillage habituel et j'ai brossé mes cheveux. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil au miroir, je n'avais pas l'air trop mal.

Je suis sortie des toilettes pour dames et j'ai vu Jasper appuyé contre le mur, un café et un pain aux raisins dans les mains. '' - J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je t'ai pris un café. '' J'ai pris le pain aux raisins avec impatience de sa main, le fourrant de façon disgracieuse dans ma bouche.

Après avoir englouti ma bouchée, j'ai demandé : '' - C'est parfait. Merci. Prêt à reprendre la route ? Si nous arrivons suffisamment tôt, nous pourrions peut-être faire un peu de tourisme pendant quelques heures avant... '' Je me suis interrompue en rougissant. Toute cette préparation et j'avais failli vendre la mèche. '' - Laisse tomber. ''

Nous sommes repartis sur la route et nous avons joué avec les voitures que nous croisions pour passer le temps. C'était réellement injuste, en particulier avec la vue perçante de Jasper, il pouvait voir une Coccinelle où le nom de l'État des plaques d'immatriculation avant moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela passait le temps et c'était relativement amusant, même si je savais que Jasper m'en avait laissé quelques-uns intentionnellement.

Mon excitation a grandi quand j'ai vu le panneau indiquant que nous étions entrés en Caroline du Sud. Nous serions bientôt à Charleston. J'espérais que tout irait selon mes plans. J'avais été dépendante des autres pour m'assurer que tout soit fait correctement. À ce stade, je n'avais aucune raison de m'inquiéter, ce qui devait arriver, arriverait.

'' - Tu vas bien, Bella ? Je peux sentir un million d'émotions se détacher de toi et le tout en même temps. Je te jure, jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre, je ne savais pas que les humains étaient capables de ressentir autant d'émotions différentes aussi fortement et à la fois. ''

'' - Je vais bien, très bien même. À présent concentre-toi sur ta conduite. '' J'ai essayé de lui donner un sourire rassurant, mais je savais que ma tentative était peu convaincante. Alors que nous approchions de notre destination, notre GPS, dont nous avions nommé la voix Gia, nous a donné de plus en plus d'indications. Gia était restée calme pendant quelques heures, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint la frontière de l'État. À présent que nous traversions la magnifique Caroline du Sud, elle nous donnait constamment des ordres.

'' - Tournez à gauche. '' Nous a conseillé Gia d'une voix monotone.

'' - Gia a besoin de sortir plus souvent, elle semble réellement s'ennuyer avec nous. '' Ai-je plaisanté alors que Jasper tournait à gauche à la sortie suivante. ''

'' - Tournez à droite après trois kilomètres et sept cents mètres. '' a ordonné la machine de nouveau d'une voix monocorde.

'' - Oui, Gia a besoin de prendre du bon temps on dirait. '' Jasper a souri. Pauvre Gia. Pendant nos discussions alors que nous descendions vers le sud, nous avions déterminé qu'elle était une vieille fille de cinquante-sept ans qui vivait avec vingt chats et appréciait Jeopardy. Jasper a conduit pendant les trois kilomètres sept cents, comme indiqué.

'' - Tournez à droite. Vous êtes arrivés. '' Gia n'avait toujours pas l'air heureuse, mais c'était certain que moi je l'étais. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivés là. L'hôtel était situé dans le quartier français et il était à couper le souffle vu de l'extérieur. Ce week-end m'avait coûté une partie des économies que j'avais acquises au fil des ans, mais cela en valait la peine.

'' - L'hôtel du Quartier Français. Il est superbe. '' A jugé Jasper alors qu'il roulait jusqu'au garage rattaché à l'hôtel. Il s'est garé et s'est dirigé de mon côté pour me tenir la portière ouverte.

En entrant dans le hall de l'hôtel, nous avons été accueillis par un grand escalier en colimaçon sous un immense plafond vitré. Une fois que j'ai terminé d'admirer la splendeur de tout cela, je suis allée à la réception pour nous enregistrer.

Une jeune femme pleine d'entrain et portant un badge à son nom, Eleanor, nous a salués. '' - Bienvenus à l'hôtel du quartier Français. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer le regard pas si subtil qu'elle lançait à mon compagnon.

J'ai toussé un peu, ce qui a porté son attention sur moi. '' - J'ai une réservation au nom de Bella Swan. ''

Eleanor a tapé le nom tout en regardant l'ordinateur en face d'elle. '' - Ah, vous voilà ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de vous obtenir deux cartes magnétiques. '' Elle s'est baissée et quelques instants plus tard, elle s'est relevée avec deux cartes. '' - Voilà, Mademoiselle Swan. Les préparatifs sont fin prêts et le paquet arrivera à l'heure que vous avez demandé. Profitez de votre soirée. '' Elle m'a fait un bref clin d'œil. Je l'ai remerciée et je me suis éloignée de l'accueil. Jasper a saisi les bagages avant de me suivre. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers l'ascenseur et j'ai appuyé sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire en permanence. Alors que je détestais les surprises, j'ai découvert que j'aimais en faire. Jasper me regardait avec curiosité. '' - Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Est-ce que je peux être mis dans la confidence à présent ? ''

'' - Pas encore ! Mais bientôt. '' Les portes de l'ascenseur se sont ouvertes et nous avons trouvé notre chambre. Jasper a posé les bagages et a regardé autour de lui. '' - C'est magnifique, Bella. Comment peux-tu te permettre cela ? ''

Je me suis moquée de lui, un peu ennuyé. Bien sûr, c'était la luxueuse suite Royale, mais ce n'était seulement que pour une nuit. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais réservé l'endroit pour une semaine. '' - J'ai toujours été très responsable avec l'argent, Jasper. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dépenser sans compter alors j'ai voulu faire une petite folie. C'est un problème ? ''

Il a eu l'air de se sentir coupable. '' - Non... Bien sûr que non. Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alice dépense de l'argent pour moi. Et Alice trichait en utilisant son pouvoir pour jouer sur le marché boursier, je ne m'inquiétais donc pas quand elle était extravagante. ''

J'ai souri, sachant exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. '' - Oui, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce qu'Alice aurait fait. ''

'' - Tu as raison... Oublie que j'ai même posé la question. Alors, que faisons-nous cet après-midi ? ''

J'ai jeté un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge. '' - Hé bien, nous avons plusieurs heures devant nous avant que nous ayons besoin de faire quelque chose. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller à Waterfront Park et marcher au bord de l'océan, mais ce n'est pas une obligation. À présent que nous sommes là, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu voudrais faire en particulier ? ''

'' - Waterfront Park me semble bien. ''

Au lieu de prendre notre voiture, nous avons décidé de marcher jusqu'au parc qui était relativement proche. Le parc était réellement très agréable. Nous avons flâné le long des allées, admirant les arbres, les fontaines et l'océan. Au bout d'un moment, Jasper a pris doucement ma main dans la sienne. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le regarder, ses cheveux se déplaçaient légèrement dans le vent et son visage était détendu. Il arrivait tellement souvent qu'avec son don, il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules, ayant dû absorber les soucis de tout le monde en plus des siens pendant des années. J'aimais quand il avait l'air heureux comme en ce moment. Je l'aimais. Je nous imaginais des années plus tard, exactement comme maintenant, faisant des promenades et profitant de la compagnie de l'autre. J'ai ri de moi-même. J'étais là, rêvant à notre avenir alors que je n'avais même pas eu le courage de l'embrasser.

Je continuais à envisager l'idée de l'embrasser sur-le-champ quand j'ai entendu un léger bip. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à ma montre et j'ai réalisé qu'il était temps de rentrer. J'ai soupiré, réalisant que le baiser devrait attendre un autre moment. '' - Il est temps d'y aller. ''

Je n'étais pas une empathe, mais je pouvais voir que la curiosité de Jasper avait atteint son point culminant. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre chambre. À l'instant où nous avons passé le seuil, je me suis tournée vers Jasper pour lui donner ses instructions. '' - Il est quinze heures. Je dois aller à un rendez-vous maintenant. Tu peux rester te détendre ici pendant les deux prochaines heures ou partir à la découverte des environs, mais à dix-sept heures quinze, un paquet va arriver. Assure-toi simplement d'être là. Je devrais être ici vers dix-sept heures quarante-cinq au plus tard. Je lui ai donné un rapide baiser sur le côté de son visage. Hé bien, si je n'avais pas le courage de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, je me contenterais de l'embrasser sur la joue. '' - Je dois y aller. ''

J'ai pris l'ascenseur pour descendre à la station thermale et pour les deux heures et demi suivantes, deux femmes ont travaillé sur moi pour faire mon maquillage, mais surtout ma coiffure. Je leur avais donné une photo de la coiffure que je voulais qu'elles reproduisent. J'espérais qu'elle n'aurait pas l'air trop ridicule sur moi. Une fois qu'elles ont annoncé que c'était complètement terminé, la seule chose qui me restait à faire était d'entrer dans ma robe et mes chaussures. J'avais appelé pour donner mes mensurations en priant pour que tout irait pour le mieux. Les deux femmes de la station thermale m'ont aidé. Quand elles ont complètement terminé de m'habiller, elles m'ont tourné pour que je fasse face au miroir de plain-pied. J'ai fermé les yeux, craignant le pire.

La femme la plus âgée m'a légèrement pincé. '' - Ouvrez vos yeux ! Regardez ! Vous êtes tout simplement magnifique. ''

Je me suis regardé avec stupéfaction. Ce n'était pas moi. Cela ne pouvait pas être moi. Je n'ai pas pu effacer le sourire de mon visage. J'étais impatiente de voir Jasper.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-deux**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi après le départ de Bella à essayer de regarder un film, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer. Mon esprit était distrait. Je n'avais jamais pensé que j'aurais été aussi heureux que je l'étais maintenant, après la mort d'Alice. Mais rencontrer de nouveau Bella avait changé tout cela. L'après-midi à Waterfront Park avait été relaxant. Marcher main dans la main avec elle. J'ai pensé à quoi cela ressemblerait de faire cela pour l'éternité. Je me suis senti stupide, je n'avais même pas encore pu trouver le courage de l'embrasser.

Je me suis efforcé de revenir à l'instant présent. La pendule indiquait dix-sept heures douze et j'ai dû m'avouer que j'étais incroyablement curieux de savoir ce que Bella avait prévu. Pile à dix-sept quinze, j'ai entendu un rapide coup à la porte. Je l'ai ouverte pour découvrir un chasseur tenant un paquet enveloppé dans du papier brun ordinaire.

'' - Monsieur Jasper Whitlock ? ''

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Ceci est pour vous. '' Le chasseur m'a tendu un paquet. J'ai pris le paquet et j'ai sorti mon portefeuille pour lui donner un pourboire.

Le jeune homme a souri. '' - Merci ! Amusez-vous bien ce soir ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était très amusant. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité. '' - Et c'est ? ''

Le jeune homme s'est rendu compte qu'il en avait trop dit. '' - Merde. '' A-t-il marmonné dans sa barbe. '' - Euh... rien. Hé bien je dois y aller. '' Sur ce, il s'est retourné et a traversé le couloir à vive allure. J'ai refermé la porte et j'ai regardé brièvement le paquet avant de l'ouvrir. Dire que j'ai été surpris serait un euphémisme. Comment avait-elle fait cela ? Entre mes mains se trouvait un uniforme confédéré complet dont la redingote portait les galons de Major cousu sur elle. Il y avait une note jointe à l'uniforme. J'ai immédiatement reconnu l'écriture de Bella.

 _Jasper,_

 _Alors, surpris ? Je devrais être de retour dans très peu de temps. J'espère que l'uniforme conviendra. J'ai dû deviner ta taille quand j'ai commandé cela alors que j'étais encore à Forks. J'ai vu cet événement alors que je surfais sur Internet pendant mon vol il y a quelques semaines et j'ai pensé que tu aimerais revivre une partie de ta jeunesse humaine._

 _Affectueusement._

 _Bella._

Il y avait un morceau de carton rigide joint à la lettre. C'était une invitation au quinzième bal annuel de la guerre civile de Charleston qui se tiendrait dans cet hôtel ce soir même. J'ai secoué la tête avec stupéfaction. Je ne savais pas comment Bella avait réussi à s'en tirer avec cela sans même que je le soupçonne. Cela m'a simplement fait me soucier d'elle encore plus.

J'ai posé soigneusement la lettre et l'invitation sur la table de nuit, voulant les garder en souvenir de ce voyage et j'ai posé l'uniforme sur le lit. Après avoir sauté dans la douche pour effacer les vestiges de la journée, j'ai séché mes cheveux puis j'ai mis lentement l'uniforme posé en face de moi. Il était la réplique exacte du dernier uniforme que je n'avais jamais porté avant que Maria me transforme. J'ai jeté un regard dans le miroir. Pour une quelconque raison, j'ai été surpris. À l'exception de la couleur pâle de ma peau, cela aurait pu être moi de nouveau en 1863. Mes souvenirs, comme d'habitude, étaient brumeux, mais étant de nouveau dans cet uniforme m'a fait me sentir, en quelque sorte, plus proche d'eux, plus proche de mon existence humaine à nouveau. Je pouvais presque entendre de nouveau mes camarades raconter des histoires autour des feux de camp et chanter des chansons. J'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs lorsqu'une voix les a interrompu.

'' - Bonsoir, Major Whitlock. '' Je me suis tourné vers l'endroit d'où venait la familière voix féminine. Mes yeux sont tombés sur la femme à couper le souffle qui se trouvait devant moi. Bella s'était transformée en une magnifique Dame du Sud. La robe était exactement comme les robes de bal de ma jeunesse, avec les manches qui découvraient ses épaules et le lacet de garniture noir. La robe était serrée à la taille et le corsage était suffisamment bas pour que la poitrine de Bella soit très joliment mise en valeur, laissant peu à l'imagination. La couleur cerise allait parfaitement avec le blanc crémeux de la peau de Bella. Ses cheveux avaient été apprêté en boucles avec seulement quelques-unes encadrant son visage et donnant un accès parfait à son cou.

Je pouvais sentir mon excitation grandir en moi et je me suis réprimandé. À quoi est-ce que je pensais en la lorgnant comme si elle était mon dîner ? Mais mon esprit ne pouvait quitter la direction dans laquelle il s'était déjà engagé. Ce n'était pas la Bella que les gens connaissaient. Cette Bella en face de moi était une femme dans tous les sens du mot et détenait le pouvoir sur moi. En quelques secondes, j'avais imaginé dix façons différentes de prendre Bella. Je me suis mentalement secoué pour me réveiller. Mais autant j'avais désiré Bella au cours des dernières semaines, je me croyais habituellement suffisamment homme pour ne pas être aussi grossier que ce que je venais d'imaginer dans mon esprit. Bella a ensuite fait une petite pirouette, montrant légèrement le dessous de sa jupe évasée. '' - Alors, de quoi j'ai l'air ? '' A-t-elle demandé en me faisant une révérence, me montrant encore plus sa poitrine. Oh mon Dieu, je ne crois pas que j'allais pouvoir tenir jusqu'au bout ce soir.

Je lui ai répondu honnêtement alors que je marchais vers elle, mon accent du Sud un peu plus épais que la normale. '' - Tu es la plus belle Dame du Sud sur laquelle je n'ai jamais posé les yeux. ''

Un fard s'est glissé sur son visage et elle a verrouillé ses yeux doux et sincère avec les miens. '' - Et tu es l'officier confédéré le plus beau sur lequel je n'ai jamais eu le plaisir de poser les yeux. ''

J'aurais pu l'embrasser alors. J'aurais _dû_ l'embrasser alors. Mais mon idiote de bouche a posé une question. '' - Comment as-tu donc obtenu le bon uniforme pour moi ? ''

Un sourire espiègle est apparu sur les lèvres de Bella. '' - J'ai fait des recherches sur toi, monsieur Whitlock. J'ai pensé qu'il était important de donner le rang approprié dans l'unité exacte. J'ai l'impression que l'uniforme correspond parfaitement. ''

'' - Il s'adapte parfaitement. '' Ai-je répondu.

Bella a regardé la pendule de notre chambre, notant qu'il était presque dix-huit heures. '' - Nous devrions probablement y aller. Le bal est sur le point de commencer officiellement. '' Elle s'est dirigée vers la porte. L'incertitude a brusquement cerné Bella. Elle s'est arrêtée avant d'ouvrir la porte et s'est tournée vers moi. '' - Tu aimes ma surprise, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai enveloppé Bella dans une étreinte. '' - Si tu savais combien cela signifie pour moi. J'aime cela, Bella. '' J'ai relâché très lentement notre étreinte et j'ai ouvert la porte. '' - Les dames d'abord. ''

Nous avons descendu le grand escalier en colimaçon pour nous rendre vers la salle de bal. J'ai été étonné par l'authenticité de tout cela. Des bougies éclairaient la salle, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère romantique. Les serveurs déambulaient avec des boissons et les couples circulaient dans la pièce. Un quatuor s'échauffait sur la scène. Cela m'a réellement transporté de nouveau à ma jeunesse. J'ai souri intérieurement en pensant à ce que les gens présents penseraient s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient un véritable soldat confédéré parmi eux. Bella s'est dirigée vers une table et s'est présentée. '' - Isabelle Swan et Jasper Whitlock, s'il vous plaît. ''

L'homme, vêtu d'un uniforme confédéré lui aussi, a baissé les yeux sur sa liste. '' - Ahh... oui... Mademoiselle Swan et Monsieur Whitlock. C'est la première fois que vous venez à une reconstitution d'un bal de la guerre Civile ? ''

'' - Oui. '' A répondu Bella.

L'homme lui a fait un clin d'œil espiègle. '' - Hé bien, je suis certain que vous allez passer tous les deux un moment merveilleux. Si vous avez des questions sur l'étiquette ou sur les danses, s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à venir me chercher et je serai plus qu'heureux de vous aider tous les deux. Dans une heure, nous allons avoir plusieurs maîtres de danse qui vont donner quelques instructions pour les danses de groupes avant que le bal réel de la soirée ne commence. C'est agréable de voir des jeunes qui prennent un intérêt profond pour l'histoire de notre pays. ''

Bella a souri alors qu'elle me jetait un regard de côté. '' - Je vous remercie. Je pense que nous serons bien, cependant. Jasper ici est un expert, en quelque sorte, en ce qui concerne la période de la guerre Civile. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réprimer mon rire. Un expert en quelque sorte.

L'homme a levé les yeux avec surprise, me toisant de haut en bas. '' - Hé bien, nous devrions peut-être parler après que vous aurez eu tout le loisir de profiter du bal. Je suis moi-même un passionné. '' Il a regardé le couple qui attendait à présent derrière nous. '' - Hé bien, nous pourrons en discuter plus tard. Amusez-vous ! ''

Il y avait des serveurs qui circulaient avec des plateaux de boissons. Bella a saisi un verre de vin et l'a descendu en quelques secondes. Je pouvais sentir un tantinet de nervosité se détacher d'elle. Je me suis penché vers son oreille. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

Elle a sursauté en rougissant légèrement. '' - Oh, oui. Je vais bien. J'avais simplement besoin de quelque chose pour me calmer les nerfs. '' Nous nous sommes promenés autour de la salle et j'ai pris le bras de Bella avec le mien. La reconstitution historique de ce bal était une affaire sérieuse. Tout le monde était habillé avec des costumes parfaits même si l'hôtel lui-même n'existait pas pendant la guerre Civile, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder et prétendre pendant quelques instants que j'étais humain de nouveau et de retour dans les années dix-huit cents. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella était de loin la plus belle femme dans la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose à son sujet, une fraîcheur qui était incomparable par rapport à n'importe qui dans le voisinage. Je pouvais sentir que beaucoup d'hommes dans la pièce pensaient également la même chose, ce qui ne m'a pas rendu particulièrement heureux.

Lorsque dix-neuf heures a sonné, Bella a voulu prêter attention aux maîtres de danse, en particulier pour les danses de groupe. Les danses qu'ils enseignaient étaient simples par nature, mais j'ai découvert une Bella complètement absorbée, regardant chaque étape avec attention. Elle me souriait timidement de temps à autre et avec chaque sourire, mon cœur montait un peu plus en flèche. Lorsque le quatuor a finalement commencé à se réchauffer, je me suis tourné vers Bella, prenant ses mains dans les miennes et regardant dans ses magnifiques orbes chocolat.

'' - Bella, si je pouvais faire preuve d'audace, je voudrais te demander de danser avec moi et uniquement avec moi ce soir. Il y a beaucoup d'hommes qui ont des... Comment dire ? Des pensées galantes envers toi et cela ne va être qu'une question de temps avant que ton carnet de bal ne soit rempli. '' Ma voix a ensuite baissé et autant j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire, il y avait une légère pointe de possessivité en elle. '' - J'aimerais être égoïste et t'avoir tout à moi ce soir, si tu es d'accord. ''

Bella a repris son souffle, ne réalisant pas que cela faisait se soulever sa poitrine. Sa voix était plus douce que d'habitude quand elle a répondu. '' - Bien sûr. ''

J'ai souri avec soulagement. L'idée de quelqu'un d'autre toucher ma Bella... je ne voulais même pas y penser.

La première partie de la soirée a été consacrés aux danses de groupe. J'ai été impressionné par Bella. Elle se souvenait de chaque étape, elle maîtrisait chacun des mouvements de la danse qui lui avait été montré un peu plus tôt, contrairement à un certain nombre d'autres personnes autour de nous. Elle avait cet énorme sourire sur le visage en permanence, son visage rougissant avec chaque mouvement. Je pouvais sentir le bonheur et la joie devant sa réussite sortir d'elle. C'était tellement agréable d'être en mesure de la voir si détendue après la semaine qu'elle avait eue.

Mais c'était une autre émotion, juste sous la surface, qui m'a fait m'interrompre avec enthousiasme. Je pouvais également sentir son désir, ce qui, si j'avais eu un cœur battant, l'aurait fait battre plus rapidement. À travers chaque figure, chaque mouvement, nous n'avons jamais réellement quitté l'autre des yeux. Un regard occasionnel à la personne en face de nous ou Bella qui regardait ses pieds, mais nos yeux trouvaient toujours l'endroit où se trouvait l'autre ensuite. Quand il y avait une pause dans les danses de groupe, Belle se trouvait entourée par des hommes lui demandant s'ils pourraient danser avec elle lorsque les danses de groupe faisant partie de la première moitié de la soirée seraient terminées. Elle leur souriait gracieusement et refusait poliment, puis je me frayais un chemin à travers eux pour me tenir à côté d'elle comme pour mettre l'accent sur ce point.

Lorsque la dernière danse de groupe a été terminée, l'homme que nous avions rencontré au début de la soirée a pris la parole. '' - Nous allons maintenant commencer les danses en rond. ''

J'ai senti la panique monter en Bella. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'une danse en rond ? Je n'ai pas appris cela ! ''

J'ai envoyé une vague de calme à Bella avant de murmurer doucement. '' - C'est bon. Détends-toi. C'était seulement le terme pour la valse pendant la guerre civile. ''

Bella a soupiré de soulagement. '' - La valse. D'accord, je peux gérer cela. ''

La musique a commencé à nouveau, cette fois plus lentement. '' - Puis-je ? ''

Bella a fait une légère révérence. '' - Tu peux. ''

Je me suis approché pour prendre la taille et la main de Bella. Avec cette simple action, quelque chose a changé pour moi. J'ai brusquement eu envie de montrer à Bella que j'étais un homme et que je la voulais. J'étais prêt à mettre fin à tous les jeux que nous jouions, à tous nos doutes, et de lui faire savoir que je voulais qu'elle soit mienne, uniquement mienne. J'ai saisi sa taille fermement et je l'ai tirée étroitement contre moi, sentant la soie de sa robe contre ma main. Ma main a saisi la sienne et je l'ai regardée avec une brûlante intensité. Son cœur s'est emballé alors que je l'emmenais doucement autour de la piste et que je pouvais sentir son désir commencer à se renforcer.

'' - Tu sais, les danses en rond étaient encore jugées scandaleuses quand j'étais encore humain. ''

Bella a parlé d'une voix enrouée. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - Vraiment ? ''

J'ai resserré ma main sur sa taille et j'ai murmuré : '' - Vraiment. L'idée de deux corps si étroitement liés l'un à l'autre, se touchant si intimement... '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à Bella et moi enlacés, elle dessous moi, me voulant... ''

Une rougeur a fait une apparition sur le visage de Bella, pensant de toute évidence à quelque chose allant dans le même sens que moi. La luxure l'a submergée, puis l'embarras alors qu'elle détournait les yeux loin des miens. Sans jamais manquer un pas, j'ai enlevé ma main de sa taille pour tourner doucement son visage vers le mien afin que ses yeux regardent dans les miens à nouveau avant de replacer ma main dans son dos. Nous avons valsé autour de la salle simplement comme cela, pendant ce qui aurait pu être quelques minutes ou quelques heures, le temps semblait s'être arrêté alors que je tenais Bella dans mes bras comme cela.

Le morceau a finalement pris fin et nous avons fait une pause. Tandis que les autres couples changeaient de partenaires, je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras, le regard perdu dans la profondeur de ses yeux, essayant de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Le désir ruisselait de nous deux à parts égales. Il a fallu toute la retenue que j'avais en moi pour ne pas projeter ce sentiment à tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour de moi, de peur de voir la soirée devenir très intéressante. Nous étions debout à côté des chandelles lorsque la musique s'était arrêtée et elles enveloppaient Bella dans une douce lumière. Pour la millionième fois ce soir, je me suis demandé comment il était possible qu'une créature aussi belle puisse éventuellement avoir des sentiments pour moi.

J'étais enveloppé dans les émotions qui entouraient Bella, m'en délectant. J'avais besoin de lui dire comment je me sentais maintenant. Je ne voulais pas attendre plus longtemps. Un autre morceau a commencé et je me suis approché d'elle pour faire le premier pas avant de lui avouer mon amour pour elle. J'ai senti de l'incertitude venir brusquement d'elle et elle est sortie abruptement de mon étreinte en murmurant un rapide '' - Excuse-moi. '' Avant de la voir sortir sur le balcon à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte-fenêtre. Je suis resté là pendant un bref instant, complètement abasourdi, avant de décider d'aller après elle.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-trois**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai pris une profonde respiration dans l'air de la nuit sudiste et mes mains se sont posées sur la rambarde. Je tremblais littéralement alors que je repensais à ce que j'avais fait. Je m'étais forcée à quitter Jasper. Oh, mon Dieu, pourquoi avais-je fuis ? Tout avait été tellement intense. Tout était tellement parfait. Il était parfait.

En entrant dans la chambre d'hôtel un peu plus tôt ce soir, je n'avais pas été préparée à ce que j'avais vu. Jasper était plongé dans ses pensées quand j'étais entrée dans la pièce. Il ne m'avait même pas remarqué au premier abord, ce qui était très inhabituel. Ce n'était pas facile de se faufiler derrière un vampire. Je l'avais regardé. Il était beau comme toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit aussi beau dans l'uniforme confédéré. Il avait l'air tellement viril, tellement confiant, et j'ai brusquement compris pourquoi il avait réussi à gravir aussi haut les échelons pour quelqu'un de si jeune. C'était un homme qui était non seulement charismatique, mais également un leader né.

Malheureusement, j'avais dû l'interrompre dans ses pensées et nous nous étions dirigés en bas. Pendant toute la soirée, je n'avais pas été capable de détourner mon regard de lui. Je m'étais sentie attirée par lui pendant toutes les danses de groupe. Quand il m'avait demandé s'il pouvait être le seul à danser avec moi toute la nuit, j'avais failli m'évanouir. Et ensuite, quand il avait valsé avec moi...

Quand Edward était allé au bal de promo avec moi, je me souviens avoir pensé que cela devait être à quoi ressemblait le paradis d'être là dans ses bras. Il m'avait tenu doucement et m'avait fait glisser autour de la piste de danse. Mais avec Jasper, c'était complètement différent. Ce n'était pas le paradis, c'était plus que cela. Il me tenait fermement et avec assurance. Il ne m'a pas fait glisser sur le sol, il m'avait conduit à travers la piste. Je ne me sentais pas seulement en sécurité dans ses bras, mais également comme une femme dont les sentiments s'éveillaient pour la première fois. Je n'avais eu aucune notion du temps quand j'étais dans ses bras, mes yeux perdus dans les siens. J'avais essayé de tout lui dire avec les yeux, à quel point je l'aimais. À un moment donné, la musique s'était arrêtée et j'aurais dû m'éloigner, mais je n'avais pas pu. Je voulais rester dans ses bras pour l'éternité. J'avais décidé à ce stade de lui dire comment je me sentais, lui dire que je l'aimais.

La musique avait repris et l'emprise de Jasper avait commencé à se resserrer, m'entraînant dans une autre danse. J'ai vu le regard de Jasper s'intensifier et brusquement, pour une raison inconnue, je suis devenue nerveuse, l'incertitude me faisant me demander si je pouvais réellement le faire. Pouvais-je réellement lui dire ce que je ressentais ? Et si j'avais réellement tort sur ce que je croyais qu'il ressentait ? Et c'était donc avec un fragile « excuse-moi » que j'avais pratiquement couru pour m'éloigner de lui et me retrouver à l'endroit où j'étais actuellement.

J'étais bouleversée et j'avais besoin de me reprendre. C'était tout. J'ai regardé le quartier français de nuit. C'était tout à fait charmant. J'ai essayé de me vider la tête, d'ignorer à quel point je me sentais stupide à cause de ce que j'avais fait. Je voulais Jasper. Je le voulais réellement. À cet instant, j'aurais pu lui dire comment je me sentais et au lieu de cela, j'étais seule ici, laissant l'homme que j'aimais seul sur la piste de danse.

Non. Non, pas seule.

Une paire de mains froides familières s'est enroulée autour de ma taille et m'a tiré légèrement contre sa poitrine dure.

 **POV Jasper**

Je me suis approché d'elle, enroulant mes mains légèrement autour de sa taille. Je n'étais pas certain de savoir exactement pourquoi Bella s'était éloignée, pourquoi elle était pleine d'incertitudes. Mais j'étais certain du sentiment que j'avais ressenti un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, un peu plus tôt quelques semaines auparavant. Je l'ai tirée contre ma poitrine, laissant son petit corps reposer de nouveau contre moi. J'ai approché mes lèvres près de son oreille gauche. '' - Tu vas bien. ''

Bella n'a pas répondu verbalement, mais a hoché la tête.

J'ai laissé mes mains caresser lentement sa taille et elle s'est penchée plus profondément contre moi à cette simple pression. Je l'ai tenue fermement, profitant de cet instant de tranquillité. Tout avait été très intense ce soir, ce serait utile de ralentir juste l'espace d'un instant. J'ai posé mon menton sur son épaule, regardant dans les ténèbres. '' - C'est magnifique ici. ''

'' - C'est vrai. ''

Je l'ai retournée doucement, inclinant sa tête. Plus de retard. '' - C'est magnifique, tout comme toi. ''

Elle a rougi. J'ai continué. '' - Bella, je n'avais jamais pensé que je pourrais de nouveau ressentir quelque chose à part la souffrance et le chagrin après la perte d'Alice. Au lieu de cela, je t'ai rencontré à nouveau et tu as transformé mon existence. Je m'attendais à être seul et à être enfermé dans la douleur pour le reste de mon existence. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir tort. Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible. Cela m'a surpris, mais tu m'as manqué dès l'instant où tu es sortie de cette salle. Je pense à toi constamment, à ton sourire, ton intelligence, ton humour. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne veux pas simplement être ami avec toi, je _ne peux pas_ être ami avec toi. ''

Je l'ai regardé intensément. '' - Bella, je suis amoureux de toi. ''

Les larmes sont tombées de ses yeux. '' - Réellement ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Réellement. ''

J'ai posé mon front contre le sien. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les paroles. Je sentais l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi me traverser comme un raz-de-marée, brûlant chaque fibre de mon être. Au bout d'un moment, la bruine a commencé à tomber légèrement autour de nous, mais aucun de nous ne s'en est inquiété. Nous étions tous les deux en appréciant le fait que nous n'avions plus besoin de nous cacher sous le voile de l'amitié, que nous pouvions enfin être Jasper et Bella.

'' - Jasper. '' Bella a murmuré doucement. '' - Embrasse-moi. Embrasse-moi, je t'en prie. ''

J'avais pensé à cet instant depuis que j'avais réalisé mes sentiments pour Bella. J'ai reculé légèrement, prenant son visage avec mes mains et regardant dans ses yeux pleins d'espoir. '' - Je t'aime, Isabella Swan. ''

Elle a souri. '' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper Whitlock. ''

Je me suis penché en avant, capturant ses lèvres doucement avec les miennes. Elles étaient chaudes et humides avec la pluie, elles étaient la perfection. Je pouvais sentir son sang se précipiter sous ses lèvres, son cœur pomper sauvagement en réponse à mon contact. Étonnement, je n'ai pas senti la soif de sang absolu dont Edward parlait toujours quand il s'agissait de Bella ni combien il trouvait difficile d'être dans une telle proximité avec elle quand il l'embrassait. Au lieu de cela, j'ai découvert que je voulais plus, que j'avais besoin de la toucher plus.

J'ai approfondi le baiser, mendiant pour entrer dans sa bouche. Ma langue a rencontré la sienne dans une lutte pour la domination, notre baiser de plus en plus ardent à chaque seconde qui passait. L'instinct de vampire en moi a démarré, exigeant que je fasse d'elle la mienne, de la prendre comme ma compagne. J'ai déplacé mes mains de son visage à ses hanches, alignant son corps au même niveau que le mien. Elle a gémi contre moi, resserrant notre étreinte, puis faisant glisser ses mains le long de mon corps, comme si elle essayait de sentir chaque centimètre de moi sur-le-champ. J'ai compris ce besoin. Mes mains ont commencé à remonter, effleurant légèrement le haut de ses seins, quand elle a reculé, ses yeux sombres me regardant avec urgence.

'' - Conduis-moi à notre chambre. Maintenant. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-quatre**

 **POV Bella**

Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'essayais d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôtel avec ma clé. Jasper a souri, le haut de son corps penché sur le mien. Il s'est arrêté un instant, appréciant manifestement l'effet que son corps avait sur moi alors que je sentais une nouvelle vague de désir venir sur moi. Il a pris la carte magnétique de ma main et l'a facilement insérée dans la fente. Nous avons entendu la porte s'ouvrir avec un clic et mon niveau d'impatience a commencé à augmenter. Alors que j'avais été avec d'autres hommes à l'université, je n'avais jamais eu pour aucun d'eux l'ampleur des émotions que je ressentais pour l'homme qui était en face de moi. Allais-je lui plaire ? Serais-je à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Il devrait certainement être plus doux avec moi qu'il ne l'était avec Alice. Est-ce que cela allait l'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir ?

Mes inquiétudes ont été mises de côté alors que Jasper ouvrait la porte. Nous sommes tous les deux entrés, Jasper allant de l'autre côté de la chambre pendant que je fermais la porte derrière nous. J'ai pris une profonde respiration avant de me retourner. J'étais celle qui avait demandé à venir dans la chambre et entre le balcon et la chambre à coucher, j'avais commencé à perdre mon sang-froid. Je voulais cet homme, ce vampire en face de moi, et désormais, je savais qu'il me voulait tout autant. J'avais besoin de m'en souvenir.

Cela n'a pas été difficile. Jasper s'est dirigé vers moi en trois enjambées. Il a passé son bras étroitement autour de ma taille. Son autre main, cependant, a caressé tendrement ma joue. Ses lèvres se sont approchées de mon oreille, son souffle froid effleurant mon cou. Il a murmuré de façon séduisante. '' - Tu es réellement très belle. Bella, as-tu idée combien tu rends difficile pour moi d'être un parfait gentilhomme du Sud ? ''

Mes genoux se sont presque dérobés sous moi devant le désir qu'il irradiait. J'ai trouvé la force de répondre. '' - Alors ne le soit pas. Qui a dit que je voulais d'un parfait gentilhomme du Sud ? C'est toi que je veux. ''

Jasper a émis un doux grognement. Il a plongé ses yeux dorés dans les miens. J'ai écarté mes lèvres dans l'attente de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes à nouveau. Ce n'est jamais arrivé. À la place, sa main qui était sur ma joue a glissé le long de mon cou, sur ma clavicule avant de reposer sur mon épaule. Ses mouvements ont laissé des frissons sur ma peau dans son sillage et ont fait accélérer mon cœur. Sans que jamais ses yeux ne quittent les miens, ses doigts ont ensuite continué à parcourir doucement mon bras, lentement et délibérément, jusqu'à ce que finalement ses doigts rencontrent les miens, nous touchant doucement, paume contre paume. Nous sommes restés là pendant une minute, nous regardant l'un l'autre sans bouger et nos mains enlacées. Avec ce simple contact, je pouvais sentir son amour éternel se déverser en moi. J'ai su à cet instant qu'il ne me quitterait jamais et que nous aurions l'éternité ensemble, que le destin allait nous être favorable. J'ai tremblé devant l'intimité de tout cela.

'' - Jasper. '' Son nom est sorti comme un murmure, une promesse, mais cela a été suffisant pour briser la transe dans laquelle nous étions tombés. Sa bouche s'est écrasée sur la mienne, ses lèvres froides étaient dures, mais s'ajustaient tout de même parfaitement avec les miennes. J'ai gémi à son baiser, demandant plus, exigeant plus.

'' - Ma Bella. '' A-t-il gémi en retour, ne quittant jamais complètement mes lèvres. J'ai posé mes mains sur ses bras, appréciant leur force. Je me suis approchée plus près de lui, aussi près que ma robe me le permettait. La main de Jasper est remontée sur le corsage de ma robe, son pouce effleurant le dessous de mes seins. J'ai haleté de surprise. Je me suis penchée en avant, l'encourageant à me toucher davantage. Jasper a accepté volontiers. Sa main a caressé mon sein à travers la soie du vêtement. Je pouvais les sentir se dresser et je ne voulais rien de plus en cet instant que sortir de cette matière astreignante. Jasper devait être d'accord puisqu'il a murmuré : '' - Cela ne va pas. ''

Il m'a éloigné de lui pour retourner mon corps avant de me tirer vers lui mon dos à plat contre sa poitrine. Ses lèvres ont embrassé de haut en bas mes épaules avant de remonter sur ma nuque et mon cou. J'ai gémi à son toucher, mes mains tendues vers l'arrière, désespérées de toucher son corps et échouant lamentablement car je n'ai pu qu'effleurer ses cuisses, ce qui n'était pas suffisant pour le contact réel dont j'avais envie. J'ai déplacé ma tête de côté, lui permettant un meilleur accès à ma gorge, il a répondu en plaçant avidement sa bouche sur la peau au-dessus du battement rapide de mon artère. C'était une chose dangereuse à faire, parce que je n'étais pas certaine de savoir s'il était en contrôle total en cet instant, mais en le faisant néanmoins. Je lui faisais confiance, et si ma confiance était mal placée, je savais que nous étions allés trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Heureusement pour moi, Jasper était en contrôle de sa soif de sang. Les mains de Jasper ont travaillé rapidement sur les liens qui retenaient ma robe moulante à mon corps. J'ai senti la robe de bal tomber sur le sol, me laissant dans le corset cerise et le porte-jarretelles que je portais en dessous. Les mains de Jasper m'ont quitté là, marchant autour de moi en faisant un tour à trois cent soixante degrés tout en me lorgnant de haut en bas. Je pouvais le sentir me calmer afin que je ne me sente pas embarrassée. Il s'est arrêté juste en face de moi, les yeux assombris de désir.

Il a posé ses mains sur mes hanches, me pressant près de lui. Je me suis déplacée contre lui et j'ai senti son besoin urgent se presser contre mon ventre alors que je l'embrassais sans retenue. Sentant cela, mon propre désir a progressé, se regroupant entre mes jambes. Je voulais tout de lui, et il était encore dans son uniforme. '' - Laisse-moi te déshabiller. '' Je l'ai supplié entre deux baisers. J'ai cherché ses boutons à tâtons, maudissant silencieusement l'armée confédérée. Pourquoi devait-il y avoir autant de boutons sur une redingote ? Triomphalement, j'ai finalement défait le dernier bouton, j'ai repoussé la veste de son corps, l'ajoutant à la pile de vêtements jetés sur le sol, et qui augmentait rapidement. Jasper portait également une chemise blanche en dessous.

J'avais vu Jasper torse nu, mais jamais d'aussi près. Des centaines de cicatrices en forme de croissants se voyaient sur sa poitrine, son abdomen et ses bras, venant de l'époque où il formait des nouveaux-nés avec Maria. J'ai suivi légèrement le tracé de certaines de ses cicatrices avec mes doigts, puis avec mes lèvres. Jasper a gémi à mon toucher, mais m'a tout de même regardé avec anxiété, attendant ma réaction. Je l'ai regardé, mon amour se reflétant dans mes yeux. '' - Magnifique, Jasper. Tu es tellement beau. ''

Mes mains parcouraient de haut en bas sa poitrine, sentant la dureté de ses muscles en dessous de la fraîcheur de sa peau. Ma main s'est enroulée autour de son cou, l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser. Mon désir était évident. Mes mains se sont déplacées à la ceinture de son pantalon, mes doigts jouant avec l'attache avant de commencer à déboucler sa ceinture. Ses mains se sont posées sur les miennes. '' - Es-tu sûre ? ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quelque chose dans ma vie. ''

Il m'a retourné le sourire, avant de m'embrasser sur les lèvres et de me soulever dans ses bras pour me placer sur le lit. Nous étions à présent les yeux dans les yeux. Mes mains erraient le long de ses bras et je me suis soulevée pour effleurer sa poitrine et son cou avec mes lèvres, profitant du fait que nous étions au même niveau à présent. Jasper avait débouclé sa ceinture et je la lui ai enlevée, la jetant rapidement sur le sol. J'ai déboutonné la boucle de son pantalon, mes yeux admirant le spectacle alors que je défaisais lentement les boutons de sa braguette et que je faisais tomber sur le sol. J'ai réalisé qu'il n'avait pas porté de sous-vêtement à cette soirée. Jasper se tenait là, nu dans toute sa gloire, en érection et fier.

Jasper a alors sauté sur le lit, me coinçant sous lui, son membre durci pressé contre ma cuisse. Il s'est baissé pour embrasser ma poitrine sur le dessus de mes seins, la partie qui sortait de mon corset avant de descendre vers le bas de la pièce de lingerie. Ses lèvres ont embrassé la bordure à l'endroit où la soie rencontrait la peau, tandis que sa main écartait mes jambes. Ses lèvres bougeaient sur la face interne de mes cuisses et je pouvais à peine réfléchir, mon esprit définitivement embrouillé. Jasper a pris une profonde inspiration, inhalant l'odeur de mon excitation. '' - Tu as un parfum merveilleux... Je parie que ton goût est tout aussi doux. '' Sur cela, sa langue a parcouru la longueur de mon string déjà trempé, me faisant émettre un gémissement.

'' - Jasper ! '' Ai-je crié alors qu'il repoussait la pièce de lingerie incriminée avec sa langue, ses doigts la déchirant rapidement en deux avant de la jeter sur le côté. Sa bouche expérimentée s'est déplacée avec empressement contre mon nœud, envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers mon corps alors que sa langue se poussait en moi. J'ai agrippé ses cheveux fermement, le poussant plus près de mon cœur. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante de ma vie qu'il n'ait pas besoin de respirer. Mon dos s'est arqué, allant à sa rencontre, je pouvais sentir que j'étais au bord de l'orgasme. Je ne pouvais gérer que des phrases d'un seul mot. '' - Jasper ! Oui ! Encore ! Plus ! ''

Au lieu de continuer ses bons offices comme je m'y attendais, il s'est arrêté. Il a embrassé mon ventre par-dessus le corset, mes seins et il a finalement posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pouvais me goûter sur ses lèvres quand j'ai agressé sa bouche avec impatience. Sa main a commencé à se déplacer et j'ai eu le souffle coupé lorsque sa main a trouvé sa place à l'endroit que venait de quitter sa bouche. Il a frotté mon clitoris, le pinçant légèrement. J'ai gémi contre ses lèvres alors que ses doigts s'arrêtaient à l'entrée de mon cœur.

'' - Tellement mouillée pour moi. '' a-t-il murmuré. Il a enfoncé deux doigts en moi et j'ai attrapé les draps du lit, essayant en vain de prendre le contrôle de mes émotions. C'était une bataille perdue d'avance et je le savais. Je me suis poussée à la rencontre de ses doigts pour aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. '' - Aimes-tu comment je te fais te sentir, Bella ? ''

J'ai voûté mon dos à son contact. '' - Oui, Jasper ! J'aime comment tu me fais me sentir. Je suis si proche, tellement proche ! '' Il m'a envoyé une vague de désir, doublant ainsi le mien, et m'envoyant finalement sur le bord. Je suis devenue complètement hors de contrôle alors que je tombais, et alors que mes émotions se détraquaient. Je suis redescendue de mon orgasme en haletant sauvagement. Je me suis levée vers lui, prenant son visage entre mes mains, mes lèvres touchant les siennes. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que je voulais lui donner le même plaisir qu'il m'avait donné. Je me suis penchée pour envelopper ma main autour de son membre en érection, le frottant avec ma main.

Les yeux de Jasper se sont révulsés, il a gémi, mais il m'a tout de même arrêtée, m'embrassant doucement. Je l'ai regardé avec curiosité, mon corps encore vidé par mon orgasme. '' - Tu ne veux pas que je te touche ? ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. '' - Plus que tout, mon Isabella, mais je crains que si tu commences, je ne serais pas en mesure de t'arrêter et... je veux te faire l'amour. '' Soudain, ses touches se sont adoucies. Quelques instants auparavant, elles étaient différentes, au lieu d'être urgentes et passionnées, elles étaient remplies de désir et d'amour. Il a décroché le porte-jarretelles sans précipitation, roulant le bas sur ma jambe gauche tout en laissant une traînée de doux baiser de la cuisse au pied. Il a fait la même chose avec ma jambe droite et j'ai senti à nouveau de l'humidité se rassembler entre mes cuisses en réaction à ses mouvements délibérés. Il a embrassé mes lèvres doucement, prenant ma lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche alors qu'il me soulevait du lit pour me mettre sur ses genoux. Il m'a tenu fermement alors qu'il embrassait ma mâchoire, dégrafant lentement mon corset. Il s'est écarté de moi, mon corps lui était véritablement exposé pour la première fois.

Il a caressé mon corps avant de prendre doucement mon sein gauche en coupe dans sa main et en me regardant dans les yeux. '' - Bella, tu dois être la plus belle créature sur laquelle je n'ai jamais posé les yeux. '' Sur cela, il a baissé sa tête sur ma poitrine, prenant mon mamelon dans sa bouche. Il a durci à son contact glacé et ma tête s'est penchée en arrière, les yeux levés au plafond tandis que j'appréciais la sensation que sa bouche fournissait. Il travaillait sans précipitation, son autre main caressant tendrement mon autre sein.

Il m'a recouchée, écartant mes jambes pour s'installer entre elles. Sa main a déplacé une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Je pouvais le sentir en attente à mon entrée qui palpitait d'excitation, ayant attendu cet instant, ce contact pendant tout ce temps. Sans m'en être jamais rendu compte auparavant, je savais que j'avais attendu toute ma vie pour cet instant, ici, avec lui. Jasper a embrassé mes lèvres et a dit simplement : '' - Je t'aime. '' avant de se pousser à l'intérieur de moi.

C'était le sentiment le plus incroyable que je n'avais jamais connu. Le membre de Jasper a pulsé en moi, palpitant et m'indiquant qu'il était proche. Je suis presque venue de nouveau avec sa première poussée. Il s'est arrêté, se calmant et cherchant ma main pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne avant de recommencer à se pousser plus profondément en moi. Ses yeux n'ont jamais abandonné les miens et j'ai été submergée par l'amour qu'il me donnait. Il m'a envoyé des vagues d'amour sous sa forme la plus vive et la plus pure.

Mon corps tout entier a frissonné quand il s'est enterré plus profondément en moi, allant à la rencontre de son corps, rendant poussée pour poussée. Sa main s'est posée sur mon clitoris, le frottant et m'envoyant presque immédiatement sur le bord. Sa voix était rauque de désir. '' - Jouis pour moi, Bella. Je veux voir ton visage alors que je te fais jouir. S'il te plaît mon amour. ''

Je me suis laissé aller. Mon corps a explosé, tremblant alors qu'il plongeait en moi, mes mains s'agrippant à son dos comme si ma vie en dépendait. La sueur mouillait mon corps qui s'est effondré sous lui alors qu'il explosait en moi, son corps frissonnant à sa propre libération.

Jasper s'est laissé glisser sur moi, me couvrant de baisers. À ce moment-là, nous étions une même entité, savourant les dernières sensations de satisfaction de nos ébats. À contrecœur, il a roulé loin de moi et la sensation d'être complète quand il était à l'intérieur de moi m'a immédiatement manqué. Il a placé une couverture sur la partie inférieure de mon corps avant de m'envelopper dans ses bras. Il a embrassé le dessus de ma tête. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai souri contre sa poitrine. '' - Je suis plus que bien. C'était incroyable. '' J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai caressé sa joue. '' - Tu es incroyable. Alors... '' Ai-je commencé à demander, mes mains se promenant sur sa poitrine. '' - Que faisons-nous à présent ? ''

Il s'est mis à rire. '' - J'ai quelques idées. '' Et avec cela, il a enlevé la couverture entre nous.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai souri en baissant les yeux sur le corps nu de Bella. Elle était profondément endormie, ses bras enroulés autour de ma poitrine, notre nuit d'amour rigoureuse l'ayant épuisée. J'étais resté allongé là pendant quelques heures, simplement à la regarder, passant occasionnellement ma main dans ses cheveux soyeux ou sur la courbe douce de sa taille. Elle était parfaite, même si elle ne le croyait pas. J'avais pensé à l'avenir, notre avenir. Je savais déjà que ma relation avec Bella était quelque chose de spécial. Je voulais qu'elle reste avec moi aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait. J'espérais qu'elle voudrait à jamais.

La question était, voudrait-elle à jamais ? Elle l'avait voulu avec Edward, mais elle n'était plus la naïve jeune fille de dix-huit qu'elle était autrefois. À l'époque il s'agissait d'amoureux prédestinés et d'amour éternel. Je savais qu'elle s'était laissé prendre à l'aspect romantique de tout cela avec Edward et j'étais désireux de changer cela. Elle n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ce que signifiait réellement pour l'éternité, l'abandon de notre vie humaine, ne jamais avoir d'enfants, savoir que ceux dont nous nous soucions vieillissaient et mouraient alors que nous restions jeunes et le dernier et non le moindre, une soif de sang éternelle contre laquelle elle devrait se battre tous les jours.

Elle était mieux informée aujourd'hui. Ce n'était plus une notion réellement romantique. Je respecterais sa décision quoi qu'elle déciderait. Cependant, ce n'était pas une conversation pour ce matin. Peut-être dans quelques semaines, quelques mois, nous pourrions parler de l'éternité. Mais pour l'instant, je voulais profiter de cela, profiter d'elle, et ne pas avoir de conversation sérieuse aujourd'hui.

J'ai regardé la fenêtre. La lumière la traversait vivement à présent, et je savais qu'avec la longue route qui nous attendait, nous aurions besoin de prendre le volant de préférence plus tôt que plus tard. Je me suis doucement déplacé d'en dessous de Bella. Elle s'est retournée en marmonnant « Jasper » avant d'envelopper ses bras autour de l'oreiller. J'ai placé une autre couverture sur elle pour m'assurer qu'elle reste au chaud avant de me diriger vers le téléphone et parcourir des yeux le menu posé sur la table à café et commander le petit déjeuner au service d'étage.

Bella n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup mangé la veille au soir et elle allait avoir faim en se réveillant. Quand à moi, j'aurais besoin d'aller chasser ce soir après être rentré chez moi si je voulais m'assurer que Bella soit à tout instant en sécurité. Je sentais ma soif de sang revenir légèrement de nouveau puisque cela faisait un jour et demi depuis ma dernière chasse. Les cerfs ne pouvaient pas me satisfaire pendant très longtemps. J'avais besoin de m'assurer d'aller chasser tous les jours à ce stade. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si quelque chose arrivait à Bella parce que je n'avais pas été suffisamment vigilant.

Le service d'étage m'avait confirmé qu'il faudrait au moins vingt-cinq minutes avant que la nourriture arrive et j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable que je prenne une douche. J'ai ouvert les robinets pour obtenir de l'eau aussi chaude que possible et j'ai fermé les yeux, laissant la vapeur remplir la pièce pour profiter de sa chaleur. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rejouer la plupart de la nuit dans ma tête. Bella avait été tellement belle. C'était différent d'être avec un humain, mais c'était tout de même merveilleux et cela avait des avantages distinctifs. Je pouvais entendre le cœur de Bella accélérer alors qu'elle approchait de l'orgasme. Ce qui me permettait de ralentir pour prolonger son plaisir avant de l'envoyer sur le bord, la faisant jouir plus fortement. J'ai découvert que j'appréciais également sa chaleur. Sa chaleur était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressenti en tant que vampire auparavant, non seulement avec sa féminité, mais également avec sa bouche talentueuse. C'était exaltant d'être gainé en elle, sa langue avait fait réagir mon corps d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Je suis devenu dur rien qu'en pensant aux quelques séances que nous avions eues la nuit dernière. Je désirais de nouveau cette femme magnifique se reposant dans la pièce voisine. Mais je ne pensais pas que Bella avait suffisamment récupéré pour avoir immédiatement une autre session. J'étais certain qu'elle serait endolorie et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps pour récupérer. J'ai décidé de prendre rapidement soin de moi avant que le service d'étage n'arrive et donc en espérant que j'allais pouvoir me retenir.

Je me suis assis et j'ai commencé à emballer certains articles. Lorsque le service d'étage est finalement arrivé, j'ai pris le plateau pour l'apporter jusqu'au lit et le poser sur la table de chevet. Je me suis demandé si je devais la réveiller où la laisser dormir plus longtemps. Plus je la regardais, moins je ne pouvais me retenir. J'ai senti la bête en moi s'éveiller une nouvelle fois et j'ai voulu la prendre. À chaque fois la nuit dernière, c'est l'amour que nous avions fait, mais à présent le vampire voulait plus. J'avais cette envie insatiable de faire réaliser à Bella qu'elle était à moi, et rien qu'à moi. J'avais envie de savoir qu'elle me voulait et uniquement moi.

Je me suis penché pour enlever la couverture qui était posée sur elle. J'ai été récompensé par la vue de Bella dans toute sa magnifique lascivité. J'ai commencé à émailler son corps de légers baisers pour la réveiller. J'ai déplacé ma langue langoureusement jusqu'à l'os de sa hanche puis sur son ventre et finalement sur le dessous de sa poitrine. Elle a commencé à remuer et à rouler sur son dos, me donnant une vue dégagée sur son corps. J'ai profité de son déplacement pour la chevaucher, de passer mes mains sur sa taille et de saisir ses seins, appréciant la sensation de ses mamelons durcissant sous mes doigts.

'' - Bonjour. '' Ai-je murmuré sensiblement près de son oreille, avant de tirer doucement sur le lobe de son oreille avec les dents.

Bella a gémi à ce contact et a ouvert les yeux. Je savais qu'elle a été salué par des yeux qui étaient noirs avec la faim. '' - Bonjour. ''

'' - J'ai appelé le service d'étage pour te commander le petit déjeuner. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être affamée après la nuit dernière, mais je crains que tu ne doives attendre, j'ai besoin de satisfaire une faim différente. ''

J'ai senti son cœur commencer à accélérer, son excitation a commencé à imprégner l'air alors qu'elle hochait la tête, un petit sourire sur le visage. Je savais que je devais être prudent avec elle, mais mon corps réclamait une séance plus rugueuse. J'espérais que Bella comprendrait. Mes mains ont grossièrement agressé ses seins. J'ai particulièrement apprécié le halètement de Bella alors que je sentais ses mamelons durcir encore plus alors que je les pinçais.

'' - Jasper ! '' Si cela avait été encore possible, ma bite serait devenue encore plus dure quand mon nom est tombé de ses lèvres quand j'ai pris son aréole dans sa bouche. Ma bouche s'est ensuite déplacée sur son cou, voulant lui laisser un souvenir de cette rencontre pour au moins une semaine. Bella a gémi et a enveloppé ses cuisses autour de ma taille, sa féminité se pressant contre mon érection extrêmement rigide. Elle était pratiquement ruisselante, vu la façon dont elle était mouillée.

Le vampire en moi a rugi en notant la rougeur qui se propageait sur son corps et la sensation de son sang pulsant sous sa peau. Son odeur était enivrante. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait possible pour moi de la désirer plus que je ne l'ai fait à cet instant-là. En y réfléchissant, elle était pratiquement la seule et unique pour Edward et quelque part dans ce monde, il avait toujours du désir pour elle. La pensée d'Edward avec elle a été presque suffisante pour me pousser à bout. Elle était à moi.

J'ai reculé légèrement, mes mains posées fermement sur sa taille, me positionnant à son entrée. '' - Tu me veux, Bella ? ''

Elle s'est tortillée sous moi, son corps submergé de désir. Dieu, qu'elle était belle. '' - Oui. '' A-t-elle dit doucement.

Je me suis poussé en elle brutalement et d'un seul coup. Elle a gémi. '' - Je ne te crois pas, Bella. Je t'ai demandé : est-ce que tu veux de moi ? '' Je me suis poussé encore plus fort, avant de la calmer.

'' - Oui, je te veux. ''

Je me suis poussé à nouveau en elle. Mes mains étaient serrées sur sa taille. '' - À qui es-tu, Bella ? ''

Elle a voûté son dos et a incliné sa tête vers l'arrière. Elle avait une main sur son sein, le malaxant tandis que l'autre s'accrochait désespérément à mon bras pour essayer de se calmer. Elle a levé les yeux vers moi, se mordant cette lèvre inférieure si tentante qui était la sienne. '' - À toi, Jasper. Je te veux ! S'il te plaît ! ''

'' - Tu veux de moi ? '' Elle était tellement serrée, tellement chaude.

Les yeux de Bella étaient sauvages. '' - Seulement toi, Jasper. Toi seul ! '' Sa voix était désespérée alors qu'elle implorait pour sa propre libération.

Je me sentais approcher du bord. J'ai saisi ses cheveux, les tirant violemment, ce qui lui a fait lever les yeux sur moi. Elle était à moi, pas aux autres _hommes_ avec qui elle avait peut-être été et sûrement pas à Edward. Je voulais qu'elle soit à moi pour l'éternité. Je voulais qu'elle le sache. '' - Dis mon nom, Bella. Tu es à moi, à personne d'autre. À personne d'autre ! ''

Ses yeux se sont adoucis. '' - Jasper ! Seulement à toi, Jasper. Je ne suis qu'à toi. ''

J'ai été alors submergé par l'amour que je sentais venir d'elle et la vérité que je voyais dans ses yeux. Elle voulait vraiment dire cela. Elle me voulait réellement et moi seul. Le vampire était calmé quand j'ai tiré son corps sur mes genoux sans jamais rompre le contact avec elle. Ses cheveux étaient trempés et son corps luisait de la douce odeur de sa transpiration. Mes lèvres ont désespérément cherché les siennes, les écrasant, alors que les paroles n'arriveraient jamais, ne pourraient jamais, ne transmettraient jamais ce que je ressentais pour elle.

Mes mains ont serpenté dans son dos, tenant son corps contre moi, appréciant la sensation de ses seins serrés contre ma poitrine. Son souffle était chaud sur ma peau et je me suis retrouvé plongeant plus profondément en elle, criant son nom. Nos corps étaient aussi proches que deux corps pouvaient l'être, nous ne faisions plus qu'un.

Nos mouvements sont devenus frénétiques et j'ai plongé en elle deux fois de plus, libérant tout de moi-même en elle alors qu'elle s'accrochait à moi, perdue dans son propre orgasme. Je l'ai tenue fermement alors que son plaisir se calmait, sa respiration toujours erratique. Elle s'est écartée après quelques minutes, me donnant un doux baiser avant de regarder une fois de plus dans mes yeux dorés. '' - Je veux que tu saches que je suis à toi, Jasper. Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. ''

J'ai tendu ma main gauche vers la sienne, frottant doucement son annulaire avant de répondre doucement : '' - Et si je voulais que ce soit pour l'éternité ? ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-six**

 **POV Bella**

Lorsque ces paroles sont tombées de ses lèvres, ma respiration s'est bloquée devant la promesse de ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Une vie avec Jasper. Mon esprit a instantanément joué ma vie avec cet homme devant moi. C'était plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer. J'ai attendu d'entendre la voix de cette partie de mon cerveau qui allait me conseiller qu'il était trop tôt pour cela. La nuit dernière avait réellement été notre première fois ensemble et nous discutions déjà de ma transformation... Combien de temps avant que nous commencions à parler maria... ''

Une minute. Il frottait mon annulaire. Oh mon Dieu. Est-ce que Jasper faisait sa demande ? Je n'étais pas sûre. Oh mon Dieu.

Mon cerveau ne pouvait pas fonctionner alors qu'il essayait de digérer cette information et que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là avec cette simple action. Apparemment, ma bouche n'était pas non plus d'humeur à coopérer. Les seuls mots que je suis parvenu à couiner ont été : '' - L'éternité ? ''

Jasper s'est mis à rire. Il avait l'air parfait en cet instant. Ses yeux voltigeaient et sans même essayer, inconsciemment, il m'a ébloui. '' - Oui, Bella, l'éternité. Épouse-moi. ''

Je savais que mon cœur battait à un kilomètre à la minute. Je me suis efforcé de respirer. J'ai essayé de trouver une seule raison pour laquelle je devrais lui dire non. Les raisons ont traversé mon esprit, mais aucune d'elles n'avait d'importance. Je savais bien que cela semblait fou, non, correction, _c'était dément_. Je savais ce qu'était ma réponse. Si seulement ma bouche voulait coopérer.

Quand je n'ai pas répondu au bout d'une minute, le visage de Jasper est passé d'exalté à déprimé. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. Nous venons seulement de nous avouer l'un à l'autre ce que nous ressentons et là je te parle d'éternité et de t'épouser. Je n'avais même pas l'intention d'amener la conversation sur ce que tu pensais à l'idée d'être transformée jusqu'à ce que nous ayons été ensemble pendant quelque temps, sans parler de l'idée même de te demander de m'épouser ! C'était de la folie. Je réfléchis toujours aux choses avant de parler, pesant le pour et le contre, penser à la stratégie. Pour la première fois, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai simplement agi. J'ai simplement senti que c'était le bon moment... que je devais te le demander. Je t'ai fait peur. C'était beaucoup trop tôt. ''

Dieu merci, à cet instant-là, ma bouche a finalement décidé de commencer à fonctionner à nouveau. Je l'ai regardé directement en face. '' - Jasper, sens-tu de la peur sortir de moi ? ''

Il s'est arrêté. '' - Non. ''

'' - Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sens venant de moi ? ''

Il a de nouveau commencé à sourire. '' - Tout ce que je ressens est un immense amour. ''

Je lui ai souri en retour, frottant la main qui tenait toujours la mienne. '' - Bien, parce que c'est la seule chose que je ressens. Jasper, aussi fou que tout cela soit, je me rends déjà compte de quelque chose. Une vie ne suffirait pas avec toi. Toi...Moi... Cela... '' J'ai levé ma main libre pour la déplacer entre nous. '' - Cela semble juste. Si je devais passer par tout à nouveau, tout le chagrin que j'ai enduré, juste pour me conduire à ce moment avec toi, je le ferais sans hésiter parce que c'est comme cela que je me sens déjà avec toi. Alors ma réponse est oui. Oui, Jasper Whitlock, je vais t'épouser. ''

Jasper a alors embrassé mon annulaire et m'a abaissé sur le lit. Il a manœuvré son corps de manière à ce qu'il plane juste à quelques centimètres au-dessus du mien. J'ai ouvert la bouche alors qu'il laissait simplement expérimenter ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, le bonheur et l'euphorie qui émanait de lui, me submergeant. Les larmes ont alors commencé à couler de mes yeux quand la réalisation qu'il serait à moi pour l'éternité a commencé à s'infiltrer en moi.

Jasper a embrassé mes larmes contenues, les faisant disparaître, puis m'a simplement regardé, ses yeux ne quittant jamais les miens. '' - Je promets de faire de toi la femme vivante ou mort-vivant la plus heureuse qui soit. '' J'ai ri et il a souri contre mes lèvres. '' - Je te promets de te respecter. '' Il a embrassé mon cou. '' - Je promets de chérir chaque instant que je passerais avec toi. '' Il a embrassé ma clavicule. '' - Je promets que tu ne regretteras jamais ta décision de m'épouser. '' Il a posé un baiser sur mon cœur. '' - Et enfin, je te promets de t'aimer avec tout ce que je suis, chaque partie de qui je suis. '' Avec cette dernière promesse, ses lèvres se sont attardées sur les miennes.

Je savais que je ne me lasserais jamais de ses lèvres. Je me suis penchée vers lui pour les toucher à nouveau, mais malheureusement, mon estomac a commencé à gronder, nous empêchant de progresser plus loin. J'ai fait la moue lorsqu'il s'est éloigné, me soulevant pour m'asseoir sur le lit. '' - Tu as besoin de manger. ''

J'allais commencer à discuter avec lui quand j'ai brusquement réalisé que j'étais complètement nue, j'ai donc enveloppé la couverture autour de mon corps. Jasper a souri en posant le plateau sur mes genoux, riant devant la façon dont j'étais devenue subitement modeste.

'' - Je viens de réaliser que je viens d'accepter de t'épouser alors que j'étais complètement nue. Comment vais-je pouvoir raconter cette histoire à mes parents ? '' Je pouvais sentir un fard ramper à nouveau sur ma peau.

'' - Je pense que tes parents seront plus préoccupés par ton acceptation d'épouser quelqu'un avec qui tu es à peine sortie. Nous pouvons toujours laisser de côté la partie dénudée, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles la garder. Je pense qu'Emmett apprécierait l'histoire. '' J'ai essayé de le frapper pour jouer sans faire tomber le plateau.

Jasper m'a facilement esquivé et m'a tendu le jus d'orange. J'ai bu le verre de jus de fruits avant de m'attaquer aux œufs et au pain grillé dans mon assiette. En mastiquant, j'ai regardé le réveil sur la table de chevet et j'ai gémi. Il était dix heures vingt-deux. Il était tard. J'aurais voulu rester un jour de plus. Je ne voulais plus jamais quitter cette chambre. '' - Nous devons y aller bientôt si je veux pouvoir récupérer ce soir. Je dois aller travailler demain. ''

Jasper a hoché la tête. Je me suis dirigée vers la salle de bain, décidant que j'avais besoin de prendre une douche rapide. Par inadvertance, j'ai shampouiné deux fois mes cheveux, toujours sous le choc de ce que je m'étais à présent engagée. Je réfléchissais surtout à la façon dont Charlie et Renée allaient réagir. Charlie allait probablement avoir un infarctus quand il allait l'apprendre, en particulier parce qu'il savait que je ne fréquentais personne il y avait deux semaines. Renée était farouchement opposé au mariage des jeunes, mais j'avais vingt-trois ans et beaucoup de filles de mon âge se mariaient, elle pourrait donc être surprise, mais elle irait bien. J'ai pensé à eux venant à mon mariage et j'ai souri. Il m'est ensuite apparu que j'allais être transformée plus tôt que plus tard et que je finirais par perdre tout contact avec eux. Mon cœur s'est serré à cela. Je savais que j'allais devoir penser essentiellement à quand j'allais vouloir mourir. C'était une pensée étrange et je ne savais pas si Jasper et moi serions d'accord sur la date appropriée. Je suis sortie de la douche, m'habillant avec un jean confortable et un T-shirt puis je suis retournée dans la chambre. Jasper avait emballé toutes nos affaires et était prêt à partir.

Il s'est dirigé vers moi pour m'embrasser. '' - Tu vas bien ? Je pouvais sentir tes émotions se détraquer là-dedans. ''

'' - Jasper. '' Ai-je commencé en l'arrêtant. '' - Avant de partir, pouvons-nous parler rapidement de quelque chose ? ''

Jasper s'est assis sur le canapé, le visage sérieux. Il m'a tiré sur ses genoux. '' - Tout ce que tu veux. Tu as changé d'avis ? ''

'' - Non, je réfléchissais seulement pendant que j'étais sous la douche. Tout cela se passe tellement vite. Mes sentiments pour toi étant finalement mis en lumière, ensuite toi et moi réalisant finalement à quel point nous nous aimons l'un l'autre et maintenant fiancés ? C'était pratiquement obligé que je trouve tout cela écrasant. Je veux que tu saches que je veux l'éternité avec toi. Je le pense vraiment, mais... est-ce que je veux l'éternité dès demain ? Hé bien la réponse est non. Peut-être l'année prochaine. Il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aurais besoin de terminer, beaucoup de gens à qui je dois également dire au revoir. Je tiens également à me marier avant d'être transformée. Je ne veux pas enlever cela à mes parents. Je ne veux pas être transformée avant d'avoir fait tout cela. Es-tu d'accord ? ''

'' - Bella, si tu me disais que tu voulais attendre dix ans, je comprendrais. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à ma mère, mon père ou mes frères. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir cette chance. Être transformé n'est pas quelque chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère et quant au mariage... tout ce que tu voudras faire sera bien pour moi. Du moment qu'à la fin de la journée tu es ma femme, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe. ''

Sa femme. Je pourrais m'habituer à cela. '' - Merci d'être aussi merveilleux. '' Alors que je reculais pour saisir nos affaires et partir. J'ai remarqué que la robe et l'uniforme étaient de retour dans leurs emballages d'origine. J'ai caressé amoureusement le paquet avec l'uniforme, repensant à quel point Jasper avait l'air superbe en lui. Il était tellement beau. C'était une honte de devoir le rendre. Je suis certaine que Jasper a senti mes regrets. J'espérais simplement qu'il ne les avait pas mal interprété. '' - Laisse la robe et l'uniforme sur le lit. L'hôtel va les faire nettoyer et les rendre. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne les gardons-nous pas ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête tristement. '' - Ils coûtaient trop cher. Je ne pouvais me permettre que de les louer. ''

Jasper a pris les deux tenues. '' - Veux-tu que je les achète ? Considère que c'est ma façon de te dire merci pour tout. De plus... '' A-t-il dit, ses yeux prenant un air plus lubrique. '' - Je voudrais vraiment avoir la chance de te sortir de cette robe à nouveau.

Je savais que je voulais également revoir Jasper dans cet uniforme. J'y ai réfléchi pendant un moment, puis je l'ai embrassé doucement. '' - Très bien. Mais tu me gâtes beaucoup trop. N'en prend pas l'habitude. ''

'' - J'ai l'impression que tu ne me laisserais pas faire. ''

Nous sommes sortis de la chambre, ma main serrant légèrement la sienne. Nous étions entrés dans cette chambre hier tout simplement comme des amis désirant plus, et nous en sommes sortis comme des amants n'ayant rien d'autre que l'avenir devant nous.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-sept**

 **POV Bella**

Nous sommes repartis vers la maison, la route devenant un flou sans fin alors que Jasper naviguait magistralement à travers le trafic. Nos innombrables voyages à moto m'avaient insensibilisé à la vitesse. J'ai passé la plupart du trajet en voiture avec ma main dans la sienne à parler de nous et de notre future vie ensemble. Nous avons décidé que je passerais la nuit chez lui ce soir et qu'il me conduirait au travail demain. Il savait que je détestais rouler dans le trafic à Boston de toute façon, mais de plus, aucun de nous ne voulait passer la nuit sans l'autre. Bien qu'il arriverait que certaines nuits cependant nous serions séparés.

Je savais qu'il avait besoin de chasser. Il n'y avait pas été depuis deux jours et je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que les activités des dernières vingt-quatre heures avaient fait pour sa retenue. Il ne faudrait pas que nous prenions des risques, et donc, autant que je voulais être méchante et faire quelque chose d'un peu coquin à Jasper dans la voiture pendant qu'il conduisait, je suis restée sur mon siège. Je pourrais être méchante à son retour.

J'ai regardé par la fenêtre pendant une de nos périodes de silence, quand, du coin de l'œil, j'ai remarqué que Jasper se souriait à lui-même.

'' - Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? ''

'' - Rien. Je ne faisais que simplement réfléchir. ''

'' - Tu riais. ''

'' - Non, je ne riais pas. ''

'' - Très bien, tu avais un sourire narquois. À quel sujet ? ''

'' - Hé bien, je me demandais... Bella, où as-tu appris à danser ? Je me souviens que tu étais extrêmement maladroite. ''

J'ai fait semblant d'être vraiment offensée. '' - Tu m'as appelé une maladroite ? '' J'ai croisé les bras et je lui ai jeté un regard d'étonnement. Malheureusement, j'ai fini par rire immédiatement après. J'étais nulle comme actrice. ''

Je lui ai expliqué que lorsque j'avais repris des cours à l'Université, nous avons été obligé de prendre des cours de danse collective, mais que ce n'était pas suffisant pour m'enseigner à bien danser la valse. J'ai donc dû faire appel à un ami. J'ai souri en me rappelant ces deux semaines à Forks avec Jacob. Elles avaient été intéressantes, pour dire le moins. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire.

 _'' - Jacob ! Aller vient ! Tu as promis ! ''_

 _'' - Bells, j'ai changé d'avis. Tu pourras m'en faire baver au sujet de cet appel à chaque fois que tu voudras. Tous les jours si tu veux. ''_

 _J'ai traîné l'homme de deux mètres dans le studio. '' - Cela ne fera pas mal, Jacob. Allons, tu peux combattre des vampires, mais quelques tout petits cours de danse de rien du tout et te voilà tout tremblant et pleurnichard. ''_

 _'' - Bella, je ne danse pas. TU ne danses pas. Tu es la seule personne à qui je n'aurais jamais pensé pour m'obliger à faire ça. ''_

 _'' - Que je t'oblige à faire ? C'est une leçon de danse ! Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais pris en traître ou quelque chose comme cela. ''_

 _Jacob a marmonné. '' - Tu aurais aussi bien pu le faire, Bells. ''_

 _'' - Sérieux, Jake ! De plus, lorsque tu vas finalement te marier, tu ne trouveras pas agréable d'avoir pris ces leçons ? Tu pourras impressionner ta nouvelle épouse. '' Je savais que je jouais une carte qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais, puisque je n'étais pas censé savoir qu'il avait l'intention de demander à Audrey de l'épouser._

 _Jacob a acquiescé à contrecœur et a marmonné quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à : '' - Bells, tu es nulle. ''_

 _'' - Quoi ? Je n'ai pas entendu cela. Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que tu avais dit « Bells, tu es nulle. » mais je sais que tu ne dirais jamais cela à un de tes amis les plus proches. ''_

 _'' - Je le dirais très certainement. Tu es nulle. '' J'ai ri alors qu'il se tenait debout comme un cerf pris dans les phares dans le studio. Un homme en pantalon noir moulant et une chemise mauve brillante qui n'était boutonnée qu'à moitié s'est glissé de son bureau dans le studio. '' - Vous devez être Jacob et Bella ! Je suis Renaldo, votre professeur de danse. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez apprendre à valser. ''_

 _J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Oui, je dois aller à un bal dans deux semaines et je n'ai aucune idée de comment danser la valse. ''_

 _Renaldo a souri, toisant Jacob de haut en bas, appréciant clairement ce qu'il voyait en face de lui. '' - Et vous ? Allez-vous l'escorter ? ''_

 _Jacob a traîné des pieds gauchement. Il était manifestement hors de sa zone de confort. '' - Sûrement pas. Je suis seulement avec elle parce qu'elle me l'a fait promettre et que je ne sais pas fermer ma grande gueule. ''_

 _Le professeur de danse a ri. '' - Hé bien, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous et votre amie ici présente saurez valser comme des professionnels d'ici la fin des deux prochaines semaines. ''_

 _Jacob n'avait manifestement pas aimé la façon dont Renaldo l'avait regardé. Jacob s'est penché vers mon oreille pour murmurer. '' - Bella, je pense que Renaldo pourrait avoir le béguin pour moi. Cela ne faisait pas partie du marché. Pouvons-nous partir à présent ? ''_

 _Il était évident que le professeur de danse admirait le physique de Jacob, mais cela ne m'a pas découragé. '' - Quoi ? '' Ai-je demandé étonné. '' - Tu es fou et tu imagines des choses, Jacob Black. Cet homme ne t'a pas du tout regardé. ''_

 _'' - Bella, depuis quand es-tu devenue une conne ? '' J'ai souri. Cela allait être amusant._

 _La première leçon est effectivement parvenue à se passer plutôt bien. Je n'ai écrasé les pieds de Jacob qu'une poignée de fois et Renaldo n'a seulement réussi à effleurer les fesses de Jacob « accidentellement » qu'une fois. Je dois admettre que Jacob a été bon joueur pour cette première leçon et je pense qu'il a aimé apprendre à valser. De toute évidence il me dominait, ce qui aurait pu faire croire que cela rendrait l'apprentissage plus difficile, mais il a compris rapidement et ses capacités de loup-garou n'étaient pas étrangères au fait qu'il n'était pas un mauvais danseur._

 _Les deuxième et troisième leçons se sont passées pratiquement sans incident. Oui, Jacob marmonnait et se plaignait, mais il était beaucoup plus calme qu'au début de la première leçon. Je commençais à danser mieux également et j'ai découvert que j'appréciais réellement de prendre ces leçons avec Jake. Il me faisait rire et ensemble, nous commencions à nous débrouiller assez bien. Je savais qu'à présent il était heureux d'apprendre à danser, il savait que cela allait lui faire marquer des points avec Audrey._

 _À la quatrième leçon, c'est là que tout s'est dégradé. Jacob était entré dans le bâtiment, ses plaintes au plus bas. '' - Plus que deux autres leçons, Jake. Et ensuite tu seras libre ! ''_

 _Jacob a souri. '' - La liberté ! Je compte là-dessus Ginger. ''_

 _J'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Es-tu censé être Fred Astaire ? ''_

 _Il a gonflé sa poitrine avec fierté. '' - À toi de me le dire. ''_

 _J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Renaldo est alors arrivé, sa chemise déboutonnée encore plus bas. Pourquoi le mec avait même pris la peine de mettre une chemise, je ne sais pas. Il nous a fait commencer au milieu de la pièce, comme d'habitude, une de mes mains sur l'épaule de Jacob et l'autre maintenue fermement dans sa main. La musique a joué et cela s'est bien passé au début. Jusqu'à ce que Jacob ait essayé de jouer les Gene kelly avec moi en me faisant tournoyer à l'improviste. Mes pieds se sont pris dans les siens et je me suis écroulée sur le plancher, me blessant à la cheville. Après avoir crié quelques obscénités à Jacob, j'ai clopiné jusqu'au bord de la piste de danse._

 _Renaldo est accouru pour examiner ma cheville. '' - Ouf... Rien de trop mauvais. Restez sans bouger quelques minutes et vous serez de nouveau sur vos pieds. Restez là. ''_

 _Jacob s'est dirigé vers le côté. J'ai pensé qu'il aurait dû se sentir plus coupable. '' - Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une pause, alors. ''_

 _Renaldo l'a regardé en claquant la langue et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. '' - Pas pour vous. Retournez au milieu de la salle à nouveau. Je tiens à m'assurer que vous tiriez le meilleur parti de vos leçons. ''_

 _'' - Mais je vais avoir l'air idiot de danser tout seul ! ''_

 _Le professeur presque à moitié nu a ri. ''- Vous n'allez pas danser tout seul, imbécile. Je vais jouer le rôle de Bella. ''_

 _Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un ayant l'air aussi terrifié de ma vie. Jake ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se tenait là en me jetant des regards suppliant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. '' - Tu ferais mieux d'aller là-bas, Jacob. J'ai payé très cher pour ces leçons. ''_

 _Jacob s'est dirigé d'un air hébété de nouveau au milieu de la piste de danse et Renaldo, presque joyeusement, a pris ma place. Jacob était brusquement passé de danseur confiant à imbécile maladroit alors que Renaldo répétait à Jacob : '' - Regardez-moi dans les yeux. '' Il avait l'air misérable. Ma cheville allait mieux après cinq minutes, mais j'ai décidé de la laisser reposer dix minutes de plus pour faire bonne mesure. J'avais besoin d'une bonne rigolade. ''_

J'ai regardé Jasper qui souriait à mon histoire. '' - Jacob n'est pas venu à la cinquième leçon de danse avec moi après ça. Je lui en avais suffisamment fait voir et il avait largement payé sa faute à mon avis. Je pense que Renaldo a été plus déçu que moi que Jake ne soit pas là quand je me suis présenté pour ma dernière leçon de danse. ''

'' - Il doit te manquer. ''

'' - Jake ? Ouais, Il est un de mes amis les plus proches sur cette terre. Extérieurement, il peut râler et se plaindre, mais intérieurement, il n'est que pure bonté. ''

'' - Comment penses-tu que la meute et lui vont réagir à nous deux ? ''

J'ai serré la main de Jasper. Cette conversation particulière n'allait pas être jolie, surtout sur ma transformation éventuelle. '' - Je pense que je vais pouvoir attendre un certain temps avant de lui parler de tout cela. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Bonne idée. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-huit**

 **POV Jasper**

Les semaines suivantes ont passé rapidement. Bella est restée avec moi tous les soirs, ne retournant seulement à son appartement que de temps en temps pour prendre des vêtements de travail et ce qui lui était nécessaire. Nous étions au début de décembre, ce qui signifiait deux choses, tout d'abord que Noël approchait et je voulais le rendre extrêmement spécial pour Bella et d'autre part, que Edward ferait le voyage de retour à la maison Cullen dans seulement quelques semaines. Nous n'avions pas discuté de mon accord avec Carlisle au sujet d'Edward depuis que nous étions ensemble, mais c'était une conversation que j'envisageais d'avoir dans la soirée.

C'était un vendredi soir et j'ai réveillé Bella de son demi-sommeil avec un baiser sur les lèvres. '' - Il est temps de te réveiller mon amour. Le dîner est sur la table et t'attend. ''

Elle a gémi et s'est retournée sur le canapé sur lequel elle s'était endormie en rentrant de son travail. '' - Je ne veux pas me lever. Je mangerais plus tard. ''

Je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle pour regarder la subtile augmentation et diminution de sa poitrine. Elle était déjà retombée dans un profond sommeil. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Au lieu de cela, j'ai attrapé une couverture sur l'autre canapé et je l'ai posée sur son corps avant de ramasser son dîner. Elle avait besoin de repos, son travail avait pris son péage sur elle ces dernières semaines. Le dîner pouvait attendre. J'avais tout le week-end avec elle. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Nous allions bientôt avoir une éternité ensemble avec elle étant ma femme.

Ma femme. J'ai souri à cette pensée. Cela faisait trois semaines depuis qu'elle avait dit les paroles qui avaient pratiquement fait battre mon cœur. Lorsque Bella était au travail et que j'étais revenu de mon voyage de chasse quotidien, je m'étais souvent trouvé à rêver à Bella, tout de blanc vêtu, marchant dans l'allée pour me rejoindre. J'ai souri en pensant qu'elle serait Isabella Whitlock. Alice n'avait jamais pris mon nom de famille. Alice était, d'abord et avant tout, une Cullen dans son cœur. Je n'aurais jamais pu reprocher cela à mon lutin aux cheveux sombres, elle était ce qu'elle était. Mais une part de moi avait toujours rêvé qu'elle prenne mon nom, mon véritable nom, juste une fois pendant un des quatre mariages que nous avions eu au fil des ans. Je me suis souvenu qu'avant notre troisième mariage au milieu des années quatre-vingt, je lui avais acheté une bague de fiançailles.

 _Alice et moi étions près d'une rivière, au milieu d'une forêt du Colorado. Le soleil brillait après une légère pluie d'orage. L'air était pur et frais et un double arc-en-ciel surplombait l'horizon. Alice dessinait un tableau de la scène et je la regardais avec amour alors qu'elle traçait chaque trait avec soin. C'était rare quand ma petite boule d'énergie favorite s'arrêtait tout simplement pour se détendre et profiter d'un moment. Je me suis déplacé en face d'elle, prenant doucement son carnet de croquis de ses mains et je l'ai posé sur le sol. Ses yeux dorés ont brillé en me regardant, rempli d'amour. J'ai sorti la bague, certain qu'elle avait vu cet instant venir. '' - Alice, s'il te plaît, veux me faire le plaisir de devenir madame Alice Whitlock ? ''_

 _Alice m'a souri, sa petite main caressant ma joue. Le regret a rayonné hors d'elle. '' - Jasper... je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu m'aimes ? ''_

 _'' - Tu sais que je le fais. ''_

 _'' - Alors tu comprendras quand je te dis que je veux rester une Cullen. Ils sont la seule famille que je n'ai jamais connue, Jasper. Il suffit de savoir que cela ne diminue pas l'amour que je ressens pour toi. Un jour, mon Jasper, je te le promets, un jour tu obtiendras madame Whitlock. Seulement ce n'est pas maintenant. ''_

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Alice avait toujours raison. Personne ne pariait jamais contre elle. J'allais avoir ma madame Whitlock. Simplement ce n'était pas de cette façon que j'avais compris ce qu'elle voulait dire deux décennies plus tôt.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées et j'ai regardé les premiers flocons de neige de la saison tomber à l'extérieur. Je savais que Bella allait être excitée. Elle avait hâte de passer son premier hiver en Nouvelle-Angleterre. Mentalement, j'ai noté de l'emmener en motoneige lorsqu'il y aurait suffisamment de neige sur le sol.

Bella a commencé à se réveiller de sa sieste. Je me suis dirigé vers la cuisine et j'ai commencé à lui réchauffer son repas. Elle est entrée, ses cheveux légèrement ébouriffés et en étirant ses bras sur toute leur longueur. '' - Ah... Cela fait du bien. Combien de temps ai-je dormi ? ''

'' - Environ deux heures. Te sens-tu mieux ? ''

Elle a hoché la tête et s'est approchée de moi, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. '' - Je serais beaucoup mieux après le dîner. C'est prêt ? ''

'' - Il réchauffe à présent. Veux-tu manger dans le salon au coin du feu ? Il neige dehors. ''

Elle a écarquillé les yeux. '' - C'est vrai ? Je suppose que nous aurons un Noël blanc, après tout. ''

Elle a pris son assiette et nous nous sommes assis. J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour commencer notre conversation. '' - En parlant de Noël blanc... J'espérais que nous pourrions en parler. ''

Bella a avalé sa bouchée. '' - Qu'y a-t-il au sujet de noël ? ''

'' - Hé bien, tu m'as dit l'autre jour que tu ne travaillerais pas du vingt-trois décembre au deux janvier, pas vrai ? ''

'' - Oui, Dieu merci ! ''

Je me suis déplacé plus près d'elle. Déplaçant son assiette de ses genoux à la table de salon derrière nous. J'ai regardé dans les yeux chocolat que j'aimais. '' - J'espérais que nous pourrions rentrer à la maison pour Noël. ''

'' - La maison ? '' Elle avait l'air un peu troublée.

'' - Pour ma maison. Celle des Cullen pour voir Carlisle et tout le monde. ''

'' - Ouah. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites Jasper, je vais aller avec toi. '' Je pouvais sentir un peu d'inquiétude. Je savais qu'avec ce que j'allais dire ensuite, cela allait être encore pire.

'' - Bella, quand je suis allé voir Carlisle, il y a un mois et demi, je lui ai parlé de toi et de mes sentiments pour toi. Je lui ai dit que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi et que je pensais que tu pourrais ressentir les mêmes sentiments pour moi. Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit la dernière fois que je les vois. Edward était son premier enfant, son premier compagnon et j'avais pensé que lorsqu'il aurait découvert que je fréquentais l'unique amour d'Edward... hé bien, j'avais pensé que la famille se rangerait à ses côtés et me demanderait de garder mes distances. Au lieu de cela, Carlisle m'a étonné avec sa compréhension et sa compassion, il m'a dit que toi et moi serions toujours considérés comme faisant partie de la famille. Il n'a eu qu'une seule demande. ''

Bella m'a serré la main. '' - Et quelle était-elle ? ''

'' - Que je dise à Edward à notre sujet dès que possible si tu ressentais la même chose que moi. ''

'' - Ou... i... ''

'' - Bella, Edward rentre à la maison pour les vacances pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an et demi. ''

Bella a laissé échapper la grande respiration qu'elle avait retenue. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre la chamade. '' - D'accord, donne-moi une minute là. C'est beaucoup d'informations à digérer. '' Elle s'est arrêtée en regardant le sol. Ses doigts ont légèrement commencé à suivre le motif qui était sur le tapis. Les émotions de Bella variaient du tout au tout, allant du choc à la tristesse, du bonheur à la colère. Après quelques minutes, j'ai senti ces émotions diminuer un peu même si elles mijotaient toujours sous la surface.

Bella m'a regardé, la tristesse a été la première émotion à atteindre ses yeux. '' - Jasper... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir faire face à Edward. J'aimerais voir le reste de la famille. Je veux voir Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé, putain, j'aimerais même voir Rosalie. Mais Edward ? J'en ai terminé avec lui, tu sais que c'est fini, mais il... Il m'a brisé pendant si longtemps, Jasper. Ce que je veux dire, j'ai pensé que j'étais brisée au-delà de toute réparation. ''

Une larme a coulé sur son visage pendant qu'elle parlait. Pendant un bref instant, les émotions qui m'ont frappé ensuite étaient une immense tristesse et la défaite. Je ne pouvais les comparer qu'à ce que j'avais ressenti lorsque j'avais perdu Alice. À cet instant, c'était comme si je regardais à nouveau une Bella de dix-huit ans. Une adolescente dont le premier amour l'avait abandonné, lui laissant un million de questions dont elle ne connaissait pas les réponses. C'était par cela qu'elle avait été accablée lorsque nous avions tous quitté Forks. Je me suis de nouveau senti coupable de ce que mon frère lui avait fait, même de ce que moi, je lui avais fait. Nous étions tous en partie responsable de cet abandon. Aucun de nous n'était innocent. Nous aurions dû nous en douter un peu plus.

Je l'ai alors serrée contre moi et je lui ai dit la seule chose que je pensais être approprié. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. ''

Elle a poussé un petit soupir. '' - Il m'a fallu des années pour que je sois bien à nouveau, puis enfin l'été dernier, je me suis sentie libérée de son emprise. Cela me tue qu'une partie de moi veuille désespérément le revoir. ''

'' - Pourquoi veux-tu le voir ? ''

'' - Honnêtement, l'ancienne Bella veut s'assurer qu'il va bien et sera bien, et puis la Bella qui a grandi veut hurler et dire à Edward d'aller se faire foutre pour ce qu'il a fait. ''

'' - C'est compréhensible. ''

Elle était à nouveau calme et réfléchissait. '' - Tu as dit qu'il m'aimait toujours ? ''

Je ne voulais pas l'admettre, même à moi-même, mais je lui ai dit la vérité. '' - Il t'aime plus que la vie elle-même. Comme je l'ai dit à Carlisle, cette situation va pratiquement le détruire, Bella. Même si tu ne l'as pas vu depuis presque cinq ans et demi, je pense qu'il a toujours cru que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il trouverait un chemin pour revenir à toi, à tes bras. Il s'attend toujours à voir une Bella adolescente, pas la femme que tu es devenue en grandissant. Et le fait que tu es maintenant avec moi, quand il a sacrifié son bonheur pour te protéger... Hé bien, le tableau ne va pas être très joli. '' Je me suis arrêté. '' - Bella, si tu ne veux pas y aller ou voir Edward, je comprendrais parfaitement. Jamais je ne te ferais faire quelque chose qui ne te met pas à l'aise. ''

'' - J'apprécie réellement cela, Jasper. Mais non... Je dois le voir, je veux le voir. Il va être dans ma vie pour l'éternité en tant que membre de ma famille. Il sera mon beau-frère quand je t'aurais épousé. Toutefois j'ai deux requêtes. ''

'' - Tout ce que tu veux. ''

'' - Tout d'abord, nous verrons Edward séparément. Si ce n'est pas trop demander, je pense que ce serait mieux si ce soit toi qui lui dis à propos de nous et ensuite, quand il sera calmé, je pourrais le rencontrer. Je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée de le lui dire ensemble. ''

'' - D'accord. '' C'était ce que j'espérais. Cette première rencontre n'allait pas être agréable et je ne voulais pas risquer que Bella soit blessée physiquement, pour ne pas dire émotionnellement.

'' - Ensuite, même si nous allons être au Canada, je tiens à passer le réveillon de Noël et Noël avec toi seulement. Ce sera notre premier Noël ensemble. Il ne devrait y avoir aucun drame de part et d'autre, seulement plus tard. En outre, Esmé n'a pas vu son fils depuis longtemps et elle mérite d'avoir de joyeuses fêtes. ''

'' - Es-tu réellement prête pour cela ? ''

'' - Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre vingt-neuf**

 **POV Bella**

Je regardais par le hublot de l'avion. Le monde extérieur ressemblait à une peinture de Norman Rockwell. C'était la veille de Noël et les villes pittoresques de Nouvelle-Angleterre, comme ce que j'avais toujours lu à leurs sujets, possédaient une douce lumière sur les maisons et les arbres en enfilade, même à des kilomètres au-dessus du sol. Il y avait encore eu une nouvelle tempête de neige la nuit précédente et ils allaient réellement avoir le parfait Noël blanc.

Mais Jasper et moi n'en ferions pas partie. Mon entreprise avait fermé pour les vacances et dans quelques courtes heures, nous serions au Canada pour voir sa famille. Jasper avait loué un petit chalet de l'autre côté de la ville où nous pourrions nous installer pour les vacances. Il m'avait montré les photos en ligne. Il était confortable, pas trop tape à l'œil, tout simplement parfait pour moi. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il s'était arrangé pour qu'un arbre de Noël décoré soit mis en place pour nous quand nous arriverions.

Jasper avait appelé Carlisle une semaine plus tôt pour l'avertir que nous devions arriver. Carlisle était heureux et il avait dit qu'il garderait le secret jusqu'au vingt-six décembre, ensuite, il allait discrètement informer la famille au sujet de Jasper et moi, à l'exclusion d'Edward bien sûr. Si tout allait bien, Jasper et Edward seraient seuls à la maison quand il lui dirait pour nous.

Je m'inquiétais de la confrontation. Les deux dernières semaines, mon esprit avait pensé à différents scénarios quand j'allais voir Edward. Edward me déclarant son amour éternel. Edward me disant qu'il ne m'avait jamais réellement aimé. Edward me blessant accidentellement. Edward venant me voir et me disant qu'il avait tué Jasper et qu'il allait me tuer. Plus j'y pensais, plus mes rêveries devenaient ridicules, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de les jouer à plusieurs reprises dans ma tête. Dire que j'étais inquiète de la façon dont il allait réagir à ces nouvelles était un euphémisme.

Jasper a tiré doucement sur ma chemise, me faisant sortir de mes pensées et revenir à la réalité. '' - Tout va bien ? Tu deviens de plus en plus inquiète de minute en minute. ''

J'ai regardé mon beau vampire blond. Il était assis près de moi en première classe, frottant doucement ma main avec ses doigts. J'ai pris une grande inspiration et j'ai essayé de le regarder de manière rassurante. '' - Cela va aller. C'est seulement mes nerfs. ''

Il s'est penché et m'a embrassé doucement. Nous avons passé le reste du vol de cette façon, nous donnant l'un à l'autre de petits touchers et de douces caresses en nous regardant l'un l'autre dans les yeux. Jasper n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son talent, il pouvait me calmer naturellement et à la fin du vol, j'avais pratiquement oublié ce que nous étions venu faire au Canada. Quand nous nous sommes levés de nos sièges après notre atterrissage, l'hôtesse nous a souhaité une heureuse lune et miel et un joyeux Noël, nous prenant à l'évidence pour de jeunes mariés. J'ai serré la main de Jasper fermement à cela, cette déclaration serait vraie bien assez tôt.

Nous avons loué un 4x4 pour notre séjour et comme c'est Jasper qui conduisait, nous sommes arrivés à notre chalet en peu de temps. Jasper m'a ouvert la portière du 4x4 et nous avons marché jusqu'à la maison. Je dois avoir avancé de deux mètres dans le couloir avant que ma bouche a bée et que j'ai eu le souffle coupé.

Le chalet ressemblait un peu à un des contes de Noël qu'on nous racontait étant enfant. La rampe d'escalier était entourée de guirlandes et de feuillages portant des baies de canneberge. Un feu de bois crépitait à l'intérieur de la cheminée. Il y avait également des guirlandes sur son manteau et deux chaussettes suspendues de part et d'autre de la cheminée, et qui portaient sur chacune d'elles un simple nom qui disait « Jasper » et « Bella ». Des bougies à LED étaient allumées devant chaque fenêtre et émettaient une lumière douce de leur place dans la pièce. Un magnifique sapin se tenait majestueusement dans un coin de la salle, décorée de lumières blanches et de décorations rouges et vertes. Enfin, Noël Blanc chanté par Bing Crosby jouait en sourdine en bruit de fond.

Je m'étais arrêtée sur le seuil de la salle de séjour, m'imprégnant de tout cela. J'ai senti Jasper envelopper ses bras autour de moi et poser mon menton sur mon épaule. '' - C'est trop ? '' A-t-il demandé.

Je me suis tournée vers lui avec des larmes débordant de mes yeux. '' - Tu as fait tout cela pour moi ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Pour toi. '' Mon souffle s'est bloqué alors que je voyais l'amour dans ses yeux. C'était l'homme que j'allais épouser. Cet homme merveilleux et attentionné.

'' - Ne t'ai-je jamais dit à quel point je t'aimais ? ''

'' - Peut-être une fois ou deux. '' Jasper a levé les yeux au-dessus de nos têtes, puis a baissé les yeux en souriant. '' - Du gui. ''

Nos lèvres se sont rencontrées pour un doux baiser. Il m'a offert une veille de Noël tellement parfaite, ce baiser était parfait pour terminer cette soirée avant d'aller au lit.

Alors que tout était parfait, j'ai été submergée par le désir que tout ne soit pas doux. Je le voulais et je voulais lui dire merci pour tout cela vraiment très convenablement. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de Jasper approfondissant mon étreinte. J'ai laissé mon désir m'atteindre activement, sachant que Jasper en ressentirait les effets.

Il ne m'a pas déçu. Nos affaires encore dans le couloir ont été rapidement oubliées, nous avons déménagé dans le salon sans jamais briser notre baiser. Jasper m'a porté contre le mur, me soulevant pour que je puisse envelopper mes jambes autour de sa taille. Mon corps a réagi à la dureté de son corps pressé contre moi, mon corps désirant qu'il me touche de toutes les manières possible. Jasper a mordillé mon cou, ses dents grattant doucement ma peau en faisant attention de ne pas me couper. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gémir à cette action, sachant qu'un jour sa morsure nous rapprocherait. Cette pensée m'excitait de plus en plus avec chaque jour qui passait.

Ses mains se sont déplacées sous mon chandail et autour de ma taille, ses doigts frais touchant ma peau enfiévrée. Soulevant ma chemise, ses pouces ont effleuré mon ventre et la fine dentelle qui recouvrait mes seins pendant l'opération, me faisant écraser mes hanches encore plus fort contre les siennes. Un grondement sourd est sorti de l'arrière de la gorge de Jasper à ce contact. '' - Bella. '' Sa voix était rauque. '' - Tu dois arrêter cela sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler. ''

Je lui ai souri en levant un sourcil. Je me suis penchée vers lui, mes lèvres touchant son oreille. De la voix la plus sexy que j'ai pu gérer, je lui ai répondu : '' - Le fait est, je ne veux pas que tu te contrôles. Prends-moi Jasper. Prends-moi maintenant. '' Les yeux de Jasper ont eu une lueur que je ne leur avais pas vue depuis le matin où il m'avait demandé de l'épouser. Il était bestial, primal et territorial. Au lieu d'avoir peur, une excitation que je ne pouvais pas m'expliquer est montée en moi. Je voulais tout de lui. Sans perdre un instant, il a enlevé son pantalon, puis j'ai senti sa main droite glisser jusqu'à ma cuisse avant d'effleurer mon ventre pendant un bref instant, provoquant à la jupe que je portais de remonter inévitablement plus haut sur mon corps.

J'ai gémi bruyamment. Ce soir, ce n'était pas une nuit pour faire doucement l'amour. Je voulais le rendre fou et être audacieuse, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais été dans le lit auparavant. Je me suis penchée vers lui en chuchotant à son oreille. '' - Je suis à toi. Tu peux me prendre quand tu veux, comme tu veux. ''

'' - Toujours, Bella. '' Ce n'était pas une demande. C'était un fait.

'' - Toujours, Jasper. '' A été ma seule réponse. J'ai senti sa virilité croître plus fortement si c'était possible et il a grogné bruyamment en se poussant brusquement en moi. Ses mains ont saisi ma taille presque douloureusement alors que son besoin reprenait.

Je me suis sentie brusquement très confiante. Jasper me rendait ainsi. Jasper me faisait me sentir belle de toutes les façons. Il adorait mon corps quand nous faisions l'amour et il se l'appropriait quand nous avions des rapports sexuels. Ce soir, je sentais sans hésitation que ce que je voulais, c'était du sexe.

'' - Plus fort. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, Jasper. Je veux savoir qui me baise. '' Lui ai-je demandé. Il a levé les yeux, son regard plus sombre qu'auparavant. J'ai pu sentir son désir me frapper comme un train de marchandises, je pouvais à peine respirer, tellement j'étais submergée par tout cela. J'ai pris note mentalement pour que Jasper rencontre plus souvent une dominante Bella. Je suis allée à sa rencontre, poussée pour poussée, mes besoins devenant aussi colossaux que les siens. Je pouvais sentir mon dos claquer contre le mur, mais je n'arrivais même pas à m'en soucier si j'avais des meurtrissures au matin. Mes doigts se sont agrippés plus profondément à ses épaules alors que je me déplaçais plus vite contre lui, reconnaissante pour son corps froid rafraîchissant mon rapide échauffement.

Mon souffle est sorti en brefs halètements, les sensations qu'il créait en moi dépassant mes fonctions cérébrales les plus hautes. Je n'étais plus capable que de dire : '' - Jasper... besoin de toi... besoin que tu saches... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît, fais-moi jouir maintenant. '' Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que je me resserrais autour de lui, mon orgasme arrivant rapidement et avec toute sa puissance. Mon corps s'est accroché à lui en désespoir de cause pendant que mon orgasme explosait. Jasper m'a bientôt suivi et je l'ai embrassé avec abandon.

S'assurant que nos corps ne se séparent jamais, il nous a installés sur le canapé, se couchant près de moi, ses mains explorant mon corps tandis que je continuais mon agression avec ma bouche sur la sienne. Finalement, j'ai reculé en lui donnant un petit sourire, me sentant brusquement timide. '' - J'espère que ce n'était pas... inapproprié. ''

'' - C'était incroyable. Tu es incroyable, Isabella Swan. ''

Nous nous sommes ensuite assis en nous tenant l'un l'autre, regardant les lumières étinceler dans l'arbre pendant ce qui nous a semblé être des heures. J'ai bâillé, le long trajet en avion ayant finalement raison de moi. '' - Je t'aime. ''

Il a souri et, alors que mes yeux se fermaient, j'ai entendu : '' - Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Pour l'éternité. ''

Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai été accueillie par l'arbre de Noël en face de moi. C'était presque l'aube. J'ai regardé autour de moi avec confusion quand j'ai réalisé qu'après nos ébats, nous n'étions jamais entrée dans la chambre. En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais même pas encore vu la chambre. Jasper avait drapé ce qui ressemblait à une vieille couette sur mon corps et avait placé un oreiller sous ma tête. L'arbre avait un tas de cadeaux de tailles et de couleurs différentes à son pied. J'ai souri. Le père Noël était passé. Je voulais dire, Jasper était passé.

J'ai écouté pour savoir si Jasper était là. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la maison. Il avait dû sortir et aller à la chasse. J'ai été heureuse parce que cela me donnait l'occasion de placer mes cadeaux et de remplir sa chaussette avec les petits bibelots que je lui avais achetés. J'ai eu un travail vertigineux en plaçant plusieurs des grands cadeaux que j'avais achetés sous l'arbre. Alors que je les plaçais, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait également en dessous les cadeaux que nous avions achetés ensemble pour les Cullen. Jasper les avait fait livrer ici.

Après avoir admiré mon œuvre pendant quelques minutes, j'ai flâné autour de la maison pour prendre mes marques, prendre un pyjama et aller à la salle de bain. Le chalet était très pittoresque et je m'y suis senti comme à la maison. J'ai fouillé dans la cuisine et j'ai trouvé qu'elle était bien équipée. Je me suis fait une tasse de café et avec la boisson chaude à la main, j'ai fait demi-tour et je suis retournée dans le salon ou je me suis enveloppée de nouveau dans la couette pour regarder la nuit faire place au jour.

Jasper a franchi la porte environ une heure après que je me sois installée de nouveau dans le salon. Il a été étonné de me voir éveillée.

'' - Joyeux Noël, Jasper. ''

Jasper s'est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé. Il m'a embrassé lentement. '' - Joyeux Noël, ma Bella. ''

Je me suis penchée et j'ai pressé mon corps plus près du sien. Cela faisait un mois et demi, et je me pâmais toujours pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il me touchait. '' - Joyeux Noël. ''

Jasper a souri malicieusement. '' - Tu l'as déjà dit. Hé bien, puisque tu es debout, tu veux ouvrir quelques cadeaux ? ''

'' - Tu veux parier ? '' J'étais impatiente de regarder Jasper voir ce que je lui avais acheté et si j'étais honnête avec moi, j'étais plus que curieuse de voir ce que j'avais.

Jasper et moi avons passé l'heure suivante à ouvrir nos cadeaux l'un et l'autre. J'avais acheté à Jasper une veste en cuir pour sa moto, un livre sur la guerre civile et puis ce dont j'étais la plus fière, une photo encadrée de nous que j'avais prise il y avait plusieurs mois.

'' - Elle est magnifique. Nous étions tellement aveugles, n'est-ce pas ? '' Avait commenté Jasper quand il l'avait regardé. J'avais hoché la tête en réponse. Nous étions partis pour une de nos balades à moto sur la côte du Maine et j'avais sorti mon appareil pour prendre une photo pendant une pause. Les bras de Jasper étaient enroulés autour de mon corps, son menton posé sur mon épaule comme il le faisait si souvent. Il souriait à l'appareil photo. J'étais appuyée contre lui, mes cheveux balayés par le vent volant un peu partout. Ce n'est que lorsque j'étais tombée sur la photo, il y a quelques semaines, que j'avais réalisé à quel point nous avions l'air amoureux, même à cette époque. C'était étonnant que nous n'avions pas su à quel point nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient fort à ce moment-là, parce qu'ils étaient écrits sur nos visages.

Jasper m'avait acheté une copie de la première édition des « Hauts de Hurlevent » que j'adorais et un nouveau casque de moto. Je me suis levée pour nettoyer nos papiers d'emballage, lorsque Jasper m'a tiré sur ses genoux, tournant mon visage pour rencontrer mes yeux. Ses yeux avait la couleur du miel pour l'instant et je me suis retrouvée perdue dans son regard encore une fois. '' - Bella, tu veux tout dire pour moi, tu es ma famille à présent. Le seul regret que j'ai, c'est de savoir que lorsque je t'ai demandé d'être ma femme, je n'avais pas de bague et je voulais remédier à cela. ''

Jasper a attrapé ma main gauche et j'ai senti le contact froid du métal coulisser le long de mon doigt. '' - J'ai vu cette bague et j'ai pensé à toi. C'est simple, classique, solide et beau. Tout ce que tu es. S'il te plaît, porte cette bague. ''

J'ai baissé les yeux, sur mon doigt se trouvait à présent un solitaire, un diamant taillé princesse sur une monture en platine. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleure motivation. Il était modeste et me ressemblait totalement. C'était parfait. Je pouvais sentir les larmes commencer à se former dans mes yeux. '' - Jasper, je l'aime. Merci. '' J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de lui.

Après quelques minutes, Jasper s'est levé pour remplir ma tasse de café et en me promettant de m'apporter un pain aux raisins pour le petit déjeuner. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder la bague et de réfléchir. Lorsque Jasper est revenu, la viennoiserie dans la main, je lui ai demandé tranquillement.

'' - Jasper, penses-tu qu'Alice... '' J'ai fait une pause. '' - Hé bien, penses-tu qu'Alice aurait approuvé ? ''

Jasper s'est assis à coté de moi et a croisé les jambes. '' - Hé bien, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, Bella. Et je crois vraiment qu'elle serait heureuse pour nous deux. ''

'' - Ce que je veux dire, c'est que cela n'enlève rien à ce que tu avais avec elle. ''

Il a souri. '' - Non. Cela ne diminue en rien l'amour que j'avais avec elle en aucune façon. Mais je ne veux plus jamais que tu te compares à elle. Ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que je t'aime autant qu'elle. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Je suis restée calme pendant un moment, puis je lui ai posé une question à laquelle j'avais pensé à plusieurs reprises au cours des derniers mois. '' - Penses-tu qu'Alice savait ? Penses-tu qu'elle savait à propos de nous ? ''

'' - Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Alice était toujours absolument certaine que tu serais transformée en vampire. Même après deux ans et même si Edward n'avait pas l'intention de revenir, elle insistait toujours que c'était ton avenir. Alice était toujours très vague quand on en arrivait à qui allait te transformer. Elle a également indiqué que tu souhaiterais faire à nouveau partie de la famille et il y a eu une ou deux fois où Alice m'a fait des commentaires qui ne pouvaient être interprétés que comme si j'allais trouver un autre amour. Mais Alice était très cachottière et parfois ses commentaires étaient très mystérieux et vagues. ''

J'ai touché sa main avec amour, et une fois certaine qu'il allait bien, je me suis dirigée vers la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber. J'ai pensé à Alice et à quel point elle me manquait, j'ai pensé à Charlie et Renée en espérant qu'ils avaient une belle fête de Noël, j'ai pensé à Jacob et Audrey en me demandant ce qu'ils faisaient. Il avait finalement posé sa question à Thanksgiving et ils avaient l'intention de se marier au printemps. J'ai pensé à Jasper et à tout le bonheur qu'il avait apporté dans ma vie et, finalement, j'ai pensé aux Cullen et à demain.

Mes nerfs ont agressé mon corps et puis, avec le simple contact d'une main sur mon bras, il n'y a plus eu que la paix.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente.**

 **POV Jasper**

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire quand j'ai surpris Bella regardant la bague qui était maintenant à son doigt. J'avais été un peu nerveux à l'idée de la lui donner, puisque nous n'avions encore parlé à personne de notre engagement à part Carlisle, sans parler de notre relation.

Tout allait changer en quelques minutes cependant. Bella allait rester ici et se détendre autour du chalet pendant que j'allais parler seul avec Edward. Nous avions déjà décidé que c'est Carlisle qui le dirait au reste de la famille et qui répondrait à leurs questions. J'ai pensé qu'il serait cruel de le lui dire avec tout le monde autour. Je sentais qu'il méritait mieux.

Avec nervosité, Bella a regardé la pendule avant de me regarder. Il était temps de partir. Elle s'est levée et m'a donné une accolade. Je pouvais sentir sa nervosité rayonner autour d'elle, j'ai donc fait de mon mieux pour la calmer.

'' - Cela va bien me passer. La famille t'aime toujours et avec le temps, Edward se réconciliera avec cela, je vais même lui pardonner pour t'avoir quitté de la façon dont il l'a fait. ''

'' - Je sais. Mais je suis réellement inquiète de sa réaction. Que va-t-il se passer s'il te fait du mal ? ''

Je l'ai serrée étroitement avant de reculer pour regarder son visage. '' - Bella, Edward est peut-être plus rapide que moi, mais tu oublies que je n'ai pas seulement des années d'entraînement militaire, mais j'ai également entraîné des armées de vampires pendant des décennies avec Maria. De plus, j'ai également cette étrange capacité de pouvoir calmer les gens. Je n'ai jamais perdu un combat contre Edward. ''

Je l'ai sentie se détendre sous mes mains avec ce dernier commentaire. Bella a hoché la tête et m'a embrassé longuement et profondément. Elle a reculé quand elle a eu besoin de reprendre son souffle.

'' - Je reviendrais dès que je pourrais, mais cela risque de prendre un certain temps. ''

'' - Je sais. Je t'aime. ''

J'ai embrassé son front. '' - Je t'aime aussi. ''

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison Cullen a été rapide. Je détestais le fait que l'ensemble de la famille ne soit pas là, mais c'était la façon dont cela devait être. J'ai garé le véhicule de location dans l'allée et avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la portière, mon frère a été là avec un sourire pour me saluer.

Edward semblait être exactement le même que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Il n'avait pas vieilli bien sûr, mais ses yeux avaient la même tristesse que je craignais qu'il porterait toujours, en dépit du fait que je pouvais sentir un véritable bonheur de me voir et son étreinte fraternelle remplie d'amour.

Edward s'est arrêté pendant une minute après m'avoir étreint, me regardant avec curiosité. J'ai senti de l'incrédulité venir de lui puis du scepticisme quand il a murmuré : '' - Impossible. '' Il a secoué la tête et s'est mis à rire de lui-même.

''- Tout va bien ? ''

Il a serré mon épaule alors qu'il nous conduisait vers la maison. '' - Ça va, Jasper. Esmé m'a simplement dit que tu venais pour le reste des vacances. Comment as-tu été ? ''

'' - J'ai été bien, Edward. Et toi ? ''

'' - J'ai été pareil que d'habitude. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme en composition musicale un semestre plus tôt. Oxford devenait fatiguant pour moi et je me sentais seul. Je voulais voir notre famille à nouveau. ''

''- Esmé et Carlisle doivent être ravis. Tu leur as beaucoup manqué, tu sais. ''

Mon frère s'est assis sur le canapé et m'a regardé. '' - Esmé est sur la lune. Carlisle d'autre part... hé bien, je sais qu'il est heureux de me voir, mais il cache quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais il bloque ses pensées. Emmett et Rosalie sont vraiment heureux de me revoir. Ils s'occupent de me distraire. ''

J'ai choisi d'ignorer le commentaire sur Carlisle et j'ai continué. '' - Donc tu envisages de retourner au lycée et de recommencer une fois de plus ? ''

Edward a grogné intérieurement. '' - J'aimerais mieux pas, du moins pas tout seul. Emmett s'est inscrit au lycée et Rosalie ne joue pas à l'étudiante cette fois-ci. '' Edward m'a regardé avec espoir. '' - Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne reviendrais pas, nous pourrions y aller ensemble. ''

J'ai souri. J'étais moi-même passé par le cycle des écoles supérieures deux fois seulement, mais je préférais suivre le réseau des lycées. J'avais compris que l'école secondaire prolongeait pour nous la possibilité de rester dans un endroit un peu plus longtemps, en particulier avec Edward et Rosalie ayant l'air si jeune, mais je ne comprendrais jamais la volonté d'Edward de passer par tout cela pour la vingtième fois. Au moins, avec l'université, nous pouvions apprendre différents sujets qui nous intéressaient, au lieu d'entendre les mêmes sujets sans intérêt à plusieurs reprises. '' - Edward, autant j'aimerais passer du temps avec un groupe d'étudiants avec toi, je vais rester dans le Maine. Du moins, pour l'instant. ''

Edward a penché légèrement la tête. '' - Pourquoi le Maine ? ''

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je voulais garder mes réponses vagues et simples. '' - Parce que j'y suis heureux. ''

Edward m'a regardé d'un air appréciateur avant de parler. '' - Tu as l'air heureux. Comment es-tu capable d'être heureux ? Tout le monde dans la famille m'a parlé de ta transformation du vampire désespéré par la mort d'Alice au vampire en face de moi actuellement. Je n'étais pas sûr de devoir les croire, mais quand j'ai vu leurs souvenirs à ton sujet, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient raison. '' Doucement, il a demandé : '' - Dis-moi comment je pourrais être comme cela, Jasper. Alice était ton tout, elle était ton monde. Quand elle est morte, je me souviens avoir pensé que tu pourrais bien mettre tout simplement fin à ton existence. Alice était ta... Bella. Je veux être heureux, Jasper. Je sais que c'est mieux pour elle si j'oublie tout à son sujet. Chaque jour, je pense à elle, j'ai du mal à ne pas retourner à Forks et aller la trouver. Dis-moi comment tu as surmonté tout cela. ''

Edward avait l'air tellement perdu. La seule chose que je voulais faire, c'était de le consoler, de lui donner des réponses. Mais la vérité sur ma renaissance ne pourrait jamais l'aider, elle allait le détruire.

'' - Tu me bloques tes pensées, Jasper. ''

Je n'allais pas nier ce fait. '' - Edward, sais-tu que je suis retourné à Forks, il y a quelques mois ? ''

Edward s'est raidi. '' - Non. ''

Je voulais dire cela le plus doucement possible. '' - Je suis tombé sur Bella pendant que j'étais à la maison. ''

Il parlait si bas que je ne pouvais presque pas l'entendre. '' - Elle était à la maison ? ''

'' - Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'y était pas venue depuis des années. ''

'' - Comment est-elle ? ''

'' - Elles est... différente, Edward. ''

La panique a immédiatement submergé Edward. '' - Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? ''

'' - Edward, elle va très bien. En fait, elle est plus que bien, elle est réellement heureuse. Bella a simplement grandi, c'est tout. Elle n'est plus la jeune lycéenne que tu connaissais. C'est une femme. Elle est confiante, drôle et elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Elle n'est plus cette demoiselle en détresse que tu avais pensée qu'elle était. ''

Il s'est calmé. '' - Tu as vu Bella. Est-elle mariée ?... A-t-elle des enfants ? ''

J'ai pris un souffle inutile. '' - Bella est heureuse, Edward. Je peux te l'assurer. ''

Le soulagement et la douleur l'ont traversé. J'ai continué. '' - Quand j'ai vu Bella, elle quittait Forks et elle rendait une visite à la maison une dernière fois avant son départ. Elle a un diplôme Universitaire et elle se déplaçait à Boston. ''

'' - Bella est à Boston ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Dans une ville appelé Andover, plus précisément. Quand j'ai vu Bella, je l'ai informé de ce qui s'était passé pour Alice. Inutile de dire qu'elle a été vraiment bouleversée. Elle considérait toujours Alice comme sa meilleure amie, même si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des années. J'avais mentionné que je vivais dans le sud du Maine. Quand je suis retourné dans le Maine après avoir quitté Forks, nous avons commencé une relation d'amitié. ''

Je me suis arrêté, essayant d'obtenir une lecture des émotions d'Edward, mais c'était difficile à dire. Il m'a regardé avec une grande intensité. '' - Tu es donc ami avec ma Bella. ''

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire cela facilement, alors je l'ai simplement dit. '' - Bella et moi sommes devenus des amis très proches. Elle m'a aidé à surmonter mon chagrin pour Alice alors que personne d'autre n'avait réussi à le faire. Edward, nous avons découvert que nos sentiments étaient beaucoup plus profonds que ceux de l'amitié. Je suis complètement amoureux d'elle et elle est amoureuse de moi. Nous ne l'avons pas prémédité, jamais voulu cela, mais c'est ce qu'elle est devenue. ''

Un grondement sourd est sorti de la poitrine d'Edward, puis, au lieu du coup auquel je m'attendais, un rire malsain est sorti des lèvres d'Edward. Il a grogné. ''- Si je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était son odeur qui était actuellement sur toi, j'aurais pensé que tout cela était une plaisanterie malsaine que tu jouais avec moi, _mon frère_. ''

Edward s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi, de la folie dans les yeux. '' - Est-ce que Carlisle l'a toujours su ? Était-ce cela qu'il me cachait ? ''

'' - Oui, je l'ai dit à Carlisle une fois que j'ai réalisé que j'étais amoureux d'elle parce que je m'inquiétais de la façon dont cela allait t'affecter. Nous avons eu une longue conversation et nous avons convenu que ce serait mieux que je te le dise en personne le plus tôt possible. ''

'' - Oh, je suis certain que tu étais inquiet pour moi. '' Avec cela, Edward m'a donné un coup de poing, m'envoyant voler à travers la pièce sur une petite table d'appoint et laissant une fissure massive dans le mur.

Je me suis levé et je me suis dirigé vers lui. Je ne voulais pas frapper Edward, sauf si j'avais une bonne raison pour cela. Edward m'a jeté un autre coup de poing, mais cette fois, je l'ai bloqué. J'ai tout de même envoyé une vague de calme à Edward. Je ne voulais pas que nous détruisions la maison. S'il voulait se battre, nous pourrions le faire plus tard, quand nous serions à l'écart des choses que nous pourrions détruire.

'' - J'étais inquiet, Edward. Je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, ce que tu as abandonné. Je n'ai jamais pensé que je pourrais trouver ce genre d'amour intense à nouveau et encore moins avec Isabella Swan. ''

J'ai senti sa colère et sa haine bouillonner sous sa fausse tranquillité. Je n'aimais pas ces sentiments, mais je m'étais préparé au fait qu'Edward allait me haïr pendant une longue, très longue période, pour ne pas dire pour l'éternité. Ce qui m'a submergé, c'est la souffrance et le chagrin qu'il ressentait.

'' - Je l'ai quittée pour la protéger de notre espèce. Je l'aimais suffisamment pour faire l'impensable et laisser Bella. Je l'ai quittée en particulier parce que tu avais essayé de la tuer pour son dix-huitième anniversaire. À présent, à quoi est-ce que cela a servi ? Tu la mets en danger chaque jour quand tu es avec elle, autour d'elle. Comment vas-tu la protéger d'elle-même ? J'ai fait tout cela pour rien ! Pour rien ! Tu es un salaud égoïste. ''

'' - Edward, tu l'as quittée en lui disant que tu ne l'aimais pas. Elle a été brisée pendant des années... Elle était l'ombre d'elle-même jusqu'à ce qu'elle guérisse de son propre chef. Tu aurais pu lui dire la véritable raison de ton départ, la véritable raison de son abandon. Au lieu de cela, tu lui as menti, en pensant que c'était plus facile au lieu de réfléchir à ce que ces mensonges allaient lui faire. J'ai travaillé très dur après l'incident avec Bella pour obtenir un contrôle rigoureux. Je pense que mon contrôle est probablement similaire au tien à présent. Un incident comme celui de son anniversaire ne se reproduira jamais. Ne m'appelle pas un salaud égoïste. Tu as été tout aussi égoïste à l'époque. ''

Si j'avais pensé que les paroles d'Edward étaient blessantes, ses paroles suivantes ont été encore pires.

'' - Elle t'aime parce que ton étreinte est froide, c'est tout. Tu lui fais se souvenir de moi, même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître. Ne pense même pas pour une minute, Jasper, qu'elle t'aime pour toi-même. Il te suffit de savoir qu'à chaque fois qu'elle t'embrasse, elle pense à moi. Si elle ne veut pas être protégée contre les vampires, c'est très bien. Je vais revenir de nouveau dans sa vie et lui rappeler de qui elle est la chanteuse, qui est censé être son compagnon. Ne pas oublier pendant une seule seconde que c'est moi. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Tous les instincts que j'avais en tant que vampire sont ensuite sortis. Elle était à moi. Elle m'aimait et le ferait toujours. Je suis resté là et j'ai fait la pire chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser. Je l'ai agressé, non pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Des souvenirs de ma relation avec Bella ont volé dans ma tête à un rythme angoissant.

 _'' - Jasper ! Peut-être... Puisque je vais vivre près de Boston et puisque tu seras si proche de toute façon, j'espérais... Je veux dire, je ne connais personne là-bas... ''_

 _'' - Une part de moi va toujours l'aimer, comme une part de moi va toujours le regretter. Suis-je amoureuse de lui est probablement une meilleure question et la réponse est non. Non, je ne suis certainement plus amoureuse de lui. ''_

 _'' - Reviens-moi. '' '' - Je vais revenir. Je te le promets. ''_

 _'' - Je t'aime aussi, Jasper Whitlock. ''_

 _'' - Qui a dit que je voulais d'un parfait gentilhomme du Sud. C'est toi que je veux. ''_

 _'' - Jasper ! Seulement à toi, Jasper. Je ne suis qu'à toi. ''_

 _'' - Bien, parce que c'est la seule chose que je ressens. Jasper, aussi fou que tout cela soit, je me rends déjà compte de quelque chose. Une vie ne suffirait pas avec toi. Toi...Moi... Cela... Cela semble juste. Si je devais passer par tout à nouveau, tout le chagrin que j'ai enduré, juste pour me conduire à ce moment avec toi, je le ferais sans hésiter parce que c'est comme cela que je me sens déjà avec toi. Alors ma réponse est oui. Oui, Jasper Whitlock, je vais t'épouser. ''_

Edward a trébuché en arrière. La douleur vibrait dans tout son corps, me rendant presque impuissant. Il est resté assis là, à regarder ses mains pendant plus d'une heure. Quand il a finalement parlé, il était à nouveau calme, ses paroles avaient perdu leur venin, mais il avait la voix brisée.

'' - Je l'aime, Jasper. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Même si elle n'était plus là, elle était à moi. ''

Je me suis dirigé vers lui. '' - Je sais, Edward. Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela arriverait et nous n'avons jamais voulu te blesser. ''

'' - J'ai besoin de la voir. Va-t-elle me laisser la voir ? ''

'' - Elle est prête à te voir si tu le désires. ''

'' - Je veux la voir. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente et un**

 **POV Bella**

Je faisais le tour de la maison avec nervosité. J'allais revoir Edward après tout ce temps. Selon Jasper, Edward avait pris les nouvelles de notre relation mieux que nous ne l'avions prévu hier et il voulait me voir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais lui dire, mais je savais que je devais lui parler en privé, sans que Jasper ne soit là. Jasper était sorti il y avait environ une heure en promettant d'aller faire une promenade puis de revenir dans peu de temps pour venir vérifier et s'assurer que j'allais bien. L'amour que je ressentais pour lui était immense. Quand je lui avais dit que je voulais être seule avec Edward pour régler les problèmes, il n'avait pas discuté et il avait fait confiance à mon jugement. Il m'étonnait de plus en plus chaque jour.

J'ai entendu un léger coup sur la porte. Lorsque j'ai ouvert, il était là. C'était comme un rêve. Ses cheveux couleur bronze étaient exactement semblables à ce dont je me souvenais, un peu en désordre, mais parfait comme toujours. Son corps était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et, alors que ses yeux étaient tristes, il souriait avec ce sourire de travers dont j'étais tombée amoureuse il y avait quelques années.

'' - Salut, Bella. ''

'' - Salut, Edward. ''

'' - Puis-je entrer ? ''

Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'ai simplement hoché la tête. Edward est passé devant moi, son corps se connectant légèrement avec le mien quand il m'a effleurée. Il a regardé gauchement autour de lui jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse signe de venir avec moi dans la salle de séjour. Il s'est glissé là-bas et nous nous sommes tous les deux tenus là, simplement à nous regarder l'un l'autre. Je ne pense pas que l'un de nous croyait réellement être ici.

Edward a été le premier à rompre le silence. '' - Tu as coupé tes cheveux. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, même si le rire était teinté d'amertume. '' - Sérieusement, Edward, tu ne m'as pas vu depuis cinq ans et la première chose à laquelle tu penses, c'est comment sont mes cheveux ? ''

Il a passé sa main dans sa tignasse et a baissé les yeux avant de me regarder. Quand il l'a fait, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes de venin qu'il ne verserait jamais. '' - Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé pour tout cela. Je n'aurais jamais dû te quitter. Je n'aurais jamais dû te mentir. '' Il a fait un pas de plus. '' - Tu étais mon monde, mon tout. Bella, je serais mort pour toi. Tu dois le savoir. J'ai imaginé cet instant, j'ai voulu te revoir depuis le jour où je suis sorti de ta vie. ''

Je me suis détournée de lui. Ses excuses ont été appréciées, mais j'étais toujours accrochée à ma colère. '' - Je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais te pardonner. ''

Sa voix était brisée. Il s'est déplacé afin de me faire face à nouveau. '' - S'il te plaît, Bella. Je ferais tout pour gagner ton pardon. Permets-moi de me rattraper. ''

J'ai regardé son visage. '' - Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux simplement rattraper et ensuite tout sera pardonné. Edward, je suis fatiguée. Fatiguée par des années à te vouloir, en espérant que, d'une certaine manière, tu reviendrais de nouveau dans ma vie. Sais-tu à quel point c'était pathétique ? Les deux premières années, j'étais un zombi. J'ai perdu la plupart de mes amis, je pouvais à peine bouger. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre la dernière partie de mon adolescence à cause de toi. Je ne la retrouverai jamais. ''

'' - Je peux essayer, Bella. S'il te plaît. Je sais... je sais que nous pouvons être heureux. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec surprise. '' - Nous ? Edward, il n'y a pas de nous. ''

Edward s'est agenouillé devant moi, me regardant avec des yeux suppliants. '' - Je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je l'ai toujours fait. ''

Il y avait encore deux ans, je serais probablement tombée à genoux à ses côtés avec reconnaissance pour les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. J'avais imaginé pendant si longtemps ce que se serait d'embrasser ses lèvres juste une fois de plus alors qu'il m'étreignait étroitement en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Si quelqu'un m'avait dit à l'époque que je serais là aujourd'hui, prête à rejeter le garçon dont j'avais été tellement certaine qu'il était mon destin, je lui aurai ri au nez. J'avais été certaine qu'il n'y avait rien de plus parfait qu'Edward.

Mais le plus drôle, c'est que j'avais grandi, j'avais réalisé que je ne voulais pas la perfection. Et pour dire la vérité, je pouvais voir qu'Edward n'était même pas parfait pour commencer. Il avait de graves défauts. Il était autoritaire, me sous-estimant systématiquement, et essayait d'être mon chevalier en armure étincelante, même si je n'en voulais pas.

Je ne voulais pas d'un chevalier sur son cheval. Je voulais un homme qui savait qu'il avait des imperfections, qui me traitait comme sa partenaire, qui m'aimait suffisamment pour me laisser prendre mes propres décisions. Je voulais Jasper.

'' - Je sais que cela va être dur et je ne voulais pas le dire, mais c'est la vérité. Honnêtement, ce n'est tout simplement pas suffisant et c'est trop tard. Je ne t'aime pas de cette façon. ''

'' - Mais tu l'aimes. ''A dit Edward faiblement.

'' - Oui, Edward. J'aime Jasper. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur. ''

Edward a ensuite regardé le diamant qui était sur ma main gauche. Il a levé la main et a saisi la mienne, regardant le symbole d'amour de Jasper. '' - Tu devrais porter ma bague. Nous aurions été mariés et nous serions heureux. ''

'' - Edward, si j'avais été transformée à l'époque, peut-être que nous l'aurions été, mais nous ne sommes pas il y a cinq ans. '' J'ai repoussé ma colère et j'ai touché sa main en retour, espérant que c'était d'une manière réconfortante. '' - Écoute, nous aurons toujours les moments que nous avons passés à Forks. Rien ne pourra jamais nous les enlever. Je vais toujours repenser à ces six mois sans aucun regret. Tu as été mon premier amour. ''

'' - Tu es mon seul amour. Si tu n'étais pas avec Jasper... ''

Je lui ai serré la main. '' - Ne vois-tu pas ? Même si je n'étais pas avec Jasper, cela ne fonctionnerait pas si nous tombions l'un sur l'autre aujourd'hui. Regarde-moi. '' J'ai relevé le visage d'Edward vers moi. '' - Je suis différente. Je ne suis plus la Bella que tu connaissais. Même Peter Pan a fini par grandir. ''

Edward s'est levé, un regard de détermination sur le visage. '' - Je ne le crois pas. À l'extérieur, tu peux avoir l'air différente, tu peux même agir différemment, mais quand je t'ai regardé dans les yeux, j'ai vu la même jeune fille dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a des années.

'' - Edward, je t'assure que je ne le suis pas. ''

'' - Comment peux-tu en être aussi certaine, Bella ? ''

J'étais face à face avec lui. '' - Parce que lorsque tu m'as abandonné, je n'ai jamais plus été la même. ''

Edward s'est mis à marcher autour de la pièce. '' - Tu ne penses pas que cela signifie quelque chose ? Je t'ai brisé involontairement, mais je peux te remettre sur pieds. J'ai également été brisé. Ensemble, nous pourrons nous soigner l'un l'autre. ''

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin d'être soignée. J'ai simplement changé. Je suis heureuse, n'est-ce pas ce qui est important ? ''

'' - Tu n'as plus du tout de sentiments pour moi ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non. ''

Je pouvais voir tourner l'esprit d'Edward. Il s'est finalement arrêté d'arpenter la pièce et il s'est tourné vers moi, de la frustration dans la voix. '' - Pourquoi l'aimes-tu, Bella ? Tu le connais à peine. Sais-tu qui il est réellement ? Connais-tu toutes les choses atroces qu'il a faites ? ''

Je l'ai regardé, les yeux au même niveau que les siens. '' - Edward, je sais tout. Chaque détail sordide. ''

Il a persisté. '' - Et tu penses que tu vas pouvoir remplacer Alice ? J'étais là à leur mariage. J'ai vu la connexion qu'ils avaient tous les deux. Jasper et Alice s'aimaient farouchement. Bella, avec lui tu seras toujours la seconde. Tu ne seras jamais Alice. Mais avec moi, je te promets que tu seras toujours la première, toujours mon véritable amour. ''

Je n'allais pas laisser Edward planter les graines du doute. '' - Je ne cherche pas à être Alice, je cherche à ce que nous soyons Jasper et Bella. Je suis plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été dans ma vie. Même le temps que j'ai passé avec toi, mon premier amour, ne se compare pas à ce que je ressens quand je suis dans ses bras. Jasper me connaît mieux que quiconque. Je le sens au plus profond de mon cœur que j'étais censée être avec lui pour l'éternité. ''

Edward était calme. Il avait l'air ennuyé. Cela m'a rappelé le passé, quand nous étions ensemble et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'étais pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'il avait dit ou fait. Je savais qu'il sentait qu'il perdait l'argument et qu'il essayait de comprendre comment prendre le dessus et comment me convaincre que nous devrions être ensemble.

Je me suis dirigée vers l'autre côté de la pièce pour jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour voir tomber la neige. S'il voulait se taire, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Avant de savoir ce qui se passait, Edward a été rapidement collé contre mon corps, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il a murmuré de façon séduisante à mon oreille : '' - Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens toujours pas notre connexion, Isabella. ''

J'ai tourné la tête seulement quelques millisecondes avant qu'il se penche pour embrasser mes lèvres et il a dû se contenter de ma joue. '' - Non, Edward. Comme je te l'ai dit _auparavant_ , je ne ressens rien pour toi. J'aime Jasper. Maintenant, s'il te plaît, bouge. ''

Edward n'a pas écouté. Il a porté sa main à mon menton et m'a forcé à regarder dans ses yeux qui étaient remplis de désespoir et qui noircissaient à chaque seconde. '' - Est-ce parce que je ne voulais pas te toucher, Bella ? J'ai vu dans sa tête ce qu'il t'a fait. J'ai vu de quoi ton corps nu avait l'air... '' Il s'est arrêté un moment, du chagrin dans la voix avant qu'elle ne tourne à l'irritation. '' - J'ai essayé de te protéger pendant toutes ces années ! Mais évidemment, tu as senti que tu n'avais pas besoin de protection. ''

Son nez s'est blotti dans le creux de mon cou et il a inspiré profondément avant de se tourner vers moi. Son regard a commencé à me faire peur alors que ses yeux devenaient presque d'onyx. Brusquement, ce n'était plus l'Edward que je connaissais et que j'avais aimé toutes ces années. Mon Edward, qui était encore là il y avait quelques minutes, avait été remplacé par un vampire froid et calculateur. Je devais essayer de rester aussi calme que possible.

'' - Je _peux_ te toucher, Bella. '' Son autre main s'est déplacée vers le bas de ma chemise. Je n'ai pas bougé. ''- Je peux te faire ressentir plus de choses qu'il ne le fera _jamais_. Tu es ma chanteuse après tout. ''

'' - Edward, bouge-toi. '' J'ai commencé à trembler.

Il m'a serrée contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son érection s'appuyant contre ma cuisse. '' - Non , Bella. Je vais te donner tout ce que tu as toujours voulu de moi. Rappelles-toi ces nuits où tu mendiais et plaidais pour que je te touche plus, pour que je t'embrasse plus. '' Ses lèvres ont touché ma mâchoire, me donnant un léger baiser avant de murmurer. '' - Je vais faire tout cela pour toi... ce soir. ''

J'ai lutté contre lui, le poussant de toutes mes forces, non pas que cela lui ait fait grand-chose. '' - Arrête, Edward ! Arrête, maintenant ! ''

'' - Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu luttes ? Tu m'aimes, tu as seulement besoin que je te le rappelle ! '' Sa main a alors glissé sous ma chemise et j'ai senti sa main glacée se déplacer vers le haut. Sa bouche était sur mon cou alors que je me débattais contre lui, la panique jaillissant en moi. Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. J'ai senti l'avant de mon soutien-gorge être déchiré et sa main a saisi mon sein. Son autre main a lâché mon visage et a glissé à l'arrière de mon cul pour me rapprocher de lui. '' - Ne te bat pas contre cela, Bella. Tu sais que c'est ce que tu veux. ''

Les larmes m'ont submergée. L'Edward que je connaissais n'aurait jamais fait cela. Sa main droite a quitté ma poitrine et est descendue à la ceinture de mon jean. '' - Edward, non ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! Si tu m'aimes arrê... ''

La porte a alors été arrachée de ses gonds, éclatant en mille morceaux. Jasper a volé vers Edward, déclenchant le grondement le plus redoutable que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa poitrine alors que sa main s'enroulait autour du cou d'Edward, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce et dans le mur menant à la salle de bain. Jasper était flou quand il s'est dirigé vers lui, frappant son visage à plusieurs reprises. Edward n'a jamais eu la moindre chance. '' - Si je te vois jamais, jamais, JAMAIS, toucher de nouveau Bella, je vais te déchirer et te brûler où que tu sois ! Tu restes loin d'elle. Tu as compris ? ''

Quand Edward n'a pas répondu, Jasper s'est penché vers lui, la fureur sur son visage. '' - J'ai _dit_ AS-TU COMPRIS, ENFOIRÉ ? ''

Edward a grogné, mais il savait que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance et il a hoché la tête.

Jasper s'est tourné vers moi, me surplombant. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

Je tremblais de partout. Jasper m'a pris dans ses bras et a embrassé le dessus de ma tête. '' - Je... Je pense que oui. ''

C'était comme si brusquement, Edward se réveillait. Même de l'endroit où j'étais, je pouvais voir que ses yeux revenaient doucement à leur teinte normale de caramel. Il s'est levé en tremblant et a regardé derrière Jasper, l'humiliation pour ce qu'il venait d'essayer de faire commençant à le rattraper. '' - Bella ! Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je suis un monstre. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire cela. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai vraiment... ''

Jasper l'a frappé au visage. '' - Conneries ! Ce sont des putain de conneries, Edward ! Je t'ai fait confiance pour être avec elle, elle te faisait confiance ! ''

J'ai touché le bras de Jasper. J'avais besoin qu'il se calme. '' - Jasper. Je vais bien. Tu es arrivé à temps. '' Je pouvais sentir qu'il commençait à se calmer à mon contact. J'ai regardé Edward par-dessus son épaule. '' - Considère que ceci sera ton dernier avertissement. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons seuls ensemble dans une pièce. Jamais. Ce que tu as fait s'appelle simplement un viol et si Jasper n'était pas revenu, j'aurais été soit violée, soit tuée ou les deux. Peu importe à quel point tu es désolé, je ne te pardonnerais JAMAIS cela, je ne pourrais pas te pardonner cela. ''

Il a hoché la tête. Ses yeux étaient à présent complètement revenus à leur couleur dorée habituelle. Il m'a regardé avec désespoir. '' - Bella... ''

Jasper lui a jeté un regard meurtrier. '' - ARRÊTE! Va-t-en maintenant. ''

Quand Edward est resté simplement là, la patience de Jasper a disparu. '' - Je t'ai dit de partir avant que je change d'avis au sujet de te tuer ! Ou alors je vais appeler Carlisle et Emmett et leur dire ce qui s'est passé et que tu ne veux pas partir. Ma patience est extrêmement mince. ''

Edward a vu que Jasper était sérieux et a finalement quitté la maison. Jasper a resserré son étreinte autour de moi. '' - Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été ici plus tôt. J'aurais dû me méfier. J'ai senti la jalousie qui rayonnait de lui la nuit dernière par-dessus ses autres émotions. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai enterré ma tête dans son épaule, éclatant en sanglots. J'avais été trop effrayée pour enregistrer réellement ce qui m'arrivait. J'ai pensé dans mon esprit à Edward déchirant mon soutien-gorge et la façon dont il m'avait grossièrement touché. Si Jasper était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard... Hé bien j'aurais été en bien plus mauvaise forme que je ne l'étais maintenant. J'ai pleuré pendant probablement une demi-heure avant que les larmes aient finalement commencé à se calmer.

'' - Nous devrions partir. '' A murmuré Jasper. '' - Permets-moi de te ramener à la maison. Permets-moi de t'emmener loin d'ici. ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, je ne vais pas laisser Edward tout gâcher. Je suis plus forte que cela. Je veux voir Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett. Putain, je veux même voir Rosalie. ''

Je pouvais voir que Jasper réfléchissait à cela, mais il a vu la détermination sur mon visage. '' - Hé bien, je vais leur demander de venir ici. Je ne vais pas te demander d'être dans la même pièce que mon... Edward. Pas avant que tu ne sois prête. ''

J'ai reculé, frottant mes yeux rougis et brillants. '' - Merci. ''

Peu de temps après, Carlisle a téléphoné pour s'excuser des actions d'Edward. Carlisle avait « suggéré » à Edward que se serait peut-être mieux s'il allait à la chasse afin que nous puissions tout de même visiter la maison Cullen et que je ne le vois pas. Je rentrais à la maison voir ma famille.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	32. Chapitre 32

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-deux**

 **POV Jasper**

J'ai tenu Bella toute la nuit après notre rencontre avec Edward. Je sentais que j'aurais dû me méfier, je savais qu'Edward ne serait pas en mesure de remédier à ses sentiments pour Bella aussi rapidement. Mais je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il allait essayer de l'attaquer physiquement.

Quand j'avais entendu Bella supplier Edward de l'extérieur, je n'avais jamais couru aussi vite de toute mon existence. Il a fallu chaque parcelle de mon humanité pour ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ. Je crois que si Bella n'avait pas été là avec moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. À cet instant-là, je ne pensais pas qu'Edward méritait d'être épargné.

Je pouvais sentir après l'agression qu'il avait des remords sincères pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Mais cela n'avait changé en rien mes sentiments. Bella avait pleuré pendant un moment après qu'il soit finalement parti. Je lui avais laissé sentir toutes les émotions qu'elle devait surmonter. Tôt ou tard, elle devrait faire face aux conséquences de cette agression, ce serait plus facile pour elle si c'était plus tôt.

Je lui avais offert de rentrer à la maison la nuit dernière. Mais bien évidemment, Bella avait montré sa force en voulant toujours voir ma famille. Bien assez tôt, elle serait la sienne également. Bella et moi avions parlé longuement et en profondeur de ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et elle.

Bella se sentait très en conflit, elle m'avait avoué qu'une infime partie d'elle-même avait l'impression qu'elle devrait lui pardonner. Quand je lui avais demandé pourquoi, Bella avait déclaré que sa décision de lui pardonner reposait sur trois faits.

Primo, Bella ne savait pas dans quelle mesure l'agression venait réellement d'Edward et dans quelle mesure elle venait réellement du vampire qui était en lui. J'avais dû reconnaître que j'avais senti de véritables regrets venant d'Edward alors qu'il partait.

Secundo, il était bloqué à l'âge de dix-sept ans pour l'éternité. Alors qu'il avait eu un siècle pour mûrir, une part de lui aurait éternellement les repères émotionnels d'un adolescent et n'arriverait jamais réellement à la maturité affective qu'elle avait à présent. Il pensait que s'il lui avait donné la chose qu'elle avait voulue quelques années plus tôt, elle allait revenir à lui.

Tertio, elle avait été réticente à me révéler cette partie. J'avais finalement réussi à la lui faire dire. Bella m'avait expliqué que si c'était réellement sa nature vampirique plutôt qu'Edward, elle serait une hypocrite si elle avait pu me pardonner si rapidement il y avait quelques années, mais qu'elle ne le ferait pas avec Edward.

J'ai écouté ses arguments dans un silence relatif, la rassurant seulement de temps en temps qu'il était bien qu'elle se sente de cette façon. C'était quelque chose que Bella devait résoudre seule, ce n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais faire pour elle. Je pouvais sentir cette colère qu'elle ressentait de savoir qu'une petite part d'elle-même envisageait même de lui pardonner. Elle n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce qui était arrivé. Si jamais elle arrivait à lui pardonner, cela ne serait pas de sitôt. Bella savait qu'il faudrait qu'Edward gagne sa confiance à nouveau.

Même avec la situation avec Edward en suspens, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à la pensée que nous allions voir la famille aujourd'hui. J'étais curieux de voir quelle serait la réaction de la famille en apprenant les nouvelles au sujet de notre relation et de nos fiançailles.

Bella et moi avons roulé jusqu'à la maison des Cullen. Bella avait essayé de faire la conversation, mais ses nerfs avaient pris le dessus. Elle regardait donc par la fenêtre. Je me suis garé sur le bord de la route et je l'ai regardée. '' - Bella. Si tu n'es pas prête pour cela... ''

'' - Non ! '' A-t-elle répondu rapidement. '' - Je vais vraiment bien. C'est simplement que je n'ai vu aucun d'eux depuis très longtemps. ''

'' - Cela va être simplement comme si tu n'étais jamais partie. Je te le promets. Esmé et Carlisle vont y veiller. ''

Bella a penché légèrement la tête. '' - Mais si ce n'est pas le cas ? Si le reste de la famille ne m'accepte pas ou ne nous accepte pas ? Je suis différente, Jasper. Tu le sais. Quand Edward va rentrer, cela va devenir gênant pour dire le moins. Il fait partie de la famille depuis le début. Moi, je suis complètement insignifiante. ''

'' - Bella, tu peux penser que tu es complètement insignifiante, mais tu as touché cette famille d'une façon que tu n'imagines même pas. Ils t'aiment tous. Même Rosalie. D'autre part. '' J'ai placé ma main sur sa cuisse. '' - Bien assez tôt, tu seras l'une d'entre nous pour l'éternité. Et même si tes préoccupations te semblent avoir du sens, ce qui n'est pas le cas, il te restera toujours moi-même. Pour l'éternité. ''

Bella a posé sa mien sur la mienne. '' - Tu as raison. Même s'ils ne m'acceptent pas, tu es ce que je veux. Je veux être une Whitlock, pas une Cullen. ''

Je me suis penché et je l'ai embrassée tendrement sur la bouche. '' - Je serais toujours là à tes côtés. Souviens-toi de cela. ''

'' - Je sais. ''

Je me suis éloigné d'elle et nous avons continué à rouler vers la maison. Nous avons marché jusqu'à la porte, anticipant les réactions de la famille. '' - Prête ? ''

'' - Aussi prête que je ne le serais jamais. ''

J'ai frappé à la porte. Esmé est venue pour nous accueillir avec un grand sourire. Elle avait l'air maternelle dans son tablier. L'odeur des lasagnes flottait dans la maison. Elle est restée là un moment, profitant de la vue de l'humaine qu'ils avaient quittée plusieurs années auparavant.

'' - Bella. '' Esmé l'a tenue dans une chaleureuse étreinte avant de la tenir à bout de bras. '' - Regarde-toi. Tu as tellement mûri. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois devenue encore plus belle que la dernière fois que nous t'avons vu, mais tu es là, plus magnifique que jamais. Entre ! ''

Elle nous a fait signe d'entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le reste de la famille était dans le salon et attendait d'avoir un aperçu de Bella. Ils se sentaient tous également un peu nerveux. J'ai remarqué que la fissure que j'avais faite dans le mur quand Edward m'avait donné un coup de poing avait déjà été réparée. Esmé était une experte dans la réparation de nos maisons et elle le faisait rapidement et avec efficacité.

Bella a facilement retourné son sourire à Esmé. '' - Merci, Esmé. Vous m'avez tous manqué également. ''

Carlisle a été le prochain à saluer ma fiancée. '' - Bella, s'il te plaît, pardonne-nous de t'avoir quitté aussi brusquement la dernière fois. Nous te promettons que cela n'arrivera jamais à nouveau. ''

J'ai enroulé mon bras autour d'elle et je l'ai regardée d'un air entendu. J'ai regardé Carlisle puis le reste de la famille. '' - Non. Cela n'arrivera pas. Je ne vais jamais la quitter. ''

Bella s'est penchée vers moi à mon contact et m'a regardé brièvement. Elle a touché le bras de Carlisle. '' - Carlisle, je ne te blâme pas, ni toi ni ta famille. Tu as fait ce que tu pensais être le mieux pour moi. D'autre part, j'en suis heureuse aujourd'hui, en voyant la façon dont les choses ont tourné. ''

Emmett s'est déplacé et nous a tous les deux enveloppés dans une étreinte d'ours. '' - Hé bien, tu m'as manqué, ma Bella. Cela m'a manqué d'avoir une amie humaine. ''

Elle s'est mise à rire et lui a rendu son étreinte avec empressement. J'ai regardé par-dessus l'épaule d'Emmett et j'ai remarqué que Rosalie restait en arrière. Ses émotions étaient mitigées et elles étaient difficiles à lire. Elle semblait en colère et contrariée, mais l'inquiétude était son émotion prédominante. Mes yeux n'ont pas quitté les siens alors qu'elle disait un simple '' - Bonjour, Bella. '' avant de quitter la salle.

J'ai regardé Bella dans les yeux. Elle m'a regardé et elle a acquiescé. Une fois sorti de l'étreinte d'ours d'Emmett, j'ai embrassé légèrement Bella sur la joue avant de me diriger vers la cuisine pour couper la route à Rosalie qui se dirigeait vers la cage d'escalier.

Avant d'arriver à l'escalier, j'ai senti la main d'Emmett toucher mon épaule. '' - Je n'irais pas déranger Rosalie, si j'étais toi. ''

Je l'ai regardé avec étonnement. '' - Pourquoi pas ? Elle a été grossière. ''

Emmett s'est appuyé contre le comptoir. '' - Rosalie a eu vingt-quatre heures difficiles. ''

'' - Hé bien, tant pis pour elle. ''

Les yeux d'Emmett m'ont supplié. '' - Non, vraiment. Jazz, regarde cela de son point de vue. Rosalie a toujours été incroyablement jalouse de ce que Bella a. Elle est vivante. Tu sais que Rosie n'a jamais réellement voulu de cette vie après la mort. Elle voulait un mariage, des bébés, vieillir et mourir. Tu te souviens à quel point elle a été heureuse quand Edward a quitté Bella ? Elle était heureuse pour Bella, vraiment heureuse. Rosie pense que personne ne devrait être maudit en vivant cette vie. Sais-tu combien de fois elle s'est excusée auprès de moi pour avoir été égoïste et avoir demandé que je sois transformé ? ''

'' - De nombreuses fois. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Rosie est donc furieuse qu'une fois encore Bella prenne une mauvaise décision en voulant faire partie de cette famille.

'' - Ce n'est pas à elle de prendre cette décision, Emmett. Elle n'a pas le droit d'être furieuse. ''

Emmett a levé les mains en signe de reddition. '' - Tu prêches à des convertis, frangin. Je te dis simplement comment elle se sent. Ensuite, il y a toute la situation avec Edward. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Continue. ''

'' - Quand Edward est revenu la nuit dernière, il était réellement bouleversé. Il arpentait la pièce en faisant les cent pas. D'avant en arrière. Rosalie a d'abord pensé que Bella lui avait dit quelque chose de vraiment terrible et elle était incroyablement en colère après toi et Bella. Quand Carlisle a finalement réussi à obtenir d'Edward qu'il lui parle et qu'il lui a dit ce qui s'était presque passé, Rosalie l'a entendu. Elle a pété les plombs, mec. Rosie peut avoir des problèmes avec Bella et ses décisions, mais elle l'aime. Ajoute à cela les derniers moments humains de Rosie et j'ai cru qu'Edward allait être tué juste là. J'ai dû la retenir. Elle l'a appelé par tous les noms d'oiseaux auxquels elle a pu penser. Elle ne veut avoir aucun rapport avec Edward pour l'instant. Et donc pour le moment, Rosie est prise entre le marteau et l'enclume, ne sachant pas si elle doit être réellement furieuse après Bella ou être réellement inquiète de ce qu'elle a traversé. Laisse là venir d'elle-même. Elle viendra autour de vous une fois qu'elle aura vu à quel point Bella est heureuse avec toi, elle sera beaucoup plus disposée à pardonner. Donne-lui de l'espace. Je ne demande pas grand-chose, si ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - Non, ce n'est pas trop. ''

Emmett m'a saisi le bras dans une éteinte fraternelle. '' - Je te remercie. Et en passant, bon boulot. Parce que, bon-sang, Bella est foutrement sexy. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire alors que je retournais auprès de Bella.

 **POV Bella**

Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis avec moi dans le canapé. C'était comme si je n'étais jamais partie. Ils m'ont fait me sentir vraiment à l'aise et j'ai immédiatement adoré. Je m'imaginais revenir de nouveau avec cette famille pour l'éternité. Cela ne me dérangeait même pas que Rosalie ne soit pas particulièrement amicale. Nous aurions beaucoup de temps pour résoudre nos problèmes.

Jasper est revenu de la cuisine et s'est assis à côté de moi. Je me suis penchée vers lui et je lui ai souri en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses yeux reflétaient un pur bonheur.

'' - Merci. '' lui ai-je dit tout simplement.

Jasper a eu l'air surpris. '' - Merci ? Pour quoi faire ? ''

Je l'ai embrassé doucement. '' - Pour m'avoir ramené à la maison. '' J'ai regardé Carlisle, Esmé et Emmett. '' - Vous l'êtes réellement, vous savez. Vous êtes ma famille. Même si ces cinq dernières années m'ont changé, je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Depuis le premier jour où Edward m'a amené chez vous, j'ai senti que c'était là que j'étais censée être. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir que je n'étais pas censée être avec lui. Je sais que tout cela doit être choquant pour vous. Après tout, tout le monde a toujours supposé qu'Edward et moi étions destinés à être ensemble, que nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité. Croyez-moi quand je dis que cela n'a pas été aussi choquant pour vous que cela l'a été pour Jasper et moi. J'avais avancé dans ma vie, je suis diplômée d'université et j'ai commencé à travailler. Je ne cherchais même pas à avoir une relation. Mais ensuite Jasper est entré dans ma vie. Essayez de comprendre, s'il vous plaît, nous avons réellement commencé par être des amis. ''

Carlisle m'a interrompu. '' - Bella. ''

J'ai levé ma main. '' - S'il te plaît, laisse-moi finir, Carlisle. J'ai vraiment besoin de vous le dire à tous. Même si Edward m'a blessée, je n'ai jamais blâmé l'un de vous. Quand Jasper est devenu mon ami, je me suis souvenu à quel point merveilleux et extraordinaire vous étiez tous. Cela m'a rappelé à quel point je voulais être une Cullen. Ensuite j'ai réalisé que mes sentiments pour Jasper étaient beaucoup plus forts que je n'avais jamais pu l'imaginer et j'ai compris que je ne voulais pas vivre ma vie sans lui. Je vais aller où Jasper ira, s'il décide qu'il veut rester dans le Maine ou s'il veut revenir ici avec la famille. Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je vais toujours aimer et adorer avoir la famille Cullen à mes côtés. ''

Esmé retenait ses larmes. Emmett donnait l'impression qu'il était sur le point d'éclater d'orgueil et Carlisle s'est simplement penché pour me donner la plus grande étreinte que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Carlisle, sans jamais briser son éteinte, a dit tranquillement : '' - Tu seras toujours une Cullen, Bella. Il te suffit de le savoir. ''

J'ai souri au médecin blond. '' - Merci, Carlisle. Je l'apprécie vraiment. Je veux que vous sachiez tous que lorsque je vais être transformée par la suite, je vais garder mon nom de femme mariée. Je serais une Whitlock pour l'éternité. ''

J'ai levé les yeux et j'ai de nouveau vu Rosalie debout en arrière-plan et regardant la scène en face d'elle. Je lui ai donné un petit sourire.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	33. Chapitre 33

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-trois**

 **POV Bella**

Je me suis retournée vers Rosalie après que Jasper et moi avons échangé des regards. Il semblait aussi surpris que moi qu'elle soit revenue ici aussi brusquement et en ayant l'air presque cordiale. J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être maintenant l'occasion dont j'avais besoin pour arranger les choses avec elle, de lui dire les choses qui auraient dû être dites des années auparavant, quand j'étais avec Edward. Je me suis levée, prête à faire face à la beauté blonde.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour la saluer correctement, mais elle a parlé avant que je ne puisse le faire. '' - Salut, Bella. '' Elle a baissé les yeux avant de rapidement les lever pour regarder dans les miens. '' - Crois-tu que toi et moi, nous pourrions peut-être parler ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Jasper m'a donné un sourire d'encouragement alors que je quittais la pièce avec elle. Nous sommes arrivés à la chambre qu'elle occupait avec Emmett et elle m'a fait signe de m'asseoir sur le lit. Rosalie a dansé d'un pied sur l'autre, jouant avec ses mains et ses yeux voletant autour de la pièce de façon aléatoire comme si elle était distraite. Même si cela faisait très longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, je savais que c'était un comportement très étrange de sa part. Je l'ai regardée avec inquiétude. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

La question l'a prise au dépourvu. Elle a levé rapidement les yeux sur moi. '' - Je vais bien. '' Elle a poussé un long soupir. '' - La question que je devrais te poser est si toi tu vas bien. ''

J'ai levé les sourcils. Rosalie n'avait jamais été préoccupée par mon bien-être auparavant, même quand James était après moi. J'étais l'enquiquineuse qui s'était introduite dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa famille. '' - Je vais très bien. Pourquoi ? ''

Rosalie a levé les yeux au ciel. Ah. Voilà le vampire que je connaissais et que j'aimais. Hé bien, plutôt que je connaissais et que je tolérais. Mais au lieu du venin et des sarcasmes habituels qui coulaient de sa bouche, sa voix avait une connotation douce. '' - À cause d'Edward et de ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. ''

J'ai été surprise par sa réponse, ensuite, au fond de mon esprit, je me suis souvenue de l'histoire de Rosalie et comment elle était devenue un vampire. Edward avait été très vague dans ses descriptions du comment et du pourquoi ils avaient tous été transformés, mais je me suis souvenue qu'il m'avait dit que Rosalie avait eu une fin violente dans ses dernières heures en tant d'être humain. Quand j'avais demandé pour avoir plus de détails, il m'avait simplement dit que ce n'était pas à lui de raconter son histoire et qu'un jour, Rosalie me le dirait.

Je voyais à présent la douleur et la fureur qui s'allumaient dans ses yeux. J'aurai pu facilement me tromper en pensant que ces sentiments étaient dirigés contre moi, mais j'ai compris. Rosalie était là en tant que victime, et était vulnérable pour la première fois en face de moi. Je savais que cela devait être dur pour elle. J'ai fermé les yeux pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce que je devais dire.

'' - Rosalie, merci de me demander. Promis, je vais bien. Jasper est arrivé jusqu'à moi avant que quelque chose de réellement terrible n'ait eu le temps de m'arriver. S'il n'était pas arrivé... '' J'ai laissé le reste en suspens dans l'air.

Elle a hoché la tête. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien. Cela pourrait encore te hanter, tu sais. Plus tard, à des moments aléatoires, tu pourrais avoir besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je ne dis pas que nous sommes amies, pas encore, mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi pour cela. Edward a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il était capable de faire. Et même si je sais qu'une part de cela était son démon, cela ne l'excuse pas. À cause de mon passé humain... je suis beaucoup plus sensible à ce genre de chose que le reste d'entre eux. Ne te méprend pas, chacun d'eux pense que c'est terrible, mais ils... ils n'ont jamais fait l'expérience de cette souffrance de première main. ''

Elle s'est assise à côté de moi sur le lit. J'ai fait quelque chose que je ne pensais pas que je ne ferais jamais. Je l'ai enlacée étroitement. '' - Je suis également ici pour toi, si tu as besoin d'aide. ''

Elle m'a rendu mon étreinte pendant un moment, puis s'est reculée subitement avec un air d'arrogance et de dégoût sur ses traits, ce qui était plus normal pour Rosalie. '' - Je l'ai presque tué pour toi la nuit dernière. J'ai failli le déchirer membre par membre. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire. '' - Tu aurais dû te battre avec Jasper pour faire cela, tu sais. ''

Elle a souri en retour. '' - Je pourrais le prendre. ''

'' - Je n'en suis pas si sûre. Il est rusé. ''

Elle a penché légèrement la tête et m'a regardé avec sérieux. '' - Tu l'aimes réellement, pas vrai ? Pendant les quelques minutes seulement où je vous ai vu ensemble, j'ai vu que l'amour était là. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Elle a pincé les lèvres et a continué. '' - C'était différent quand tu étais avec Edward. Je ne veux pas te vexer, mais tu étais une jeune adolescente et tu étais obsédée par lui. Edward ne pouvait rien faire de mal à tes yeux. Et quand il le faisait, tu trouvais le moyen de l'excuser. Il te traitait comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine. Je pense que c'était ce qui m'énervait plus que tout. Vous vous aimiez l'un l'autre, mais ce n'était pas un amour sain. Avec Jasper, c'est réciproque et vous vous respectez l'un l'autre. Je peux déjà voir que tu as mûri. Pourtant... cela ne signifie pas que j'approuve ce que tu vas faire. ''

À présent que nous étions un peu en meilleurs termes, j'avais besoin de montrer à Rosalie que j'étais une adversaire redoutable qui méritait son respect. C'était la seule façon pour qu'elle et moi puissions jamais réellement aller au-delà de nos problèmes. Je l'ai regardée droit dans les yeux, ma voix était calme, mais énergique. '' - Je n'ai pas besoin de ton approbation, Rosalie. Même si je peux comprendre ton opinion pour que je reste humaine, ce n'est seulement que ton opinion. Ce n'est pas comme lorsque j'étais avec Edward. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce que cela signifiait de devenir un vampire à l'époque. ''

J'ai senti ma confiance croître et j'ai continué : '' - Je veux rester humaine un peu plus longtemps, voir mes amis et ma famille. Ce n'est pas une décision que je prends à la légère cette fois-ci. Oui Rose, j'ai dû réfléchir à ce que cela signifiait de renoncer à la possibilité d'avoir des bébés et de ne jamais vieillir. Mais en fin de compte, je vais être très égoïste. J'aime Jasper. Je veux être avec Jasper. Pour l'éternité. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'abandonne, mais ce que je gagne en retour est beaucoup plus important que je n'aurais jamais rêvé. Fin de la discussion. ''

'' - Tu seras... ''

Je l'ai interrompue, parlant d'une voix très autoritaire. '' - J'ai dit fin de la discussion. ''

Son visage s'est durci, mais il y avait maintenant du respect. Cela allait être une longue route, mais j'espérais qu'un jour, Rose et moi pourrions réellement être amies. Au moins, il y avait une base à présent, sur laquelle nous pourrions travailler ensemble et cela m'a donné de l'espoir.

Emmett en particulier, m'a semblé soulagé quand nous sommes arrivées dans les escaliers sans que nous soyons complètement furieuses l'une envers l'autre. Il a enroulé son bras autour de Rosalie et lui a donné un grand baiser sur la tête en lui chuchotant quelque chose sur la façon dont il était fier de sa femme.

Jasper a ensuite enveloppé son bras autour de moi pratiquement de la même manière. '' - Nous allions venir te chercher. Ton dîner est prêt. Même si le reste d'entre nous ne mange pas, Esmé a insisté pour que nous soyons tous assis à la table de la salle à manger pour un dîner en famille. ''

J'ai souri chaleureusement à Esmé pour son geste. Nous nous sommes tous assis et j'ai mangé mes lasagnes. C'était vraiment gentil. Les garçons ont plaisanté les uns avec les autres, jetant des boulettes de pain. Même Carlisle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se laisser entraîner dans la bataille de nourriture quand Emmett l'a frappé directement à la tête. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire quand Carlisle a riposté. Esmé, Rosalie et moi avons parlé de leur travail à chacune tout en esquivant le pain. Elles étaient parfaitement heureuses de faire cela et il semblait que c'était gratifiant pour elles deux.

Je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher d'être surprise par l'amour familial qui rayonnait autour de la table. Ce groupe d'immortels s'aimaient plus que la plupart des familles humaines ne le feraient jamais. Ma décision a été d'autant plus renforcée, je faisais le bon choix en étant transformée. J'aurais l'éternité avec ce merveilleux groupe en face de moi.

Nous avons parlé jusqu'aux petites heures de l'aube avec tout le monde. Sur l'insistance d'Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie et Carlisle jouaient à un jeu particulièrement brutal sur la Xbox 360, du moins c'était ce qui s'était passé pendant la dernière heure. J'ai bâillé légèrement et Esmé m'a remis une tasse de café.

Je lui ai souri avec gratitude et j'ai bu une gorgée, savourant sa saveur. C'était la meilleure soirée que j'avais passée depuis le bal et je n'étais pas tout à fait prête à y mettre encore fin. Lorsque j'ai terminé ma boisson, elle m'a fait un signe de la main pour que je la suive et, après un dernier regard d'affection à Jasper qui tapait dans la main levée de Carlisle pour avoir battu Emmett et Rosalie, je l'ai suivie.

Esmé m'a conduit dans le couloir jusqu'à une petite pièce remplie d'échantillons de tissu et de croquis. Cela devait être son centre de création, l'endroit où elle créait ses modèles pour ses clients. C'était comme de regarder à travers une fenêtre et voir une partie de qui était Esmé. Son côté créatif était partout ici, et autant elle aimait être une mère pour les autres, on pouvait voir que c'était sa passion. J'ai passé quelques minutes à regarder simplement ses dessins, m'émerveillant de son talent, quand sa voix a interrompu mes pensées.

'' - J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir éloigné de la partie. ''

J'ai ri. '' - Je crois qu'ils ne savent même pas que je suis partie. ''

'' - Fais-moi confiance, Jasper l'a remarqué. Je suis étonnée de la capacité que vous avez tous les deux de vous aimer l'un l'autre. '' Esmé a eu un regard lointain. '' - Vous me rappelez tous les deux ce que Carlisle et moi partageons. ''

Les larmes ont brillé dans mes yeux. '' - Merci, Esmé. J'espère seulement que nous serons aussi heureux. ''

Elle m'a enveloppé dans une étreinte. '' - Je suis tellement heureuse de retrouver ma fille. ''

L'amour que j'avais pour Esmé et pour chacun d'eux était incroyable. J'ai senti une ou deux de mes larmes tomber. '' - Je vous aime tous tellement. Tu le sais. ''

Esmé m'a serré étroitement. '' - Je t'aime aussi Bella. ''

Nous sommes restées là un moment, partageant un moment mère-fille, que je n'avais jamais eue auparavant avec elle. J'ai reculé, me frottant les yeux.

Esmé s'est dirigée vers une petite table. Sa voix était lointaine. '' - Je t'ai amené dans cette salle pour une raison, Bella. Peu de temps après que nous ayons quitté Forks, Alice m'a tendu un paquet. Elle m'a dit de ne pas l'ouvrir, mais elle m'a dit que lorsque je te reverrais à nouveau, je devais te donner ce cadeau. ''

Elle a ouvert un petit tiroir et l'a refermé rapidement. Quand elle s'est retournée, elle avait une petite boîte bleue dans les mains avec une enveloppe. '' - Quand elle me l'a donné, j'ai su que j'allais te revoir. Elle ne voulait pas me dire pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle donnait cela, elle m'a seulement dit qu'en aucun cas je ne devais parler à quelqu'un de ce paquet et que je saurais quand te le donner. Je n'ai même jamais parlé à Carlisle de ce paquet, même après qu'Alice soit décédée. Mais ceci est pour toi. ''

Elle m'a tendu le cadeau. Tremblante, j'ai soigneusement ouvert l'enveloppe. Là, juste en face de moi, je voyais l'écriture élégante et familière d'Alice.

 _Bella,_

 _Je sais que cette lettre te trouvera bien. À présent tu sais que j'ai disparu. Je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont cela s'est passé, ni exactement quand, mais je sais que c'est arrivé. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie et je chérirais toujours l'amitié que nous avions._

 _Je sais également que maintenant, Jasper et toi, vous vous fréquentez et que vous êtes très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Je vous ai aimé tous les deux plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie et cela me rend heureuse de savoir que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde vont prendre soin l'une de l'autre et être là pour l'autre. J'ai su pendant des années que Jasper allait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre par la suite et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert que c'était toi._

 _Bella, je t'écris parce que je te demande de prendre soin de Jasper. Je l'aime plus que les mots ne pourront jamais le dire. S'il te plaît, aime-le comme je l'ai aimé. Respecte-le et chéri-le pour toutes les qualités étonnantes qu'il possède et n'oublie jamais quel être extraordinaire il est réellement. Jasper était mon monde et à présent il est à toi. Je sais que vous allez vous marier et que vous serez heureux._

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques. Sache que je vous regarde d'en haut en vous souriant à tous les deux._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Je vous aime encore et à jamais._

 _Alice._

 _PS : Je sais que tu vas adorer le cadeau. Il aura fière allure sur toi le jour de ton mariage._

Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mon visage alors que je tombais à genoux sur le sol. Elle me manquait tellement. Pendant que je lisais sa lettre, j'avais entendu sa voix la lire comme si elle était à côté de moi. J'avais pleuré la perte d'Alice à plusieurs reprises avec Jasper, mais lire sa lettre a de nouveau ravivé mon chagrin comme si elle venait juste de disparaître.

Esmé m'a aidé à me relever. Elle n'a jamais demandé à lire la lettre, mais elle m'a tendu la boîte que j'avais laissé tomber. J'ai défait le nœud qu'Alice avait fait et je l'ai posé sur le bord de la table. Quand j'ai ouvert la boîte, j'ai trouvé un ensemble de pinces à cheveux serties de saphirs. Elles étaient magnifiques et m'ont absolument rappelé Alice.

Nous avons toutes les deux admiré le cadeau pendant un moment. '' - Est-ce que tu seras bien, Bella ? ''

J'ai regardé ma future mère avec gratitude. '' - Oui. Simplement elle me manque. ''

Elle a souri tristement. '' - Elle nous manque à tous. La maison ne sera jamais tout à fait aussi lumineuse sans elle ici. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, sachant qu'elle avait raison. Je me suis appuyée sur Esmé quand nous sommes sorties de la salle pour retrouver les quatre vampires qui jouaient encore avec le jeu à la télévision. Lorsque Jasper m'a regardé, son sourire a éclairé la salle et mon cœur a bondi. J'ai immédiatement fait la promesse à Alice que j'allais toujours l'aimer comme elle le voulait.

J'ai caressé la poche de mon pantalon où j'avais rangé la lettre après l'avoir repliée, sachant que Jasper voudrait la lire. Pour l'instant, j'avais seulement besoin de déterminer quand ce serait le bon moment.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	34. Chapitre 34

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-quatre**

 **POV Jasper**

Aussi merveilleuse que la nuit avait été avec notre famille, lorsque les premières lueurs de l'aube ont finalement commencé à apparaître, j'ai conduit une Bella dans un état semi-comateux vers notre chalet. Bella avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui poser quelques questions. '' - As-tu passé un bon moment ? ''

Elle a bâillé bruyamment et s'est frotté les yeux. '' - C'était génial. Ils m'ont tellement manqué. ''

J'ai levé les sourcils. '' - Où Esmé t'a emmené pendant que nous jouions avec le jeu vidéo ? ''

'' - Oh ! '' Elle a rougi et une très légère culpabilité l'a traversée. '' - Elle m'a conduite dans la pièce où elle conserve toutes ses créations. Elle est tellement incroyable, Jasper. J'aimerais avoir un peu de son talent. ''

'' - Je pouvais sentir ta tristesse de l'autre pièce. Je suis presque venu voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais ensuite j'ai senti l'amour et le soulagement venir de toi et j'ai donc décidé de rester avec les autres. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu ? ''

Bella a pincé ses lèvres pendant un moment, perdue dans ses pensées, ses mains tambourinant distraitement sur le tableau de bord.

'' - Belle? ''

Elle a poussé un grand soupir, mais ensuite a légèrement souri. '' - Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire. Mais actuellement, ce n'est pas le bon moment. C'est une bonne chose. Je te promets qu'un jour prochain, je vais te le dire. Fais-moi confiance à ce sujet. ''

Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle voulait me le dire, mais je sentais qu'elle essayait de travailler au mieux de mes intérêts. Je devais admettre que j'étais à présent extrêmement curieux de savoir de quoi Esmé et elle avaient discuté. Elle doit avoir senti ma curiosité et elle a décidé de me jeter un os.

'' - Esmé m'a dit que toi et moi lui rappelions Carlisle et elle. ''

J'ai pris sa main. '' - Je le pense également. Et si jamais il y avait un couple à qui je voudrais ressembler, ce serait le leur. ''

'' - Moi aussi. ''

Aussi merveilleuse que la nuit avait été, il y avait eu une pensée qui m'avait taraudé toute la nuit. '' - Bella, j'ai réfléchi. ''

'' - À quel sujet ? ''

'' - Que dirais-tu de prendre un avion jusqu'à Forks pour les derniers jours de nos vacances ? J'ai pensé que tu pourrais voir ton père et Jacob. ''

J'ai essayé de le faire paraître comme si je venais d'y penser. En réalité, cela avait pesé sur mon esprit depuis que nous étions arrivés à la maison des Cullen. Assis autour la table du dîner, j'avais réalisé que Bella aurait tout le temps de forger des relations avec eux. Mais son temps était limité avec sa vraie famille et ses amis à présent. Elle serait transformée et allait perdre ces connexions, et finalement, ils allaient tous vieillir et mourir alors qu'elle resterait toujours dans la vingtaine.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'avais été égoïste avec l'idée de passer les vacances ensemble avec la famille Cullen. J'avais été tellement absorbé par ma promesse à Carlisle de parler à Edward que je n'avais pas pensé que se serait une des dernières vacances qu'elle pourrait passer avec sa famille.

Bella est restée silencieuse. J'ai pensé que je m'étais trompé dans mes hypothèses. Mais ensuite, un sourire tellement immense s'est glissé sur son visage que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le lui retourner. '' - J'aimerais cela ! Cela ne te dérange vraiment pas ? ''

J'ai porté sa main à mes lèvres et je l'ai embrassée avant de replacer ma main sur le volant. '' - Je ne te l'aurais pas proposé si cela avait été le cas. Nous avons tout le temps du monde avec les Cullen. D'autre part, je pense que ton père devrait rencontrer l'homme avec qui tu vas te marier, tu ne crois pas ? ''

Elle a souri d'un air timide. '' - Ouais, je pense que ce serait le bon moment pour vous faire vous rencontrer tous les deux. Je ne sais pas exactement comment je vais lui annoncer que je vais épouser un membre de la famille Cullen, en fin de compte. ''

'' - Hé bien, heureusement que s'il devient trop furieux je peux le calmer. ''

'' - Il suffira de le faire avant qu'il ne sorte le fusil de chasse. ''

'' - Cela ne me tuerait pas. ''

'' - Non, mais j'aurais besoin de donner beaucoup d'explications pour lui faire comprendre pourquoi il n'y a pas de sang et que tu es toujours en vie. ''

'' - Quand devrions-nous partir ? ''

J'avais pensé à cela. Aujourd'hui nous étions le vingt-huit, ce qui ne laissait que trois jours avant que Bella ne doive retourner au travail. '' - Aujourd'hui je pense, ainsi nous y passerons le plus de temps possible. ''

Bella a regardé sa montre. '' - Il est six heures trente. C'est encore un peu tôt pour parler à Charlie sans lui donner une crise cardiaque. Pourquoi ne nous réserves-tu pas un vol, je pourrais l'appeler plus tard, une fois que le voyage sera organisé ? ''

'' - Je vais faire cela. ''

Nous sommes arrivés à la maison. J'ai fait la grimace quand nous sommes entrés devant la salle de séjour et la salle de bain du bas détruites. Dieu merci, Esmé avait promis qu'elle viendrait plus tard avant que notre semaine de location soit terminée pour les remettre à neuves. Les propriétaires ne sauraient pas qu'il y avait eu des dommages.

Il m'a semblé que Bella s'était endormie avant même que sa tête soit sur l'oreiller. Le prochain vol était à midi, je l'ai donc laissé dormir pendant quelques heures pendant que j'allais à la chasse et que j'emballais nos affaires. Il y avait des choses qui n'avaient pas été résolues avec Edward, mais cela devrait attendre. Je sentais que voir la famille de Bella était plus important pour l'instant et honnêtement, Edward avait fait son lit, il n'avait plus qu'à se coucher dedans.

J'ai appelé ma famille et me suis excusé pour le brusque changement de plans, mais ils ont parfaitement compris. Je leur avais dit que nous allions les voir dans seulement trois mois, la nuit dernière, quand nous avions parlé de la façon dont deux des amis de Bella se mariaient à une semaine d'intervalle et qu'elle était invitée aux deux mariages. Les Cullen avaient déjà accepté de faire en sorte de retourner discrètement à Forks pendant ces deux semaines afin de pouvoir passer également du temps avec nous.

Carlisle, toujours pratique, m'avait demandé de lui faire le plaisir d'informer les loups-garous qu'ils allaient faire un bref retour à Forks début avril avant que je parte. J'avais promis Carlisle que je le ferais.

Quand j'ai finalement réveillé Bella de son somme pour qu'elle se prépare pour prendre son vol, elle s'est levée rapidement. Elle a appelé à la fois Charlie et ensuite Jacob sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Ils ont tous les deux été ravis qu'elle vienne passer trois jours à la maison. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire un peu quand elle a dit à son père qu'elle ramenait le gars mystérieux qu'elle fréquentait à la maison et qu'il valait mieux qu'il n'ait pas poli ses armes quand elle se présenterait avec lui. Jacob, qui savait déjà qui était l'homme mystère, était nécessaire pour informer les autres loups-garous de notre arrivée imminente.

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks quelques heures plus tard sans tambour ni trompette. Bella avait suggéré que nous restions à la maison Cullen et j'avais accepté parce qu'elle était disponible.

 **POV Bella**

Une heure après être arrivée à Forks, j'ai fait le trajet jusqu'à ma vieille maison et je suis restée assise dans l'allée en jouant avec la bague sur mon annulaire gauche. J'ai débattu intérieurement pendant une minute sur l'opportunité de l'enlever ou pas jusqu'à ce que j'ai parlé de mon engagement avec mon père, mais j'ai ensuite décidé que cette bague était le symbole de mon amour pour Jasper et je n'étais pas prête à l'enlever. Et donc, avec la bague et tout le reste, j'ai bondi hors de la voiture de location et, avant que je ne puisse frapper à la porte, mon père l'a ouverte, m'attendant avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

'' - Belle. ''

'' - Papa. '' Je lui ai donné une énorme étreinte et je lui ai souri. '' - Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais joyeux Noël. ''

Charlie a regardé autour de moi. '' - Alors, où est monsieur merveilleux ? ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel avant de le regarder avec amour. '' - Il est resté là où nous résidons. J'ai pensé que je devais te voir d'abord et ensuite te le présenter plus tard, quand nous allons dîner dans quelques heures. ''

Nous nous sommes assis confortablement dans le salon. '' - Alors, comment va ton bras et est-ce que tu sens encore ton épaule ? ''

'' - Bien. J'espère que j'en aurais fini du travail de bureau à la fin janvier. ''

'' - C'est génial, papa ! Comment se sont passées les fêtes ? '' Je lui avais brièvement parlé à Noël, mais c'était tout.

'' - Bien, je les ai passés avec Billy, Jacob et Audrey. J'aime vraiment cette Audrey... Tu sais qu'ils sont fiancés, n'est-ce pas ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête avec bonheur. '' - Ouais. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. ''

Charlie m'a souri avec mélancolie. '' - Je suppose que Billy et moi avions toujours espéré que vous finiriez tous les deux ensemble finalement. Il est comme un fils pour moi. ''

J'ai souri, me souvenant d'un temps depuis longtemps révolu où j'avais pensé la même chose pendant un bref instant. Mais je savais à présent que tout était comme il se devait. Si le destin ne nous avait jamais fait rencontrer Audrey et Jasper, je suis certaine que nous nous serions mariés et aurions été heureux, mais il nous aurait toujours manqué quelque chose de spécial que nous avons trouvé avec nos proches.

'' - Désolé, papa. Ce n'était pas censé être. ''

Charlie a pris une gorgée de la bière qu'il avait en face de lui. '' - Alors, dis-moi tout au sujet de ce nouveau type. Tu ne m'as même pas dit son nom, je n'ai donc pas encore pu faire de vérifications de ses antécédents. ''

'' - Papa. ''

'' - Quoi ? J'ai des ressources, je les utilise. Je veux m'assurer que ma fille est en sécurité. ''

J'ai regardé un peu le sol. '' - Hé bien, une vérification de ses antécédents n'est pas nécessaire. ''

'' - Pourquoi pas, Bella ? ''

'' - Hé bien... '' Je pouvais sentir mes joues commencer à rougir. '' - Tu le connais déjà... en quelque sorte. ''

Charlie m'a regardé avec surprise. '' - Ah oui ? Comment pourrais-je connaître quelqu'un que tu as rencontré dans le Massachusetts ? ''

'' - En quelque sorte, je l'ai rencontré avant de m'installer là-bas et j'ai découvert qu'il vivait là également. ''

'' - Qui est-ce ? ''

J'ai regardé mon père dans les yeux. '' - Jasper Hale. Mais il porte le nom de Jasper Whitlock à présent. ''

Mon père s'est figé, de la perplexité sur le visage. Après un moment, il s'est rendu compte de qui il s'agissait et il s'est levé pour me faire face. '' - Isabella ! Un Cullen ? Tu t'es de nouveau impliquée avec la famille Cullen ? '' Je pouvais voir la colère de mon père tourner à la déception avant de finalement tourner à l'inquiétude. '' - Pourquoi voudrais-tu t'infliger cela à nouveau ? Ce jeune Edward t'a détruit pendant des années. ''

'' - Exactement, papa. C'est Edward qui l'a fait. Jasper n'avait rien à voir avec cela et n'a même pas été impliqué. Je connaissais à peine Jasper à cette époque. Ce n'est que lorsque je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois que nous sommes même devenus amis.

'' - Que vas-tu faire quand tu verras Edward ? ''

'' - Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours, papa, je vais bien. Vraiment bien. Je ne me suis pas décomposée, ni quoi que ce soit. Je me suis complètement remise de lui. ''

Il s'est arrêté un instant pour réfléchir. '' - Que s'est-il passé avec J... ? ''

'' - Jasper, papa. Son nom est Jasper. ''

'' - D'accord. D'accord. Jasper. Hé bien, je sais que c'était le lycée, mais il ne fréquentait pas Alice ? ''

'' - Oui. C'était le cas. ''

'' - N'est-ce pas gênant pour toi ? Comme elle fait également partie de cette famille et que tu étais son amie ? ''

Je voulais traiter cela avec délicatesse. '' - Papa, Alice est décédée depuis presque deux ans. ''

Charlie était clairement hors de sa zone de confort. Il avait aimé Alice. '' - Oh...Euh... désolé. Je ne savais pas. C'est une honte. C'était une belle fille. ''

'' - Elle l'était. Elle me manque. ''

'' - Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Jasper ? ''

J'ai passé alors les vingt minutes suivantes à lui raconter la façon dont j'avais rencontré de nouveau Jasper. J'ai laissé de côté certains détails, bien sûr, je n'ai pas signalé que je m'étais faufilée sur l'ancienne propriété des Cullen, par exemple. Mais je lui ai dit à quel point nous étions devenus amis et que nous avions fait beaucoup de voyages touristiques ensemble, nous rapprochant. Je lui ai également parlé de comment, au fil du temps, nous avons réalisé que nous ressentions l'un pour l'autre plus que de l'amitié. Je lui ai fait part d'à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point nous étions semblables et nous complétions l'un l'autre.

Mon père a écouté attentivement mon histoire. Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, mais là encore, il le faisait rarement. Quand je me suis assise de nouveau après lui avoir dit que nous étions ensemble depuis novembre, il a posé une question.

'' - Es-tu heureuse ? ''

'' - Plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Je veux le rencontrer. ''

'' - Tu vas le rencontrer. Ce soir. Mais il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire. '' Jasper avait voulu que j'attende jusqu'à ce qu'il soit présent pour la suite, mais j'ai réellement pensé que c'était mieux si je disais cette dernière bribe d'information à Charlie en privé. Je connaissais mon père.

'' - Continue. ''

'' - Papa, nous sommes fiancés. ''

S'il avait été possible que les yeux de Charlie puissent s'exorbiter encore plus, je pense qu'ils l'auraient fait. J'ai vu ses yeux s'élancer rapidement sur ma main gauche où l'anneau que Jasper m'avait donné à Noël brillait fièrement. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un commentaire, j'ai rapidement dit : '' - Je ne l'ai pas encore dit à maman. ''

Les prochaines paroles qui sont sorties de la bouche de mon père m'ont choqué. '' - Isabella, es-tu enceinte ? Parce que si tu l'épouses parce que tu es en difficulté... ''

À présent, c'était à mon tour d'avoir les yeux qui sortaient de ma tête. '' - Quoi ? Enceinte ? '' Je me suis mise à rire de façon hystérique, car il n'y avait aucun moyen que cela risque d'arriver. '' - Non ! Non, papa. Je te le promets. Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Je te promets que je l'épouse parce que je veux simplement me marier avec lui. ''

'' - Quand ? ''

'' - Hummm... Honnêtement, nous n'avons pas fixé de date, papa. Mais j'ai pensé quelque fois à juin ou juillet. ''

Mon téléphone a sonné avant que nous puissions poursuivre la conversation. J'ai regardé le téléphone, mais je n'ai pas reconnu le numéro. J'ai répondu, mais il n'y avait personne à l'autre bout. Bizarre. Cela devait être un mauvais numéro. J'ai regardé l'heure sur le téléphone portable et j'ai réalisé que si je voulais que Charlie rencontre Jasper ce soir, je devais aller le chercher.

J'ai embrassé mon père et je lui ai promis que je serais de retour dans un peu moins d'une heure. Avant mon départ, mon père, qui était encore en train de faire face aux nouvelles qui venaient de lui être transmises, m'a informé que Billy et Jacob venaient dîner avec nous. J'ai grincé des dents, parce que je savais que cela allait rendre la soirée beaucoup plus intéressante. Alors que Jacob serait tolérant, je n'étais pas aussi certaine de savoir comment réagirait Billy d'avoir un vampire en sa présence.

J'ai conduit la voiture jusqu'à la maison des Cullen et je me suis garé au bout de la longue allée sinueuse. J'ai été étonnée de la rapidité avec laquelle cela me semblait être à nouveau comme à la maison. Jasper était debout sur le porche, attendant de me saluer. Je me suis approchée de lui et je lui ai donné un long baiser.

'' - C'était pour quoi ? '' A-t-il demandé après quelques minutes à profiter de mes attentions pour lui.

'' - Simplement parce que je t'aime. '' Je me suis penchée et je l'ai embrassé doucement encore une fois. '' - Et parce que j'ai l'impression que cela va être une longue, très longue nuit. ''

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	35. Chapitre 35

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-cinq**

 **POV Jasper**

Alors que nous arrivions à la maison Swan, j'ai souri à Bella pour la rassurer. Rencontrer son père allait être très intéressant, mais ajouter au mélange Jacob Black et son père Billy, hé bien j'étais certain que j'allais avoir besoin d'utiliser mes capacités pour désamorcer la situation.

Lorsque nous nous sommes garés, Bella a sauté de la voiture et a immédiatement couru dans les bras de Jacob. Il l'a serré férocement. L'amour que j'ai ressenti entre eux deux était intense et j'ai trouvé extrêmement difficile de retenir la jalousie que je ressentais. Jacob avait plus d'amour pour elle que ce que j'avais senti de la plupart des couples heureux en ménage. J'ai senti un grondement sourd venir de ma poitrine.

Jacob m'a regardé et a légèrement souri, resserrant son étreinte. Si ce n'était pas pour le fait que je savais que ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi était plus fort que cela et qu'aucun d'eux n'avait plus de sentiments romantiques l'un pour l'autre, j'aurais été tenté de faire plus que de simplement gronder.

Alors que je fermais la portière du véhicule, une jeune fille d'environ un mètre soixante-dix avec de longs cheveux bruns et une peau bronzée est arrivée derrière Jacob. Bella a immédiatement crié en la voyant, libérant Jacob et l'a enveloppée dans une étreinte en lui embrassant la joue. Cela devait être Audrey, l'empreinte de Jacob.

J'ai réalisé que j'avais raison quand je l'ai vu la regarder, les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle éclipsaient tout ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais ressentir pour Bella. L'amour qu'il avait pour cette femme était si absolu, si total, que toute la jalousie que j'avais nourrie envers lui dans le passé a immédiatement disparu en une minute. J'ai été impressionné par sa capacité à aimer autant deux femmes.

J'ai monté lentement les escaliers, ignorant l'odeur du loup-garou, tout en profitant simplement de la scène devant moi. Bella a tendu la main et a immédiatement saisi la mienne de façon possessive. '' - Jacob, Audrey, c'est Jasper. ''

Audrey m'a immédiatement tendu la main. '' - Ravi de te rencontrer, Jasper. ''

Jacob a été plus réservé, mais après un moment, il a également tendu sa main. '' - Jasper. ''

Il m'a serré la main d'une poigne vigoureuse, la possessivité le submergeant. Je l'ai secouée en retour avec force, mais j'allais la jouer gentil pour Bella. '' - Ravi de te rencontrer, Audrey. Ravi de te rencontrer, Jacob. Félicitation pour vos fiançailles. ''

Audrey rayonnait positivement de fierté. '' - Je te remercie. Hé bien, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, mais Charlie nous a également annoncé la nouvelle. Félicitations ! ''

Elle a de nouveau serré Bella. J'ai essayé de m'immerger dans l'acceptation d'Audrey, mais Jacob ne ressentait rien de cela. Il a gardé le silence sur les fiançailles et n'a pas offert ses félicitations. La désapprobation qu'il ressentait était évidente, mais encore une fois, je n'avais pas besoin de mes capacités empathiques pour le sentir. Bella l'a regardé avec déception. J'ai serré sa main pour la rassurer.

Je pouvais sentir son souci pour Bella et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer pour cela puisque c'était dans sa nature. Il m'a regardé sans dire un mot, me menaçant en silence si jamais je blessais Bella. J'espérais que nous pourrions finalement apprendre à être civil l'un envers l'autre, pour Bella.

'' - Hé bien, nous ne pouvons rester ici toute la nuit, il fait froid pour nous, simples mortels. '' A-t-elle déclaré, sans manquer le regard de défi que Jacob et moi nous lancions l'un à l'autre. '' - Oui, oui, rentrons à l'intérieur avant que Bella et moi ne gelions à mort. ''

J'ai marché main dans la main avec Bella pour passer la porte d'entrée où nous avons été rapidement accueillis par son père et Billy Black. Billy m'a regardé avec une extrême répugnance, tandis que Charlie m'évaluait. Je m'attendais à ce que ces sentiments proviennent de Billy toute la soirée. Je me suis concentré sur les sentiments de Charlie parce que les siens étaient ceux qui m'importaient le plus.

Charlie était pensif. Avant la situation avec Edward, il était un des rares habitants de la ville qui nous avait accepté. Mais Bella m'avait prévenu que son enthousiasme pour la famille Cullen s'était évaporé quand Edward l'avait quitté aussi brusquement. Personnellement, si j'avais été son père, j'aurais réagi de la même façon.

Je savais à l'instinct que Charlie voulait me détester à cause du fait que j'étais un Cullen, mais il y avait une petite part de lui qui voulait tout de même me donner une chance. J'ai sauté sur cette opportunité, voulant l'approbation du père de la femme que j'allais épouser.

'' - Bonjour, Monsieur Swan. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je suis sûr que les nouvelles du jour ont été un choc pour vous et je suis désolé que vous l'ayez découvert aussi brusquement. ''

J'ai tendu la main et Charlie l'a serrée. '' - Bonjour Jasper. Entrons tous les deux à l'intérieur. Ta main est glacée. Il doit faire plus froid dehors que je ne l'avais pensé. ''

Il nous a conduit dans le salon où nous nous sommes tous installés pour qu'il commence son enquête. Charlie a immédiatement démarré. '' - Alors Jasper, comment a été le reste de ta famille depuis qu'ils sont partis aussi brusquement il y a cinq ans ? ''

Billy a étouffé un rire et Bella a serré mon bras. '' - Ils vont très bien, Monsieur. Ils ont décidé que Los Angeles n'était pas pour eux et ils se sont déplacés en Colombie-Britannique. Mon père et ma mère sont très heureux là-bas. Carlisle est toujours en médecine et Esmé a ouvert sa propre entreprise de décoration d'intérieur. Ma sœur Rosalie et son mari Emmett, vivent avec eux. ''

Ses mots suivants étaient glacials. '' - Et ton autre frère ? ''

'' - Edward est diplômé d'Oxford depuis seulement quelques mois. À l'exception d'il y a deux jours, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus d'un an et demi. ''

J'ai décidé d'aller droit au but. Charlie semblait être un homme qui l'apprécierait. ''- Monsieur, je vous l'assure, je ne suis pas Edward. Je ne nuirais jamais à votre fille de la façon dont Edward l'a fait. Bella est une femme étonnante. Le fait même qu'elle ait voulu que je sois son ami après ce que mon frère avait fait m'a montré quelle femme magnanime elle était réellement. Nous avions seulement l'intention d'être des amis, nous n'avions jamais pensé que nous allions tomber amoureux. Cela a été une surprise pour nous deux. Mais indépendamment de tout cela, je vais l'aimer pour l'éternité et sachez que je vais toujours traiter votre fille avec tout le respect qu'elle mérite. ''

Charlie m'a donné un soupçon de sourire. C'était un début. Alors que Charlie semblait être content de ma réponse, je pouvais sentir le malaise venant de la faction loup-garou dans la pièce. Nous sommes ensuite passés à divers autres sujets, ce que je faisais dans la vie... Bella est moi avions concocté une histoire sur la façon dont j'avais écrit un livre sur la guerre civile, ce qui a bien fait rire Jacob... que je n'avais jamais eu de démêlé avec la loi et à quel point j'étais proche du reste de ma famille en dehors d'Edward.

Charlie semblait content de la plupart des réponses que j'avais données et son estomac a émit un grand grondement. '' - Les enfants, Billy et moi allons chercher de la nourriture chinoise pour nous tous et nous allons revenir. ''

'' - D'accord papa. Nous serons bien. ''

Alors que Billy roulait hors de la pièce, j'ai senti la tension s'alléger un peu. Bella m'a tapé sur l'épaule. '' - Bon travail. Je pense que Charlie commence à se réchauffer un peu envers toi. Je sais qu'il aime que tu ne sois pas aussi rigide qu'Edward l'était autour de lui. ''

Elle s'est penchée et m'a embrassé doucement sur les lèvres, quand j'ai approfondi juste un peu le baiser, j'ai entendu Jacob émettre un grand grondement. Je me suis tourné vers lui. '' - As-tu un problème, Jacob ? ''

'' - Oui. ''

Je n'allais pas faire cela avec Bella dans la pièce, ni Audrey d'ailleurs. La seule façon de gagner le respect de Jacob était de parler de vampire à loup-garou. '' - Veux-tu que nous allions discuter de cela à l'extérieur ? ''

Il m'a fusillé du regard. '' - Tu sais que je le veux. ''

Bella m'a lancé un regard d'avertissement. '' - Je te le promets. Je vais seulement parler avec lui. ''

Après que Jacob ait fait une promesse similaire à Audrey, nous sommes sortis de la maison où il est immédiatement parti en courant en direction de la forêt. Je l'ai rattrapé facilement parce qu'il ne s'était pas transformé. Lorsque nous avons été certains que nous étions hors de l'audition d'Audrey et de Bella, j'ai commencé à parler.

'' - Dis-moi quel est ton problème, clébard ? ''

Jacob m'a fusillé du regard. '' - Je pense que tu le sais. Pourquoi diable vous, les Cullen, ne pouvez-vous pas la laisser seule ? ''

'' - Jacob, je voulais dire ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention que cela se produise. ''

Jacob a commencé à trembler et je savais qu'il était proche de la transformation. Je lui ai envoyé une vague de calme afin que je puisse tenir ma promesse à Bella de seulement parler avec lui. Je sentais qu'il m'en voulait pour mon aide à le calmer avec mon don. '' - Conneries. Tu aurais pu rester loin d'elle. ''

'' - Non, elle avait besoin de moi comme j'avais besoin d'elle. ''

'' - Tu vas lui faire du mal. ''

'' - Je ne blesserais jamais Bella. ''

Jacob m'a fusillé du regard à nouveau. '' - Tu sais ce que je veux dire. ''

J'espérais éviter ce sujet ce soir, mais je savais que c'était inévitable. '' - La transformation. ''

'' - Quand vas-tu le faire ? Quand putain, vas-tu la transformer ? ''

J'ai regardé Jacob directement dans les yeux. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. Pour son espèce, c'était le pire sort imaginable. Et comme j'avais connu beaucoup de vampires durant ma vie, je dirais qu'il avait raison quand il s'agissait de la plupart des vampires. Bella ne serait pas comme la plupart d'entre eux, elle serait élevée comme une Cullen, elle apprendrait à survivre avec le sang des animaux pas avec celui des humains. Elle aurait encore son humanité.

'' - Nous avons pensé à peut-être un an après que nous nous soyons mariés. La date est entièrement au gré de Bella, ce sera son choix. Bella veut passer du temps avec sa famille et ses amis avant d'être transformée et pouvoir dire au revoir, la date n'est donc pas irrévocable. Ce sera quand elle sera prête. ''

Je m'attendais à ce que Jacob se transforme à cet instant-là, malgré mes tentatives pour le calmer. Au lieu de cela, j'ai été choqué en constatant que j'étais submergé par le chagrin alors que j'assistais à la chute du loup-garou sur ses genoux sur le sol de la forêt et pleurant dans ses mains. Jacob a levé les yeux vers moi.

'' - J'ai échoué. J'aimais Bella de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Charlie ne le sait pas, mais je suis aussi mauvais que ta sangsue de frère l'était. Je me suis imprégné de quelqu'un d'autre après lui avoir juré que je ne lui ferais jamais de mal. Elle est venue à moi, prête à m'aimer, et je l'ai détruite à nouveau avec les putains de nouvelles que je m'étais imprégné ! ''

Il a craché le dernier mot comme si c'était un juron. '' - Si je ne m'étais pas imprégné, elle et moi serions mariés et nous aurions un enfant maintenant. Au lieu de cela, je dois rester assis et la regarder être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce qui est pire, c'est que c'est ce quelqu'un va mettre fin à sa vie. ''

'' - Elle va avoir la vie éternelle, Jacob. Elle ne vieillira jamais, ne tombera jamais malade. Je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne se nourrisse pas d'humain, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle conserve son humanité. ''

Jacob était calme en songeant à tout cela. '' - Elle va devenir mon ennemie mortelle. Ma Bells. Mon premier amour. Mon ennemie. ''

'' - Cela n'a pas besoin d'être de cette façon. ''

Jacob n'a pas répondu à ce commentaire. Au lieu de cela, il m'a dit : '' - Il m'a fallu une éternité pour demander à Audrey de m'épouser. Je l'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer aimer une autre personne, mais je n'ai jamais surmonté le fait que je voulais que ce soit Bella qui soit mon empreinte. Avant que Bella ne se déplace à Boston, j'ai pensé faire l'impensable pour un loup-garou. J'ai pensé à rompre avec Audrey et me déplacer à Boston avec elle. Mon cœur aurait été déchiré, mais j'aurais été avec la personne que j'avais toujours voulu. J'avais rafistolé Bella quand il n'y avait pas d'espoir et j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait faire la même chose pour moi. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être curieux. L'impression était tellement restrictive que le fait qu'il ait même envisagé cela m'a stupéfié. À cet instant, il n'y avait pas de méchanceté dans sa voix, pas de mépris, seulement de la douleur. '' - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas suivie ? Et pourquoi as-tu fait ta demande à Audrey ? ''

'' - Je n'étais pas suffisamment fort. J'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais plus combattre. Audrey a été là pour moi de toutes les manières imaginables. Elle a accepté tout simplement ce que je suis tout comme Bella l'avait fait. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela à une seconde personne. Autant que je voulais l'être, je n'ai pas pu être aussi égoïste. ''

'' - Jacob, tu ne peux pas arrêter le destin. ''

Il a passé sa main dans sa crinière qui lui tombait dans le cou. '' - Le destin ne devrait pas choisir qui tu aimes. ''

'' - Non, il ne devrait pas., mais il le fait et nous devons l'accepter. ''

Jacob s'est levé et s'est appuyé contre un arbre. '' - Je ne te blâme pas pour l'aimer. Je peux haïr ton espèce, mais même moi je sais qu'elle pourrait faire bien pire que d'aimer un vampire végétarien. Je ne veux seulement pas qu'elle soit l'un de vous. ''

'' - Jacob, disons que tu devrais vivre éternellement et que tu as l'occasion d'avoir Audrey avec toi pendant toute ton existence, tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit avec toi ? ''

Jacob n'a pas répondu, mais je savais que son silence voulait dire oui.

'' - Jacob, je vais l'aimer pour l'éternité. Je le sais déjà. Rien n'est plus important qu'elle en ce monde pour moi. Si je devais mourir pour la sauver, je le ferais. Elle est mon univers à présent. Et si tu veux toujours faire partie de sa vie après qu'elle aura été transformée, tu pourras. En fait, connaissant Bella, je parie qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas ton odeur. ''

'' - Je ne suis pas celui qui pue. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Je n'en suis pas aussi certain. ''

Nous avons commencé à marcher vers la maison. Jacob s'est tourné vers moi. '' - Tu sais, pour une sangsue, tu n'es vraiment pas mal. ''

''- Et toi, pour un clébard, tu n'es pas aussi ennuyeux que le reste d'entre eux. ''

'' - Trêve ? ''

'' - Trêve. ''

Nous sommes revenus juste au même moment que Charlie et Billy. Il était temps pour la deuxième partie de mon interrogatoire. Heureusement, je crois que j'avais gagné un possible nouvel allié.

* * *

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	36. Chapitre 36

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-six**

 **POV Bella**

Le reste de la soirée avec Charlie a été assez calme. Pour dire que j'avais été surprise quand Jasper et Jacob étaient revenus sans avoir envie de tuer l'autre était un euphémisme. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'ils se sautent à la gorge tous les deux. Au lieu de cela, ils ont été civils l'un envers l'autre et se sont même fendus d'une ou deux blagues l'un et l'autre pendant le reste de la soirée.

Audrey et moi avons passé le temps qu'ils étaient partis à parler de Jasper et de ce qu'il signifiait pour moi. Alors qu'elle soutenait pleinement la meute, elle était en conflit parce qu'elle voulait également me soutenir. De la brève rencontre qu'elle avait eue avec Jasper, elle avait vu que nous nous soucions l'un de l'autre. Elle avait toutefois exprimé ses inquiétudes.

 _'' - Bella. '' La voix d'Audrey était hésitante._

 _'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''_

 _'' - Hé bien... Je suis réellement heureuse pour toi et tout, mais que va-t-il se passer après le mariage ? ''_

 _J'ai levé un sourcil. '' - Que veux-tu dire, après le mariage ? ''_

 _'' - Tu sais... '' Elle a regardé ses mains. '' - Je veux dire... vas-tu le laisser... te transformer ? ''_

 _La voix d'Audrey était à peine un murmure alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi. Je l'ai regardée. '' - Oui. Je vais le faire. ''_

 _Je m'attendais à une vive discussion. Au lieu de cela, elle s'est levée de son siège, elle est venue vers moi et m'a donné une accolade. '' - Tu vas me manquer. ''_

 _'' - Tu vas également me manquer. '' En lui rendant son étreinte, j'ai brusquement pensé en moi-même, pourquoi cela devrait-il être un adieu ? Ils étaient déjà au courant du monde des vampires. Avec l'aide de Jasper, si je pouvais prendre le contrôle rapidement, je pourrais encore voir Audrey et Jacob après un an ou deux. Cela n'avait pas besoin d'être un adieu.'' - Tu me reverras. Même après que j'ai été transformée. Je vais travailler dur pour prendre le contrôle. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. ''_

 _Elle m'a fait un petit sourire, mais je savais qu'elle pensait que je rêvais follement de l'impossible._

Billy a fini par être tout à fait supportable entre les regards vicieux qu'il jetait de temps à autre à Jasper quand Charlie ne regardait pas. Cela nous a considérablement aidé que Charlie ne sache pas ce que Jasper était réellement, ce qui a forcé Billy à ne faire seulement que quelques remarques sarcastiques de temps en temps.

J'ai pu voir que Charlie se réchauffait envers Jasper avant la fin de notre visite de trois jours. Je savais cela parce qu'il avait demandé à Jasper à la moitié de la visite d'arrêter de l'appeler Monsieur et de commencer à l'appeler Charlie. J'ai souri quand il lui avait finalement demandé cela. Lui et moi avions été en mesure d'avoir un peu de temps père-fille, exactement comme autrefois et il m'avait avoué qu'il aimait Jasper plus que les autres copains que j'avais eus dans le passé, à l'exception de Jacob, bien sûr.

Pendant que nous étions là-bas, j'avais également eu l'occasion de commencer à planifier mon mariage. Jasper et moi avions décidé de nous marier à Forks. Nous voulions que ce soit une petite cérémonie, rien d'autre que quelques amis et la famille. Nous avions fixé le mariage en juin.

Audrey avait insisté pour que nous allions acheter des robes puisque de toute façon j'avais besoin d'essayer ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Nous sommes allées dans une petite boutique et après seulement quatre essais, j'ai trouvé la robe parfaite. J'ai même pensé que c'était une robe qui aurait eu l'approbation d'Alice.

Nous avons pris un vol pour retourner à la maison, puis la neige d'hiver a été remplacée par les averses du printemps avant de nous en rendre compte. Nous étions officiellement à la mi-avril à ce point. En janvier, j'avais pris la décision de quitter mon emploi. Autant j'aimais gagner mon propre argent, j'appréciais encore plus de passer du temps avec Jasper. J'avais également pris la décision de quitter mon appartement puisque j'y vivais à peine de toute façon. Quand j'avais fait part de cette suggestion à Jasper, je jure qu'il avait souri sans discontinuer pendant une journée tout entière.

Ma mère avait été sur la lune quand elle avait entendu que je m'étais fiancée. Elle avait immédiatement pris l'avion sur un coup de tête pour rencontrer Jasper. Jasper n'avait pas su comment faire. Ma mère ressentait les émotions encore plus rapidement que je le faisais et cela avait été écrasant pour lui. Après que le tourbillon qu'était Renée soit parti, nous avons eu quelques temps de tranquillité pour nous que nous avons adorés. J'ai commencé à écrire un livre, décidant que je voulais être de l'autre côté de la maison d'édition au lieu d'être à l'intérieur.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que plus de trois mois et demi avaient passé et que nous retournions déjà de nouveau à Washington. J'étais excitée à l'idée des deux mariages à venir auxquels j'étais invitée. Le premier week-end avait lieu le mariage de Ben et Angela et le second week-end avait lieu celui de Jacob et Audrey. Jasper allait assister au premier mariage, mais n'était pas autorisé à venir à celui de Jacob.

Le mariage avait lieu à La Push et d'après le traité, Jasper ne pouvait pas marcher sur les terres de la réserve. La meute n'avait pas voulu faire d'exception, pas même pour cet heureux événement. Jasper et moi avions compris, bien que j'aie dû admettre que j'étais un peu déçue.

C'était également le deuxième anniversaire du décès d'Alice. Je savais ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il s'était tellement inquiété que je sois vexée qu'il veuille quitter Forks pendant quelques jours pour se rendre seul sur sa tombe.

J'avais toujours la lettre qu'Alice m'avait laissée, bien cachée et en sécurité. Mon plan était de la lui donner la veille de son départ et de lui demander de la lire lorsqu'il serait arrivé là-bas. Cela me semblait opportun qu'il la lise sur sa tombe, presque comme si Alice était là. J'espérais seulement qu'elle lui apporterait autant de réconfort qu'elle m'en avait apporté.

La famille Cullen était pleine d'excitation lorsque Jasper et moi étions arrivé à Forks. Cela faisait trois mois et demi que nous ne les avions pas vus, mais Jasper et moi leur avions parlé sur une base régulière. Esmé et moi étions devenus particulièrement proches. Je lui parlais au moins deux fois par semaine. Lorsque nous avons déposé nos valises dans le hall d'entrée, tout le monde s'était bousculé pour nous saluer, à l'exception d'une personne à qui je n'avais pas parlé depuis décembre, Edward.

Edward s'était reculé, regardant simplement le reste de la famille. Jasper et moi avions été informé par avance qu'Edward se joindrait à eux si nous donnions notre consentement. Après mûres réflexions, nous avions accepté. Que nous le voulions ou pas, il faisait partie de la famille. Jasper s'est dirigé vers Edward après avoir dit bonjour à toute la famille. Je les ai espionné du coin de l'œil pour assister à l'échange. J'ai remarqué que je n'étais pas la seule.

Jasper a tendu la main. Edward l'a regardé, la culpabilité pour ses actions précédentes mises en évidence sur son visage, avant de lui serrer la main.

'' - Je suis prêt à passer l'éponge pour ce qui s'est passé en décembre si tu l'es Edward. ''

Edward l'a regardé comme s'il avait trois têtes. '' - Je ne mérite pas une seconde chance, Jasper. ''

Jasper a acquiescé. '' - Non, tu ne le mérites pas. Mais tu fais partie de la famille, donc tu en obtiens une de toute façon. Il te suffit simplement de ne pas tout foutre en l'air ou je vais te tuer. Et la règle sur Bella et toi de ne pas être seuls dans la même pièce est toujours valable. Jusqu'à ce que Bella soit prête, même si c'est dans mille ans à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu devras immédiatement quitter la pièce s'il n'y a personne. C'est compris ? ''

'' - Merci. ''

Les yeux d'Edward se sont verrouillés sur les miens à cet instant et j'ai rapidement regardé ailleurs, ramassant mes valises pour les amener dans la chambre qui était à présent la mienne et celle de Jasper. J'ai déballé mes affaires pour les ranger dans la commode quand Jasper est venu derrière moi.

'' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai glissé une chemise dans un tiroir. '' - Cela va aller. ''

'' - Tu n'es pas bien. ''

J'ai fermé le tiroir avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire. J'ai avalé ma salive avec difficulté. '' - Écoute, je sais que nous avons discuté d'Edward avant de quitter le Maine. Et je sais que je t'ai dit que j'étais d'accord pour lui donner une seconde chance. Mais je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Je ne pense pas être prête à lui parler encore, du moins pas directement. ''

Jasper a saisi ma main et l'a serrée. '' - Isabella, tu lui parleras quand tu seras prête. Inutile de te précipiter. ''

Je me sentais également mal parce que j'avais caché à Jasper les appels qu'Edward avait faits. Tout d'abord, j'avais pensé que c'était un mauvais numéro, mais ils arrivaient tous les quinze jours. À chaque fois que je répondais, la personne restait sur la ligne pendant quelques minutes avant de raccrocher. J'espérais secrètement que si Jasper lui donnait une seconde chance, il arrêterait ses appels téléphoniques une bonne fois pour toutes.

La semaine suivante s'est envolée rapidement entre les fêtes de mariages, les essayages de vêtements et les enterrements de vie de célibataire. La famille avait été très amusée quand j'étais rentrée en trébuchant sur le seuil à trois heures du matin en chantant Sweet Caroline du sommet de mes poumons avant de tomber rapidement dans les pommes en haut de l'escalier. Avant de m'en rendre compte, nous sommes arrivés au matin du mariage d'Angela.

Le mariage était magnifique. Angela et Ben étaient l'incarnation du bonheur et j'ai passé la journée à rêver à mon propre mariage qui avait lieu dans moins de deux mois. Il semblait que toute la ville de Forks avait été invitée à l'affaire, complètement à l'opposé de ce que j'avais imaginé pour son mariage, mais apparemment la mère de Ben avait été un peu envahissante dans cette affaire et avait pris le contrôle de la liste des invités. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il trouvait injuste que je sois plus belle que la mariée.

J'ai été tout aussi occupée la semaine suivante. J'ai remarqué que plus nous nous rapprochions du mariage de Jacob et de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Alice, plus Jasper devenait calme et réservé. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Le jeudi soir était notre dernière soirée ensemble et je me suis assurée d'être complètement moi-même afin de pouvoir parler à Jasper.

Je l'ai conduit dans le jardin et nous nous sommes assis sur un banc. J'ai simplement pris sa main dans la mienne alors que je levais la tête vers le ciel pour regarder la voûte étoilée. Après quelques minutes, j'ai tourné mon attention sur mon fiancé.

'' - Tu as été calme ces trois derniers jours. ''

Jasper regardait toujours les étoiles. '' - C'est évident, hein ? ''

'' - Qu'as-tu à l'esprit ? ''

Il a pincé légèrement les lèvres. '' - Honnêtement ? ''

'' - Honnêtement. ''

'' - Alice. ''

'' - C'est ce que je pensais. Tu vas bien ? Je sais que cela doit être dur. ''

Il m'a regardé. '' - C'est et ce n'est pas. Je porte cette culpabilité en moi pour avoir surmonté sa mort. Plus nous nous approchons de la date anniversaire, plus je me sens coupable. Bien sûr, cela n'aide pas non plus qu'Edward marche dans les environs en affichant ses remords comme un enfant. ''

J'ai souri légèrement. Pendant les deux dernières semaines, chaque fois que j'étais dans une pièce, Edward était dans le fond de celle-ci, observant simplement sans vraiment prendre part à tout ce qui se passait. Quand il pensait que je ne prêtais pas attention, ses yeux s'attardaient inévitablement sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son regard quand il le faisait et en général, je quittais la pièce peu de temps après. Je n'avais pas encore eu le courage de lui parler.

'' - Hé bien, au moins tu pars demain. Je pense que tu te sentiras mieux quand tu lui auras rendu visite. Parle-lui simplement, dis-lui tout ce que tu ressens. Dis-lui à quel point elle te manque. ''

'' - Je me sens également mal de te quitter. Vas-tu être bien quand je serais parti ? ''

Je savais qu'il demandait cela à cause d'Edward. '' - J'irai bien. Parole de scout. ''

'' - Je ne savais pas que tu avais été scout. ''

J'ai souri. '' - Je ne l'ai pas été. ''

 **POV Jasper**

 **Le lendemain matin à l'aube.**

Je tenais Bella dans mes bras, savourant la chaleur qu'elle dégageait. J'ai appuyé mon front contre le sien avant de l'embrasser doucement. '' - Je t'aime. ''

Elle a souri contre mes lèvres. '' - Je t'aime aussi. Tu me manques déjà. ''

'' - Je serais de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoives. Ce n'est seulement que pour trois jours. ''

'' - Je sais. ''

'' - Mais... '' Je lui ai souri en retour et j'ai murmuré. '' - Tu me manques aussi déjà. '' J'ai senti Bella glisser quelque chose dans ma poche. '' - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ''

'' - Quelque chose que m'a donné Esmé en décembre dernier. J'aimerais que tu la lises quand tu seras sur la tombe d'Alice. Pas plus tôt et pas de triche. Promets-le-moi. ''

'' - Je te le promets. '' - Nous nous sommes embrassés une fois de plus dans un baiser qui m'aurait coupé le souffle si j'avais eu besoin de respirer. '' - Sois sage, Bella. ''

'' - Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? ''

Je riais alors que je montais dans la voiture. Cela allait être difficile d'être loin de Bella, mais je sentais qu'en visitant la tombe d'Alice seul, je pourrais être en mesure d'obtenir la fermeture définitive dont j'avais besoin. Mon but était de faire ma paix définitive avec Alice avant de marcher jusqu'à l'autel.

Le vol s'est déroulé sans incident. Je suis allé chasser le premier jour, errant à travers les bois et laissant mon démon prendre le dessus. Je me sentais plus libre que je ne l'avais plus été depuis qu'Alice avait disparu et je savais que Bella avait une énorme part dans cela. Je me suis laissé savourer la chasse, choisissant des proies difficiles plutôt qu'avoir les mises à mort rapides que je préférais habituellement. J'ai empoché plusieurs animaux avant que je n'ai finalement étanché ma soif.

Quand je suis finalement retourné à la maison vide des Cullen où Alice, moi-même et les autres avions vécus, c'était presque l'aube. J'ai pris une longue douche et je suis entré dans la chambre à coucher. J'ai saisi dans le placard une des tenues qu'Alice avait choisies pour moi et que j'espérais qu'elle approuverait toujours même si je n'en étais pas certain, la tenue avait deux ans et pourrait n'être plus à la mode. J'ai souri intérieurement, imaginant Alice me châtiant pour porter quelque chose d'aussi démodé et qui datait de l'année dernière.

J'ai pris mon téléphone portable. Il était huit heures du matin et il était encore tôt pour appeler Bella alors je lui ai laissé un SMS.

 _Arrivé ici en toute sécurité. Amuse-toi au mariage. Je te verrais demain. Je t'aime. Jasper._

J'ai quitté la maison et j'ai roulé jusqu'au cimetière. Le cimetière que nous avions choisi pour l'enterrer était magnifique. Il y avait de grands chênes qui bordaient l'entrée et les allées de terre. Alice était enterrée dans le fond du cimetière, au bout d'une longue allée. Nous avions payé très cher, donnant de l'argent supplémentaire, pour qu'elle soit enterrée avec plusieurs parcelles vides de chaque côté. Nous avions donné à la ville un don généreux pour planter des rosiers sauvages le long des allées.

Je pensais sincèrement qu'Alice l'aurait aimé. J'ai marché lentement, même selon les normes humaines, jusqu'à sa tombe. J'ai baissé la tête quand je suis arrivé à son dernier lieu de repos. Mon lutin m'avait manqué. Mon esprit s'est rappelé notre première rencontre dans le restaurant, lorsque nous avions rencontré les Cullen, toutes les différentes aventures que nous avions eues au fil des ans. Et il en avait beaucoup. J'ai souri, sachant qu'Alice se serait souvenue de tout cela avec tendresse comme je le faisais. J'ai brusquement ressenti une énorme quantité de culpabilité pour les sentiments que j'avais pour Bella. M'aurait-elle pardonné ? Les vampires en général n'avaient qu'un compagnon pour toute leur existence et voilà que j'allais en avoir deux !

Je me suis agenouillé à côté d'elle, caressant la pierre comme si c'était Alice elle-même. '' - Je suis tellement désolé, Alice. Je ne cesserais jamais de t'aimer, jamais. Mais... '' Ma voix s'est brisée. '' - Je l'aime tellement. Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer quelqu'un d'autre de la même façon que je t'aimais, mais je le fais. Alors que toi et moi étions différents à bien des égards, Bella me complète et me comprend d'une façon dont je n'aurais jamais pensé que qui que ce soit le pourrait. Elle me rend heureux Alice. Bella est incroyable, mais encore une fois, tu l'as toujours su, pas vrai ? ''

J'ai saisi l'enveloppe que Bella m'avait donnée. Le script à l'extérieur de l'enveloppe m'a fait stopper net. Comment Bella avait-elle obtenu cela ? Mes mains tremblaient réellement lorsque j'ai sorti la lettre de l'enveloppe, impatient de voir ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur.

 _beau,_

 _Je sais que cette lettre te trouvera bien. À présent tu sais que j'ai disparu. Je ne suis pas certaine de la façon dont cela s'est passé, ni exactement quand, mais je sais que c'est arrivé. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie et je chérirais toujours l'amitié que nous avions._

 _Je sais également que maintenant, Jasper et toi, vous vous fréquentez et que vous êtes très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Je vous ai aimé tous les deux plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie et cela me rend heureuse de savoir que les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde vont prendre soin l'une de l'autre et être là pour l'autre. J'ai su pendant des années que Jasper allait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre par la suite et ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert que c'était toi._

 _Bella, je t'écris parce que je te demande de prendre soin de Jasper. Je l'aime plus que les mots ne pourront jamais le dire. S'il te plaît, aime-le comme je l'ai aimé. Respecte-le et chéri-le pour toutes les qualités étonnantes qu'il possède et n'oublie jamais quel être extraordinaire il est réellement. Jasper était mon monde et à présent il est à toi. Je sais que vous allez vous marier et que vous serez heureux._

 _Je t'aime et tu me manques. Sache que je vous regarde d'en haut en vous souriant à tous les deux._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Je vous aime encore et à jamais._

 _Alice._

 _PS : Je sais que tu vas adorer le cadeau. Il aura fière allure sur toi le jour de ton mariage._

J'ai lu la lettre quatre fois avant de regarder la pierre, savourant les derniers mots d'Alice. '' - Tu dis que je suis incroyable, mais tu étais plus étonnante que je ne peux jamais espérer être. Tu savais. Tu savais que je tomberais amoureux de Bella. ''

Il n'y avait qu'Alice qui pouvait être capable de se débrouiller pour trouver le moyen de m'étonner deux ans après sa mort. Ce qui expliquait tellement de choses que j'avais senties ces dernières années venant d'elle. Il y avait eu tellement de fois où j'avais senti des émotions extrêmement fortes venant d'elle et lorsque je lui demandais pourquoi elle se sentait comme cela, elle secouait la tête et disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas me le dire, seulement que cela changerait les choses si elle me le disait.

Mon cœur a bondi à présent que j'avais la preuve qu'elle nous avait accepté et qu'elle voulait que Bella et moi soyons heureux et satisfaits. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin pour avoir une fermeture définitive. Je pouvais à présent épouser ma Bella avec la conscience tranquille puisque je savais qu'Alice était réellement heureuse de cela.

Si j'avais pu pleurer, je l'aurais fait pour beaucoup de choses en cet instant. Je voulais plus que tout voir Bella et partager ma joie avec elle. J'ai décidé que j'allais rentrer plus tôt et la surprendre. Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je me suis arrêté, réalisant que j'étais surveillé.

C'était impossible.

Sous le chêne de Garry, elle se tenait là, un visage que je n'avais jamais pensé que je reverrais un jour.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-sept**

 **POV Bella**

J'ai regardé Jasper partir dans sa voiture à l'aéroport. Trois jours. C'était la première fois que nous serions séparés pendant aussi longtemps depuis des mois. Je me suis tournée pour rentrer dans la maison Cullen. Il y avait quelques mois, elle était envahie pas les mauvaises herbes et aujourd'hui, elle semblait n'avoir jamais été abandonnée. J'ai regardé rapidement à une fenêtre du deuxième étage et j'ai vu le rideau bouger brusquement. Edward nous avait espionné.

J'ai péniblement gravi les escaliers et je suis entrée dans la maison, prête à affronter la journée à venir. Il était six heures du matin. Je suis entrée dans la cuisine, reconnaissante d'avoir pensé à mettre en marche la machine à café pendant que je faisais mes adieux à Jasper.

Alors que je commençais à boire le café, Emmett a bondi dans l'angle de la pièce. J'ai souri par-dessus la tasse. '' - Bonjour Emmett. ''

Emmett a placé son bras autour de mon épaule. '' - Bonjour rayon de soleil ! Jasper est parti hein ? ''

J'ai posé ma tasse. J'ai essayé de cacher la tristesse de ma voix. '' - Oui. ''

'' - Cela signifie donc que nous avons soixante-douze heures pour profiter de notre liaison torride jusqu'à son retour. '' Il a haussé les sourcils. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

J'ai ri encore plus fort quand j'ai entendu Rose crier dans la maison. '' - Oh, tu es vraiment très drôle Emmett Cullen ! Cela ressemble plutôt à soixante-douze heures de célibat ! ''

'' - Quelqu'un va avoir des ennuis. '' Lui ai-je chanté.

Emmett a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - S'il te plaît. Comme si elle pouvait se tenir à l'écart de _ceci_. '' En faisant un signe de ses mains vers son corps.

J'étais certaine que Rose allait pouvoir. '' - D'accord Roméo. Crois-tu que je pourrais emprunter ta jeep pour sortir avec Jake aujourd'hui ? ''

'' - Absolument. ''

Plusieurs heures plus tard, j'ai frappé à la porte de Jacob. Sa propre maison était sur la réserve, un peu plus bas que celle de Billy. Comme personne ne répondait, j'ai frappé plus fort.

'' - Jacob ! ''

J'ai entendu du mouvement dans la maison, mais toujours pas de réponse.

'' - Jacob ! ''

J'ai entendu un bruit puis un « merde ! » étouffé.

Il a ouvert la porte, portant un pantalon de survêtement de marque mais pas de chemise. '' - Bells, que veux-tu ? Sais-tu quelle heure il est ? ''

J'ai souri beaucoup plus largement, sachant que cela allait faire chier Jacob. Je suis passée en force devant lui. '' - Oui, il est neuf heures. Toi et moi avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. ''

Il a fermé la porte derrière moi. '' - Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? C'est vrai ? ''

'' - Hé bien... '' Ai-je dit en sortant la liste qu'Audrey m'avait donnée pour m'assurer que Jacob finisse tout. '' - Comme je n'aime pas vraiment tous les trucs de filles, on m'a donné la tâche de m'assurer que tu ailles chercher ton smoking, puis le gâteau, ensuite les anneaux, que tu payes le traiteur et... '' Je me suis interrompue.

'' - Et ? ''

'' - Que tu aies un cours de danse. ''

Il m'a regardé avec horreur. '' - Pas question ! Pas question, putain ! Je ne vais PAS retourner voir Renaldo ! ''

'' - Détends-toi ! Je plaisantais au sujet de la dernière partie. Vraiment. Pas de leçon de danse. Promis. ''

J'ai attendu pendant que Jacob prenait sa douche et nous sommes partis. La matinée et l'après-midi ont été très chargés, mais nous avons accompli toutes les tâches nécessaires dont Audrey nous avait chargées. Comme nous n'avions pas besoin d'être à la répétition générale du dîner avant deux bonnes heures, Jacob a suggéré que nous allions marcher sur la plage.

Bien sûr, nous nous sommes retrouvés sur notre souche où nous nous sommes assis, juste pour regarder les vagues. Jacob jouait avec la boîte qui contenait les anneaux. Je l'ai prise de ses mains. '' - Puis-je ? ''

Jacob a hoché la tête. J'ai ouvert la boîte. Elle contenait deux anneaux. Jacob avait une simple alliance de platine, même si elle était énorme. Celle d'Audrey avait de petits diamants qui en faisait le tour. J'ai sorti l'anneau de Jacob en premier. Étant curieuse, j'ai regardé à l'intérieur de la bague. La gravure disait « _Tu es mon soleil_ ». J'ai ensuite sorti la bague d'Audrey. « _Mon unique soleil_ ».

J'ai souri. Jacob allait toujours être mon soleil et, en quelque sorte, c'était rassurant de savoir qu'Audrey ressentait la même chose. '' - J'aime cela, Jacob. La gravure est parfaite. Es-tu prêt pour demain ? ''

'' - Aussi prêt que je ne le serais jamais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je serais devenu un homme marié demain matin. ''

'' - Moi je peux. Audrey et toi avez attendu longtemps pour que cela arrive. Il est temps que tu te ranges. ''

'' - Bella, j'ai toujours été rangé. ''

'' - Je sais. Tu es comme un vieil homme d'une certaine manière. As-tu préparé tes vœux ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - C'est fait. Audrey voulait que nous choisissions un poème qui reflète la façon dont nous nous sentons envers l'autre. Veux-tu entendre le mien ? Je pourrais utiliser une véritable personne pour répéter au lieu de mon miroir. ''

'' - J'en serais honorée. ''

Jacob prit ma main et m'a regardé dans les yeux en formulant ses vœux avec tendresse.

 _'' - J'ai toujours ton cœur avec moi  
Je le garde dans mon cœur  
Sans lui jamais je ne suis  
Là ou je vais, tu vas…  
Et tout ce que je fais par moi-même est ton fait…  
Je ne crains pas le destin  
Car tu es à jamais le mien  
Je ne veux pas d'autre monde, car  
Tu es mon monde, mon vrai…  
Tu es tout ce que la lune a toujours voulu dire  
Et tout ce que le soleil chantera  
C'est le secret profond que nul ne connaît  
C'est la racine de la racine  
Le bourgeon du bourgeon  
Et le ciel du ciel d'un arbre appelé vie  
Qui croît plus haut que l'âme ne saurait l'espérer  
Ou l'esprit le cachait…  
C'est la merveille qui maintient les étoiles éparses.  
Je garde ton cœur  
Je l'ai dans mon cœur.¹ '' _

Les larmes ont menacé de tomber de mes yeux. '' - C'est de E.E. Cummings, non ? ''

'' - Je savais que tu le reconnaîtrais. Penses-tu qu'elle va l'aimer ? ''

J'ai jeté mes bras autour de mon meilleur ami. '' - Oh, Jake. C'était tellement beau. Audrey est une fille vraiment chanceuse, tu sais ? ''

Il m'a tenu fermement. '' - Et Jasper est un homme vraiment chanceux. Et je le pense, Bella. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Nous nous sommes lâchés et j'ai regardé ma montre. '' - Merde ! Il est cinq heures. Je dois te conduire à la répétition générale du dîner. Audrey va me tuer ! ''

Jacob m'a jeté sur son dos pendant que nous courions jusqu'à la voiture. ''- Je préfère que ce soit toi plutôt que moi ! ''

La répétition générale s'est bien passée. Emily avait proposé de faire le dîner puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de faire les repas de la meute. J'ai été reconnaissante qu'ils m'aient gardé tellement occupés, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup de temps pour que Jasper me manque.

Alors que la répétition du dîner s'était bien passée, le matin du mariage, cela a été le chaos total. Il manquait le bouquet d'Audrey alors que toutes les autres fleurs avaient été livrées et Jacob ne trouvait pas ses chaussures noires. C'était deux événements apocalyptiques aux yeux d'Audrey et j'ai immédiatement été envoyé pour régler ces deux questions. En assurant à une Audrey énervée que tout irait bien, très très bien.

Pendant ma course effrénée à huit heures du matin pour trouver son bouquet, mon téléphone a sonné m'annonçant un SMS.

« _Arrivé ici en toute sécurité. Amuse-toi au mariage. Je te verrais demain. Je t'aime. Jasper._ »

Un léger soulagement m'a traversé alors que je frappais à la porte du fleuriste, lui faisant gentiment savoir, mais avec de l'urgence dans la voix, que le bouquet de la mariée n'avait pas été livré. J'aurais voulu être avec Jasper, parce que je savais qu'aujourd'hui serait difficile, mais je savais également qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui et j'avais besoin d'être ici.

Lorsque le fleuriste a retrouvé les fleurs, je suis retournée auprès d'Audrey. J'ai enfilé ma robe et j'ai appliqué seulement un peu de maquillage avant de partir pour m'occuper du problème suivant.

Je me suis ensuite dirigée vers la maison de Jacob, en y arrivant, elle débordait d'activité, la meute recherchant les chaussures dans la voiture, son garage et d'autres endroits aléatoires où des chaussures de ville noires ne devraient jamais se trouver. J'ai navigué dans les eaux investies de testostérone qu'était sa maison.

'' - Jacob ? ''

Quil m'a regardé de l'intérieur de la cuisine. J'aurais juré qu'il était en train de chercher dans le lave-vaisselle. Le lave-vaisselle ? '' - Il est dans sa chambre, Bella. ''

'' - Merci ! ''

Je me suis dirigée vers sa chambre où Jacob regardait par sa fenêtre, jouant avec les poignets de ses manches. Jacob avait l'air incroyablement différent. Il était dans un smoking complet, ses cheveux soigneusement tiré à nouveau en queue de cheval. Il avait l'air d'avoir vingt-cinq ans pour une fois, mais pour ma part, c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'air mâture. S'il a même réalisé que j'étais dans sa chambre, il n'a pas bougé pour m'indiquer qu'il le savait.

'' - Ouah. Tu es méconnaissable. ''

'' - Bella. '' Il a sursauté légèrement avant de se tourner pour me regarder. '' - Je peux dire la même chose pour toi. ''

J'ai rougi. '' - Merci. Humm... je suis ici pour l'opération chaussures manquantes. ''

Il a souri d'un air penaud. '' - Je n'ai aucune idée d'où elles sont et personne d'autre ne le sait. ''

'' - Où as-tu regardé ? ''

'' - Partout. ''

'' - Hé bien, nous devons regarder partout à nouveau. J'ai promis de t'amener à l'église à l'heure. Nerveux ? '' Ai-je demandé en ouvrant le placard, et regardant dedans. Rien là.

'' - Ouais, un peu. '' Jake a commencé à fouiller dans ses tiroirs pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

Je me suis penchée pour regarder sous le lit, recherchant les chaussures manquantes. '' - Tu devrais l'être. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu te maries. ''

J'ai tâtonné dans le noir, souriant quand j'ai senti ce qui semblait être une chaussure. Je l'ai sorti, levant des mains victorieuses quand il s'est avéré que c'était une des chaussures manquantes. J'ai rapidement récupéré l'autre. '' - Partout hein ? ''

'' - J'ai regardé partout. Où étaient-elles ? ''

'' - Sous le lit. ''

'' - Je vois. Hé bien, je suppose que je n'avais pas regardé là. ''

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je l'ai embrassé sur la joue. '' - Mets-les. Je le pensais vraiment quand je t'ai dit que tu étais très beau, mais je pense qu'elle préférerait un marié avec des chaussures. ''

Je me suis penchée à la porte de la chambre et j'ai crié : '' - Les gars ! J'ai trouvé les chaussures ! Est-ce que tout le monde est prêt ? ''

Après avoir reçu plusieurs confirmations j'ai traîné Jacob hors de sa chambre, suivi par tous les gars que j'ai envoyés à l'église. Mentalement, je me suis juré que le jour de mon mariage serait simple et sans la folie qui s'ensuivait.

Après cette matinée mouvementée, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse d'entendre commencer à jouer la musique du mariage. L'église était bondée et j'ai marché dans l'allée avec Sam, qui était le garçon d'honneur de Jacob, puisqu'il n'avait pas pu choisir entre Quil et Embry. J'ai souri à mon père qui était assis au deuxième rang juste derrière Billy. Sam se tenait à côté de Jacob qui avait toujours un regard nerveux. Je l'ai regardé avec ce que j'espérais être une manière rassurante. Lorsque la marche nuptiale a commencé à jouer, tous les regards se sont tournés vers les doubles portes qui s'ouvraient largement.

J'ai remarqué que sa nervosité semblait disparaître dès l'instant où ses yeux sont tombés sur son épouse.

Audrey était belle et avait tout simplement l'air d'une princesse. Elle était positivement éclatante et débordait d'enthousiasme, sachant qu'elle allait finalement épouser Jacob. Leurs yeux ne se sont pas quittés l'un l'autre pendant toute la cérémonie.

Chaque mot était sincère et vrai et le cœur de chaque femme a fondu dans la salle quand Jacob a déclamé son poème. Quand on leur a finalement dit « Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée », l'église entière a éclaté en applaudissements. Une fois que les paroles ont été prononcées, il a semblé plus soulagé que jamais.

La nuit a été magique. Ils avaient loué une tente qui donnait sur les falaises. J'ai passé la nuit à passer de table en table, à parler à tous ces gens extraordinaires qui avaient eu un impact profond sur ma vie au cours des six dernières années. Ils étaient tous incroyables et beaucoup d'entre eux allaient me manquer puisque je ne serais plus autorisée à venir sur la réserve quand j'aurais été transformée. J'ai donc passé la soirée à profiter de leurs rires, à écouter leurs paroles de sagesse et tout simplement profiter des amitiés que j'avais développées.

Il était minuit passé quand je me suis finalement dirigée vers la maison. Jacob et Audrey partaient pour leur lune de miel dans quelques heures. Je suis entrée à la maison Cullen et la famille m'a salué de cette façon spéciale, comme de la famille. Mes amis allaient me manquer, mais je savais que je gagnais bien plus encore. Quand je suis finalement allée au lit, j'ai rêvé de mon propre mariage avec Jasper, lui déclarant mon amour éternel. J'étais impatiente de le voir.

Malheureusement, le lendemain, Jasper ne s'est jamais présenté.

* * *

 **1\. Je porte ton cœur avec moi :** **I carry Your Heart With Me ( 1958 ) Edward Estlin Cummings ( 14 octobre 1894 – 3 septembre 1962 ) Ici c'est la version de 2006 traduite en français par Jacques Demarcq dans le recueil : 96 poèmes ( Wikipedia )**


	38. Chapitre 38

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-huit**

 **POV Bella**

Quand Jasper ne s'est pas montré dans l'après-midi, je suis devenue nerveuse. Je me suis dit, _Peut-être qu'il est simplement en retard. Peut-être que son vol a été retardé._ Mais je n'y croyais tout le temps que Jasper et moi avions été ensemble, je sais que Jasper m'aurait appelé ou m'aurait envoyé un texto s'il avait été retardé, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Esmé a passé la plus grande partie de la soirée à essayer de me calmer, quand j'avais insisté vers vingt heures pour prendre le prochain vol pour aller le chercher. La famille croyait que j'exagérais et que je sautais aux conclusions en disant que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais peut-être hystérique, mais je ne croyais pas que je sautais aux conclusions. Carlisle m'a dit qu'ils allaient aller à sa recherche s'il n'était pas revenu pour le lendemain matin.

Après leur avoir finalement promis à contrecœur que je ne partirais pas de mon propre chef à sa recherche, Carlisle m'a donné quelque chose pour dormir. Malgré tous les efforts pour le combattre, je me suis retrouvée plongé dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée dans notre lit toute seule. Puisque Jasper n'était pas couché à côté de moi, j'ai su qu'il n'était pas encore revenu à la maison. Mon estomac a chuté encore davantage quand Carlisle et Emmett sont venus dans la chambre après avoir entendu des sanglots se propager dans mon corps tremblant.

Emmett s'est précipité vers le lit et s'est assis, essayant de me caresser dans ce que j'étais certaine qu'il pensait être une manière apaisante. Cela a suffit à me faire me sentir encore plus mal.

Carlisle m'a regardé directement dans les yeux. '' - Bella, comme promis, nous avons fait des arrangements pour partir. Nous prenons le prochain vol disponible. ''

J'ai légèrement hoché la tête. Ma gorge donnait l'impression d'être comprimée, mais j'ai réussi à grincer un '' - Quand partons-nous ? ''

Il était doux avec ses paroles suivantes, sachant qu'elles n'allaient pas me faire plaisir. '' - Le vol est seulement pour trois. Emmett, Edward et moi irons. ''

'' - Edward ! Edward ? Pourquoi irait-il ? Pourquoi pas moi ? Carlisle, je ne peux pas rester assise ici. ''

C'est Emmett qui a répondu à cette volée de questions. '' - Edward se soucie de Jasper, lui aussi, mais en plus, il se soucie également de toi et déteste te voir souffrir. Le talent d'Edward peut être très utile et nous devons donc en tirer avantage. Je sais que tu veux nous aider, mais les recherches iront beaucoup plus vite si tu restes ici. ''

J'aurais voulu argumenter ou être désagréable, mais j'ai dû admettre qu'il avait raison. Edward était la personne la plus logique et ils ne seraient pas freinés par un humain trop lent. Je voulais faire ce qui était le mieux pour Jasper et non insister sur mon besoin égoïste de participer aux recherches. Ils sont partis peu de temps après avec la promesse d'appeler quand ils auraient trouvé quelque chose.

J'ai arpenté la maison avec inquiétude, certaine de creuser un trou dans le plancher des Cullen puisque je l'ai fait pendant deux jours d'affilée. Les tentatives d'Esmé et de Rosalie pour me calmer avaient été inutiles et elles avaient abandonné la veille, ne me demandant d'arrêter que lorsque j'avais besoin de manger.

Carlisle avait appelé hier soir. Comme ils le soupçonnaient , Jasper était introuvable près de la tombe d'Alice. Ils avaient senti son odeur là et Jasper avait donc définitivement disparu à cet endroit. Ils avaient suivi son odeur jusqu'à l'aéroport local où il avait disparu. Ils ont promis qu'ils allaient revenir ici et discuter plus en détails de ce qu'ils avaient découvert et de ce qu'ils allaient faire dès qu'ils seraient de retour.

Je me suis décomposée à ces nouvelles, pleurant alors que mes craintes étaient confirmées. Esmé m'a simplement tenu pendant tout ce temps, laissant mes larmes submerger mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus pleurer. Épuisée, je me suis finalement endormie dans ses bras pendant plusieurs heures. Esmé n'a jamais bougé, continuant le même mouvement apaisant qu'elle avait commencé quand elle m'avait pris dans ses bras. J'ai levé les yeux vers elle avec gratitude et je me suis levée pour reprendre mes foulées inutiles.

'' - Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Bella. Arrête. Arrête ça immédiatement ! '' Rosalie m'a éloignée de la porte. '' - Tout cela, tu y mets fin maintenant ! Je ne vais pas permettre que cela continue. Cela... '' Elle a imité ma démarche. '' - … Ne va pas résoudre quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux trouver Jasper tu vas avoir besoin de prendre sur toi. Purement et simplement. Carlisle et les autres vont être à la maison d'une minute à l'autre et nous pourrons alors trouver un plan. Mais, tout d'abord, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu as besoin de prendre une douche et de manger quelque chose. Crois-tu que tu vas pouvoir le faire ? ''

Je suis restée là, sidérée par Rosalie. Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Cela n'allait pas aider en quoi que ce soit, mais au moins c'était quelque chose à faire. Quand Carlisle reviendrait, je voulais être utile, j'ai donc finalement acquiescé. Elle m'a regardé avec incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire que son plaidoyer enflammé ait effectivement fonctionné. Elle m'a conduit dans la salle de bain, où il y avait une serviette et une nouvelle série de vêtements qui m'attendait déjà. J'ai ouvert les robinets de la douche, laissant le flux de chaleur couler sur mon corps jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Rouge, mais soigneusement nettoyée, je me suis habillée et je me suis déplacée vers la cuisine où Esmé m'avait préparé un sandwich pour le dîner.

'' - C'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous, Bella. '' Esmé a essayé de me donner un sourire rassurant.

Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est un signe de tête alors que je mangeais d'un air hébété le sandwich qu'elle avait posé en face de moi. J'ai tout mangé, même si je n'avais absolument pas faim. J'allais leur être utile d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais je devais garder mes forces si je voulais le faire.

Quand Esmé m'a annoncé que les hommes étaient de retour, j'ai couru à la porte pour les accueillir. Carlisle a été le premier à passer le seuil. Il m'a adressé un petit sourire, essayant d'être encourageant. Emmett et Edward marchaient derrière lui, leurs visages graves à tous les deux. Ils sont tous restés silencieux pendant un moment. Ce qui m'a rendu folle.

Finalement, Rosalie a prit la parole. '' - Alors, allez-vous nous dire ce qui se passe ou est-ce que vous allez rester là toute la journée en nous gardant tous, Bella et nous, en attente ? ''

Carlisle a posé sa main sur l'épaule de Rosalie de façon rassurante. ''- Asseyons-nous dans le salon où nous pourrons parler. ''

J'ai suivi Carlisle et Rosalie. Je me suis assise sur le canapé en face d'eux et il ne m'a pas échappé qu'Edward s'était assis à côté de moi. Emmett était assis de mon autre côté, alors qu'Esmé était assise dans le fauteuil de cuir. C'était le plus proche de moi qu'Edward avait été depuis notre rencontre, il y avait quelques mois, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir à cela. Je voulais en savoir plus sur Jasper. J'ai regardé Carlisle dans l'expectative.

'' - Alors, qu'as-tu trouvé, Carlisle ? '' A demandé Esmé d'une voix calme.

'' - Hé bien, comme je l'ai dit au téléphone, quand nous sommes arrivés, Jasper n'était plus dans les environs de la sépulture d'Alice. Nous avons suivi son odeur sur tout le chemin vers l'aéroport, où il a disparu. ''

C'était ce qui m'avait en partie inquiétée pendant que je faisais les cent pas. Qu'allais-je faire s'il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus être avec moi et était parti ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre raison logique il pourrait s'agir ainsi. Nous étions heureux, vraiment heureux. Cela pouvait-il être la lettre que je lui avais donnée concernant Alice ? Est-ce que sa lecture l'avait fait changer d'avis ?

Comme si Edward lisait mon esprit, il a parlé doucement. '' - Bella, Jasper ne s'est pas simplement levé pour partir. Nous avons pu voir près de la tombe qu'il y a eu un combat. Un combat avec plusieurs autres vampires. ''

Ma tête s'est tournée dans sa direction. '' - Un combat ? D'autres vampires ? ''

Les yeux d'Edward étaient remplis de remords. Que ce soit pour la perte de son frère ou de son chagrin pour ce qui s'était passé entre nous à Noël, ou même la combinaison des deux, je ne pouvais pas être certaine de la savoir. Il a hoché la tête. '' - La tombe elle-même n'a pas été touchée, mais juste un peu plus loin de celle-ci, il y a eu une grande bagarre d'après ce que nous avons pu voir avec les empreintes. L'odeur de vampires était partout et elle était forte. ''

Je suis restée assise là tranquillement, absorbant ce qu'Edward venait de me dire. Rosalie a été la suivante à prendre la parole. '' - Avez-vous reconnu un de ces parfums ? ''

Edward a secoué la tête. '' - Non, pas un seul d'entre eux. ''

Carlisle a alors tourné son attention vers moi. '' - Bella, sais-tu si Jasper s'était fait des ennemis récemment ? ''

'' - Non, Jasper est assez solitaire, à l'exception des visites qu'il me faisait. Il aimait être seul. Il ne m'a jamais présenté et n'a jamais parlé d'autres vampires avec moi. ''

C'était la réponse que Carlisle attendait. '' - À l'aéroport, son odeur a disparu. Cela avait été planifié. ''

'' - Alors que faisons-nous ? Carlisle, nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner ! '' Je savais que ma voix sonnait désespérée et paniquée.

Emmett m'a alors touché l'épaule. Je me suis retournée vers mon grand-frère. '' - Bella, Jasper le sait. '' A-t-il souri comme s'il se rappelait un bon souvenir. '' - Je suis moi-même devenu un excellent traqueur au cours de ces quelques dernières années. Nous avons un plan. Nous allons pirater la base de données de l'aéroport et découvrir tous les vols qui y ont décollés au cours des dernières soixante-douze heures. À partir de là, je vais suivre l'odeur de Jasper. Cela pourra prendre un certain temps, mais nous allons le trouver. Si ceux qui l'ont enlevé l'avaient voulu mort, ils auraient facilement pu le tuer sur la tombe d'Alice. Ils étaient suffisamment nombreux pour le submerger. Je crois donc que nous allons le retrouver tout à fait vivant. ''

'' - Je vais avec toi. '' Ma voix a résonné plus forte que je n'avais pensé.

Emmett m'a pris la main et a dit calmement. '' - Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne vas que me retarder. Crois-moi, je te promets de te tenir informée tout le temps pour que tu saches ce qui se passe, d'accord ? Une fois que je l'aurais localisé, nous allons tous aller le récupérer, toi y compris. Je pars demain, une fois que nous aurons obtenu la liste des vols. ''

Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes. J'ai donné à Emmett une énorme étreinte. '' - Merci. ''

Carlisle s'est levé. '' - Nous avons du travail à faire si nous voulons accéder à ces trajectoires de vols. '' Il a hoché la tête en direction d'Emmett. '' - Emmett, est-ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi, s'il te plaît, afin de pouvoir déterminer le meilleur plan d'action. ''

'' - Bien sûr, Carlisle. '' Emmett et Esmé se sont levés, suivant Carlisle dans son bureau.

Il ne restait seulement que Rosalie, Edward et moi dans la pièce. Quand j'ai commencé à me mettre debout, Edward m'a touché le bras. '' - S'il te plaît, attends. ''

J'ai regardé Rose. Je n'étais pas prête à être seule dans une pièce avec lui. Elle a compris. '' - Bella, je serais de l'autre côté de la pièce si tu as besoin de moi. ''

J'ai simplement fait un léger signe de tête pour montrer que je comprenais. Je me suis rassise et j'ai regardé Edward. '' - Edward. Merci pour être allé avec Carlisle et Emmett dans le nord. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas la peine de me remercier pour cela. Bien sûr, je vais chercher Jasper, Bella. C'est mon frère, je m'inquiète pour lui. ''

Je suis restée là pendant un moment, la tête penchée. Avec l'anxiété qui s'était accumulée pendant les derniers jours, j'avais besoin de me libérer et j'étais prête pour une confrontation. '' - Tu le fais maintenant ? Ce que je veux dire, c'est que notre rencontre en décembre ne m'a pas exactement laissé une impression de liens fraternels de part et d'autre. ''

Edward m'a regardé avec surprise. '' - En décembre, j'étais en état de choc. J'étais bouleversé. ''

Je l'ai regardé de manière significative. '' - Exactement. Pourquoi voudrais-tu aider ? ''

'' - Bella, je venais de perdre mon unique amour. Je t'ai perdu. Bien sûr j'étais bouleversé. J'ai essayé de te protéger de notre espèce et tu as réussi, d'une certaine manière, à trouver un moyen de revenir dans nos vies. Ensuite, je découvre que tu es amoureuse de mon frère. Ce qui m'a tué à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut surmonter en moins d'une journée. ''

J'ai commencé à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais il a levé un doigt pour me demander de me taire. '' - Bella, ce que j'ai fait, ou tenté de faire quand nous étions seuls cet après-midi-là, est impardonnable. Je vais continuer à m'excuser pour cela tant que je vivrais. J'étais jaloux et j'étais bêtement convaincu que c'était moi que tu voulais réellement et non lui. J'ai laissé mon démon intérieur prendre le dessus et il n'en a pas fallu plus. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissant envers Jasper que je l'ai été ce jour-là. À penser que si je t'avais nui de quelque façon... Je m'étais juré de toujours te protéger et j'ai brisé cette promesse. Je le jure, je vais essayer de bien faire les choses. Je sais que tu aimes Jasper à présent. Je te promets, je ne vais plus jamais me mettre entre vous deux. ''

Il avait l'air tellement sincère et, pendant un instant, je me suis laissée croire que mon vieil Edward était de retour et qu'il y avait une possibilité que nous soyons amis. Puis je me suis souvenue des appels téléphoniques et ma fureur a débordé.

Avec la voix la plus dure que j'ai pu, je lui ai dit : '' - Edward, aussi doux et sincère que tu fais sonner tout cela, je sais que c'est un mensonge éhonté. ''

Edward m'a regardé comme si je lui avais arraché le cœur. Je pouvais même voir du coin de l'œil que Rosalie avait l'air surprise de ma réaction. Sa voix a semblé accablée de chagrin. '' - Pourquoi dis-tu cela, Bella ? ''

'' - S'il te plaît, Edward. Toi et moi savons tous les deux que tu es jaloux de ce que Jasper et moi partageons. Tu n'as même pas essayé de lâcher prise depuis décembre. Je t'ai surpris à de nombreuses reprises à me regarder quand tu pensais que je ne te voyais pas _et_ tu n'as pas cessé de m'appeler depuis Noël. J'ai reçu des appels au hasard environ trois fois par mois depuis et pendant lesquels la personne respire simplement dans le téléphone. Ces deux actions démontrent clairement que tu n'es pas encore remis de moi. ''

Les yeux d'Edward se sont obscurcis. '' - Bella, je ne vais pas nier le fait que je te regarde quand tu penses que je ne te regarde pas. Tu ne me laisses même pas te parler. Te regarder est le seul lien qui me reste avec toi. Je n'ai jamais essayer de te rendre mal à l'aise, mais Bella, des appels téléphoniques ? Ce n'était pas moi. Je ne t'ai jamais appelé. Pas une seule fois. ''

J'ai croisé les bras. '' - Pas une seule fois ? ''

''- Jamais. '' Le regard dans ses yeux m'a laissé croire qu'en fait, il pourrait bien dire la vérité. '' - Bella, où est ton téléphone portable ? ''

'' - Dans ma poche, au cas où Jasper appelle. ''

'' - Remet-le-moi. ''

J'ai mis ma main dans ma poche, cherchant mon téléphone. Si ce n'était pas Edward alors qui était-ce ? Je lui ai tendu mon téléphone portable. Il l'a ouvert facilement.

'' - Bella, quand a eu lieu le dernier appel de cette personne ? ''

'' - Il y a deux semaines, juste avant notre départ de Forks. ''

Edward a scanné l'historique. Il a plissé les yeux en regardant à travers l'historique. '' - Rose, dis à Carlisle de venir, tout de suite. ''

Rose a hoché la tête et a volé dans les escaliers vers le bureau. '' - Qui crois-tu que ce soit, Edward ? ''

Il a secoué la tête. '' - Je ne sais pas. Je ne reconnais pas le numéro. Mais c'est une trop grande coïncidence pour que cette personne t'ai appelé au hasard et qu'ensuite Jasper ait disparu, tu ne crois pas ? ''

Carlisle a descendu les escaliers si vite qu'il était flou. Edward lui a expliqué les appels mystérieux que j'avais reçus et lui a tendu le téléphone. Carlisle a examiné le numéro.

'' - Reconnais-tu le numéro, Carlisle ? '' Ai-je demandé avec espoir.

'' - Non, mais je pense que cela va nous aider à affiner nos recherches et savoir où commencer. Bella, je vais emprunter ton téléphone pendant quelques minutes. ''

Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, j'ai ressenti de l'espoir. Pendant les heures suivantes, Carlisle a obtenu une copie de l'historique de mes appels. Douze appels du même numéro pendant les trois derniers mois et demi. Même si nous ne pouvions pas dire d'où venaient les appels quand ils avaient été fait, nous savions que le code de la zone était au Texas.

Ce qui nous a conduits à une seule conclusion. Maria.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	39. Chapitre 39

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre trente-neuf**

 **POV Jasper**

'' - Non, je le promets ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir, je ne vais rien dire à la police si vous me laissez partir. S'il vous plaît ! ''

J'ai tourné les yeux un instant alors qu'une jeune fille d'environ dix-huit ans a été amenée dans la pièce et jetée sur le sol. Un craquement s'est fait entendre quand sa tête a heurté la pierre plate et elle est restée là, gémissante dans un coin, des larmes coulant librement de ses yeux. La peur émanait de son corps alors qu'elle levait frénétiquement les yeux vers moi.

L'odeur du sang de la jeune fille était puissante alors qu'il commençait à couler de sa blessure à la tête. Il me dégoûtait et pourtant, en même temps, il sentait divin. Je me suis forcé à arrêter de respirer et j'ai tourné mon visage loin d'elle. J'étais mieux si je faisais semblant qu'elle n'était pas là.

Je l'avais fait avec tous les autres « repas » que Maria m'avait présenté pendant la dernière semaine et demie. Elle a légèrement penché la tête vers moi, me regardant fixement, regardant chacun de mes infimes mouvements. En attente d'un signe que ma volonté faiblissait et que j'allais céder à la tentation. C'était le sixième repas qu'elle m'apportait et je me mentirais à moi-même si je n'admettais pas que cela devenait plus difficile à chaque fois.

Au lieu de cela, je suis revenu à ce que je faisais à chaque fois qu'elle m'avait apporté un humain. J'ai pensé à Bella et j'ai repensé à cet après-midi au cimetière, le rejouant à nouveau, sachant que même si j'avais agi de manière différente, cela n'aurait pas changé les choses.

 _Le petit personnage est sorti de dessous le chêne. Ses yeux rouges semblant rougeoyer même à la lumière du n'ai pas bougé lorsqu'elle s'est approché de moi._

 _'' - Maria. ''_

 _'' - Mi Amor. Tu te souviens de moi. Je suis réellement touchée. ''_

 _'' - Pourquoi es-tu ici ? ''_

 _'' - Pourquoi ? Je suis venue ici pour toi, mon amour. ''_

 _'' - J'en doute. '' Je l'ai regardé avec lassitude. Maria ne s'était jamais réellement soucié de moi. Non, elle ne se souciait que de ce que je pouvais faire pour elle, quel avantage je pourrais lui apporter._

 _Elle a haleté d'un air moqueur. '' - Mi Amor, comment peux-tu croire cela ? Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. Quatre-vingts ans, c'est long. Je suis sûre de t'avoir manqué. ''_

 _J'ai jeté un dernier regard sur la tombe d'Alice, furieux que mon créateur ait interrompu cet instant et j'ai commencé à m'éloigner. Je me foutais de savoir pourquoi elle était ici et je ne voulais pas lui prêter attention. '' - Au revoir, Maria. ''_

 _Le froncement de sourcils de Maria a été évident et elle a couru toute la distance pour se mettre en face de moi, sa joie disparue. '' - Mais nous sommes juste en train de renouer. Tu ne vas nulle part. ''_

 _J'ai brusquement vu quinze autres vampires à l'orée de la forêt de l'autre côté du cimetière. Quel que soit le temps que Maria avait attendu là, elle ne plaisantait pas._

 _'' - J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. J'ai apporté quelques amis avec moi. Je voulais un bon comité d'accueil pour saluer ton retour. ''_

 _Je pouvais voir que dix d'entre eux étaient des nouveaux-nés, les cinq autres étaient des vampires plus âgés, mais pas un que j'ai reconnu de mon temps avec Maria. Ces camarades étaient probablement tous morts, selon son bon plaisir, depuis longtemps. '' - Que veux-tu ? ''_

 _Elle a ri de nouveau. '' - Ce que je veux ? Ce que je veux, Jasper ? Je te veux, bien sûr. Pensais-tu réellement que je viendrais dans le nord pour moins que cela ? ''_

 _J'ai levé les yeux au ciel. Elle était tellement dramatique. '' - Que me veux-tu ? ''_

 _Elle a souri, heureuse que j'ai posé cette question. ''- Je veux que tu reprennes en charge mon armée à nouveau. Depuis ton départ, je n'ai pas cessé de perdre du territoire. Mon règne au Mexique et au Texas a diminué. J'ai besoin de tes qualités de dirigeant, mais surtout, j'ai besoin de ta cruauté. ''_

 _'' - Désolé, Maria. Je ne vis plus ton style de vie. Je ne suis plus ce Jasper. ''_

 _Elle m'a regardé dans les yeux, la pitié rayonnant d'elle. '' - Oui, je vois cela. Je peux la sentir partout sur toi. Une humaine, Jasper ? C'est tout simplement dément. ''_

 _J'ai froncé les sourcils. '' - Laisse-là tranquille. ''_

 _Elle m'a regardé d'un air innocent. '' - Je ne vais pas la toucher... si tu viens volontairement avec moi. Bien sûr, si tu ne le fais pas, je ne peux pas faire de promesse pour sa sécurité. J'avais pensé que ce mode de vie végétarien n'était simplement qu'une phase. J'ai pensé que sûrement après qu'elle... '' Elle a fait un signe vers la tombe d'Alice. '' - … serait décédée, tu viendrais ramper vers moi. Je t'ai laissé le temps de pleurer ta compagne, tu t'étais même séparé de toi-même réellement du reste de ce groupe, c'était simplement une question de temps avant que tu ne penses à revenir. Ensuite, cette humaine est entrée en scène et a ruiné tous mes plans. ''_

 _Ma fureur a été écrasante quand les pièces du puzzle ont commencé à se mettre en place. '' - Qu'est-ce que tu as à voir avec la mort d'Alice ? ''_

 _Elle a souri. '' - Ah, tes yeux s'assombrissent, mi Amor. C'est mieux comme cela. Tu vois, il ne faut pas beaucoup pour que la cruauté revienne. ''_

 _Je l'ai poussée durement. '' - Ne joue pas avec moi, Maria. Je t'ai posé une question. ''_

 _Sa joie devant ma colère n'a servi qu'à me déranger encore plus. '' - Elle a été simplement trop facile à tuer. J'avais envoyé un groupe de nouveaux-nés par ici. Je leur avais donné l'ordre d'attendre. Ils ne savaient pas quelle était mon intention, ils pensaient seulement qu'ils avaient été envoyé là pour un entraînement quelconque afin que ta compagne ne puisse pas voir ce qui se passait. Ils ont attendu patiemment comme je l'ai fait, jusqu'à ce que tu ailles chasser alors qu'elle restait là. En passant, j'ai suggéré qu'ils devraient faire un peu d'entraînement en attaquant la ville. Je savais que ton parfait petit lutin était trop doux pour laisser simplement l'abattage se produire. J'avais également suggéré que s'ils devaient croiser la route d'autres vampires, ils devaient les éliminer. Cela a été trop facile. ''_

 _La rage m'a submergé. '' - Tu as tué mon Alice. Tu as tué ma compagne. Je vais te détruire, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais. ''_

 _Elle s'est mise à rire. La salope a eu le culot de rire. '' - Oh, aller. Il y a quinze autres vampires ici et ils sont mes plus forts mes plus intelligents, mes plus fidèles soldats. Je n'aurais pas apporté autre chose que les meilleurs. J'ai fait tout cela pour toi. Je l'avoue, j'ai pensé à tuer ta nouvelle compagne, mais comme mon plan n'avait pas fonctionné la première fois, j'ai pensé que j'allais simplement te prendre par surprise et par la force. Crois-moi, tu me remercieras plus tard. Mi Amor, tu es toujours célèbre dans le sud. Le grand Major. Tu es toujours craint. Je vais t'aider à retrouver cette gloire et tu me remercieras. ''_

 _Je n'avais pas confiance dans la promesse de Maria de ne pas nuire à Bella. J'avais besoin de sortir de là. Autant je voulais la déchirer en morceaux, je me souciais davantage de Bella. En outre, si j'avais du temps libre, je pourrais planifier sa mort et la rendre pénible et douloureuse._

 _J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait un petit espace entre deux des nouveaux-nés. Je ne pouvais pas les supplanter, mais j'avais la possibilité de leur échapper. J'ai couru vers l'ouverture. Je suis passé entre eux deux, mais un troisième s'est rapidement accroché à moi, me mordant le bras. J'ai attrapé son visage, déchirant sa tête de son corps avant de continuer ma course. Plusieurs autres m'ont alors rattrapé et je me suis battu pour faire mon chemin à travers eux, ayant le temps pour les mutiler, mais pas pour les tuer._

 _Maria est apparue devant moi, ses cheveux en bataille et sa colère éclatante. Je me suis précipité vers elle et, alors que mes dents étaient sur le point de pénétrer profondément en elle, je me suis arrêté. Il y avait une force qui empêchait mes actions et que je ne pouvais pas expliquer, mais j'étais bel et bien coincé. Elle s'est éloignée de moi avec nonchalance, un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'est retournée pour faire face aux autres._

 _'' - Il ne doit pas être tué. Si quelqu'un lui nuit plus que nécessaire, je veillerais personnellement à assister à votre propre mort. Est-ce clair ? ''_

 _J'ai découvert que je pouvais encore parler, même si je ne pouvais pas bouger. '' - Que m'as-tu fait ? ''_

 _'' - Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. J'ai découvert un autre talent unique alors que tu étais loin de moi. '' Un vieux vampire âgé d'environ quarante-cinq ans est apparu entre les arbres. '' - Mi Amor, je te présente Randall. Randall peut ralentir tous les vampires ou même les faire s'arrêter net en pleine course. Il avait reçu l'ordre de t'arrêter si tu essayais de m'attaquer. ''_

 _J'ai regardé le vampire qui avait un sourire entendu sur son visage. Il était très bien entretenu. Maria prenait soin des vampires qui étaient ses favoris. '' - Si c'est le cas, alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de moi ? Il pourrait arrêter tes adversaires. ''_

 _Maria a regardé Randall puis de nouveau vers moi. '' - Il ne peut arrêter qu'un seul vampire à la fois et il n'a certainement pas ton flair et ta passion pour la formation militaire. Il a pourtant ses utilisations précises. Nell, Simon, John et Jeffery, s'il vous plaît, faites en sorte que notre invité soit pris en charge. Jasper, je vais te revoir au Texas. ''_

 _Elle a marché devant moi, sans jamais regarder derrière elle alors que j'étais conduit profondément dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions au bord d'une route où étaient garés plusieurs fourgons banalisés. J'ai été jeté dans l'un d'eux et les quatre vampires mâles m'ont regardé d'un air suffisant. Randall était assis sur le siège du passager du véhicule. Il m'a regardé._

 _''- Je ne veux vraiment pas te retenir pendant la totalité du voyage, tu sais. Maria te vénère pratiquement et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse. Détend-toi et cela te rendra le voyage beaucoup plus facile. ''_

 _'' - Je vais la tuer. ''_

 _Il s'est mis à rire. '' - Fais la queue. Cela ne va pas arriver sous ma surveillance. ''_

 _Je ne savais pas ce que Maria avait éventuellement pu faire pour inspirer de la dévotion à ce vampire, mais là encore, qu'avait-elle fait pour m'inspirer la même chose tellement d'années plus tôt ? J'ai décidé de la jouer civile pour l'instant, alors que je commençais à élaborer un plan. '' - Où allons-nous ? ''_

 _Randall s'est arrêté. ''- Hé bien, nous allons aller à plusieurs endroits à travers le Texas. Cela va prendre quelques jours. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de prendre l'avion. ''_

Je suis sorti de mes pensées quand la jeune fille blonde a supplié de nouveau à personne en particulier. '' - S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi partir ! ''

Je l'ai calmée jusqu'à ce que son rythme cardiaque soit de nouveau stabilisé à sa vitesse normale. Je savais que je n'allais pas être en mesure d'éviter sa mort, mais je pouvais au moins faire en sorte que ces derniers instants ne soient pas remplis de terreur absolue. Elle m'a regardé, puis les autres qui attendaient que je bouge. Elle n'était pas seule. Randall m'a regardé, incrédule encore une fois, étonné que je puisse résister à une tentation aussi forte.

J'avais découvert que Randall n'avait pas besoin d'être dans la pièce avec moi pour utiliser sa capacité, mais simplement dans le voisinage général. Il utilisait sa capacité à chaque fois que Maria était dans la même pièce que moi, mais en général, il me laissait seul autrement, à moins d'une nécessité, comme les plusieurs fois où j'avais essayé de m'échapper.

Maria a craqué ses doigts. C'était une de ces habitudes qu'elle avait depuis que je la connaissais. '' - Comment vas-tu rester fort si tu ne manges pas ? Tes yeux sont devenus noirs. ''

'' - Je ne vais pas prendre une autre vie. ''

La vampire aux cheveux sombres s'est contenté de rire. '' - Tu le dis avec une telle conviction. Toujours. Tu es devenu si noble, mi Amor. Nous devons changer cela. Tu ne me seras d'aucune utilité si nous ne le faisons pas. '' Sentant ma détermination, elle a soupiré. '' - Hé bien, si tu t'obstines à être de nouveau têtu... '' Elle a crié à travers la porte fermée. '' - Gina, Shawn, s'il vous plaît, venez supprimer notre invité. Vous pouvez la partager si vous le souhaitez. ''

Les deux laquais sont entrés dans la pièce et ont arraché la jeune fille qui a commencé à crier alors qu'ils l'ont traînée hors de la pièce. Rapidement, j'ai entendu ces cris cesser et j'ai su que son agonie était terminée pour toujours. La mienne cependant, continuerait aussi longtemps que je serais coincé ici, où que ce soit.

Maria s'est dirigée vers moi, ses mains dessinant légèrement mes cicatrices qui étaient visibles par-dessus mes vêtements. Son plaisir était intarissable alors que ses doigts suivaient le contour d'une cicatrice particulière sur mon cou, sa voix prenant un accent prouvant qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose de très agréable. '' - Ta première cicatrice. Tu avais un goût si doux, j'avoue que cela a été difficile d'arrêter de te boire. Mais je savais ce que tu allais être pour moi, comment tu allais m'aider à lever mon armée. ''

Sa voix s'est réduit à un chuchotement quand elle s'est penché à mon oreille. '' - Lâche simplement prise, Jasper. Goûter le sang humain est tout ce que tu as besoin de faire. Je sais que tu combats encore, mais bientôt, bientôt, tu ne seras plus en mesure de résister très longtemps. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de résister au sang et tu ne seras plus en mesure de me résister. Nous pourrons être aussi puissants que nous l'étions autrefois. ''

Elle a passé sa langue sur ma cicatrice, comme pour me rappeler qu'elle était mon créateur, ma damnation. J'ai tremblé de dégoût et j'ai pensé à la façon dont j'allais m'échapper de cet enfer et retrouver le chemin qui menait à Bella. Je savais qu'elle devait être malade d'inquiétude et j'étais certain que la famille était à ma recherche en cet instant. Si je pouvais en quelque sorte, passer Randall, je pensais que j'avais une bonne chance de m'échapper.

'' - Maria, tu as oublié. J'ai bu du sang et j'ai tout de même quitté volontairement cette vie. Je ne veux pas prendre d'autres vies, mais plus encore, je ne veux pas être une partie de ta vie ou de ta soi-disant armée. ''

'' - Oh, mi Amor... '' Elle a ronronné alors que sa main se posait doucement sur ma joue, ses yeux dépourvus de la moindre chaleur. '' - Ce sera un jour merveilleux quand tu vas finalement te briser. ''

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	40. Chapitre 40

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante**

 **POV Bella**

Cela faisait trois semaines, deux jours et quatorze heures et je devenais folle. Tout le monde ne cessait de me dire que les compétences de traqueur d'Emmett étaient formidables, mais apparemment celles de Maria étaient meilleures. Emmett trouvait une nouvelle piste tous les quelques jours qui le conduisait sur de fausses pistes ou encore à une nouvelle impasse. Emmett était frustré, j'étais frustrée et le reste de la famille était frustré.

Quand Emmett avait appelé il y a deux jours et avait confirmé qu'il avait été conduit sur une autre fausse piste, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de commencer à m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de commencer à penser au pire. Finalement, après deux jours de torture interne, je ne pouvais plus supporter mes pensées, elles me dévoraient de l'intérieur. Sans dire un mot à personne, je me suis tournée et j'ai marché jusqu'à notre chambre, j'ai fermé la porte et je me suis dirigée vers le fauteuil dans un coin. Je me suis recroquevillée en boule et j'ai laissé couler des larmes silencieuses sur mes joues. Après une minute, j'ai entendu un léger coup sur la porte.

'' - Qui est-ce ? '' Ai-je demandé en essuyant mes larmes. Je n'avais plus l'énergie d'être forte.

'' - C'est Edward. Puis-je entrer ? ''

J'ai soupiré. '' - Oui. ''

Au cours des trois dernières semaines, Edward et moi en étions venus à une certaine compréhension. Il était toujours amoureux de moi, mais il avait tenu sa promesse et n'avait pas essayé de m'influencer et de me faire me sentir d'une autre façon que ce que je sentais. En retour, je lui ai donné une seconde chance d'être mon ami. Cela allait être lent, mais finalement au fil du temps, j'ai pensé que nous allions y arriver.

Edward a entrouvert la porte avant de passer sa tête dans la chambre. '' - Tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration. En vérité, je n'étais réellement pas bien. J'ai secoué la tête. Edward a ouvert la porte et s'est approché pour s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil. Il a mis lentement son bras autour de mes épaules, s'arrêtant pour s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas trop loin. Quand je ne lui ai pas crié dessus, il m'a donné une légère pression sur l'épaule. Je me suis penchée dans son étreinte hésitante, mes larmes n'étant plus silencieuses.

'' - Cela va bien se passer, Bella. ''

'' - Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Trois semaines ! Cela fait plus de trois semaines depuis qu'il a disparu. Et s'il est mort ? ''

'' - Il n'est pas mort. ''

'' - Comment le sais-tu ? ''

'' - Je le sais. Emmett n'aurait pas trouvé autant de pistes. Ils le conduisent à une chasse au dahu, mais ils ont besoin que Jasper soit en vie afin de pouvoir le faire. ''

Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais l'explication d'Edward était logique. Edward m'a tendu un mouchoir de la boîte qui était sur la table près du fauteuil. Je l'ai pris, mouchant mon nez. Je me sentais coupable de commencer à douter de ne jamais pouvoir le trouver. Je détestais le fait d'avoir même commencé à envisager cette possibilité. '' - Qu'allons-nous faire s'il a abandonné ? Qu'allons-nous faire s'il avait décidé qu'il voulait rester avec Maria ? ''

'' - Jasper ne va jamais abandonner. S'il t'aime seulement le quart de ce que je fais, il ne va jamais abandonner ni te quitter. Et tu sais qu'il ne le fera pas. J'ai vu ses pensées. Ses pensées envers toi... ''

Edward s'est arrêté. J'ai levé les yeux sur lui et il a continué tranquillement. '' - Hé bien, disons simplement qu'il t'est aussi dévoué que je le suis. ''

'' - J'ai besoin de lui, Edward. Il me manque. ''

Edward a fait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il ferait à nouveau. Il m'a embrassé sur le dessus de la tête comme il le faisait autrefois. '' - Je sais qu'il te manque. Si cela peut t'aider, il nous manque également. ''

Je savais qu'Edward disait la vérité avec cette dernière déclaration. '' - Je sais. ''

J'ai entendu la vibration discrète du téléphone d'Edward. Il a regardé l'appelant. '' - C'est Emmett. ''

Je l'ai regardé, essayant de ne pas mettre trop d'espoirs dans cet appel afin qu'ils ne soient pas écrasés de nouveau. Il a ouvert son portable. '' - Bonjour Emmett. ''

J'ai essayé de me pencher pour entendre, mais Edward a levé un doigt pour me dire d'attendre. '' - Oui... Elle est ici avec moi... Bon... Oui... Oui... Bon. Je vais le dire à Carlisle... Oui... Oui... Je vais te parler plus tard. ''

Mes yeux étaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites quand j'ai entendu Edward couper le téléphone. Il a baissé les yeux et m'a regardé avec un sourire que je n'avais pas vu sur lui depuis mon dix-huitième anniversaire. '' - Emmett l'a trouvé, Bella. Il est positif qu'il est là. L'odeur est très récente. ''

De nouvelles larmes ont jailli de mes yeux, mais cette fois c'était des larmes de bonheur. '' - C'est vrai ? ''

'' - C'est vrai. ''

Je lui ai donné un petit câlin avant de sortir de la pièce en criant pour alerter Carlisle et le reste de la famille. Nous allions récupérer de nouveau mon Jasper.

 **POV Jasper**

Je voulais voir ma Bella.

Hier, j'avais été amené à une autre des cachettes de Maria. Celle-ci était différente. Alors que les autres installations dans lesquelles j'avais été « invité » étaient des bâtiments délabrés et abandonnés qui n'attendaient plus qu'à être démolis, cette nouvelle installation était une grande enceinte, située dans un des paysages tentaculaires du Texas. Mon instinct m'a dit instantanément que c'était là que Maria gardait ses nouveaux-nés entre ses échauffourées pour le territoire. C'était son quartier général.

Les déplacements constants précédemment, ne m'avaient pas laissé beaucoup de temps pour planifier mon évasion. Depuis notre déménagement à cette nouvelle installation cependant, j'avais déjà constaté plusieurs faiblesses de taille et des failles dans la sécurité de Maria autour de moi et j'avais trouvé le moyen le plus facile de m'en sortir. Il y avait cependant un as qui restait dans la poche de Maria dont je n'avais pas encore compris comment m'en occuper au mieux. Randall.

J'avais déjà mis au point un moyen de m'échapper depuis que j'étais dans cette nouvelle installation. Je pouvais déjà sentir que les nouveaux-nés que Maria détenait, étaient agités, furieux et à la recherche d'un combat. Avec un peu de pression, je devrais être capable de les inciter à l'émeute en utilisant leur jalousie et leur colère les uns contre les autres. Mon espoir était que s'il y avait suffisamment de chaos, Randall serait occupé avec d'autres problèmes et n'aurait pas le temps de se concentrer sur moi, ce qui me permettrait de m'évader rapidement.

J'allais avoir besoin d'avoir la chance de mon côté pour ce plan afin que tout se passe correctement. Heureusement, j'avais élaboré un second plan sur lequel j'avais travaillé pendant les trois dernières semaines, mais je savais qu'il allait me prendre plus de temps. Temps que je n'étais pas certain d'avoir.

J'avais parlé à Randall ces dernières semaines, apprendre à le connaître lui et ses faiblesses et, en retour, lui en apprendre davantage sur moi. En vérité, il était assez impressionnant. Randall avait été transformé au début des années dix-neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix par Maria. D'après la façon dont il en parlait, il était un très riche homme d'affaires dans son existence humaine, sans héritiers ni mécènes.

Maria était tombée sur lui une nuit dans un bar. Il avait été charmé par elle dès le début. Il m'a parlé de la façon dont elle était belle. Il pensait qu'elle irradiait le charisme et la force. Randall aimait ces traits de caractère dans ses femmes. Il avait ramené à la maison celle qu'il croyait être sa dernière conquête. Il ne savait pas que c'était elle qui allait le conquérir comme elle l'avait fait avec tant d'autres. Il avait été choqué d'apprendre ce qu'elle était réellement. Elle l'avait tué cette nuit-là, restant dans sa maison pour surveiller sa transformation elle-même.

Maria avait toujours eu un don pour trouver les humains qui pourraient avoir une capacité qu'elle pourrait utiliser à son avantage. Randall et moi étions simplement devenus ses possessions de valeur. Randall semblait exprimer un vif intérêt de savoir pourquoi j'étais tellement disposé à résister au sang humain et pourquoi j'avais choisi ce mode de vie si radical.

J'ai essayé de lui expliquer combien ma capacité me faisait ressentir chaque once de peur et de terreur que les humains ressentaient avant que je les tue. À quel point tout cela était écrasant et quel monstre j'avais réalisé que j'étais. Je lui ai expliqué comment le mode de vie végétarien m'avait fait apprécier cette existence et comment je pouvais coexister avec la culture humaine, vivre comme l'un d'eux et avoir une vie normale.

J'ai pu voir que cette idée l'intéressait. Je lui ai également parlé de mon passé avec Maria, le caractère autoritaire et manipulateur qu'elle avait toujours possédé et de quelle façon, à maintes reprises, elle s'était attribué le mérite pour le travail que j'avais fait avec les nouveaux-nés. C'était une vie de brutalité à laquelle Randall s'était habitué en étant avec elle depuis plus de quinze ans. Avec plus de temps, j'étais convaincu que je pourrais le retourner contre elle. Il fallait lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait une vie meilleure loin d'ici. Cela fonctionnait, quoique lentement. Je pouvais sentir la réticence qu'il commençait à ressentir envers Maria quand elle lui ordonnait de me figer encore. Il continuait toujours à lui obéir, mais la dévotion aveugle qui était présente il y avait trois semaines, n'était plus là.

La plupart du temps, quand je ne travaillais pas sur mon évasion, je planifiais la mort douloureuse de Maria. La fureur que je ressentais pour la mort d'Alice ne serait pas calmée jusqu'à ce que le corps de Maria ne soit dans une fosse de feu, d'où elle serait finalement conduite vers sa damnation éternelle. J'ai imaginé d'innombrables façons de tuer Maria, de la torturer et la faire souffrir. Chacune plus brutale que la précédente. Je n'allais pas pouvoir prendre ma revanche immédiatement si je devais m'enfuir, mais je me suis juré que je recevrais ma vengeance.

Je faisais les cent pas dans la pièce où j'étais détenu en tant « qu'invité ». Cette pièce était plus grande que les précédentes l'avaient été et avait le confort d'une maison. Maria avait fourni une chaise confortable à côté d'une bibliothèque avec une table de travail et un miroir. La bibliothèque contenait quantité de volumes et de livres concernant les différentes stratégies de combat.

Il y avait également une armoire contenant de nouveaux vêtements tous adaptés à ma taille. J'avais pensé à un moment à mettre certains d'entre eux, mes vêtements étant depuis longtemps en lambeaux, mais j'avais ensuite décidé que je ne donnerais pas à cette diabolique salope la moindre satisfaction, quelle que soit sa taille.

Je n'avais pas regardé une seconde fois dans le miroir depuis mon arrivée dans cette pièce, dégoûté par ce que j'y avais vu. L'être en face de moi avait crié vampire, mes yeux noirs comme la nuit, les dernières traces d'humanité qu'il me restait suspendues à un fil très mince. J'avais rapidement brisé le miroir en mille petits morceaux, dégoûté.

J'étais usé, la faim insatiable que je ressentais continuellement prenait enfin son péage sur moi. Les relents de sang humain étaient partout dans ce camp en particulier et c'était difficile de se concentrer. Je me sentais glisser ici et là, imaginant le doux sang humain remplir ma bouche et désaltérer ma gorge desséchée.

J'avais besoin de m'échapper. J'avais besoin de m'échapper maintenant. J'espérais simplement pouvoir le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

 **laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	41. Chapitre 41

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante et un**

 **POV Bella**

'' - Pour la dernière fois, je te dis que c'est bon, Edward. Je viens. ''

Edward a regardé Carlisle pour avoir son aide. '' - Elle est folle, Carlisle ! Folle ! Tu ne peux pas sérieusement envisager de la laisser partir pour le Texas. C'est du suicide ! ''

Carlisle a jeté un coup d'œil sévère à Edward qui s'est de nouveau assis sur son siège, cédant à son père. '' - Nous y allons tous. Nous avons promis d'y aller en famille et c'est exactement ce que nous allons faire. Elle est sa fiancée. Elle a le droit de venir. ''

Edward a regardé autour de lui pour chercher de l'aide de quelqu'un. Esmé se tenait fermement du côté de Carlisle, sa main placée sur sa hanche, ayant manifestement l'air d'appuyer la décision de Carlisle quelle qu'elle soit. Edward a ensuite regardé Rose, qui lui a donné son regard typiquement glacial en retour. Edward, en désespoir de cause, a ensuite finalement regardé le téléphone qui était placé au centre de la table du salon, et où Emmett était sur le haut-parleur. Edward a plaidé sa cause auprès de lui.

'' - Emmett, tu es sûrement d'accord avec moi ! C'est ta petite sœur ! Il n'est pas nécessaire que Bella fasse le voyage avec nous ! Nous pouvons sauver Jasper nous-même. ''

Emmett a répondu, via le téléphone. '' - Frangin, elle veut venir. Rien ne va l'arrêter. Toi, mieux que personne, devrait savoir que si c'était ma Rosie qui était là-bas et que j'étais humain, je serais également là-bas en un battement cœur. ''

Edward a levé les mains en l'air. '' - Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Est-ce que je suis le seul qui soit préoccupé par la sécurité de Bella ? Elle n'est pas un vampire ! Connaissant la chance de Bella, elle va être prise d'une façon ou d'une autre par Maria et puis quoi ensuite ? Nous aurons deux sauvetages à faire au lieu d'un si elle n'est pas déjà morte ! ''

J'ai regardé froidement Edward. '' - C'est exactement là-dessus que je compte, Edward. ''

Edward m'a regardé bouche bée, comme si j'avais trois têtes. '' - Quoi ? '' Il a regardé frénétiquement autour de lui à nouveau, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui reconnaîtrait que j'étais réellement devenue folle. Pendant qu'Edward était parti chasser rapidement après l'appel d'Emmett quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais proposé que nous nous réunissions. Au début, Carlisle avait hésité, mais quand je lui avais expliqué mes raisons, c'est-à-dire sur Edward n'étant pas capable de voir au-delà de ma sécurité immédiate, il avait accepté que nous nous réunissions sans sa participation. J'avais réfléchi à un plan la semaine précédente et que je croyais relativement correct. Quand j'ai informé les Cullen de mon idée, ils ont compris pourquoi j'avais voulu laisser Edward dans le noir, sa réaction à ce plan étant évidente. '' - Que se passe-t-il ? ''

Esmé s'est assise à côté d'Edward. '' - Nous allons laisser Bella se faire prendre. ''

J'ai expliqué le plan à Edward. Maria avait dû anticiper une attaque des Cullen et avait sans doute déjà mis en place ses défenses. Notre seul espoir de sauver Jasper était de faire diversion. Une diversion que je devrais être capable de fournir. Au cours des derniers mois, Jasper m'avait décrit en détail le temps qu'il avait passé avec Maria. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, Maria était très manipulatrice, mais son orgueil était manifestement sa plus grande faiblesse.

Il m'avait raconté comment Maria l'avait toujours considéré comme un objet qui l'aidait à obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin et avait été folle de jalousie quand il l'avait quitté et avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Elle avait perdu son plus grand atout et elle ne voulait pas le partager. Jasper avait appris la colère que les autres vampires de son clan avaient subi du fait que son précieux trophée s'était éloigné d'elle.

J'avais prévu d'utiliser cette information à notre avantage. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'à présent elle devait être au courant de mon existence et il ne faisait également aucun doute qu'elle devait me détester pour cela. J'espérais qu'en me laissant être capturée, elle serait trop occupée avec moi pour remarquer une attaque menée par les Cullen.

Edward a écouté mon idée dans un silence relatif. Quand j'ai terminé, je me suis assise de nouveau dans le canapé et j'ai attendu l'explosion qui n'est jamais venue. Au lieu de cela, Edward a semblé presque calme.

'' - Je ne laisserais aucun d'entre vous faire cela. '' Il s'est agenouillé devant moi et a pris mes mains dans les siennes, ses yeux implorant les miens. '' - Bella, je peux vivre avec le fait que tu ne m'aimes plus comme je t'aime. Je peux même me remettre du fait que tu aimes mon frère Jasper, mais s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas cela. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour te permettre d'être une martyre. Si Jasper était ici, il serait d'accord avec moi. Nous avons tous entendu les histoires sur Maria. C'est une barbare, sa brutalité est connue partout dans le sud. Tu ne survivras pas à cela. Ne me force pas à te regarder mourir. ''

J'ai levé les yeux vers Edward. '' - C'est un risque que je suis prête à prendre. Je n'ai pas peur. J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver ma mère des griffes de James il y a quelques années, et je suis prête à la risquer de nouveau pour Jasper. Edward, je ne suis pas une idiote. Je connais les risques, mais encore une fois, tu me sous-estimes, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Je ne vais pas me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans être complètement préparée. Emmett a acheté un petit appareil de suivi que vous pourrez utiliser pour me retrouver. Si elle m'emprisonne, vous saurez en permanence où je suis. Si elle me conduit à un emplacement différent, là aussi vous saurez où je suis. ''

Edward m'a serré la main plus fermement. '' - Mais si elle décide de te tuer, Bella ? Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de te sauver. ''

'' - C'est une possibilité. Mais Emmett a également obtenu une alarme silencieuse que je peux porter et allumer pour vous prévenir si je sens que je suis en danger immédiat. Je n'ai pas dit que ce plan était infaillible, mais c'est le meilleur que nous avons et nous allons le suivre jusqu'au bout. Je l'aime trop pour ne rien faire. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir et de faire partie de ce plan si tu ne veux pas, mais sans toi, il y a beaucoup plus de risques que quelqu'un ne puisse pas s'en sortir vivant. Et je veux que toute la famille survive à cela, y compris toi. Tu es un membre de la famille, Edward. ''

Je me suis approchée de lui et je lui ai donné une accolade avant de lui chuchoter : '' - Je te remercie de te soucier autant de moi, mais il ne s'agit plus d'un débat, nous partons ce soir. ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Très bien. Je viens. ''

* * *

Cette nuit-là, j'étais seule dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Emmett, comme promis, s'était rapidement procuré l'alarme silencieuse et l'appareil de suivi. Nous nous étions arrangés pour que je sois dans un hôtel distinct de l'autre côté de la ville afin que les autres vampires ne puissent pas sentir l'odeur des Cullen sur moi et pensent que c'était un piège.

Emmett m'avait donné des informations sur les endroits où se trouvaient les restaurants que les vampires avaient tendance à fréquenter pour chasser. Il y avait un bar nommé « Chaos » qu'Emmett avait remarqué et qui avait l'odeur du puissant parfum féminin qu'Emmett avait senti constamment pendant qu'il recherchait la piste de Jasper. Il était convaincu que c'était Maria.

Je me suis préparée cette nuit-là, en mettant un jean serré taille basse et une chemise noire, une tenue qui, je l'espérais, allait attirer l'attention sur moi. Mon plan était simple, traîner au bar pendant quelques nuits, déposer quelques phrases subtiles laissant entendre que j'étais à la recherche de mon fiancé que je pensais être par ici et espérer qu'au mieux, un des laquais de Maria allait le lui dire et qu'elle mordrait à l'hameçon. Si cela ne marchait pas, alors Carlisle et les autres attaqueraient directement.

Je suis entrée dans le Chaos. C'était un tripot avec de la musique country tonitruante en arrière-plan. Je suis arrivée devant le bar et j'ai commandé une boisson. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps avant que les gars du pays ne commencent à me poser des questions. C'est un homme à qui il manquait deux dents qui a commencé la soirée.

'' - Pourquoi es-tu triste, chérie ? ''

J'ai pris ma bière et j'ai bu une longue gorgée. '' - Mon nom n'est pas chérie. C'est Bella. Et qui te fait croire que je suis triste ? ''

'' - Hé bien, Bella, tu donnes l'impression d'avoir perdu ton chiot et tout ça. ''

'' - Essayez avec mon fiancé. ''

'' - Aïe. T'a-t-il trompé ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. '' - J'aurais préféré. Il a tout simplement disparu. Je suis ici pour le rechercher. Il était autrefois de cette région et j'ai pensé qu'il avait peut-être eu peur et qu'il était revenu par ici. ''

'' - Hé bien, c'est une petite ville. Quel est son nom ? ''

'' - Jasper. Je suis ici contre la volonté de sa famille pour le rechercher et en espérant que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il apparaîtra. ''

Alors que la soirée progressait, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait deux vampires dans un coin qui n'avaient pas arrêté de me regarder à la dérobée pendant toute la soirée. Ils ont continué à rester entre eux, ne m'approchant jamais, mais il était tout de même évident qu'ils étaient intéressés.

Cette nuit-là, quand j'ai quitté le bar vers deux heures du matin, j'ai remarqué qu'ils me suivaient alors que je montais dans le taxi que j'avais appelé. J'ai remarqué dans le rétroviseur en nous éloignant qu'un d'eux avait sorti son téléphone et faisait un appel.

La nuit suivante, je suis retournée au même bar. Les mêmes vampires étaient assis dans le même coin que la veille. Je suis courageusement allé jusqu'au bar et j'ai à nouveau commandé une bière. La soirée s'est poursuivie de la même manière que la veille, avec moi racontant à des hommes choisis au hasard le récit de mes malheurs.

Finalement, une voix qui m'a fait dresser les cheveux à l'arrière de la tête a transpercé l'air de la nuit. La voix avait un épais accent espagnol et était complètement féminine. '' - Excusez-moi, mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez à la recherche d'un homme nommé Jasper ? ''

Je me suis retournée et j'ai vu un beau vampire en face de moi. Ses cheveux étaient couleur de nuit et elle était sensationnelle. Elle ressemblait également à un des êtres les plus mauvais que je n'avais jamais rencontrés. J'ai fait en sorte de la regarder avec surprise, faisant semblant de ne pas la connaître. '' - Oui. C'est le cas. Vous êtes un vampire. Savez-vous où il est ? ''

Elle a souri. '' - Ah, oui. Je le sais. Vous devez beaucoup l'aimer pour venir à la recherche d'un vampire. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je l'aime plus que tout. J'ai été malade d'inquiétude alors que sa famille restait à la maison convaincue qu'il allait revenir. Seul son frère Emmett a tout de même pris la peine de le chercher et il est revenu les mains vides. Je suis partie de moi-même il y a deux jours pour le retrouver. Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? ''

'' - Il va très bien. C'est un vieil ami et il est venu ici de son plein gré. Les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ne le paraissent. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à s'engager avec un être humain. ''

'' - Mais il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ! '' Ai-je gémi, produisant de grandes larmes de crocodile.

Elle m'a frotté les bras avec ce que j'étais certaine qu'elle pensait être d'une manière compatissante. '' - Oh, mi amore, tu n'es pas la première humaine à tomber sous son charme... Je peux te conduire à lui si tu veux. ''

'' - Hum... Je ne sais pas. Ne pouvez-vous pas lui dire de venir me rencontrer ici ? ''

'' - Il ne viendrait pas s'il savait que tu es ici. C'est mieux si c'est toi qui vas à lui. ''

J'ai fait semblant de réfléchir un moment. '' - Je ne suis pas sure. Vous... Vous n'allez pas me faire de mal ? ''

La diabolique salope a souri. '' - Oh non, mi amore, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Suis-moi et je vais te conduire jusqu'à ton amoureux. ''

J'ai hoché la tête en silence avec ce que j'espérais être une manière incertaine et j'ai commencé à la suivre hors du bar.

J'ai frappé avec désinvolture la poche de mon jean, déclenchant l'appareil de suivi, permettant aux Cullen de savoir que j'avais pris contact avec Maria.

Plusieurs heures plus tard...

 **POV Jasper**

Maria a passé la porte, la fermant doucement derrière elle. Je ne l'ai pas regardée. Elle est venue avec cette moue sur son visage qu'elle avait porté tellement de fois auparavant dans le passé et elle a levé mon menton avec son doigt.

'' - Tss, tss, tss, Jasper. Mon Jasper. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser être comme cela. Tu es faible. Es-tu certain de ne pas vouloir un petit quelque chose à manger ? Après tout, cela fait quatre semaines et tu dois mourir de faim à présent. ''

Je l'ai regardée froidement. Pour dire la vérité, j'étais prêt à céder. Pendant des années, j'avais appris à contrôler ma soif de sang avec une alimentation régulière. Cependant, je n'avais jamais passé plus de quatre ou cinq jours sans manger et c'était mes limites. Ma soif de sang était devenue trop grande à présent pour l'ignorer. Je ne pouvais plus repousser mon démon, même si je le voulais. Une part de moi s'accrochait encore à la honte, sachant que j'allais décevoir ceux que j'aimais. L'autre part criait pour avoir du sang, criait pour être satisfait.

Maria a regardé dans mes yeux noirs comme du charbon. Elle y a vu la démission et a souri victorieusement. '' - Je suis heureuse que tu sois revenu à la raison, mi amor. Tu as oublié ce que tu as manqué pendant toutes ces décennies. Je vais te faire ouvrir la porte du monde dont tu as toujours été censé faire partie. ''

J'ai entendu quelque chose être traîné dans le couloir, puis des bruits sourds. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et ma bouche s'est remplie de venin en prévision de ce qui m'attendait. Alors que les dernières parcelles de mon humanité éclataient, je me suis dit qu'il y aurait du temps pour les regrets plus tard et je l'espérais, la rédemption.

Maria a penché la tête en me regardant de façon étrange avant de sourire alors qu'elle se tenait près de la porte. '' - Mi Amor, je n'ai que le meilleur pour toi, ce soir. C'est un assez grand millésime, si je puis me permettre. S'il te plaît, prends cela comme un cadeau que je te donne pour te montrer à quel point je t'aime. ''

J'ai entendu les bruits sourds devenir plus forts et Maria a ouvert la porte de manière théâtrale. L'odeur du sang humain a agressé mes sens, mon vampire rugissant à la vie, soucieux d'être satisfait, mais en dessous de tout cela, quelque chose de plus est arrivé.

J'ai rapidement tourné la tête, l'odeur qui m'avait agressé si douloureusement familière. Là, en face de moi, se tenait _ma_ Bella, les mains liées et les yeux grands ouverts, me suppliant du regard. Elle était belle et entièrement à moi. J'allais la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Maria a caressé le visage de Bella, heureuse de ma réaction affamée. '' - Comme je te l'ai dit, Mi Amor, rien que le meilleur pour toi. J'avais pensé que j'allais avoir beaucoup de mal à la trouver, et au lieu de cela, elle m'est tombée directement sur les genoux alors qu'elle te cherchait. L'agneau est venu à l'abattoir presque volontairement. Je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre, y compris moi-même, te prendre ce butin. Je te promets qu'elle n'a pas été touchée, elle est uniquement pour toi. ''

Elle s'est tournée vers Bella, lui chuchotant de manière presque séduisante. '' - Tu vois ? Je t'avais promis que je n'allais pas te faire de mal. Mais je n'ai jamais rien promis à propos de ton bien-aimé. Quatre semaines sans chasser briseraient même le vampire le plus fort. ''

J'ai léché mes lèvres avec impatience, mes yeux vacillant seulement brièvement sur Maria avant de retourner sur Bella. '' - Merci. ''

Maria a hoché la tête avec seulement un soupçon de sourire alors qu'elle défaisait les liens qui retenaient les mains de Bella. Elle m'a regardé. '' - Jasper, quand je quitterais la pièce, Randall va te libérer. En attendant... '' Elle a saisi le bâillon de Bella. '' - Ne joue pas avec ta nourriture. ''

Elle lui a enlevé son bâillon et a rapidement quitté la pièce.

Bella a immédiatement couru vers moi. '' - Jasper ! Jasper ! C'est moi, c'est Bella. Ta Bella. La tienne ! ''

J'ai fermé les yeux avec force pendant un bref moment. Son sang courait dans tout son corps à un rythme alarmant. Il coulait dans ses veines, ne demandant qu'à être dévoré. C'était l'odeur la plus douce et la plus enivrante que je n'avais jamais sentie de ma vie. Je voulais le sien comme aucun autre et j'allais obtenir la chance de l'avoir.

Elle était une proie. Elle était à moi. J'aurais son sang, tout son sang comme une partie de moi pour l'éternité et être satisfait. J'ai souri alors que je voyais qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. J'ai essayé de bouger, frustré que Randall ne m'ait pas encore laissé partir. Mes yeux l'ont suivi dans la pièce. Je savais que mes yeux reflétaient le mal pur. J'étais heureux. Je lui faisais voir le réel Jasper Whitlock. Je lui faisais voir l'homme qui avait dirigé des armées, qui avait tué des centaines d'innocents au cours des ans, je lui laissais voir le monstre.

'' - Bella. Je suis heureux que tu aies pu faire le voyage. Dommage qu'il ne sera pas très long. ''

Elle avait peur. C'était exactement la façon dont je voulais qu'elle soit. Je pouvais déjà goûter son sang, le sentir couler dans ma gorge brûlée et satisfaire chaque désir que j'avais. J'ai dû sucer de nouveau mon venin. Pourquoi diable Randall ne m'avait pas encore relâché ?

J'ai senti la détermination et l'amour tourbillonner à travers l'humaine devant moi. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle s'est approchée de moi. Je lui ai souri. Il était temps.

'' - Jasper, écoute-moi. '' Elle m'a regardé directement dans les yeux. Quelque chose au sujet de son regard m'a affecté et m'a rendu mal à l'aise. '' - Tu m'aimes. Et je t'aime plus que tout ce que je n'ai jamais aimé de toute ma vie. Je suis à toi. Je suis à toi seul. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas cela. ''

Je devais donner des points à l'humaine, elle avait essayé. '' - Bella, hé bien, puisque tu es à moi, je sais que tu seras heureuse de donner ta vie pour moi. '' Pourquoi étais-je toujours aussi foutrement retenu ? Je vais devoir avoir un entretien avec Randall quand je serais libre d'errer à nouveau dans les locaux. Il me faisait souffrir.

À ma grande surprise, la faible humaine a hoché la tête. '' - Je le ferais, mais pas de cette façon. ''

Elle s'est rapprochée de moi et a posé ses mains sur mes bras. Mon démon a fait un bond, mais mon cœur s'est serré. J'ai résisté. J'avais besoin de son sang. J'avais besoin d'elle.

Sa voix était douce. '' - Je mourrais pour toi, Jasper. Mais si tu me tues maintenant, tu seras malheureux le reste de ta vie. Vas-tu laisser Maria avoir le contrôle sur toi pour l'éternité ? Tu la méprises. ''

'' - Maria... '' J'ai essayé de réfléchir. C'était tellement dur avec elle dans la pièce.

'' - Tu la méprises. '' Ses mains caressaient mes bras avec amour. Je ne pouvais pas la toucher. '' - Te souviens-tu des histoires que tu m'as racontées dans les montagnes ? Souviens-toi des montagnes. N'oublie pas ton humanité. Tu es une bonne personne, Jasper. Tu as combattu toutes ces années pour devenir la personne que tu étais censé être pour moi. Ton humanité te dicte qui tu es, pas ta soif de sang. ''

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais brusquement essuyer ses larmes. Pourquoi diable voulais-je faire cela ? J'ai commencé à lutter avec le démon qui a rugi férocement. J'aimais cette femme. '' - Bats-toi pour moi. Lutte pour nous. Combat la soif de sang, Jasper. Tu peux le faire. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esmé et Rosalie sont tous là, en attente pour moi, en attente pour toi. Ils t'aiment presque autant que je le fais. Ils t'emmèneront chasser dès que nous aurons trouvé un moyen de sortir d'ici ou qu'ils trouvent un moyen d'entrer. Ils vont s'assurer que ta faim soit satisfaite. Combat juste un peu plus longtemps. S'il te plaît ! ''

Mon combat interne était insoutenable. '' - Je... Je ne peux pas. ''

Elle m'a regardé et j'ai été submergé par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour moi. '' - Tu peux ! Tu dois le faire ! Tout ce que tu as surmonté pendant toutes ces années ! Pense à quel point tu détestais tuer des humains, pense à quel point tu détestais être ici. À quel point tu m'aimes. À quel point tu aimais Alice. Cette salope m'a dit qu'elle a tué Alice, Jasper. Et elle essaye de me tuer. Elle essaye de t'enlever tout ce qui dans cette existence signifie quelque chose pour toi. NE LA LAISSE PAS FAIRE ! ''

J'ai respiré profondément. Mon esprit courait à un million de kilomètres à la minute. Je l'aimais. J'aimais Bella. Elle était mon monde, mon tout. Si je la tuais, ma vie serait terminée. Je n'allais pas vivre avec l'espoir de trouver un troisième amour. Deux, c'était déjà extrêmement rare pour un vampire.

Je me suis retrouvé à scander dans ma tête. _Combattre. Combattre pour elle. Combattre pour Alice. Combattre pour ma famille. Combattre pour la vie que je veux. Combattre pour mon humanité. Simplement combattre._

J'ai alors senti Randall me libérer, me permettant d'être libre de faire ce que je voulais. Bella s'est rapidement éloignée, son cœur battant rapidement, en attente de l'inconnu.

Je l'ai regardée avec mes yeux d'onyx. J'ai murmuré. ''- Nous sortons d'ici. Reste derrière moi. Ne t'approche pas trop près. Je ne pourrais pas résister très longtemps. ''

Elle a hoché la tête en silence et s'est reculée le plus loin possible de moi. J'ai retenu mon souffle et j'ai éventré la porte qui m'avait retenu prisonnier pendant trop longtemps. Je me suis précipité sur les deux gardes, laissant mes années de formation militaire et mon entraînement de vampire prendre instinctivement le relais. J'ai arraché la gorge du premier alors que j'arrivais par-derrière et j'ai pris l'autre dans une prise d'étranglement avec mon bras.

J'étais devenu l'arme militaire meurtrière que Maria avait voulu retrouver, mais je n'allais pas me battre pour son camp. J'ai arraché les bras et les jambes du premier et j'ai travaillé rapidement sur le second. Je pouvais sentir le malaise de Bella, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper si je devais nous faire sortir de là tous les deux en un seul morceau. J'ai couru dans un couloir, puis dans un autre. À ma grande surprise, Bella suivait assez bien. J'ai entendu plusieurs bruits de pas dans le couloir et Maria crier des ordres à ses subordonnés. J'ai attrapé Bella, la soulevant dans mes bras, volant dans les escaliers aussi vite que je le pouvais.

J'ai entendu un fracas par la fenêtre et puis la famille Cullen s'est dressée là dans toute sa splendeur. Ils m'ont regardé avec surprise. Je leur ai littéralement jeté Bella, c'est Rosalie qui l'a réceptionnée.

'' - Fait-là sortir d'ici immédiatement ! Autrement je vais la tuer ! Maintenant ! MAINTENANT ! ''

Rosalie a compris la gravité de mon état et a volé de nouveau par la fenêtre, courant aussi vite que possible vers les bois. J'espérais simplement que ce serait suffisant. Dans l'état où il était, mon démon me criait de leur courir après et de la vider.

Je me suis détourné de la fenêtre, pour voir cinq vampires en face de nous. Trois étaient des nouveaux-nés. Les autres étaient Maria et un vampire nommé Marcel qui était particulièrement brutal d'après ce que m'avait dit Randall. J'ai regardé ma famille qui était à présent accroupie dans diverses positions et prête à se battre. Les sbires de Maria étaient dans la même position.

Maria m'a regardé, toute la gaîté avait disparu de ses yeux, au lieu de cela, elle avait été remplacée par de la haine. '' - Quel est ton problème, Jasper ? Je t'ai offert un cadeau et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? Je te ramène à la maison, où est ta place, à mes côtés et au lieu de m'en être reconnaissant, tu épargnes la pitoyable humaine et demandes l'aide de ta minable famille de vampires ? Je t'ai donné la vie éternelle et je vais te l'enlever. ''

'' - Maria, je n'ai jamais voulu ce que tu avais à offrir. Je ne suis resté que parce que je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une meilleure façon de vivre. Tu me dégoûtes. J'aurais dû revenir et te tuer il y a longtemps. ''

Je me demandais où était Randall et quand il allait faire son apparition. En une seconde, tout est passé du calme au chaos total. Carlisle, Esmé et Edward se sont jetés instantanément sur les trois nouveaux-nés. Les trois nouveaux-nés étaient plus forts qu'eux trois, mais ils étaient désorganisés, ce qui était un avantage pour ma famille. Ils n'avaient pas appris à se battre.

Emmett a pris Marcel. Marcel était de taille pour Emmett, rendant coup pour coup. Emmett semblait presque être en train de s'amuser. Si je ne l'avais pas aussi bien connu, j'aurais pensé qu'il jouait avec le vampire.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à saisir Maria, trois autres nouveaux-nés ont fait irruption par la porte. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ma famille et les laisser s'occuper de sept vampires par eux-même. Malheureusement, j'ai dû regarder Maria battre en retraite dans les recoins du bâtiment alors que je concentrais mon attention sur les trois vampires impatients devant moi. Je me suis stratégiquement éloigné des autres dans la pièce et j'ai envoyé du calme qui a fait s'arrêter les nouveaux-nés. J'ai profité de ce moment-là, saisissant un nouveau-né, j'ai arraché ses bras et ses jambes que j'ai jetés au loin par la fenêtre dans la forêt environnante. Un frappé d'incapacité, reste deux. Un grand dégingandé m'a sauté sur le dos. J'ai trébuché en arrière un instant quand il a tenté de me tordre la tête. La femme a choisi de m'attaquer de front. J'ai fait passer l'homme par-dessus ma tête, utilisant son corps pour épingler la femme. Avant que l'un d'eux ait eu le temps de réagir, j'ai arraché la tête du premier, puis du second, les rendant incapable de fonctionner.

J'ai regardé ma famille pour voir comment elle s'en sortait. Edward et Carlisle avaient déjà achevé leurs nouveaux-nés et Carlisle avait rejoint Esmé pour l'aider à tuer le sien. J'ai regardé Edward avec une seule pensée.

''- Aide Emmett. '' Emmett avait des difficultés avec Marcel qui avait arraché un des bras d'Emmett pendant la lutte. J'ai regardé dans le couloir. '' - Il y en a plusieurs autres qui sont en train d'approcher. ''

J'avais besoin de tuer cette salope. Je voulais la rembourser pour la mort d'Alice. Les yeux d'Edward se sont écarquillés quand il a entendu mes pensées. Il a plissé les yeux alors qu'il traitait ce que je pensais. '' - Vas-y. Va la tuer. Nous pouvons nous débrouiller ici. Vas-y maintenant ! ''

J'ai couru dans le couloir, après l'odeur de Maria. Je savais que c'était un piège, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la poursuivre. Mon démon grondait toujours en moi, et s'il ne pouvait pas être satisfait en ayant du sang, il le serait avec de la violence.

Maria a souri quand je suis entré dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle était appuyée nonchalamment contre un mur, les bras croisés.

'' - Tu es tellement prévisible, Mi Amor. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de venir après moi. C'est une honte qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, pour tout le _mal_ que je me suis donné, je vais à présent être obligée de te tuer. Si tu t'inclines devant moi, je promets que je vais faire vite. ''

'' - Espèce de sale putain de salope. ''

Maria s'est mise à rire. Sa voix diabolique retentissant dans l'air. '' - Un langage aussi grossier. Ne t'ai-je pas toujours enseigné les bonnes manières ? ''

Elle a bâillé bruyamment, couvrant sa bouche avec sa main. '' - Je suis fatiguée de ce jeu. Randall, s'il te plaît, viens à présent. ''

Randall est sorti de l'ombre. '' - Oui ? ''

'' - S'il te plaît, immobilise Jasper. J'ai peur de devoir utiliser tes services pendant quelques temps. J'ai l'intention de faire cela lentement et de façon très douloureuse. ''

Randall a souri et elle lui a rendu son sourire. Il a penché la tête vers elle. '' - Non. ''

Maria l'a regardé durement. '' - Ce n'est pas drôle. Randall, immobilise-le maintenant. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer. ''

Il l'a regardé d'un air moqueur et s'est dirigé vers elle. '' - Non, Maria, je pense que j'en ai tout simplement assez de ta merde. Tu vas m'écouter. ''

Maria a essayé de bouger, ses yeux de plus en plus larges quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'il avait utilisé sa capacité sur elle. '' - Randall, arrête cela immédiatement ! Je t'ai créé. Écoute ton putain de créateur ! ''

'' - Je suis désolé, mais tu n'es plus mon maître. Je t'ai suivi pendant quinze ans. Quinze longues putains d'années où tu m'as traité comme un animal de compagnie. Je suis malade et fatigué de tout cela. Je suis plus fort que toi, plus intelligent que toi. Et je vais avoir une putain de vie bien meilleure que celle que tu n'aurais jamais pu m'offrir. Tu es archaïque. Jasper, même si je peux ne pas être d'accord avec ton style de vie végétarien, je suis intrigué par ce que tu m'as dit du monde vampirique à l'extérieur. Je te remercie. S'il te plaît, comme témoignage de ma gratitude, tue la salope. ''

J'ai souri, mais mon sourire s'est rapidement tourné en mépris. J'avais imaginé un million de façon de la tuer et de la torturer au cours des quatre dernières semaines et à présent que le moment était arrivé, j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine. La torturer ne ramènerait pas Alice, cela ne ferait simplement que me rendre aussi mauvais que Maria. J'ai réalisé que je ne souciais pas vraiment de la façon dont elle allait mourir, je voulais seulement qu'elle soit morte. Sans bruit, j'ai hoché la tête à Randall et je me suis dirigé vers Maria.

'' - Tu as tué ma putain de femme. Ensuite, tu as essayé de me faire tuer ma nouvelle compagne. Tu mérites une mort bien pire que celle que je vais te donner, mais j'ai de la famille que j'aime et dont je me soucie. Et plus je vais passer du temps à me concentrer sur toi, plus je vais les mettre en danger, je vais donc faire vite afin de pouvoir les aider. ''

Maria a essayé de plaider, mais Randall avait paralysé ses cordes vocales. Mécaniquement, j'ai arraché ses bras, ses jambes et sa tête pendant que Randall construisait un feu dans un coin de la pièce. Ensemble, nous l'avons jeté dans le feu et nous l'avons regardé brûler et tomber en cendres.

Une fois cette tache terminée, Randall et moi avons couru à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée principale, où ma famille avait allumé son propre bûcher. J'ai vu Emmett tourner autour.

'' - Où est mon putain de bras ? Je jure devant Dieu, Edward, si jamais tu as accidentellement brûlé mon bras... ''

Edward a levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Pour la dixième fois, Emmett, ce vampire l'a jeté par la fenêtre. Va à l'extérieur et cherche-le ! Il n'est pas ici. ''

'' - Vous allez tous bien ? ''

Tout le monde s'est tu pour me regarder. Edward a posé la question que tout le monde se posait. '' - L'as-tu tuée ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête.

Il a souri. '' - Bien. ''

Ils ont tous regardé Randall d'un air las. '' - C'est bon. Il m'a aidé à tuer Maria. Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé par ici ? ''

Carlisle a hoché la tête. '' - Il semblerait qu'une grande partie de l'armée des nouveaux-nés s'est enfuie. Nous avons eu de la chance. ''

Randall a reniflé. '' - Cela ne me surprend pas. La moitié d'entre eux venait tout juste d'être transformée au cours des deux dernières semaines. Ils n'avaient même aucune idée de ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver. Il va y avoir de la boucherie dans les prochains villages. ''

Carlisle a froncé les sourcils. '' - Je ferais bien de faire un appel aux Volturi, alors. ''

Edward l'a regardé avec surprise. '' - Aro ? ''

Il a hoché la tête. '' - Nous ne pouvons pas laisser des nouveaux-nés incontrôlés courir partout. ''

J'ai regardé Randall. '' - J'ai l'impression qu'Aro va te trouver fascinant. Je pense que les volturi vont être ta tasse de thé. ''

Après quelques minutes passées à parler avec Carlisle, informant Randall sur les Volturi pendant qu'il appelait Aro. Je pouvais sentir ma détermination glisser. Je pouvais toujours sentir le sang humain qui avait été répandu dans cette maison au cours des dernières semaines. Esmé m'a regardé avec inquiétude. '' - Nous avons besoin de t'aider à aller chasser. Si tu t'approches à moins d'un kilomètre d'un être humain... ''

J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Je sais. Je me bats très durement en cet instant même pour penser correctement. ''

Emmett a saisi mon épaule avec son bras retrouvé. '' - Je vais aller avec toi. La chasse aidera mon bras à guérir plus vite. ''

Esmé a acquiescé. '' - Je vais retourner auprès de Rosalie et Bella pour leur faire savoir que tout va bien. J'ai l'impression que Carlisle va devoir rester ici avec Edward pour faire face aux Volturi, ils vont donc rester ici pendant quelques temps. ''

Emmett a hoché la tête. '' - Quand je serais sûr que Jasper aura suffisamment mangé, je le conduirais à Bella, mais pas avant un moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais le garder loin de tout être humain. ''

Sur ce, Esmé m'a enveloppé dans une grande étreinte, rapidement rejointe également par Carlisle et Edward. Je pouvais sentir l'amusement et la nostalgie de Randall de faire partie d'une famille aussi énergique que l'était la nôtre. Je lui ai souri chaleureusement pour le faire se sentir inclus.

'' - Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à accomplir ma vengeance. ''

Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé à gagner ma liberté. ''

Nous nous sommes serré la main et j'ai sauté par la fenêtre. Emmett m'a conduit à travers la forêt. J'étais prêt à chasser. Plus vite je mangerais, plus vite je pourrais voir ma bien-aimée à nouveau et pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Laissez des reviews s'il vous plaît**

 **Bonne semaine à tous.**


	42. Chapitre 42

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

 **L'histoire appartient à LilyoftheValley77, elle est parue sous le titre : '' Slow and Steady '' Lien sur mon profil.**

 **lililoo est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quarante-deux**

 **POV Bella**

Le balcon de la chambre d'hôtel que les Cullen avaient loué a craqué quand je me suis appuyée contre la balustrade, mettant mes yeux à rude épreuve en essayant d'avoir un aperçu de Jasper. Mes émotions étaient à vif alors que j'essayais de traiter ce qui s'était passé seulement quelques heures plus tôt entre Jasper et moi. En vérité, j'avais eu peur pour toute la famille. Nous n'avions pas encore entendu de nouvelles de leur part et, bien que j'avais une énorme quantité de foi en eux, une petite graine de doute au sujet de notre plan a commencé à apparaître. Qu'allions-nous faire si nous avions pris la mauvaise décision ? Correction, si j'avais pris la mauvaise décision ? Que faire si l'un d'eux avait été tué ? Que faire si Jasper s'était fait tuer... ? Non, je n'allais même pas terminer cette ligne de pensée.

J'étais tellement absorbée par mes propres réflexions que j'ai failli sauter au plafond quand Rosalie a posé sa main sur mon épaule.

Rosalie a levé les yeux au ciel alors que je l'avais surprise. '' - Bella, pour l'amour du ciel, calme-toi ! Je viens de recevoir un appel d'Esmé qui est sur le chemin du retour à l'heure actuelle. Tout le monde va bien. Emmett a pris Jasper pour une vaste chasse. Ils reviendront quand Jasper en aura eu suffisamment pour être autour de toi en toute sécurité. Carlisle et Edward doivent boucler certaines choses chez Maria. ''

J'ai lâché un souffle que je ne savais pas que j'avais retenu. '' - Tout le monde va bien ? ''

Rosalie a souri. '' - Hé bien, tout le monde sauf Maria. Jasper l'a tuée. ''

Je me suis laissé tomber à genoux. C'était terminé. Son règne de terreur avait pris fin. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler doucement sur mes joues alors que mon soulagement prenait le dessus. Rosalie se tenait debout et mal à l'aise près de moi, ne sachant pas si elle devait faire un geste de réconfort ou être légèrement gênée devant ma réaction.

Esmé a franchi la porte quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'est dirigée directement sur ses deux filles restantes pour nous étreindre étroitement. Nous avons toutes les deux fondu dans les bras de notre mère adoptive alors qu'elle nous informait de tout ce qui s'était produit après que Rosalie soit partie en courant avec moi.

Le récit d'Esmé m'a fourni une distraction bien nécessaire alors que j'attendais le retour de Jasper. D'après son récit des événements, les combats n'avaient pas été très jolis. Cela ne m'a pas non plus surprise d'apprendre que Jasper s'était fait un allié pendant sa captivité. Il était débrouillard et intelligent et les autres gravitaient naturellement vers lui. J'étais fière de lui. Plusieurs heures plus tard, je racontais mon bref moment de captivité avec Jasper, lorsque les deux vampires se sont figés. Je les ai regardé avec curiosité alors qu'elles me regardaient avec un regard complice avant de sortir de mon chemin.

Là, sur le seuil de la pièce se trouvait Jasper. Le temps s'est tout simplement arrêté alors que ses yeux capturaient les miens. Ses yeux, qui avaient été du noir le plus profond possible seulement un jour plus tôt, brillaient à présent de leur couleur dorée normale. Ses cheveux étaient toujours en désordre, mais quelque part pendant la chasse, Emmett avait dû le convaincre de prendre une douche et de changer ses vêtements. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus en forme que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Honnêtement, je ne me souciais pas de ce à quoi il ressemblait, tout ce que je voulais, c'était de voir qu'il était bien et qu'il allait bien.

J'ai couru vers lui, mes bras volant autour de son cou quand il m'a rencontré à mi-parcours. Cela ne m'a pas dérangé qu'Esmé, Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient effectivement autour de nous et nous regardaient. J'ai enveloppé mon corps solidement autour de lui, ne voulant plus jamais le laisser partir. Jasper m'a rendu mon étreinte et j'ai été submergée par le soulagement et l'amour qu'il ressentait et qui a doublé les miens.

J'ai légèrement reculé et j'ai posé mes mains en coupe sur son visage, je l'ai regardé dans les yeux, m'émerveillant de la beauté que cette créature était réellement. Il s'est penché et nos lèvres se sont rencontrées dans une étreinte passionnée, chacun de nous essayant de dire à l'autre à quel point nous l'aimions avec ce baiser. Après une minute, nous nous sommes éloignés, donnant à l'autre des petits baisers avant de finalement laisser ma tête reposer confortablement contre sa poitrine.

'' - Tu m'as manqué. '' A-t-il murmuré.

'' - Je commençais à croire que je ne te reverrais jamais. ''

'' - Tu ne pourras jamais me perdre. Jamais. Ce n'était seulement qu'une question de temps avant que je ne réussisse à sortir de là par moi-même. Ne le sais-tu pas, Bella ? Je combattrais dans les profondeurs même de l'enfer pour te revoir. ''

Je lui ai souri. '' - Je le sais à présent. ''

Il m'a de nouveau embrassée. J'étais complètement perdue sous son toucher et nous ne nous sommes pas éloignés jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé se mette doucement à tousser, ce qui nous a ramené à la réalité.

Jasper a levé les yeux, l'air un peu penaud. '' - Je suis désolé, Esmé. '' Il a alors fait un petit pas loin de moi, sa main fermement placée dans la mienne alors qu'il regardait le reste d'entre eux.

Esmé a souri. '' - Nous allons simplement partir et vous laisser tous les deux seuls pour le moment. Je dois aller retrouver Carlisle et Edward dans le camp et je suis certaine qu'Emmett et Rosalie ont des choses à faire. Jasper, si tu veux bien, appelle-nous ultérieurement, mon cher. ''

Il a hoché la tête alors que je lui souriais, reconnaissante pour leur retraite précipitée. La porte s'est refermée doucement derrière eux. À peine avions-nous entendu le léger clic de la poignée que Jasper m'a saisie et a tiré mon corps avec force contre le sien. Ses doigts noués avec les miens se sont resserrés jusqu'à ce que cela me fasse presque mal. Il semblait impatient quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes. Je voulais le sentir, j'avais besoin de le sentir. J'ai saisi son corps sauvagement, désireuse de me convaincre qu'il était réellement ici. Jasper était tout aussi impatient que moi.

J'étais prête à le tirer vers la chambre quand j'ai commencé à le sentir s'éloigner un peu, non seulement physiquement, mais également émotionnellement.

J'ai légèrement penché la tête. '' - Quel est le problème ? Tout va bien Jasper ? ''

Il s'est appuyé contre le mur, sa tête frappant le mur avec un bruit sourd. '' - Je pensais simplement... ''

'' - À quel sujet ? ''

'' - Bella, je t'ai presque tuée dans cette pièce. '' La voix de Jasper était peinée et il a baissé la tête de honte. Je suis restée là, sachant qu'il y avait plus qu'il voulait me dire. '' - Avant ton arrivée, je m'étais résigné au fait que j'allais laisser la victoire au monstre. J'allais succomber. ''

Il a froncé les sourcils, il semblait être furieux contre lui-même. '' - J'allais redevenir le vampire que j'étais auparavant. J'étais prêt à tuer une personne innocente rien que pour assouvir ma faim. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire sur moi ? Cela ne me rend pas meilleur que Maria et ses laquais. ''

J'ai pincé mes lèvres, essayant de réfléchir à la meilleure chose à dire. Jasper, beaucoup plus que le reste des Cullen, avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à trancher entre son démon et son humanité. Il avait toujours cru qu'en raison de son passé, il était, d'une certaine manière, moins bien qu'eux. Ce qu'il ne voyait pas, c'était la force qu'il lui avait fallu pour changer aussi radicalement ses manières de vivre.

J'ai levé mon index jusqu'à son menton. '' - Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Tu as été suffisamment fort pour résister à mon sang. Même après quatre semaines sans avoir eu une seule goutte. Tu as été incroyable. Je sais à quel point cela a dû être extrêmement difficile pour toi. Je ne sais même pas si Carlisle aurait pu avoir cette retenue. Simplement parce que tu as lutté ne rend pas cet exploit moins impressionnant. ''

Je l'ai regardé dans les yeux pour lui faire comprendre mon point de vue. '' - Tu n'es pas un monstre. ''

Il m'a embrassée, puis il a posé son menton sur le dessus de ma tête. Je me suis appuyée contre lui, respirant profondément l'odeur de Jasper. Nous sommes restés dans cette position pendant une longue période, aucun de nous ne bougeant pour prendre du réconfort l'un dans l'autre. Cela m'avait manqué plus que toute autre chose. J'avais pensé aux heures interminables de tranquillité que nous avions passées ensemble à lire ou à nous détendre en nous tenant par la main ou alors que mon dos était appuyé contre sa poitrine. C'était pendant ces instants que je savais sans l'ombre d'un doute que j'étais avec la personne avec qui je devais être pour le reste de mon existence, et c'était ce qui le rendait si spécial. C'était cette impression d'être totalement et complètement aimée par lui.

Et tout cela aurait pu disparaître.

Si Emmett n'avait pas retrouvé la trace de Maria. Si Maria avait décidé de me tuer au lieu de m'apporter à Jasper. Si elle avait décidé de tuer Jasper. Si. Si. Si...

Tout aurait disparu.

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'avais réalisé cela et c'était maintenant que je sanglotais contre la poitrine de Jasper. Il m'a tenu plus serrée contre lui. '' - Cela va aller. Je suis sauf. Tu es en sécurité. ''

Peu importe à quel point je voulais continuer à rester simplement dans ses bras, j'étais submergée par les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. '' - Je suis... désolée. Ce mois-ci a été extrêmement dur. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne peux pas arrêter d'imaginer tout ce que tu as traversé. '' J'ai utilisé le dos de ma main pour essuyer mes larmes. '' - Argg... C'est tellement frustrant ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir garder mes émotions pour moi. ''

Ses paroles ont été à peine un murmure. '' - Ne t'excuse jamais pour cela. Tes émotions sont l'une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi. ''

Jasper s'est éloigné de moi, me faisant signe d'aller nous asseoir dans le canapé. Je l'ai suivi jusqu'au canapé vert dans le salon. '' - Bella, je sais que tu as vécu l'enfer le mois dernier. Emmett m'a informé de ce qui s'est passé pendant mon absence. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? ''

'' - Il m'a mis au courant de tout. Ta réaction, comment tu as essayé de faire amende honorable auprès d'Edward, mais surtout, il m'a raconté à quel point tu avais été forte. '' Il a frotté ma paume.

'' - Je ne me sens pas forte. '' Lui ai-je dit.

Jasper m'a regardé d'un air incrédule. '' - Tu es entrée dans l'antre du lion avec un grave désavantage rien que pour me sauver. Si ce n'est pas de la force, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je t'aime plus que je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. ''

Mes yeux ont brillé de larmes à nouveau. '' - Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si je t'avais perdu ? ''

Il a souri tendrement. '' - Je ne vais nulle part. Je te le promets. Je serais là jusqu'à la fin des temps. ''

Nous nous sommes arrêtés. Il y avait tellement que nous avions besoin de dire à l'autre, tellement qu'il nous fallait laisser à l'autre savoir. Mais nous aurions pu rester assis là pendant des heures sans exprimer comment nous nous sentions réellement. Sans dire un mot, Jasper a pris ma main, nous menant à la porte de la chambre à coucher, tous les deux prêts à montrer à l'autre à quel point nous l'adorions.

* * *

 **POV Jasper**

Il y a eu des moments, alors que j'étais captif de Maria, où j'avais pensé à ce qui arriverait si je ne revoyais jamais Bella à nouveau. L'idée même me terrifiait. J'avais fait le vœu pendant mon emprisonnement que cela n'allait jamais se produire. J'avais pris conscience de ce qui était réellement important dans ma vie. Ce n'était pas surprenant que j'avais découvert que Bella était à présent en haut de cette liste.

Cela m'a fait apprécier à sa juste valeur le combat qu'Edward et, dans une moindre mesure, Jacob, avaient dû traverser, et c'était déjà beaucoup. Bella avait réussi, non seulement à capturer mon cœur, mais à capturer le leur également. Chacun de nous l'aimait d'une manière que les autres ne pourraient jamais comprendre, chacun de nous comprenait ce qui rendait Bella si spéciale, tellement merveilleuse. Si le destin avait simplement été altéré, même très légèrement, elle aurait pu facilement être debout devant l'autel avec l'un d'eux. Bella avait trois cœurs qui l'auraient volontiers épousée si le destin avait voulu qu'il en soit ainsi.

C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais demandé seulement à Edward et Jacob de se tenir à mes côtés à notre mariage. Il me semblait approprié qu'ils soient placés là, son premier et son second amour, chacun d'eux donnant leur consentement à notre mariage et reconnaissant notre amour. Au début, je n'avais pas été certain qu'Edward voudrait même venir à notre mariage, encore moins accepter de faire partie de la cérémonie du mariage. Mais quand je lui avais expliqué à quel point c'était important et pourquoi je voulais qu'il soit le garçon d'honneur, il avait accepté avec un mélange d'émotions, mais j'avais pu sentir qu'il se sentait tout de même honoré que je le lui avais demandé. Je commençais à avoir l'espoir qu'Edward pourrait être un jour de nouveau heureux.

Donc aujourd'hui, je me tenais là, sous une tonnelle blanche dans la cour de la maison Cullen à Forks, dans un smoking avec les deux autres hommes qui tiendraient toujours une place dans le cœur de Bella.

Mes pensées se sont détournées de ses deux anciens amoureux et sont revenues exclusivement sur la seule personne qui était à présent ma raison d'être sur cette terre.

Une reprise paisible d'une chanson intitulée « Le livre de l'amour » a commencé à jouer. Le petit groupe de la famille et des amis que nous avions invité à assister au mariage était dans l'attente de la mariée marchant dans l'allée au bras de son père.

Bella a tourné l'angle et a commencé à marcher sous le baldaquin blanc que nous avions tendu pour nous protéger du soleil qui menaçait de sortir. Mon souffle s'est coupé. Elle était réellement une vision de rêve en blanc. Sa robe était sophistiquée, mais encore simple. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en boucles avec une barrette de saphir les maintenant en place. J'ai souri, reconnaissant instantanément que c'était un cadeau d'Alice. Il était également purement Bella.

Elle avait choisi son bouquet de manière à ce qu'il soit une réplique presque exacte des fleurs que je lui avais achetées quand elle avait emménagé dans son appartement. Les magnolias étaient parfumés et mon esprit est revenu à la première fois que je l'avais vue dans son appartement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ce jour-là que moins d'un an après, Bella marcherait dans une allée, prête à m'épouser, elle plus que n'importe qui. Elle a d'abord eu l'air clairement mal à l'aise, pendant qu'elle marchait, d'être le centre de l'attention. Puis ma fiancée a levé les yeux.

J'aurais juré qu'à cet instant, mon cœur a battu, juste un simple et unique battement de cœur. Elle était réellement à moi et à personne d'autre. Mes yeux n'ont jamais quitté les siens alors qu'elle glissait dans l'allée. Quand son père a placé ses mains dans les miennes, il s'est tourné vers moi, sa voix se brisant légèrement.

'' - Aime-la comme elle mérite d'être aimée, fils. ''

'' - Je le ferais, monsieur. ''

Il a hoché la tête et s'est dirigé vers son siège, s'asseyant auprès de la mère de Bella, Renée.

Je lui ai ensuite donné une légère pression de la main, le monde disparaissant rapidement autour de nous. Il n'y avait plus que Bella est moi. C'était le début de l'éternité. Quand je lui avais demandé de m'épouser, quelques mois plus tôt, je n'avais jamais imaginé un moment aussi parfait. Elle a articulé les mots : '' - Je t'aime.''

À quoi j'ai répondu. '' - Je ne te mérite pas. ''

Elle a ensuite répondu. '' - Si, tu mérites tout. Tu l'as toujours fait. ''

Nous avons attendu la fin de la chanson, avant de nous retourner vers Carlisle qui avait accepté d'être l'officiant du mariage.

Carlisle nous a souri d'un air rassurant à tous les deux. '' - Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour joindre dans les liens du mariage Isabella Marie Swan et Jasper Whitlock. Deux âmes qui devaient trouver l'autre en dépit de tous les obstacles qu'elles ont pu trouver sur leur chemin. ''

Carlisle a commencé à parler avec les invités sur le pouvoir de l'amour, mais je ne crois pas que Bella ou moi en avons réellement entendu un mot. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle ait prononcé les mots : '' - Bella et Jasper ont écrit leurs propres vœux qu'ils souhaitent partager avec vous tous en ce moment. Bella, si tu veux bien. ''

Bella a regardé brièvement Carlisle avant de se retourner vers moi, les yeux brillants d'amour.

'' - Jasper, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré il y a quelques années, je savais que tu étais spécial. Ta capacité à mettre les gens à l'aise quand ils étaient autour de toi était remarquable. Mais il a fallu une seconde rencontre, quelques années plus tard, pour réaliser à quel point tu étais spécial pour moi. Tu es un homme incroyable. Tu es non seulement devenu mon meilleur ami, mais tu m'as montré comment aimer à nouveau et de quelle façon m'ouvrir pour pouvoir aimer à nouveau. Tu as cru en moi et, à mon tour, j'ai cru davantage en moi-même. Je te promets de t'aimer pour l'éternité, de te respecter, t'honorer et t'être fidèle, de tout partager avec toi et toi seul. ''

Elle était incroyable. Carlisle a hoché la tête pour m'indiquer que c'était à mon tour. Je me suis retourné vers ma bien-aimée.

'' - Bella, Tu as toujours été en mesure de voir au-delà de ce qui se trouvait devant toi. La première fois que je t'ai rencontrée, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de spécial. Tu étais tellement désintéressée et ta capacité de compréhension et d'amour étaient au-delà de tout ce que je n'avais jamais connu. Quand je t'ai revue quelques années plus tard, même si tu avais changé, tu étais plus confiante, plus gracieuse et si c'était possible encore plus belle, la capacité que tu possédais d'aimer n'avait pas faibli par rapport à la dernière fois que je t'avais vue. J'ai découvert que ce qui avait commencé comme une amitié s'était épanoui en quelque chose de beaucoup plus que ce que je n'aurais jamais espéré. Tu es à présent ma partenaire dans cette existence, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je vais passer le reste de mon éternité à te respecter, à t'honorer et t'être fidèle, de tout partager avec toi et toi seule. ''

Carlisle a ensuite remis à Bella l'anneau de mariage que nous avions choisi pour moi. La main de Bella tremblait légèrement quand elle a pris ma main dans la sienne. '' - Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse. ''

Elle a glissé facilement l'anneau et Carlisle m'a alors tendu une alliance identique à la mienne, mais beaucoup plus petite. J'ai souri quand j'ai glissé la bague à son doigt et que j'ai répété les paroles. '' - Avec cet anneau, je t'épouse. ''

Avec les alliances à présent sur nos doigts, nous étions liés comme des amis, comme des amants, comme mari et femme. S'il était encore possible, je l'ai aimée encore plus. J'ai joint mes mains aux siennes et nous nous sommes tournés vers Carlisle.

Il a souri largement. '' - C'est avec plaisir que j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer mari et femme. Tu peux embrasser la mariée. ''

J'ai saisi Bella dans mes bras, embrassant la femme que le sort m'avait destiné.

'' - Mesdames et messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Monsieur et Madame Whitlock. ''

* * *

Nous étions quelques mois après notre mariage. Notre vie s'était installée dans un schéma confortable. Après notre lune de miel, nous avions passé la plupart du temps à Forks et rendre visite à la famille de Bella qui se composait de Charlie, Audrey et Jacob. La vie était agréable. Charlie et moi avions découvert que nous nous entendions très bien et Charlie était ravi de l'occasion de passer du temps avec sa fille. Jacob et Audrey passaient également une grande quantité de temps avec nous, causant des conflits dans la communauté loups-garou. Jacob avait fini par se séparer de la meute principale avec son ami Seth et sa sœur Léah l'avait rejointe. Malgré le drame sur la réserve, ils étaient tous les deux heureux. Audrey était déjà enceinte de leur premier enfant, une fille qu'ils avaient nommée d'après Bella et qui avait dû naître au début du mois de janvier.

Quand nous n'étions pas à Forks, nous faisions des voyages en fin de semaine pour monter en Colombie-Britannique pour aller voir notre famille. Leur vie avait continué comme auparavant, Carlisle profitait de son cabinet, tandis qu'Esmé continuait à développer son entreprise de conception. Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis en vacances prolongées, en Australie cette fois. Ils avaient l'intention de revenir dans quelques semaines et Emmett nous avait avertis que nous ferions mieux d'être dans les alentours à leur retour.

Edward s'était inscrit au lycée local comme élève de seconde et commencer l'enfer de l'enseignement secondaire une nouvelle fois pour être proche de la famille. Esmé était ravie bien sûr, le lycée était plus petit, mais les filles étaient enthousiastes envers Edward comme d'habitude, ce qu'il détestait. L'amitié de principe qu'Edward et Bella avaient commencé pendant la crise avec Maria était devenue plus forte. Une fois de temps en temps, je sentais du désir venir d'Edward quand il la regardait, mais il avait compris la réalité de la situation et gardait réellement ses émotions sous clés la plupart du temps. Il semblait plus à l'aise que quelques mois plus tôt.

Nous avions finalement décidé de retourner dans le Maine où la chute des feuilles était pleinement en vigueur. Même si c'était génial d'être autour de nos proches, nous avions tous les deux convenus que c'était agréable d'être à la maison. Le Maine était l'endroit où nous étions devenus tellement proches et nous avions l'impression que c'était normal d'être ici. Nous venions de rentrer d'une ballade à moto dans la montagne après avoir pris la Ducati pour une sortie bien nécessaire et profiter d'être simplement en compagnie de l'autre à nouveau après avoir passé des mois avec les amis et la famille dans notre entourage.

C'était une chaude journée d'automne. Bella et moi étions assis sur la balancelle, profitant du soleil et de ses derniers rayons qui filtraient à travers le feuillage, colorant les feuilles d'une brillante lumière orange et pourpre.

Bella s'est blottie contre ma poitrine. C'était ces moments de calme que j'aimais plus que tout avec elle. Je respirais l'odeur de ses cheveux, profitant de la chaleur de son petit corps contre moi. J'ai soupiré de contentement, embrassant le dessus de sa tête.

'' - Quelle journée parfaite. '' A-t-elle soupiré.

'' - C'était réellement parfait. ''

Bella a serré mon corps. Nous sommes restés assis tranquillement pendant quelques minutes quand elle a parlé de nouveau. '' - Jasper ? ''

'' - Oui ? ''

'' - Je suis prête. ''

Je me suis légèrement figé. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus précise, je savais à quoi elle faisait allusion. '' - Tu es sûre ? ''

J'ai senti son hochement de tête contre ma poitrine. '' - J'ai fait mes adieux. ''

Je l'ai tirée loin de mon corps, regardant dans ses yeux bruns chocolat. '' - Je t'aimais avant et je t'aimerais après. ''

Son cœur battait régulièrement. Elle était réellement prête. Il n'y avait vraiment aucune hésitation. '' - Pour l'éternité. ''

J'ai embrassé ses lèvres chaudes une dernière fois avant de descendre à sa jugulaire, écoutant le sang qui coulait directement sous sa peau avant de la mordre rapidement. Ce n'était pas un adieu, c'était un bonjour.

Nous étions à présent unis, pour l'éternité.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à lililoo qui a travaillé très dur pour vous présenter de beaux chapitres chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy**


End file.
